Pain without love
by M.j's place
Summary: John Cena and Randy Orton are happily married, and very much in love. Then someones evil plan tries to rip that away. WARNING: contains SLASH and Non/con. Can be dark at times.
1. Chapter 1

**PAIN WITHOUT LOVE**

Randy Orton stood outside on the deck of his home. To Randy this was his happy time. A time of his own. The sun was about to rise. The world was just about to wake. Only Randy's. He smelled the ocean, heard the seagulls, felt the warm morning breeze. Randy Orton was at peace.

At this time the future was his and John's. Even after last night he still loved his husband. Randy was so confused as to why John hurt him. Nothing made any sense.

Randy looked down at himself. He stood out on the deck in his favorite sweat pants. He had no shirt on, it was then that he saw them, the dark purple, and blue bruises that painted his skin. It was at that moment that his happy time was evaporated. Something was wrong with his beloved husband, his Dimples.

"God the sky is so beautiful. Thank you for another amazing sunrise. And God thank you for letting me see today. Thank you for letting me live through last night. And God please forgive John. For again I know he didn't mean it. He couldn't have God. I know it! If he did he wouldn't have forced sex on me." Begging he cried, "Please God what is wrong with him?" Randy prayed his prayer. Praying and his faith in God was how Randy keeps going. That and he had the most amazing, loving, and wonderful husband. Well until last night any way.

"Hey babe what are you doin out here?" John Cena still slurred. John came out onto the back deck with a bottle of water in his hand. Randy jumped when he heard him. "Dimples you scared me!" Randy softly smiled. John had never joined Randy on the deck before. Not at this time of day, Randy's time.

Randy's heart started to race It always did when john was around. He automatically lowered his head to the ground being shy. That was one of the things John loved about Randy. How Randy was so timid around him. Randy was never that way around any one else. Randy was still confused about last night. He was not sure what was going on with John. Randy didn't know how to find out.

"H..hey dimples" Randy tried his best to speak. He was totally taken aback. "I was just getting, uh, I..I thought I heard something out here." Randy softly replied. "Well what was it?" John asked rudely "I don't know." Randy replied carefully. Randy could tell that whatever was making John act the way he did last night was still having an effect on John.

"I..I'm sorry I .." Randy was cut off by John grabbing his arm very hard. Randy gasped John's grip was so tight that it would leave a bruise. "Do not ever get out of our bed without asking! Do you understand me? I do not give a shit what you thought you heard! If I wake up again and find you not there. You will be punished! Do you understand me Randy?" John screamed. Then John took his right hand and hit Randy as hard as he could. "P..pl..please forgive me john I won't do it again" Randy cried.

"Get your fuckin ass to bed you are so lucky that I'm tired or you would have to pay!" John proclaimed. Randy was in shock. John has never hit him in the face before. Randy wanted John to calm down. Something was so wrong with John. In Randy's shock and awe he thought that it would be best to just do as John said.

Randy followed John back to bed. Not that he had a choice. John still had him by his upper arm. John walked back over to the bed and shoved Randy very hard. Randy tripped and fell to the floor instead. He winced in pain, his ass still very sore from last night.

"Bed now!" John yelled. Randy did not know what to say. He just gave John an angry and confused look and stood up slowly. Randy climbed back into the bed with John. Once they were settled in, Randy decided that he was going to try to get some answers from John.

Randy needed to know what was going on with the man he loved. Randy was going to stand by the vows they took on their wedding day. For better or worse. Yes right now was the worst it had ever been between them, but Randy was not giving up on John. Randy had promised before God that he would stand by John no matter what. Randy's faith in God and his "Dimples" was why he would never leave John.

Randy turned towards John to ask him why he was acting the way he is. Only to see that John had passed out. Randy decided to risk It. So he gently climbed out of bed. The bed side lamp was still turned on, on John's side of the bed. Randy gently padded across the floor to the table. He carefully opened the drawer. Randy was looking for any thing he could find that might explain why John was acting this way.

Not finding anything he went over to Johns Gym bag. Finding only John's wrestling attire, I pod, and two bottles of water. Randy sighed and slowly climbed back into the bed. Randy promised himself that later today. When John woke up that he would get the answers he so desperately wanted.

Would he find those answers or hell instead?

**PLEASE REVIEW...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning:This chapter does include rape and graphic violence. Warning this chapter is very dark. not for faint at heart. This is a side of John no one has seen! You've been warned.**

**~o~  
><strong>

Randy tried to go back to sleep. His eye and wrist hurt so bad. Carefully and very slowly he climbed out of bed again. Thinking that he should have went to the bathroom before he laid back down. Very quietly he made his way across the bedrooms hardwood floor. Finally reaching the bathrooms door handle.

Randy slowly opened the door, just as he did the door squeaked. His heart jumped, he was so afraid that John had heard him. Randy didn't want to wake John. He wanted John to sleep hoping that if John slept good he would be ok when he woke up. Looking to see John had not moved, Randy slowly entered the bathroom. He closed the door as gently as he could. Waiting until he closed the door to turn on the light.

The light burned his eyes so bad it took a moment for them to adjust. When he could see, Randy turned around to go to the medicine cabinet. It was at that moment that he gasped, his heart sank. Randy had looked in the mirror, and what stared back at him brought tears to his eyes. He still could not believe that his sweet, loving, caring husband, or "Dimples" as that was Randy's pet nickname for John. Would ever hurt him like John did.

Slowly Randy opened the medicine cabinet and retrieved two percicets. They had been left over from an old prescription. He closed the door back. Once again freezing as he gazed upon the man in the mirror. He moved to place the pills in his mouth. With shaking hands he went to take them. He cupped his hands under the faucet for water to wash the pills down with.

Retrieving a wash cloth from the drawer under the sink. Randy wet it with cold water. As cold as he could get it from a faucet. He was hoping to keep some swelling down. At least what little he could. His eye was already dark blue and purple. He was just thankful that he could see out of It. He flinched at the pain and coldness that the cloth had caused. Placing the cloth to where John couldn't find it. Until he could take it to the laundry-room down stairs. Randy looked at his face once more. Shaking his head and sighing. He carefully went to leave the bathroom.

Turning off the light. He gently reopened the door. He stepped out of the bathroom. Carefully closing the door behind him. Randy stepped very lightly. He made his way back over to their bed. He gently lifted the covers. Slowly and very softly trying to lay back down. Randy pulled the covers up. His breathe hitched because at that moment John had moved.

Randy thought for sure that he had been caught. He let his breath go when he realized that John was indeed sleeping deeply. Randy thought back to last night at the house show and what happened afterward. He was trying so hard to remember anything he might have done to anger John. Of course he and John have had arguments in the past. Every married couple does. Nothing like last night though.

Randy tried so hard to think of anything. Whenever he would tell John that he didn't feel like having sex, in the past. John always said that it was ok. Then they would just cuddle and enjoy each other.

Last night wasn't one of those times. last night when Randy had told John about how badly his neck hurt. That he just wanted to soak in a hot bath. John had gotten real angry. As soon as John had set the bottle of water down on the bedside table. He walked over to Randy and took what he wanted.

Randy could not believe the strength that John had showed. Randy could not believe that the love of his life would force him like he did. After trying to think some more about what could have caused John to hurt him. Randy prayed again. He prayed for answers and for their marriage. He was so confused.

Sleep was finally coming to claim Randy. Randy was so happy in his sleep. For he dreamed of the times that he and John would hold each other and cuddle after really hard matches. How they would lay together naked. Feeling the warmth of each other. How they would drift off to sleep in each others arms. Randy Orton was smiling in his sleep. Little did he know. That would be the last time he would smile for days.

Randy was slowly starting to wake up from his happy sleep. He was feeling happy as he did. He also felt cold on his wrists. He went to move his arm so he could rub the sleep from his eyes. That was when he felt how heavy, whatever it was on his wrist were. Lifting his hand up Randy began to freak the hell out. He noticed that the cold and heavy things on his wrists were thick and wide. They had a linked metal chain that was attached to them.

Trying to sit up the best he could. He startlingly looked over at John. Randy seen John sitting up in bed. John was finishing off the rest of the bottle of water he had last night from tha arena. "What the hell John?" Randy yelled. John just slowly turns his head towards Randy.

Looking into John's eyes, Randy's heart sank. It wasn't his John looking at him. Because John's eyes were clouded and dark again. It was the same eyes from last night. "What does it look like _Randy_? I have chained you to the bed _Randy_. I can't have you getting out of bed when I told you not to. Now can I _Randy_?" John leered back at him with slurred words.

"My god" Randy sighed lowering his head. John just laughed "God is not here Randy. He can't save you. No one can!"

With that being said John rose up off the bed. John was wearing nothing, and his cock was semi hard. John ripped the covers off of Randy. Randy looked down relieved that he was still waring his pajama bottoms.

John watched as Randy looked down. "Oh don't worry. You want be wearing those for long" John said as he went to climbed in front of the bed. "JOHN please you don't have to do this!" Randy tried to get John to stop. John just looked at Randy with his gone and clouded eyes.

John reached down grabbing a hold of Randy's pajamas and ripped them off. John licked his lips as he looked down at his husbands flaccid cock. "NO! please John you do.." Randy's words were cut off by a yelp of pain. When John grabbed at Randy's cock roughly.

Randy pleaded with John again to stop. "Randy by asking me to stop is only going to make this worse for you. You need to learn now, that when I tell you to do something you DO IT!" John yelled. "Now you need to be punished for disobeying me." John leered at Randy with those dark, almost black eyes. "Next time when I tell you to get in bed you will STAY!" John said in a tone of voice Randy had never heard before. It chilled him to the bone and ripped at his very soul.

John went to the foot of the bed reaching under it. He grabbed out another chain. The chain was about five feet long. Each link was one inch wide and two inches long. Randy looked on in horror as John wrapped the chain around his large fist.

"If you fight me Randy, I will take this chain and beat the hell out of you with it!" John told Randy with slurred words. Randy could see the anger and the truth in John's eyes. Randy didn't know what to do. He was so damn pissed that John was doing this to him. Randy tried sweet talk, that didn't work. So he did the only other thing he could do.

"God damn it John! What the fuck! What is wrong with you? We have been together for three damn years. You have never hit me let alone force sex on me, like you did last night. Did you take something? God John are you on drugs?" Randy pleaded with John the best he could. John looked with anger at Randy. "No I'm not on fuckin drugs!" he yelled at Randy. "Like I said God can't help you! As for forcing you, you haven't seen anything yet. OH, but your about too!"

John walked over to his gym bag grabbing another bottle of water out of it. He opened the bottle and took a deep drink. Then turning back to Randy. "I really hate to do this to you Randal, but you have to learn your lesson." John said.

Softly Randy pleaded "Then don't do it Dimples. You don't have to do this. Just let me go. I promise I will never disobey you again" Randy tried speaking gently to bring John down from his rage. At first Randy thought it had worked because for only one second John's look had softened. It was in the next second that Randy knew he had done the wrong thing. John looked more evil at that moment than John ever had.

Not saying another word John went over to Randy's gym bag taking out Randy's baby oil. Randy sighed with a little relief. At least John had sense enough to use lube If John decided to fuck him.

John popped open the cap pouring oil into his hand. Randy watched in flat-out horror as John began to lube up the chain. John lubed up the chain as if it was his own cock. Making sure to get every inch, every last link.

Randy's mind went into shock. No John wouldn't. At that moment John climbed on to the bed. Before Randy realized what was happening. John was forcing his legs apart. "Don't try to fight me Randy. If you do I will not hesitate to use this." John said. As he reached above Randy pulling a knife out from under Randy's own pillow.

Johns eyes clouded over once more. Forcing Randy's legs as far apart as he could. John took his index finger pushing it into Randy ass hard, and as far as it would go. Randy groaned out as his hole was stretched. John pulled his finger out of Randy roughly.

Randy watched through tear filled eyes as the man he loves folded the chain in half. Randy cried out in shock as John took the first two links of the cold metal and touched his tight hole. John's one finger doing nothing to loosen him up.

Randy screamed out in horrid pain as John took both links and pushed it inside of him. John smiled a sickening smile at Randy "Shh baby that was only the first one. Damn that chain looks so good inside of you." John slurred.

Randy started to cry looking at John's cock. John's cock was so hard and wet with pre cum. Randy's heart broke even more. John was getting off on hurting him, and violating him with a metal chain.

"Now, now doll don't cry you will get used to it, just relax your hole." John said. Then John began to push another two links into Randy's aching hole.

"Please John stop!" Randy screamed out. Unlucky for Randy John was too far gone to listen. Instead John continued to push link after link up inside of Randy. Until only three feet remained "I can't take this John! It hurts so bad please! PLE...".

Once again Randy's pleas were cut off by John. When John took the rest of the chain he had wrapped around his hand. Grabbing Randy's still flaccid dick with it. "Fuck!" Randy screamed. The chain had a sharp piece on it and tore at Randy's cock causing it to rip flesh. Randy looked down in horror. He knew he was bleeding. John just laughed at Randy. "OOPPSIE" John had slurred out loud. At that moment John was very proud of himself.

Then all at once John ripped then the chain out from inside of Randy. Randy s screams of pain being ignored by John. Instead John grabbed Randy and forced him over onto his stomach. Ignoring Randy's cries and his bleeding hole.

Randy looked over his shoulder to see what John was doing. Again to Randy's horror he seen John doing something he has never seen. Something he never wants to see again. John was taking Randy's baby oil and greasing up his whole hand with it all the way up his large arm.

John took his other hand and wrapped it around Randy's face. John placed his large hand over Randy's mouth. Then rammed three very large fingers up into Randy's scraped and bleeding ass. Randy screamed again as a fourth finger was added.

"Come on baby, don't be like that. You love it when my fingers are inside of you." John slurred again. This time Randy could not talk back. He was having trouble breathing through the pain. John noticing this just laughed.

John also noticed how much he loved seeing his four fingers inside of Randy. John loved it so much that he decided he wanted more. John pulled his four fingers out of Randy. John looked down at his own hand and balled it up into a fist. Not caring how this was going to hurt Randy. John pushed his whole fist into Randy's body.

One last scream is all that was heard. Then there was no sound. Randy couldn't fight or cry out any more. The pain had made him pass out.

John pulled his hand out of Randy frowning. He then walked to the bathroom. Did his business and washed his hands. Went back out to the bedroom not even looking at Randy. John laid back on the bed and passed out.

**PLEASE REVIEW...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews...**

**~O~  
><strong>

It was a few hours later and John began to wake up. He noticed that his head hurt like a cinder block was lying on it. He went to open his eyes. His eyesight was so blurry at first. Finally after a couple of seconds his vision started to clear up. He sat up on his side of the bed facing the wall.

John felt very disoriented. It was at that moment he started to feel very nauseated as well. He stood up and made it to the bathroom as fast as he could. He made his way to the toilet, dropped to his knees and vomited.

_"What the fuck is going on?"_ John thought to himself._ "Why do I feel like I have a damn hangover? I_ _didn't get drunk last night."_

After John finished throwing up he stood up and walked over to sink. When he looked down into the basin he noticed a cum covered wash cloth. He also noticed specks of red on the cloth and in the sink. "What the hell is that blood?" John had said softly. Looking down at himself, he stood there and shook his head. He noticed that he was naked and that he was clean. There wasn't a single trace of blood on him.

Confused John began to look around him. He looked beside the sink on the floor. He also checked the side of the bathroom door that was closed to him. John couldn't find any blood anywhere. He was about to leave the bathroom, when he just happened to look down. He seen something light blue behind one of the two plants that was in their bathroom.

Curiously he went over to the plant and reached down lifting up a wash cloth. "Now I know that is blood! What the hell is going on here?" John said more loudly. It was then that he heard a soft pain filled moan.

"Randy?" John asked as he was walking to the door. As he opened the bathroom door John stopped in terrifying horror. He was in such a state of shock that he had to hold him self up by grabbing the bathroom door handle. As John grabbed the doorknob he felt something wet. Lifting his right hand in fear seeing that it was blood.

John felt like he was in the middle of a scary movie. He looked on in horror. The man he loves more than anything was laying an his stomach. He was naked, chained up, and spread out. He had drying blood coming out of his ass and running down his legs. There were angry red marks on his back.

Tears started to fill John's baby blue eyes. John's breath hitched when he finally ripped his eyes off of Randy long enough to look down at the floor. Laying on the floor was a metal chain that had blood on all but half of it.

"What th..?" John's thoughts were cut off when he stepped on something cold. Looking down John noticed it was a knife. His knife, "How the hell? Why is my knife on the floor? It was in the box in the garage with the chain? Oh God Randy!" John exclaimed.

A grunted moan was heard again. John looked back over to Randy. "Baby? Randy please are you ok?" John asked worriedly. Randy began to open his eyes. When he did he seen that John was still naked. Thinking that John was going to hurt him some more. Turning on his side, Randy tried to curl up into himself as best as he could. He was in so much pain, it hurt like hell to move.

John had gasped when he seen Randy's cock had a large bloody scratch on it. "Oh baby." John stepped closer. "Please no more, please John I can't take anymore." Randy cried out. "What? What are you talking about Randy? Baby I would NEVER hurt you?" John replied. He thought Randy must have been confused.

Moving closer to Randy John took his hand to caress Randy's face. It was then that Randy flinched and tried to move even further away from John. Confused John placed his hand upon Randy's face. The next moment ripped at Johns very soul. As John placed his hand upon Randy's face. Randy let out a soul ripping and gut wrenching scream, then he passed out.

John was so lost he looked at Randy with his heart breaking. Through tear filled eyes. John made his way over to his bedside table. He needed to call for help! As he went to grab for the phone he noticed a key. Picking it up like it was hot. He held it up, inspecting it. John questioned what it went to.

"No could it?" John asked himself. Walking back over to Randy. John looked down at Randy's chained wrists. That's when it happened. The first flashback. Flashbacks that will change Johns life forever.

_Johns hands fastening the cuffs._

In shock John jumped back from Randy. He looked down at the chain.

_John's hands pushing the chain_ _into Randy's ass._

John took a few more steps back away from Randy.

_John's hand with a chain wrapped around it._ _Grabbing a hold of Randy's limp cock._

John lifted his hands in horror. Looking at them as if they were monsters. Like they were not his own.

_John's fist forcing its way inside Randy's bleeding hole. John's hand jacking himself to completion._ _John's satisfied complexion staring back at him._

At that moment John's screams could have been heard for miles.

"God no! God please Don't let it be true! Please God what have I done? RANDY!"...

**PLEASE REVIEW... all reviews appreciated**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews...**

**~O~  
><strong>

Two agonizing hours had passed ever since those terrifying flashbacks had hit John. He was currently sitting out side of the room Randy was in. Sitting in a hard, dingy, yellow chair, John had his head bowed, looking at his hands again through tear filled eyes.

John's life was crumbling before him. He was so confused, but still not believing. How can he believe that he could hurt Randy like that? John was shaking now, not from coldness, but from the thought that he had hurt Randy. That by his own hands he could have brought Randy so much pain. He could not keep running those flashbacks through his mind.

It was like a terrifying nightmare. They all terrified him, but the one that stood out the most was the reflection in the mirror. It was that look upon his face, the look of complete satisfaction. This whole thing scared the shit out of him, because no matter how hard he tried. He could not remember doing any of it, the past sixteen hours being a blank.

"John." John jumped hearing Evan's voice. John had forgotten that Evan was there with him. That moments after hearing John's screams to God, Evan busted threw the door. John looked up at Evan, tears streaming down his sad face. Evan had never seen his best friend so broken. He was very worried about John, and of course Randy too.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted to see if you needed anything?" Evan said softly. " Randy" John replied lowering his head once more. "They will let you see him soon." Evan said. He was trying to lift his best friend's spirit, the best that he could anyway. Only John became sadder. "Yeah if Randy let's me see him."John cried. "He's terrified of me Evan. He moved away from me when I went near him. I laid my hand gently on his face, and he screamed, and then passed out. God Evan, what did I do? This can't be real." John's voice got louder as he said it.

The memories of the flashbacks and the way Randy looked started to make him nauseated again. Before he could make it to the restroom, He vomited on Evan's jeans. John gasped "Oh no! I am so sorry Evan." Evan just gave John a sympathetic look. "Don't worry about it Dimples" Evan said. John looked at Even with an odd look on his face. John was about to question Evan about calling him Dimples, when he felt sick again.

This time John made it to the restroom. After feeling like he wasn't going to up chuck anymore. He went to the sink to wash his hands, stopping when he was about to look up at the mirror. He couldn't bare the thought of looking at himself. He was horrified that he would see that same reflection. He was so afraid that he kept his head down while he washed hands and face.

John left the restroom, stopping by the water fountain. He got a long cold drink, not realizing just how thirsty he was. He went back over to Evan, Looking down at Evan's pants again, John sighed. Evan seeing this said, Really John my jeans are o.k. I called Cody. He's bringing me some clean ones.

"Please No! Evan! Why did you call Cody? He loves Randy. He's like a brother to him. It will kill him when he finds out what I've done! My God what have I done?" John cried out. John then realized that he hadn't called anyone at all. He was starting to break down again. Evan was about to wrap his arm around John, when the doctor stepped out of the room.

"John Cena? The doctor asked? John turned his attention away from Evan. Walking over to the doctor, John shook his hand. "Are you married to Randy Orton?" The doctor questioned John. John looked down to the wedding band on his left hand. "Yes sir, Randy is my husband. How is he right now?" John asked. "May I speak some where with you more private?" Doctor Sabin asked. John just nodded his head and followed Doctor Sabin to a little room down the hall.

The room was small, with warm yellow paint, and four plush chairs. "Please have a seat." Doctor Sabin said. They walked over to the chairs and sat down. Once again, John lowered his head.

Doctor Sabin began. "Your husband has suffered some pretty bad injuries. He has numerous cuts and bruising. He has sustained two abrasions on his penis. Randy also has several cuts inside of his anus. To my understanding, the police said that there was a metal chain, with blood on it. Whom ever it was that inserted that chain in Randy, must have been in raged. In my nine years of being a doctor, I have never seen anyone with as much anal damage as your husband has."

Hearing everything that he had done. John got violently sick again. Lucky Doctor Sabin was ready for it and gave John a trash can that was near by.

"I'm not going to sugar coat it for you John. That's why I wanted you to know about the condition of your husband. I know that it was you that violated Randy. After a lot of trying, I finally got him to talk and tell me what happened. The only reason you are not in jail right now is because your husband is not willing to press charges. Randy claims that you couldn't have known what you were doing. Do you have any idea what he is talking about?, or should I just go ahead and report this?" Doctor Sabin continued.

John spent the next half hour telling the doctor all he knew. John told him about the flashbacks and how he had no memory of what he had done. When John had finally finished telling Dr. Sabin what had recalled. Doctor Sabin believed John and asked him if he agreed to a blood test to see if he had been drugged. John happily took him up on his offer. He wanted and needed answers.

After the blood test was done. John was finally allowed to see Randy. John knocked on the door to Randy's room. John slowly opened the door...

**PLEASE REVIEW... ALL ARE WELCOME...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews! Fav's and alerts! You keep me going.**

**~O~**

The lights were dim, in the hospital room Randy was laying in. It was a normal room with a bed, chairs and table. Even though he had thick blankets on, Randy still felt very cold. He was freezing on the inside.

Randy had jumped when John had knocked on the door, taking Randy's breath away a little, for a moment. He had lived through hell within the past twenty-four hours. Starting at the house show, when he landed wrong on his neck. Then to all the shit that John had put him through.

John didn't look up when he entered the room. He kept his head down, afraid of Randy's reaction. Closing the door behind him, John slowly started to make his way over to Randy. "Don't come any closer! Please?" John only got halfway, before Randy stopped him. John slowly lifted his head, looking up at Randy for the first time. What he seen saddened him greatly. Tears started to build in his blue eyes.

Randy was lying on his side, hooked up to a monitor. He's knees as far to his chest as they could go. He's arms hugging himself as tightly as he could. Randy was shaking, becoming worse as John tried to step closer to him. "No! Do..not..touch..me!" Randy cried out. Randy's voice stopping John dead in his tracks.

In their whole marriage, Randy had never spoken to John in such an angry way. John's jaw dropped slightly. He looked like he had been slapped. Taking a step back, John shook his head slightly. Randy, very slowly, lifted his eyes to look at John. The last time he had seen John, was when John had touched his face. Randy didn't want John to touch him again, not anywhere.

How were they going to make it through this? He really couldn't think about them right now. He was so damn hurt, confused, and down right fucking angry. He never dreamed in his whole life that anyone would hurt him in such a violent way. He never dreamed that it would by his own husband's hand. They are so much in love? He loves John with his entire being. How in the hell could John do that to him?

"I..I'm..not going to hurt you Randy? I would never hurt You." John said to Randy quietly. Randy jerked his head up, trying to move, to sit up, as best he could. John seeing this stepped closer so he could help Randy. "Stay, the fuck.. away from me!" Randy said in the same tone he had used a second ago.

John looked broken. It was then, Randy seen the hurt on John's face. "I..can't...let..you..touch..me..Right now." Randy said through gritted teeth. "I'm s..s..sorry Randy. I d..don't re..I didn't..I don't know what happened? I only have a few flashes of these..I don't know. It's like flashes of me doing horrible things to..you. I swear to you baby, I don't remember doing anything. I love you so much Randy?" John said to Randy in the sincerest voice.

Hearing John say that only made Randy more angry. "Remember? How in the hell can you not remember John? How the hell can you not remember? You.. Fuckin.. Raped me.._twice_..John! How in the fuckin hell, can you not remember taking a metal chain, and shoving it my already hurt ass, John? How can you not remember taking the rest of the chain, wrapping it around your hand, then grabbing my dick with it? Then if that was not enough, you forced your whole damn hand into me! How, John, how could you not remember doing that to me?" Randy yelled.

"Why John? Why did you hurt me? If you wanted to top me, all you had to do was ask? I would have gladly given myself to you. You didn't have to force me. You didn't have to take it from me!" Randy screamed out.

Two nurses ran into the room to check on Randy. They heard screaming and needed to know that Randy was safe. His blood pressure monitor was going off, and the nurses were worried about him. As they were checking on Randy, John was backing up to the wall. He couldn't believe what Randy had just told him.

John was so confused, Randy was saying that he had raped him, twice? "Damn, Why can't I remember?" John asked out loud. "There's no way..No wa.." John's thoughts were stopped.

_ John forcing his large, erect, leaking cock inside of Randy._

John was floored, taking two steps over to the door. He looked at Randy one last time. "I'm...so...sorry...Randy!" John said in between gasps for air. John couldn't breathe, because after that last flashbacks, all the memories of what he had done to Randy came rushing back. John felt as if the room and world, was closing in on him.

John opened the door to Randy's room and took off running as fast as he could. He ran down the hall , almost running into a nurse. He ran through the lobby and out to the front door.

The doors to the lobby taking too long to open, he beat on them. John had to run, needing to get away. He ran for miles, but no matter how far he ran, nothing could change what he had done.

**PLEASE REVIEW! kEEP THEM COMIN! I LOVE THEM ALL!...THANK YOU!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DON'T KNOW HOW TO THANK YOU... TO ALL WHO HAVE ALERTED, FAV.,AND REVIEWED THIS STORY...THANX SO DAMN MUCH.*** A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO POSTED ME ON THEIR FAV. AUTHOR LIST...YOU FUCKIN' ROCK!**

**~O~  
><strong>

All hell broke loose, when Cody hit the hallway of the hospital. Cody was holding the jeans Evan asked him to bring. Evan was bombarded with questions, as soon as Cody seen him. Cody had the most concerned look on his face. Shaking inside, he asked, "Where is Randy? What the hell happened to him? Is he alright?" Cody asked very loudly. Turning heads, people looking at him in surprise. "Calm down Cody. Randy is o.k!" Evan said. Attempting to calm him down, failing miserably.

"If he is all right, then why is Randy in the fucking hospital, Evan?" Cody asked. His voice sounding very scared and irritated. "Please Cody, I will tell you, just please be quiet! No one else needs to hear this? We need to go talk somewhere private." Evan said. Cody looked at Evan with concern in his eyes. Cody followed Evan down the hall, to a corner far away from hearing ears, and prying eyes.

Randy was in a drug induced, fitful sleep, as Cody knocked on the brown door lightly. Entering quietly, Cody was shocked by Randy's appearance. Randy was still curled up in a tight ball, covered by blankets. Cody wasn't close enough for him to see Randy's bruised face. Tears started to rise in Cody's eyes. Cody's heart sank , seeing his best friend like that, hurt him real bad.

"No..John..don't..please..not again!" Randy cried out. Randy was shaking, and he was soaked with sweat. Cody stopped dead in his tracks, not believing what he had just heard. "Randy?" Cody heard no response. It was then that Cody realized that Randy was asleep. Randy was having a nightmare. A nightmare that took Randy's soul, and threatened his well being. In this nightmare, Randy's very existence was ripped away from him. For in this nightmare, the one person he would die for, took the one thing Randy had never given away. Only for Randy, his nightmare was true.

"Randy?" Cody said again. This time, Cody got a small response. Randy moaned softly, moving slightly. "It's Cody, Randy. I'm here... not John?" Cody moved closer, gently touching Randy on his blanket covered shoulder. Randy woke up very startled. Thinking that it was John, Randy jerked away hard.

Randy cried out in pain, when he rolled over to his back. Randy looked at Cody with a look of horror. It was as if Randy had been stabbed in the heart. "My God! What did he do to you?" Cody asked. Cody could not believe the way Randy looked. Randy's face was blackened around his eye. Now that Randy was sitting up. Cody could see the damage that was done to Randy. Well almost, all of it. Cody could see Randy's chest, it was peppered with dark bruises.

Cody wanted so bad to climb in the bed with Randy. Cody wanted to hold him, and comfort Randy so badly. He wanted to make Randy feel safe again. Cody hadn't moved when Randy jumped. He was not going to let Randy push him away. Not when Randy needed him. "Cody?" Randy began to ask with a shaky voice. "Shhh..It's ok Randy, I'm here, I will take care of you." Cody said.

Cody had the biggest shit eating grin, on the inside. Cody couldn't let Randy see how happy he really was. After Evan told Cody what had happened between John and Randy. Cody knew it was the beginning of the end, for John's and Randy's marriage. Cody had been waiting for three long years to be with Randy, now was his chance.

Cody would be turning cart-wheels if he had room. Instead he took a chair, moving it closer to Randy's bedside. Sitting down, Cody went to take Randy's hand. Cody Lightly placed his hand in Randy's, this time Randy didn't pull away. Cody gave Randy a warm smile, thinking he had Randy where he wanted him. Randy sighed, then relaxed, it was the most comfort he had felt in a day. Randy knew Cody would not hurt him.

/?/?/?/?/

On a picnic table, outside of the hospital, sat a broken man. A confused, upset, broken down man. John ran for two miles before he stopped and tuned around. John knew running was not going to solve anything, and he didn't want Randy to be alone.

Forty-eight hours ago, life was so different for John Cena. John had the most perfect life, In his eyes anyway. Randy Orton, the man of his dreams, was lying in his arms. John felt that holding Randy in his arms was a privilege, holding that wonderful man in his arms, was a rare gift. One John would never take for granted. With Randy, John Cena was complete. Now in less than a day, that was coming to an end.

John was shutting down. How could he live without Randy by his side. He had to make this right, somehow he had to get Randy to forgive him. John couldn't breathe thinking about it. He felt as if there was plastic wrap, wrapped around his face, not letting any air in or out. In John's heart, if he didn't have Randy, his husband, in his life, he would rather be dead.

Evan ran outside to see if he could find John. Evan didn't see John run down the hall, after he came out of Randy's room. At the time John had fled the room, Evan had been talking to Cody down the hall. Upon returning, Evan watched as Cody went into Randy's room. Evan didn't see John in there.

Looking down the hall and checking the restrooms again, Evan couldn't find John anywhere. That's when Evan started to get concerned about John again. He asked the nurses at the desk if they had seen John? One told him about almost getting ran over by a very sexy man. Evan just smiled at her, thanking her, when she pointed the way down the hall that John had taken.

Walking out the hospital doors, Evan looked around. Finally he looked in the right place. Letting out a long breath, Evan frowned. He saw John sitting on the picnic table with his head in his hands. Evan could tell that John was crying again. Walking over to John, he sat down beside him. "Is there anything I can do John? I hate seeing you so hurt. How can I make this better for you?" Evan asked full of concern.

"I don't know Evan. Unless you can turn back the hands of time, I don't know." John replied. Evan sat there thinking, sadly, if only he could...

/?/?/?/

It was the next morning when Randy woke up again. He had thought a lot about what had happened between him and John. Randy knew in his heart, and very soul, that John loves him. After spending a long time thinking about everything, remembering how John looked at him in the hospital room. How John had looked completely confused.

Something was not right. The John that was in the hospital room with him, was his John. John's eyes were not clouded over, his look was not evil. Randy was not going to let John go, not yet. Yes it would take a lot for them to get past this, but to Randy's heart, John was worth it.

Randy decided at that moment, that their marriage was also worth it, if they could make it through this, it would only get stronger.

Once he and John got through this hell, they could make it through anything. Only someone had other plans...

**PLEASE REVIEW...**


	7. Chapter 7

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, ALERTS, AND FAV'S! YOU ALL ROCK! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME! SWEETNESS! **I know that they are some spelling mistakes in this chapter, but I was so excited to write it, I got carried AWAY! I hope you still Enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!

/#/#/

Last night, sitting outside on the picnic table at the hospital, John decided it would be best if he just went on home. He felt that Randy had been put through enough hell to last a lifetime, and that it would be for the best if Randy didn't have to see him again. John felt as if there was no way that Randy would ever forgive him. He just knew in his heart, their marriage could be over.

It was a little past one in the morning when John arrived back at their home. John never realized what time it was, all he knew was that Randy was not with him, and that hurt like hell. After sitting outside in the car for what felt like forever, John finally got up enough strength to go inside. He didn't want to be in their home without Randy.

The only time John and Randy were in their home without each other, was when one of them were in different cities or states. When ever John was at home without Randy. He would place one of Randy's shirts on Randy's pillow, holding it, just so he could fall asleep, imagining that Randy was by his side. On this night though, things were very different. Randy wasn't in another state or city, Randy was laying in a hospital, and by John's own hands.

Unlocking the door, and with a very heavy heart, John made his way into their married home. He laid his car keys and wallet on the table beside the door. Taking a look around, he sighed deeply. God he hated this, hated how empty the house felt. Even when they were in separate towns, it never felt this empty.

John walked slowly up the stairs, to his and Randy's bedroom. He paused, seeing the door was opened, taking a few steps closer he looked in. John backed up to the hallway wall and sank to the floor, bending his knees up to his chest. Looking at their bedroom in horror, he could still see an outline of the chain, a bloody outline.

As plain as day, John could make out link , by link of that chain, every last link that was inside of Randy. He seen Randy's ripped pajama bottoms and the blood stained sheets. He seen the key to the chains that bound Randy's wrist, still lay on the floor, where it had fallen beneath their bed.

John sat in the hallway for what felt like hours. Finally when sleep started to draw him under, he stood up. On shaky legs, John made his way down two flights of stairs to the den. He decided to sleep in one their guest bedrooms. It was not one of John's favorite rooms, but it would do. John felt that room was far enough away, from the room of terror upstairs.

There was no way right now, he could walk back inside of that room. He didn't know if he ever could again. Even though their clothes were in there, he would get new ones, if he had too. Walking over to the bed, John didn't even bother to take off his clothes, or pull back the covers before lying down. John had a hard time falling asleep. He was alone without Randy, and could not find enough courage to go back in that room and get Randy's shirt or pillow.

Sometime later, John woke up in a cold sweat, screaming Randy's name. He jumped up running to the bathroom, he vomited again. This time it was dry heaves, he hadn't eaten in hours. Hell, John couldn't remember when he did eat last. Knowing that he hurt his Baby, he would probably never eat again. In John's nightmare, Randy had left him. That's all it took to wake John up screaming, feeling the reality of the dream. He cried out so loudly, it hurt his own ears.

Finishing up in the bathroom, John went back out to the guest room. Grabbing his cell phone, he laid back down on the blanket covered bed. John opened his cell phone, wanting to call randy so badly, just wanting to hear his voice. Gently the cell phone fell from his hand onto the floor. Somehow, John had fallen asleep again, while he was staring at a picture of his and Randy's wedding day. He could not sleep with the light off. Every time the darkness came, so did those horrid flashbacks.

John woken again, he was startled from a restless sleep. He thought he was dreaming, this time a peaceful dream. John was dreaming he heard 'voices' , Randy's ringtone. Looking around, John began to urgently look for his cell phone, becoming very aware that he was not dreaming. Finally finding what he was looking for, John opened the phone, pushing the send button.

**"Hello?"** John answered hopefully. **"Hey Dimples, are you going to bust me out of here or what?"** Randy said softly into the phone. John was floored, he could not believe that Randy was calling him, let alone still calling him by his pet nickname. It took a second for John to respond.

**"Dimples? are you there?"** Randy asked when John didn't respond. **"Yeah Baby I'm here? I'm..I.."** John tried to respond to Randy. **"It's ok** **Dimples. Where are you?"** Randy asked.

**"I'm at home. I'm so sorry Baby."** John replied. **"I** **know, Can you come and get me. I don't want to be here anymore. We need to talk about what happened. I want to be in our home when we do that, OK?"** Randy asked.

John could not believe his ears, he started to cry. With a quivering voice, **"I will be right there baby."** John had responded. As fast as he could, John ran all the way upstairs.

This time finding the courage, he went into that room. As fast as he could, running over to the closet, John grabbed Randy some clothes to change into. Running back downstairs to the front door, John grabbed his wallet and car keys. Not even bothering to change the clothes that he had slept in, John ran out the door to his car. With a smile on his face, John drove as fast as he safely could, to get his Randy. His Baby,was coming home.

Somehow, John made it safely to the hospital? He parked the car and ran as fast as he could to Randy's room. This time though, he was careful not to run anyone over. John stopped dead right outside of the door. Knocking softly, he waited for a response. John got that response less than half a second later.

"John, Is that you?" Randy asked. "please be you" Randy thought to himself. He needed to see John so bad, even though he was still kind of afraid, Randy still needed his Dimples. Silently praying, Randy prayed the man that walked through that door, was still his John.

Randy's prayers were answered, when John walked into the room. Walking slowly over to Randy, John took one look at him and started to cry. Randy seen those tears falling down John's face. "Hey Dimples." Randy went to say something more. Before he could though, John dropped to his knees.

"Please Baby forgive me? I swear before God, I do not remember doing what I did to you while I was doing it!" John begged. "PLEASE! I am so fucking sorry!" John cried out loudly. John sobbed so hard, there was no way he could go on speaking.

Tenderly, Randy touched the top of John's head. Feeling that touch, John moved away from Randy. John felt as if he did not deserve Randy's touch. Randy sensed this and gently he reached out to John. "Dimples...John?" Randy asked. Randy was trying so hard to get John's attention. "Look at me, John, please?" Randy begged.

Several moments later, John looked up into those gray blue eyes. Randy melted, seeing the empathy, the hurt, the love in those eyes that looked back at him. Randy knew in that little blip in time, he was right, something, or someone was fucking with their lives.

John finally trusted himself to touch Randy. John, so confused and bewildered about what caused him to hurt his husband, gently touched Randy's hand. It was in that touch, John realized, he and Randy would make it through this hell.

"I know that...Damn it!" Randy said loudly. John had jumped at the tone of Randy's voice. "I know that something is not right here." Randy said softer. "I can never forget what you did to me, but I know, somehow, it was not you. John, I feel it in my heart that you love me, that you would never hurt me like this, not on purpose. I forgive you Dimples. Please, Dimples, let's go home?"

It was sometime later, after breakfast, they still waiting for Randy to be released. John was sitting in a chair by Randy's bed. John could not believe that Randy forgave him. He was so thankful, every once in a while a happy tear would run down his face. Of course this would concern Randy and he would ask John if he was alright. Then John would only cry harder.

John couldn't believe that Randy was worried about him, it should be the other way around. Randy and John were holding hands looking into each others eyes. The next knock they heard, was about to change their lives even more.

Dr. Sabin and two policeman came into the room. The policeman were dressed in street clothes. They showed Randy and John their badges. "John Cena?" one of the officers asked. Randy sat up in his bed, as best as he could. Randy's body still hurt badly, but he still tried to be John's protector.

"John, I have the results of your blood test back. The test came back negative. That leads me to believe, you knew what you were doing when you assaulted your husband." Dr. Sabin said straight forwardly. "John Cena, by the request of your employer Vince McMahon, we are not going to handcuff you, but you need to come with us." one of the policemen said.

Randy and John both, gasped at the same time. This was something Randy did not see coming, even though John knew it was a possibility. Randy had told the doctor's and police from the very beginning, he didn't want to press charges against John. It became very clear to Randy they were not listening.

"Wait! Stop! I told the doctors and police I was not going to press charges." Randy cried out. John could see the vein on the side of Randy's neck start to bulge out, he knew Randy was about to go off. Wanting to try to calm Randy down, John tried to reason with him.

"Baby? It's alright. I will go with them, I hurt you baby. I deserve to rot for what I did to you." John cried as he said it. "NO JOHN! you didn't know what you were doing! We both know that!" Randy yelled out. He did not want John going to jail. "Please don't arrest him." Randy begged the police. "John really did not know what he was doing, please? One night alone without him was enough." Randy cried. He starting to break down.

"I'm sorry Mr. Orton but we have a job to do." the policeman said. Taking John by the arm, they lead him over to the door. Randy was not going to let them take his husband without a fight. Forgetting the pain he was in, Randy jumped up out of bed. He ripped the IV out of his arm, and the monitor wires off. Taking the IV and monitor stand, Randy threw it across the room.

"I..said..I..do not..want him..arrested!" Randy screamed out trying to get to John. He was still weak from loss of blood and almost fell on his way to John. Doctor Sabin caught Randy before he could hit the floor. John could not believe his eyes. Randy was about to go full blown viper on the police.

"Baby? please calm down. I will be ok?" John asked fearing that Randy would be arrested. Dr. Sabin feared this also, doing the only thing he could think of, he pulled out a syringe. He injected the sedative into Randy's upper arm.

The policeman that was not holding onto John, helped Dr. Sabin get Randy back into the bed. "Randy!" John cried out again. "It's time to go down to the station. John Cena, you are under arrest for the rape and assault of Randy Orton." the officer said, then read John his rights.

John took one last look at Randy. Tears were falling silently down John's face, as he followed the police down the hall.

What John and Randy didn't know was that Cody heard the whole thing. Cody was smiling widely. He was so happy, with John finally out-of-the-way, it would be easier to get to Randy.

Cody knew that Randy forgave John, but he was about to change all of that...

**PLEASE REVIEW...SO I WILL KNOW HOW I AM DOING? THANK YOU!**


	8. Chapter 8

**THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE AMAZING REVIEWS! I LOVED READING EVERYONE OF THEM! PLEASE KEEP THEM COMIN'**

Cody sat by Randy's hospital bed. Randy was still out from the sedative that Dr. Sabin injected into him. Randy started to move around a little. "No..John." Randy mumbled. Cody sat there with the biggest grin on his face. He just knew that Randy was dreaming about being raped by John. Cody sat there. He was not going to wake Randy up. Cody wanted Randy to relive that nightmare.

Randy started to mumble again. Cody moved closer and took Randy's hand. Randy tightened his grip on Cody's hand, thinking he was John. "Forgive you..love you John." Randy said he was still half asleep. When Cody heard those words, he was enraged. It seemed that Cody's plan was not working. Cody sat there thinking for a minute, then with an evil smile he moved closer to Randy. Gently, Cody placed his lips on Randy's. Cody pulled back from that kiss with a smirk on his face. He had a new plan now.

Randy woke up confused. He looked around to see who was holding his hand. Randy jerked his hand away, when he realized it was Cody. Why was Cody holding his hand? Where was his Dimples? Tears filled Randy's eyes as he remembered where his Dimples had gone. He wanted so badly to be with John.

Randy knew what he had to do. Weakly, Randy began to get out of the bed. "Randy what are you doing? " Cody asked. "What's it look like Cody. I'm getting out of this bed." Randy stated. "Why, where are you going?" Cody asked with concern in his voice.

"First I'm going to take a piss, then I'm going to get changed out of this so called gown. After that I am leaving this place and going to get my husband back. John has been arrested, after I told the damn cops, I didn't want to press charges!" Randy rudely replied. Cody knew John had been arrested, hell he even had a hand in that. Amazing what you can do with one phone call.

Randy stood up. It took sometime for the strength to come back to his legs. Cody went to touch Randy on his arm. Randy flinched at his touch. Cody took a step back. Randy was lost as to why the thought of being touched right now made his skin crawl. Randy looked at Cody with sad and confused eyes.

"Sorry Randy, I didn't mean to make you mad. I'm only concerned about you." Cody told him. Randy lowered his head, looking down to the floor. "Yeah I know. I just need to get to John. I'm so damn tired. I want to get the fuck out of this place, get John and go home." Randy replied. Cody stepped closer to Randy.

"Randy I need to ask you something. Are you sure you should be going back to that house? Are you completely positive that John will not hurt you again? John raped you with a metal chain and his fist, Baby. How do you know for a fact that he won't snap again? Are you one hundred percent certain, John didn't know what he was doing to you? How can John claim to love you, then rip you apart so violently?" Cody asked. Cody knew what he was doing by asking Randy those questions. He was trying to place doubts in Randy's head. Sadly, it was working.

Randy started to fall, as those words Cody had said starting to sink in. Cody took a hold of Randy before he could hit the floor. Helping Randy back into the hospital bed, Cody was elated. "So far so good" Cody thought to himself.

The doubts were starting to churn around inside of Randy's head. Would John hurt him again? After they get back home, could John snap, and bring Randy more pain? John told him, he didn't know that he hurt Randy. That he was not aware when it was happening. Randy wanted so hard to believe in John, but the more he tried. Cody's words came back to him. Randy had turned onto his side, curling up into a tight ball. He was rocking himself lightly, crying hard tears. Right before Cody's eyes Randy was breaking down.

Cody sat back down into the chair, gently he touched Randy's arm. Randy didn't try to stop him. Randy was too far gone inside of the hell he was in. At some point Cody's words sank so deep into Randy's mind. Nothing could bring Randy back. Cody tried to get Randy to look at him and talk, but nothing happened. Randy only laid there, continuing to rock himself softly. Cody was slowly beginning to think his plan was working too well. Cody wanted Randy to turn to him for comfort. Instead Randy was slowly, starting to disappear.

/#/#/#/

Sitting down on a cot inside of the tiny cell, John had his head in his hands. He wanted to cry, but there were no tears left. John missed Randy so badly. When John got his one phone call, he had called Evan. John asked Evan to stay with Randy at the hospital. Evan told John he couldn't do that because he was already at the police station. Evan also told him that Cody had stayed at the hospital.

Suddenly, John got cold chills. He felt as if someone had walked over his grave. John knew at that very moment something was wrong. "RANDY" John had cried out. For some reason, that John could not explain. Cody also came to his mind. John started to think back to a few weeks ago, when he had walked into the locker room.

Raw had ended and John needed to shower and get Randy. He and Randy were going to go out before Randy had to leave. Randy had a Smackdown taping two states away, and John had interviews the next day. It was going to be sometime before they were going to be able to see each other, and John had every intention of making the most of it.

Walking into the locker room, John heard the water running in the shower. Thinking nothing of it, John went to grab his gym bag, so he could get his clothes out of it. He heard moans and started to smile, shaking his head. John grabbed a towel and started for the empty shower stall. Shower sex was not unusual in the WWE.

Couples were usually apart a lot from their loved ones and took whatever opportunity they had to be together. John just giggled softly to himself, thinking the couple in the stall was Alex Riley and Wade Barrett. The newly engaged couple always took advantage of every second they had together. John and Randy both, had walked in on Alex and Wade.

Only what John had heard was not Wade and Alex. "That's it! oh yeah. Fuck my tight hole. Give it to me good Randy. You are so fucking big." John heard Cody cry out. John was floored. He didn't know what to think. John was about to go see who Cody was getting banged by, when he heard the door to the locker room open. He was so relieved to see his apex predator walk through the door.

John had ran over to Randy and hugged him as hard as he could, giving Randy the deepest, time stopping kiss. It was later, after mind-blowing sex, that John had told Randy what had happened in the locker room. Randy was at a loss. He had no idea why Cody would say his name. They both talked to Cody about it, but Cody denied it. So they both just let it go. Now looking back John wish, he and Randy would have talked to Cody further about it.

Before John had a chance to think about everything else that had happened in the past few weeks, A policeman came to the cell to tell John he was free to go. John sighed he felt he was forgetting something. He was going to talk to Evan and Randy about it. Hopefully, together they could figure out what happened, but for right now all he wanted to do was get back to Randy as fast as he could. "Please let Randy be alright, God please?" John prayed...

.

**PLEASE REVIEW...I NEED KNOW WHAT YOU THINK..**


	9. Chapter 9

**THANK YOU AGAIN TO EVERYONE READING MY STORY!**

**~O~  
><strong>

Evan was sitting out side in the waiting area at the police station. After John had left with the policemen, Evan followed them. He was confused as to why the police would arrest John after Randy flat out refused to press any charges.

Evan wasn't the only one confused. Vince had been keeping tabs on what was going on by phone. Evan had been giving him updates every hour. Vince was in his home several states away. He was going to fly out to see Randy and John if he had too. Right now he was playing phone tag with Evan.

Vince was told by his lawyers that John was not going to be arrested then after receiving an anonymous phone call, things have changed. That's when Vince called the police station and asked the captain, please send plain clothes officers if they were going to arrest John. In return Vince would give them a generous amount to the policeman's fund.

"Is there a Mr. Bourne here?" a voice asked. Evan looked up from his cell phone. He had just gotten off the phone for the hundredth time. Getting up Evan made his way over to the front desk. "Are you Evan Bourne?" the policeman asked. Nodding his head "Yes sir I am." Evan replied. "John is being released into your custody. You are responsible for making sure he shows up for his court hearing." The officer told Evan. "Yes sir I will." Evan stated. "An officer will be bringing Mr. Cena out in just a few minutes." The officer replied.

Evan walked back over to the waiting area. Pulling out his cell phone he called Vince to let him know that John was being released. Vince was relieved. He hoped that what went on between John and Randy would not be released to the press. Vince was doing everything in his power to make sure no one found out.

It was several minutes later. An officer came through the door with John behind him. Evan thought John looked bad before, now John looked like total shit. Which was pretty hard for someone as sexy as John Cena to do? One look at him and Evan was beyond worry. John had his shoulders slouched and there were very dark circles under his eyes.

Evan walked over to John. "Thank you for bailing me out. You didn't have to. You could have just left me. I deserved to be in jail." John said his head still hanging down. "No John you do not deserve to be here. It breaks me to hear you talk like this. You mean a lot to me. I would miss my best friend." Evan replied.

Evan was looking up at John trying to get John to look him in the eyes. What John doesn't know is that Evan has feelings for John. Feelings deeper than friendship, Evan has never told him. Evan was not a stupid man. He knows the deep love that John and Randy share between one another. It would take more than Evan telling John he loves him. To bring an end to Randy and John's marriage.

"Come on let's get out of this place." Evan said putting his arm around John. John followed Evan out to Evan's, black with red stripes, Mustang GT. It was getting late, sometime around five. John was having one of the longest days of his life. It felt like a lifetime, since he was with Randy. He missed him really bad and felt an urgent need to get back to the hospital. They climbed into Evan's car and buckled up.

"There's something not right here Evan. I need to figure out what is going on. Can you help me figure all of this out? You were there two nights ago. So was Randy, I want the three of us to get together and try to figure all of this out, after we get home. Will you please help me?" John begged. John was hopeful with the three of them. John and Randy would get the answers they seek. "I will help you anyway I can." Evan replied. Evan then started the car and drove them to the hospital.

/#/#/

"Randy please look at me? Please say something, anything?" Cody begged. Cody had been trying to get Randy to respond for what felt like hours. Randy had yet to uncurl from the ball he was in. Randy wouldn't look at, or talk to Cody. He just laid there rocking. Cody had asked the nurses and doctors if they could do anything to help Randy. They all told him everything they can do, has all ready been done. After one last plea, Cody picked up his cell phone. Cody did the one thing he didn't want to do.

Sometime later Cody heard a knock-on Randy's hospital door. The door opened and in walked the big blonde-haired man. "Cody what's going on?" Hunter asked. Cody explained to him how Randy had broken down and can't talk to him.

"Cody I want you to go home. You need to go. I can take it from here." Hunter told Cody. Hunter was annoyed at Cody for asking Randy those questions. Randy would have probably been alright if Cody had kept his mouth shut. Hunter gave Cody a stern look when Cody went to protest. Leaving Randy was not what Cody wanted to do. This whole thing was starting to piss Cody off. "Cody you need to leave now!" Hunter said as he pointed to the door. Cody walked to the door. "Tell Randy if he needs me, please call." Cody said through gritted teeth.

Hunter sat in the chair beside of Randy. "Hey kid. I hear you are going through some really tough shit right now?" Hunter started to talk to Randy. Randy blinked, and Hunter knew he was getting through to him. "Randy if anyone can make it through what is going on it's you. Look I know what happened. I know about everything. Randy you need to talk to me, get out of this bed, and let's figure out what the hell is going on. I know John, and I was the best man at your wedding. I know that he would never hurt you on his own. Come on viper, you need John, and he needs you." Hunter spoke with authority.

Randy heard every word Hunter spoke. Randy believed what he was told. Hunter would never let him get hurt. Hunter would not let Randy go back to John if he thought John was going to hurt Randy again. "John is he here yet?" Randy asked very softly. Hunter smiled at Randy. "I haven't seen him yet. Randy when I do I will have to talk to him. You do know that right?" Hunter asked. Randy swallowed and then nodded his head.

Hunter promised on Randy and John's wedding day. That if John ever hurt Randy. John would have to pay by Hunter's own hands. Randy knew what that meant. John was in for an ass kicking from Hunter. Even though John didn't know what he was doing at the time. Hunter is a man of his words, and he plans to follow through on that promise.

"Hunter I know what you intend on doing to John. I ask only that you can wait until tomorrow. Please, tonight I just want to go home with him, so we can figure out what all of this shit means ok?" Randy asked of Hunter. Hunter thought for a moment and decided that John and Randy had been put enough hell for one night.

"Alright Randy only because I know you two have been put enough to last a lifetime. I will wait, but only twenty-fours. I will not wait any longer than that." Hunter replied. "Thank you for everything Hunt. After what Cody said to me. I started to think some crazy-ass shit. I don't like where my head went. It really scared me." Randy told him.

Before anything else could be said. There was a silent knock at the door. A very worried and frightened John walked through the door. He started to walk in only to stop when he saw Hunter sitting beside of Randy. "It's alright John come on in. We will talk tomorrow." Hunter told him. John gulped, also knowing exactly what Hunter meant.

John walked over to the other side of the bed. John looked down at Randy. They both had fresh tears in their eyes. "What's going on Baby. Did something more happen while I was...gone?" John asked. Randy went on to tell John about Cody, and what he had said to Randy after John had been taken away from him.

John started to worry about the doubts Cody had placed in Randy's head. Randy could tell this, and he took John by the hand. "Hey Dimples don't worry I don't doubt your love for me. We will get through all of this and only come out stronger." Randy assured John.

Evan cleared his throat. "Sorry to interrupt, but I will go and let you guys have some time alone." Evan said. "Can you wait for a little while longer? I was hoping we could brain storm about what happened two nights ago. We could do that while we wait for Randy to be released to go home." John begged Evan.

What John and Randy didn't know, was that Evan had the answers to their questions. Evan knew exactly what happened to John. He just wasn't going to tell them. Not now, not ever...

**PLEASE REVIEW..? SO I WILL KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE..PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**


	10. Chapter 10

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED YOU ROCK! THANK YOU FOR THE NEW ALERTS AND FAVES. :) THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO ALL OF YOU! THANX AGAIN M.j :)**

**~O~  
><strong>

Before Evan had a chance to give John an answer. Dr. Sabin came in with the news that Randy could go home. Randy was given his aftercare instructions and prescriptions. He signed the papers and was free to go. Randy was near tears. He was so very ready to get the hell out of the hospital.

Randy was still pissed that Dr. Sabin had called the police to have John arrested. All Randy wanted to do was get changed and take John home. What John wanted was the same thing, only John was afraid of what would happen after they got there.

"Come on Baby let's get you out of here." John said softly. Randy slowly made his way to the bathroom and changed into the clothes John had left for him. John wanted to make sure Randy would be comfortable. Randy walked out of the bathroom with his black sweats and a grey t-shirt on.

Randy put his socks and shoes on, as easily as he could, It still hurt him to sit down. When Randy flinched as he sat down, John's heart broke. John knew he was the one that caused Randy to hurt like that. Randy looked up at John seeing the sad look in his eyes.

"It's alright Dimples, I will be ok." Randy told him. John just shook his head as tears filled his eyes. Randy stood up, taking a step to John. Randy wanted to make sure his fear of John was completely gone, before Hunter left. Randy was thinking that if he was too afraid of contact with John. He would have to go with Hunter.

As Randy took that final step toward John, John took a step back. John was so afraid of how Randy would respond. Randy looked at John with caring eyes and a smile on his face. Closing in the space Randy took his hands, and as gently as he could, placing them on John's face. Leaning into John. Randy softly placed his lip's onto John's. John moved into the kiss.

Randy's heart soared at that moment. Randy knew that he and John would be ok. Randy kissed John back with every bit of love he has for John. That kiss brought fresh tears to both of their eyes, because that kiss felt just like their first. With all they had, tongues fighting for dominance, the world stopped for one tiny second.

After finally coming up for air. Randy took John in his arms. Hunter was so touched by watching John and Randy. He was even tearing up. As Hunter went to grab a tissue. Evan lowered his head, turned, and walked out.

/#/#/

One hour later, after stopping to fill Randy's prescriptions. Randy and John were finally pulling up in front of their home. John got out of the car first. Walking around the car. He opened the door to help Randy out. "I got this John. I don't need your help." Randy said irritated. John took a step back. He was hurt by the tone in Randy's voice.

Feeling bad for his outburst. Randy looked up at John. "I'm sorry Dimples you know I don't like to be babied?" Randy said softer. "I know Randy, but you are my Baby." John said sadly. "That's true, let's go in." Randy replied. John helped Randy out of the car. Grabbing Randy's things they went into the house.

After entering their home. Randy looked at John. "We need to take showers" John said with a scared look on his face. Randy was confused as to why John looked so scared. "We will, let's go up to our bedroom and get our clothes. We can take a shower together." Randy said very casually. John just stood there with the same scared look on his face.

"Hey it's ok. Dimples I trust you." Randy tried to assure John. Randy took John by the hand, leading them to their bedroom. As they approached the door, John tried to get Randy's attention. "Wait, please Randy. I don't want you to see the room, the way it looks. I have not got to clean it up yet!" John cried. He was trying to stop Randy from going in. Only it was too late.

As Randy walked into the room. He froze, seeing the same things John had seen. John taking a step back, waited for Randy to take it all in. John was real worried about Randy. John didn't know how Randy was going to respond to what he was seeing. Taking a deep breath, Randy turned around to face John.

"You grab the cleaning supplies. I will grab clean sheets and blankets. Then we will clean this mess up together." Randy said as if nothing was wrong. Then he turned to go get the sheets out of the linen closet. John was stunned. He didn't know what to think. Doing the only thing he could think of. John turned to the stairs to go get what they would need to clean the room.

Half an hour later the room was spick-n-span. There was no trace of what happened in that room to be found. Randy and John grabbed the clothes they would need for their showers. Walking into the bathroom, Randy stopped when he looked into the mirror. His eye was still bruised, and he didn't like the way he looked at all.

John walked into the bathroom behind Randy. John was looking at Randy's reaction to his reflection in the mirror. John gave Randy another sad look. Randy lowered his head and turned around to face John. John softly raised his hand, touching Randy's bruised face.

"God, Baby, please forgive me. I am so sorry I did this to you.?" John begged. Randy put his arms around John, pulling John in for a tight hug. "I already told you that I forgive you. Please John, let us start to move on. What's done is done and continuing to say your sorry, will not change what has been done to us. Someone is behind this Dimples I can feel that." Randy replied. He was desperately trying to ease John's mind. As well as his own.

Standing in each others arms for a little longer. John started to pull away. He was waiting for Randy to make the first move and start undressing. John didn't want to rush Randy. He was so afraid of making Randy feel uncomfortable or frightened. Randy looked at John and started removing his shirt. Once Randy's shirt was removed. He put his thumbs on the sides of his sweats. Pulling them down slowly.

John tried not to gasp when he looked at Randy's penis, but he failed. "I know it looks bad, but I'm ok. Let's just get in the shower." Randy said. He continued to remove the rest of his sweats. After John and Randy were finally naked. Randy turned the water on. He wanted to be the one to set the temperature of the water.

The shower was painful for Randy. Every time the hot water would hit one of his cuts. He would grit his teeth. When the water hit his cock and the crack of his ass. Randy would moan out in pain. John didn't know how to help Randy and it was breaking his heart. At one point John wanted to cry, but he was afraid Randy would get angry at him. So John repressed his tears and tried to think of something to take Randy's mind off of things.

"What do you say about after we are done showering. I make us something to eat. We can eat it in the bedroom and have diner in bed?" John asked. Randy looked at John with puppy dog eyes. "Can we have a big juicy cheeseburger with smiley fries?" Randy asked. John giggled and nodded his head yes. They finished their shower and got out. John was allowed to help Randy dry off and get dressed. Being able to help his husband, made John feel a lot better about things.

John went down to the kitchen. He made Randy and himself the biggest juiciest, and tastiest cheeseburgers, John had ever made. Putting the plates of burgers and smiley fries on a tray. John poured two very tall glasses of ice-cold milk. Randy loves milk with his cheeseburgers and John wanted Randy to feel loved. John was smiling as he made his way to their bedroom. Randy was sitting up flipping through channels on the TV. Randy smiled at John when he seen the plates of food and milk. John sat down the tray and gave Randy his food and milk. They ate in silence.

After they were finished eating. John took the dishes back down to the kitchen. John was cleaning up and washing the dishes, when he felt two strong arms around his waist. "Come back to bed. I miss holding you in my arms." Randy ordered. John shivered, he loves it when Randy gets demanding like that.

"OK just let me finish up. I'm almost done." John replied. "It can wait, I want you in my bed now!" Randy said in a more demanding tone. John froze for a second, then turned to face Randy. Seeing the tired look on his face. "Your right it can wait. Let's go to bed." John said in a small voice.

Randy took John by his hand and they went up to their room. They went to bed with Randy holding John as tight as he could. It was almost as if he was afraid to let John up. John was lying with his back to Randy. Randy had his arms tightly around John. John was starting to get very worried. Every time he went to move. Randy would only squeeze him tighter. This went on the whole night. Even in his sleep Randy held onto John like a vice.

When it was morning. Randy woke up with a smile on his face. He was glad to find he didn't have a nightmare and that John was still very much in his arms. The phone rang waking John up. John hadn't slept well, every time he started to fall into a deep sleep. He would start to relive what he had done to Randy. Randy answered the phone in a cheerful voice. John was glad to hear Randy being happy.

**"Hello?...oh hey Hunter...yeah fine...slept like a baby...yes he is right here...oh..ok...I will let him know...you too..see ya." **Randy hung up the phone. He sat there quietly for a moment. John had sat up in bed and was looking down at Randy. Randy looked up at John with a pained expression on his face.

"Hunter wanted me to tell you that he would be coming over at five to have that talk." Randy told John with a sad voice.

John gulped he knew what Hunter was going to do to him. After the nightmare he had just woke up from. John was ready to take any punishment Hunter was going to give him...

**So did you love it? hated it?...PLEASE REVIEW... AND LET ME KNOW...**

**WARNING: THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN VIOLENCE...JUST GIVING EVERYONE A HEADS UP! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I LOVED EVERY REVIEW...THANk YOU!...and PLEASE KEEP THEM COMIN'!**

**AS WARNED: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENCE.**

/#/#/#/

It was around four-thirty in the late afternoon. Randy and John were downstairs in the den. The room had a fire place with a bear skin rug. Two very plush sofas, with a table and lamp beside each one. A big screen TV sat in front of the sofas and there was a pool table and mini fridge over in the far left corner. Sliding glass doors led outside to the pool. This was Randy and John's favorite place to hang out when they were lucky enough to be at home together.

Randy was holding John in his arms while they were sitting on the sofa. The big screen TV was turned on, but neither one of them was really paying attention to it. John had his head on Randy's chest, and Randy was rubbing John's arm gently.

"Hunter will be here soon." John said. Randy sighed deeply, he really did not want this. Randy did not want his Dimples to be hurt, but It was out of his hands. Even though John had no idea he was hurting Randy. The deed had been done.

Randy knew Hunter all to well, and Hunter would not let this go. Hunter was a man of his word. He would follow through on his promise. At the announcement of Randy and John's engagement. Hunter took both of them aside telling John in front of Randy that if John was to ever hurt Randy in anyway. Mentally or physically that he would punish John.

Randy and John knew what Hunter was saying is true. They were so much in love neither one of them could imagine ever hurting one another. So that promise was forgotten, until yesterday when Hunter reminded Randy. Now here Randy and John both sat, worrying about what that punishment would be.

At five o'clock, right on the dot, there was a knock at the door. John jumped out of his skin and Randy sighed. "I will get the door." Randy said. Then he gently took John's head in his hands and placed a soft kiss on John's lips. "I love you Dimples" Randy said with tears in his eyes. Randy didn't wait for a response. He turned and walked upstairs to the front door.

Randy opened the door for Hunter. Hunter was wearing a black t-shirt with black jeans, and fingerless leather gloves. Randy looked down at Hunter's hands. In Hunter's left hand was a black leather case. Randy did not say anything as he let Hunter in.

"Randy you know I have to do this? I promised the both of you what would happen if John ever hurt you, and he did." Hunter warned Randy. Randy lowered his head in response. "Where is he?" Hunter asked. "He's in the den, downstairs." Randy replied sadly. He followed Hunter down the stairs to John.

John was looking out the glass door as Hunter and Randy walked in. He turned around ready to take what ever Hunter was going to do to him. John swallowed, when he seen Hunter with the black case in his hand. He could only imagine what Hunter had inside of it. Randy walked over to John, taking him into a tight embrace. John laid his head lightly upon Randy's shoulder. "I will be ok." John tried to comfort Randy. Randy was shaking inside.

"Hunter you don't have to do this. John didn't know what he was doing when he..hurt me." Randy said. "Randy don't...I deserve what Hunter is going to do. Hell it should be you doing this...not Hunter. I was the one who...ra..raped you." John spoke truthfully. Randy shook his head.

"No John I can't be the one. Even though you were the one who..raped me..I could never hit you...I could never imagine bringing you pain like that...not while being aware of what I was doing." Randy protested. John hung his head, letting tears fall. After what he done to Randy. He could not believe Randy did not want to hurt him and return that pain.

"That's why I am going to do this. Randy, John deserves what I give him, even he knows that. Now where is your bedroom?" Hunter asked. Randy would not answer Hunter, so John did. "I will show you." John was trying his best to be brave. The three of them walked to John and Randy's bedroom.

"John go on inside. I need to talk to Randy alone." Hunter said. John did as he was told and went into their bedroom. After he had went into the room, Hunter told Randy everything he intended on doing to John. Hunter wanted to make sure Randy knew each and everything he was going to do. Randy had tears in his eyes as they entered the bedroom.

Once inside Hunter had a look around. Sitting the black leather case on the dresser. He looked over at Randy then to John. Looking John dead in the eyes. "Take your clothes off, all of them." Hunter told John. Looking at Hunter, Randy knew this had nothing to do with sex.

Hunter looked over at Randy for confirmation. With a sad expression, Randy nodded at Hunter. John hesitated, "Now John! The longer it takes you to obey me. The harder I will make this on you." Hunter stated. Randy started walking over to John. "No Randy stay where you are." Hunter said holding his palm up in Randy's direction. Randy stopped, seeing the look in Hunter's eyes.

John lowered his eyes, taking his hands he removed his shirt. With his head hanging down, John unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them off. John was standing in front of Hunter in nothing but his underwear. John looked over at Randy, giving him a very sad look. Randy mouthed the words 'I love you'. Hunter cleared his throat. "Everything John." Hunter reminded him. With shaking hands, John undressed completely.

Hunter walked over to the dresser. He opened the black case pulling out a long, thick rope. John's eyes widened when he seen it. Hunter walked over to John. "Hold out you wrists." Hunter said. Obeying Hunter, John held out his arms.

Hunter took a hold of John's wrists and tied the rope around them. "Lay face down on the bed." Hunter instructed. John slowly turned around to face the bed, and Randy. Randy was standing by his side of the bed near the nightstand. Randy didn't know if he had the strength to watch this happen.

John did as he was told and laid face down onto the bed. Hunter went to the head of the bed. He took the rope, and taking John's hands, Hunter tied them to the headboard of the bed. John had his head up looking at Hunter. He was trying to see what Hunter was going to do.

John was scared as he watched Hunter step back and start to unbuckle his belt. Removing his belt, Hunter laid it on the nightstand. He walked back over to the black case. John and Randy both gasped at what Hunter pulled out of it. The object brought back horrible memories for the both of them.

In Hunter's hand was a metal chain. The metal chain looked exactly like the one John had used on Randy. Randy sat there in stunned silence looking at the chain. John could only stare at it, knowing what Hunter intended to do with it.

It took a few minutes for Randy to come around. "Wait!..Hunter no!..I changed my mind..I can't let you do to John what he did to me...please don't do it?" Randy cried out pleading with Hunter. Hunter only gave Randy a sympathetic look. Then Hunter walked back over to the bed. Hunter looked down at John, folding the metal chain in half.

"Hunter please don't?" Randy begged again. "Alright Randy I will not do that, but he still needs to be punished." Hunter replied. Randy could barely stand, his legs were about to give out. He could not believe what he almost let happen to John.

John was looking at Randy with love. John had tears falling from his eyes. He could not believe what Randy had stopped Hunter from doing. "Randy you look like you might pass out, Baby please, sit down?" John asked softly. He was afraid of Randy getting hurt.

Randy walked over to the chair that was beside of the bed. He gently sat down. Hunter seen how painful it still was for Randy to sit down. This angered him so bad. "Randy It's time." Hunter said as the anger got the best of him. John looked up at Hunter just in time to see Hunter bring the chain down across his ass.

"AHHH!" John cried out in pain as the metal struck him. Every time the metal hit John's ass, would take skin with it when the chain was pulled away. The pain took his breath away, but he didn't want Hunter to stop. With every lash Hunter gave him, John felt as if he was finally being resolved of all the bad things he had done to Randy on that fateful day.

Finally after a total of ten lashes with the metal chain, Hunter stopped. Randy was crying openly at what was being done to John. He was not sure he could watch the rest. Hunter looked at the tears coming from Randy's eyes. 'Almost done' Hunter mouthed. John had his face buried in the bed and did not see what Hunter had mouthed to Randy. Randy could only nod in response.

Hunter walked back over to the case and put the chain away. John wanting to know what was going to happen next, slowly raised up his head. He looked over to Randy and seen the tears. Randy's eyes went wide, as John felt the stinging pain of Hunters belt lash out over his already bleeding ass.

"FUCK!" John screamed out as Hunter slammed the belt down on him again and again. From John's ass, down to his knees, was nothing but angry red marks. Each mark was tainted with blood. Some of the blood was running down his ass and thighs, staining the sheets below.

"John? You better not EVER hurt Randy like that again, because if you do next time I will not leave you breathing. Do you understand me John? This is a promise!" Hunter said while he had John's chin in a tight grip. "Ye..yes" John responded. The pain obvious, in his voice. "Ne...never again" John said, before letting his head fall to the bed. Hunter took his belt and placed it in the black case with the bloody chain. Then he headed for the bedroom door.

"Hunter wait please?" Randy asked. Randy stood up and walked over to John. He kissed John lightly on his tear stained cheek. "I'll be right back Dimples." Randy told him. Randy left the bedroom with Hunter. "I can see myself out Randy." Hunter told him.

Randy gently walked up to Hunter and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "What was that for?" Hunter asked Randy in surprise. "Thank you for taking it easy on him." Randy said. Then Randy walked back into the bedroom.

Hunter left the house. Getting back into his truck, Hunter broke down. With angry tears falling down his face, he prayed. "Please God, don't ever let John hurt Randy again?" It killed Hunter to do what he did to John. He hated having to hurt Randy's husband and in front of him. Hunter is not a violent person and Randy was right. He did take it easy on John. Hunter lifted the lid to the black leather case. He shook his head at the contents, the long metal chain, his belt, and the knife.

Entering the bedroom Randy ran to John's side. Carefully Randy removed the rope from the bed and John's wrists. "Randy." John went to say but was cut off. "No Dimples don't talk it's ok. Let me get you cleaned up alright?" Randy said. Not giving John a chance to reply, Randy headed for the bathroom. Grabbing a washcloth, Randy wet it with warm water and took it back out to John. "This might sting a bit." Randy said. Then he placed the wash cloth to John's cuts. John's breath hitched as the water stung his cuts. He welcomed the pain though, it cleansed him somehow.

Randy rubbed some healing ointment onto John's cuts and bruises as well. Even though John's ass burned like hell. He loved the feel of Randy's hands on his ass. Randy was enjoying it as well. "Thank you baby, that feels good." John said. "I can make it feel a lot better than this" Randy said with a wink, John blushed. It was silent for a moment.

"Come on Dimples let me help us to forget?" Randy asked. In the most sexiest voice John ever heard. Even though his cock still hurt like hell from the cut that was on it. Randy could not help but get hard, when he rubbed John's ass. John looked at Randy unsure. "Turn on your side" Randy said with sex dripping from his voice. "It's alright Dimples, I want to do this. John nodded his head and as gently as he could turned on his side.

Randy stood up off the bed and got undressed. John was worried about Randy at first, but once he seen his husbands dripping erection, the worry was forgotten. Randy slowly climbed back onto the bed. He gave John the deepest kiss, his tongue dominating John's. Randy withdrew his lips from John's. Then sliding down the bed, Randy softly kissed the head of John's cock. Licking the pre cum off his lips, he looked up at John.

John moaned out in pure pleasure and joy. He was so afraid Randy would never touch him like this again. John had happy tears in his eyes as Randy began to take all of him into his mouth and suck deeply.

Randy removed his mouth from John's cock. John got very concerned at first. "Be as gentle as you can, but please?" Randy asked. Turning to where John could suck on his cock. Randy moaned out as he felt John's tongue lick his slit. "Let me know if this hurts you in any way?" John asked "Just shut up and suck." Randy demanded. John happily complied.

Opening his mouth John gently took Randy inside. Randy moaned out in pure sexual bliss. Then he took his husband large cock back into his mouth. They sucked on each other as if their very lives depended on it. They both came at the same time. Randy and John both kept the last shot of cum in their mouths. Then turning back up to face John, they shared a cum filled kiss.

Not even bothering to get up and shower, they just laid there enjoying being in each others arms...

/#/#/

**SOMEWHERE IN A DIRTY ALLEY BEHIND A BAR...**

Cody laid on the concrete holding his ribs. Someone was ruthlessly kicking him over and over again. "YOUR PART OF THE PLAN IS NOT WORKING DAMN IT!..JOHN...AND RANDY...ARE STILL...TOGETHER!...YOU BETTER FUCKING...FIX IT!" They yelled at Cody kicking him in between words.

Cody laid there trying to protect himself. "OK..I will" Cody grunted out...

**PLEASE...PLEASE..REVIEW...?**


	12. Chapter 12

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE REVIEWING, ALERTING, AND FAV'ING THIS STORY! WORDS CAN NOT EXPRESS HOW GREATFUL I AM TO ALL OF YOU!**

_a/n;This chapter has nothing to do with current WWE story lines or wrestler's suspensions._

/#/#/#/

Several weeks have past since John had raped Randy. John and Randy have been doing really good as a couple. Lately it feels as if they are newlyweds. Hunter and John are still on good terms. John understood where Hunter was coming from and that Hunter did what he felt was right.

John was grateful to Hunter. When he learned of all the things Hunter had intended to do to him on that day. John started to look at Hunter in a different light. John didn't want to be afraid of Hunter, but he was a little anyways. At first John was timid around Hunter, but as the days went on John started to come around.

The press never found out about what happened between Randy and John. Now it was as if that horrible night and day never happened. If anyone in the dressing room besides Hunter, Evan, and Cody, knew about it they were not letting on.

The only event everyone had heard about, was Cody Rhoads being found behind a bar in an alley. Cody had been found battered, bruised and bloodied. Cody wouldn't tell anyone what had happened. He played it off as to being too drunk. Vince was pissed because he not only had one, but two superstars hurt.

It didn't last long though, John Laurinaitis came in and saved the day. He talked Randy into coming back sooner. Out of John L's own pocket. He paid for Cody to have his own personal make-up artist. The make-up artist was one of the best. She was so good no one on TV, or backstage could tell Cody had any bruises or cuts at all. For that Vince was very grateful and gave John L a pay raise.

/#/#/

"I am so glad this is a go home show. After Smackdowns taping tomorrow, we get to go home for awhile. I miss spending time alone with you, in our own bed." Randy said to John in a pouty voice. "I miss that too. As soon as we hit the door..." John's words were cut off by Randy's mouth on his.

Randy devoured John's tongue at the thought of ramming his cock into John as far as it could go. "Uhm..guys? Still here you know?" Evan spoke softly. Randy and John stopped kissing, looked at each other and giggled. "Sorry Evy." John said still looking at Randy. John and Randy just couldn't get enough of each other lately.

Their love for each other deeper than it has ever been. "I just can't get enough of him." John said smiling at Randy. Evan rolled his eyes "Yeah I know." he stated. "Five minutes Randy!" someone called through the door. Randy kissed John one more time. "Be careful Baby, love you." John said. Randy left the looker room for his match against Wade.

The locker room door opened and a very sleep deprived Cody walked through the door. One look at Cody and you could tell he has not been sleeping well. "Oh hey John. Evan can I talk to you for a second?" Cody asked looking at Evan. "Yeah sure." Evan replied. John looked at Evan and Cody. It was obvious that something was going on between those two. John just didn't know what. "I'm going to catering and grab a coffee. You two need anything?" John asked. Both of them shook their heads.

John was on his way down the hall to catering, when someone walked up beside of him. "Hello John how is everything going between you and Randy?" John was confused as to why this person was asking. John hardly ever talks to him unless it's about business. "Uh..Randy and I are doing great. Thanks for asking. Why are you asking?" John asked. "Just heard some things a while back." he replied.

John started to get irritated. "Well I don't know what things you heard, but Randy and I are fine and very, very happy." John said. John turned around walking back to the looker room. He could not believe the nerve of John Laurinaitis. No one has brought up what happened between him and Randy in a very long time. All John and Randy wanted to do was forget every bad thing that happened, and John hated that Laurinaitis had to brought it up.

John got to the looker room door. He opened the door and stopped, not believing his eyes. Cody and Evan were in each others arms. Cody looked as if he had been crying. Evan seen the look on John's face and covered for Cody. "It will be ok Cody. I know you are worried about hurting Randy in the ring, but he can take it. Can't he John?" Evan said.

Cody jerked his head up. He never saw John come back into the locker room. Cody backed away from Evan and he left the locker room. John looked at Evan with a confused look. "He's fine, just a little concerned about wrestling his best friend." Evan said. John smiled and nodded his head. He knows all to well what that feels like.

Randy walked in the locker room. John was about to ask Evan if there was something more going on between Evan and Cody. "Hey what's going on with Cody? He looks like he lost his best friend and I'm still here." Randy asked. He wanted to know what was going on. John walked over to a very hot and sweaty Randy. "It's nothing Baby, he's just got jitters is all." John replied. Randy shook his head and giggled at the way John said that. "Shower with me?" Randy asked. Putting his arms around John, and grabbing John's ass.

"Sorry baby I can't I have a promo to do in a few minutes." John sadly replied. "After we get back to the hotel, you can take me anyway you want." John said. Randy looked at John with lust in his eyes. "Oh don't worry, you can count on it." Randy said squeezing John's ass again. "Five minutes John" was called through the door. Randy went for his shower, while John went to cut the promo. Evan was left alone in the locker room when Cody came back in. "Did you bring it?" Cody asked Evan. Evan only nodded his head and they left the locker room.

An hour later raw was over. Randy had an interview to do and John was sitting on a bench in the locker room. John had just finished his shower and was putting his socks and shoes back on. John jumped when Cody sat down beside him. He hadn't heard anyone come in.

"Hey Cody. You scared me. What's up?" John asked. "Nothing much. Just brought you this bottle of water I thought you might be thirsty." Cody said handing John the bottle. "Hey, thanks man I am." John said taking the bottle of water...

**PLEASE REVIEW..? THE LAST CHAPTER GOT VERY FEW I NEED TO KNOW HOW I AM DOING?..SORRY FOR POUTING! I CAN'T HELP IT : } !**


	13. Chapter 13

**THANk YOU FOR YOU REVIEWS AND SUPPORT...YOU ROCK!...[SWEETNESS]**

**/#/#/**

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC SEX AND VIOLENCE: I TOLD YOU THIS STORY CAN GET DARK AT TIMES. ** THIS IS ONE OF THOSE TIMES** YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

/!/!/

An hour later John and Randy entered their hotel room. They put down their luggage and sat the other bags down on the table. John blushed at the thought of what might be in the brown one. Randy told John that after his interview was over, he had left and went to a store and picked up a few new 'toys'. John walked over to peek into the large brown paper bag. Randy walked over to their gym bag. John and Randy use the same one, it saves them time and room. Randy took a bottle of water out of the gym bag.

After sitting the bottle down. Randy walked over to John. "No John. You can't peek, they are for when we get home." Randy said winking at John. John's eyes went wide. "They? Damn baby how many 'toys' did you get?" John asked.

Randy kissed John on the lips. "That is for me to know and for you to feel when I put one inside of you." Randy said with every drop of sex leaking from his voice. Hearing those words, sent chills of delight through John. His cock twitched at the thought of what Randy implied. Randy looked down and could see the bulge in John's tight jeans. Randy licked his lips, as a thought crossed his mind. John looked down in wonder as Randy dropped to his knees.

Randy unbuckled John's belt, pulling his jeans and underwear halfway down John's large muscular legs. Randy smiled at John's growing cock. Randy opened his mouth taking all of John's cock passed his lips. "Oh baby...feels so fucking...g..goood." John cried out in bliss. Randy continued to suck on John's very hard and leaking cock , loving the moans and words coming out of John's mouth. John could feel his balls tightening up.

"Baby I..going to..ahh..cum..inng!" John cried out as he shot his load down Randy's throat. Randy swallowed every last drop, even sucking a little bit longer to make sure he took in all of John. Randy looked up at John. John started to get hard again looking down at Randy's sex swollen lips.

Randy stood up and took off his clothes. He did a very teasing strip for John. John licked his lips at the sight of Randy's very hard, and dripping cock. He could not wait to feel it deep inside of him. John finished undressing as well. Randy walked over to John. Naked bodies touching. Randy and John looked into each others eyes with so much love, the world could weep.

"Baby I love you so much words can not express." John said. "I love you too Dimples. I promise to always love you and take care of you. You are my angel sent from God, just for me." Randy replied with tears starting to gently fall from his eyes. John kissed Randy's tears and then Randy's soft lips, tasting himself in that kiss.

They made their way over to the bed. Gently laying John onto his back, Randy climbed in between John's legs. John bent his knees allowing Randy access to all of him. Randy reached out and grabbed the strawberry lube. He popped the lid open, taking the bottle to John's hole, Randy squirted a generous amount onto John's crack. Randy took the bottle and tossed it to the floor. He looked at John, John looked at Randy with pleading eyes.

"Ready Dimples?" Randy asked softly. John could only nod his head. Randy bent down, spreading John's ass cheeks apart. He took his tongue and licked at John's hole. Taking his tongue, Randy pushed into John's hole as far as it could go. John moaned out in pure sexual satisfaction. He loved it when Randy ate his hole.

Randy could not get enough of the tight feel of John's hot channel. He licked and sucked at John's asshole for all that he was worth. John gasped out as he felt a finger go in with Randy's tongue. "Oh baby...So Gooood!" John cried out as Randy entered him with a second finger while still licking at his hole.

Randy lifted up his head and Smiled at John. John cried out again as a third finger was entered. "Feel good Dimples? well It's about to feel even better." Randy said as he pulled his fingers out of John's relaxed hole. Randy moved up settling in between John's legs. John wrapped his legs around Randy's waist.

"Are ready for the ride of your life?" Randy asked John. John nodded his head yes. He was very eager for Randy to begin. Within the past few weeks their sex lives have been off the charts. Every time he and Randy made love it got more intense and John loved it. John felt as if He and Randy were on a whole new exciting sexual level.

Randy pushed his cock into John. John gasped a little as Randy gently pushed his cock inside of him. "So tight Dimples...you feel so good like...heaven." Randy moaned out. "So big Baby..Feels So good" John said. John closed his eyes loving the feel of Randy's hard cock moving in and out of him.

Randy started to thrust into John harder. "That's it baby...give it to me..please.?" John begged. "Always...ride me Dimples." Randy said. Then Randy flipped them so John was on top and was riding Randy's hard rod for all he could.

John closed his eyes, lost in the feel of riding Randy. Suddenly John felt Randy's large hands wrapped around his neck. He opened his eyes. John was frightened by what he saw. Randy was looking at John with clouded eyes. Randy flipped them over so he would be on top of John again. Randy was still gently thrusting into John.

John looked at Randy with worried eyes. "Baby? Are you..."John was cut off. "Don't Baby me..John." Randy sneered in between thrusts. Randy had snapped, all of the things John and had done to him came flooding back all at once. John being on top had triggered every thing that Randy had repressed for the past several weeks. "Bab...Randy?..What's going on?" John asked becoming very worried.

Randy started to thrust his cock harder into John. Randy rammed his dick as hard as he could into John. Even though it hit his prostate, John could only cry out in pain and fear.

"Baby..stop..please...you are hurting me?" John pleaded. He has never felt Randy thrust so hard and go so deep, it hurt. John cringed at the word that came out of Randy.

"Did you stop when I asked you too? Did you STOP...when I said no..Did you STOP...when I fuckin...begged you... not to take...that fuckin cold...and hard...metal chain and shoved it in my ass? Did you stop as you balled up your fist and rammed it into me? NO John you did not and I'm not going to stop now either!" Randy yelled at John.

Randy ripped his cock out of John. John was so stunned by what Randy had said. Tears filled his eyes. He didn't even notice that Randy had moved off of the bed. Walking over to the table, Randy stuck his hand inside of the brown paper bag. Pulling out two pair of hand cuffs he walked back over to John.

John's thoughts were so lost by what Randy had said to him. It was after he could not move his arms, that John realized what was going on. Looking around, John noticed his wrists were chained to the bed by hand cuffs. The handcuffs had long chains attached to them.

"Baby?..NO!" John was cut off. John yelled out in pain as Randy lashed him across the chest with John's own belt. After chaining John to the bed, Randy had took the belt from John's jeans and was now using it on him. "Why..?" John tried to ask. Only to be stopped when Randy brought the belt down on him again. "Fu..AHHHH!" John screamed out again. Randy had took the thick black belt and struck John's cock with it.

John started to lose his erection. Randy shook his head. "Tisk..Tisk...Tisk.., now John this just will not do." Randy said. Randy placed the belt down on the bed beside of John. Randy walked back over to the paper bag. John had fear in eyes as Randy approached the bed. He could not understand what was going on. John had thought Randy had forgiven him for what he had done.

As Randy came closer, John knew that Randy was far from forgiving him. With a wicked look on his face, Randy took a hold of John's cock. John became hard again at Randy's touch. Randy fisted John's cock slowly. Without warning, Randy gripped John's cock hard and placed a cold metal cock ring onto John's now erect penis. John gasped at the feel of the cold metal on his sensitive skin.

Tilting his head slowly from side to side and looking at John. "Perfect..That is much better. You can't go limp on me now, can you John?" Randy asked with venom in his voice. John did not have a chance to respond. Randy took his opened hand and as hard as he could slapped John's cock.

"UHHGG...STT..NO..STOP...!" John cried out. Randy grabbed John's balls and squeezed them hard. "Do..not..call..me..BABY!" Randy yelled in John's ear. Randy had enough of hearing John call him baby. Randy walked back over to the paper bag, pulling out a ball gag. John shook his head. "Please don't ba..." John's cries were cut off as Randy forced the ball into John's mouth. "I told you, not to call me baby. Now you can't." Randy laughed with evil intent.

Randy then picked up John's belt, slamming it down onto John's legs, chest, and John's forced erect penis. John could only scream out into the ball gag. With tears of fear and pain in his eyes, John looked on as the man he would die for, beat on him with John's own belt. John had closed his eyes. He couldn't stand to see the look of gratification on Randy's face.

John's eyes flew open when he felt Randy flip him over onto his stomach. John was so afraid and in so much pain. He tried so hard to curl up into a ball to protect himself. Randy was not going to have any of that. Randy took each one of John's legs and tied them to each one of the bed post. He had used one of John's new Rise Above Hate tee shirts, ripping it into strips.

John's cock hurt from being held in a cock ring, painfully erect. Now it was pressed down into the hard mattress. John looked at his Baby again with pleading eyes. Standing behind the bed, Randy looked into John's eyes with nothing. Randy was so far gone in his rage, Baby was no longer here. Randy walked back over to the table. Picking up the unopened bottle of water. He was about to open it and take a drink, when he heard John moan out again. Randy stopped, looked over at John, and put the unopened bottle of water down beside of the paper bag...

One last time, Randy placed his hand into the bag.

One last time, John's eyes went wide in fear.

Randy walked back over to the bed. Climbing onto the bed, Randy sat in between John's legs. One last time, John would shake his head no. Randy took the very large dildo and rammed it into John in one hard thrust.

One last time, John screamed out. The cry being stopped once again by the ball gag in his mouth.

One last time, John felt agonizing pain by Randy's hands. As Randy rammed the biggest dildo they had ever used, up inside of his 'Dimples'...

/#/#/#/

John woke up in pain and confusion. Looking around he tried to see where Randy was. John cried out in pain as he moved from his side, onto his back. He didn't see the harsh cock ring on his dick anymore, but his ass hurt so fucking bad. It felt like a Mack truck had parked it's self into his ass.

"Randy?" John asked. "Right here Dimples." Randy said quietly. John looked over at Randy. Randy was standing looking out the hotel window, with his back to John. John was terrified of what was going to happen next.

Randy turned around to face John. John's heart soared, looking back at him was his Baby. "Baby?" John asked with hope in his voice. Randy nodded his head. Randy walked over to the bed. He stopped two feet away from John.

Randy did not know why he had snapped and hurt John the way he did. After John had passed out, Randy snapped back into reality. He could not believe he had just raped his own husband. He never, ever wanted to hurt John the same way that John had hurt him, and now Randy was starting to die inside.

"I..I'm sorry..I don't know what happened." Randy proclaimed.

John did not reply, instead he opened his arms for Randy. "Come here Baby, I forgive you." John said to Randy with love in his heart...

**PLEASE GIVE FEEDBACK...? AGAIN IT MEANS, SO VERY MUCH!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I want to GIVE everyone who gave me feedback on the last chapter..A VERY SPECIAL THANK YOU!...IT WAS A VERY HARD CHAPTER FOR ME TO WRITE...I LOVE JOHN AND RANDY SO VERY MUCH..THAT IT IS HARD FOR ME TO PUT THEM IN THESE ROLES...**

**/#/#/#/**

The next morning Randy started to wake up. At first he did not remember what happened the night before. He opened his eyes seeing John's eyes still closed. John had the most peaceful look on his face. Randy's heart soared waking up in John's arms, this is his dream come true. Then in one traggic look down, that dream halted. Randy gasped as the reminder came into view. Randy had looked down at John's abused body.

Tears filled Randy's eyes as every memory came back. Randy could not believe that he would hurt John the way that he did. Randy got up and went to the bathroom, he looked at his reflection in the mirror. "God, why did I hurt him? Please God I didn't mean too. Please help me?" Randy cried with all that he had. Randy hung his head in sadness. Then out of no where he felt two very powerful arms go around his waist. His breath stopped._ "It coudn't be true... could it_?" Randy thought to himself afraid to look up, fearful it was his imagination.

"Hey..come back to bed. We have a several more hours before our flight has to leave." John said. Randy's head shot up. "Wha..Ok? but..." Randy was cut off when John turned him around. John placed one finger over Randy's lips. No words were said as John led Randy back to bed. John climbed onto the bed and reached out his arms. Randy looked into John's eyes, he seen no fear. Randy laid down, falling back to sleep in John's arms.

John knew what happened was really out of Randy's control. John had been begging for Randy and him to see a therapist about the rapes for weeks, but Randy just blew him off saying he would think about it. Every time John tried to get Randy to talk to him about what John had done. Randy would shake his head and walk away, or change the subject. John was afraid Randy was repressing the memories, but he did all he could do to help him. Now, weeks later, those repressed memories came back in a violent hell storm of hurt and pain.

Randy woke up with a start. He looked up at John with hope and fear in his eyes. Looking down at his Baby looking up at him, John smiled. "Good morning Bab..Randy." John said sofly. "Please John...call me Baby again? I'm so sorry Dimples please forgive me?" Randy pleaded again with fresh tears falling from his eyes. John leaned down and kissed each one of Randy's tear filled eyes. "It's alright Baby...I told you I forgive you." John said between kisses.

Randy cried even harder he could not believe the love and forgivness that John gave. Randy was not sure he gave John that same kind of forgiveness, because if he had, then why did he snap and rape John like he did? "I don't understand why I did it John. Please help me! I'm so afraid I could do it again." Randy pleaded. Randy started to shake in John's arms. "I've got you Baby. I know what happened and we will get through this. You repressed everything that I did to you. I couldn't get you to talk about it. Instead you held it in all bottled up inside. At some point without faceing what had happened, you were bound to snap." John said sadly.

Randy laid in John's arms taking in all of what John had just said. After realizing what John had said was true, Randy asked. "Can we find someone to talk to? I don't want anything like this to ever happen between us again. I want us to recieve help and get counseling?" Randy asked hopefully. John started to cry. He was very proud of Randy, and John knew that he needed counseling as well, so he could cope with what Randy had done to him. "You got it baby. As soon as we get home. We can start looking for a good counselor." John replied. Then as gentle as he could, John rolled on top of Randy, kissing him deeply.

Randy was in the shower and John was finishing up packing their luggage. John had showered earlier. He was not ready to let Randy see how much pain he was in. Randy had gotten a good look at the damage he had left on John. Randy broke down crying so hard John was afraid Randy would pass out from not being able to breathe. So John asked Randy if he would go get them something to eat, John wanted to get a quick shower while Randy was gone.

John pick up his cell phone. Turning the phone on. He dialed Evan's number. The phone went to voice mail. John thought this was very odd. In all the times he has ever called Evan, the phone never went straight to voice mail. Evan would always pick up glad to hear John's voice. John clicked 'end' and laid the phone down. Randy came out of the shower, he stopped when he seen the look on John's face. Randy was afraid John had changed his mind about wanting to be with him, not that Randy would blame him. "Dimples is everything alright?" Randy asked with worry. John snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh yeah...tried to call Evan. It went straight to voice mail." John said with concern. "Maybe you could call Cody and see if he is with Evan." Randy said. "Would you mind doing it for me? I need to finish getting ready." John asked. "Anything for you Dimples." Randy said. He was eager to do anything that would make John happy.

John walked into the bathroom. Removing his shirt. He reapplied ointment to the welts and cuts on his chest and ab's. Gently, John lowered his jeans and underwear, taking the ointment he rubbed his legs with it. Then as carefully as he could, taking more ointment, he wiped it onto his very sore cock and asshole. The pain brought angry tears to his eyes. This was the part John hated. The part he did not want Randy to see earlier. John wanted to shield Randy from his pain. John pulled back up his jeans and underwear, then washed his hands. He grabbed his shirt putting it back on and left the bathroom. Randy could see the pain on John's face and in his eyes. Randy's heart broke once more. Randy knew what he had to do. Randy was going to call Hunter.

"Baby did you get a hold of Cody or Evan.?" John asked with hope in his voice. Randy shook his head. "No sorry Dimples I couldn't reach either one." Randy replied. "I think something is wrong. It's not like them both to be out of reach." John said.

Little did John know just how right he really was...

**PLEASE GIVE FEEDBACK...I LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK...?**


	15. Chapter 15

**THANk YOU EVERYONE FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND FEEDBACK...[SWEETNESS]..PLEASE KEEP THEM COMIN?**

**/#/#/#/**

Two lovers walked hand and hand down the beach. It was dark and the moon was full. The moonlight glittered on the waves. The breeze from the ocean was so gentle. Short hair rippled in the wind. Lips touched, as tounges faught for dominance. The shorter man's tounge won the fight. Love overwhelmed them as the night took them away into peacefulness. Every moment that passed, was a moment that led them deeper into, life changing love. Walking hand in hand, they headed back to their beach house, enjoying what stolen moments they could find together. Those were very few and far between.

It was a good thing that the beach was a very private one. They didn't make it as far as the bedroom. They didn't even make it into the house. The back deck was as far as they made it. "Need you now Cody. I need you right here. Take your clothes off, now!" Evan demanded. All Cody could do was undo his jeans. Cody had no restraint when Evan took control. Evan licked his lips as he watched Cody take off his shirt and jeans. Evan's eyes went dark with sex, when he seen Cody wearing the thong he had picked out for him. The thong was tight, small and leather. "Turn around 'baby doll' show me your beautiful ass!" Evan demanded. "Perfect" Evan said as Cody did what he was told. Evan grabbed a hold of Cody's tight ass cheeks. "Stay here! Do not move!" Evan told Cody as he walked into the house. Cody did exactly as he was told and didn't move an inch.

A few monents later Evan walked out of the house. Cody's breath hitched, and his cock started to get very hard, when he saw what Evan had in his hands. Evan had a bottle of lube, a thin black whip, and a dildo in his hand's. Cody loved it everytime Evan played like this. He could never get enough of how dominate Evan was. The big deck had two lounge chairs, a table with umbrella, and a hot tub. Walking behind Cody, Evan pointed over to one of the chairs. He took the whip and slapped Cody's ass with it. "Go! over to the chair, now." Evan directed. Cody started to get even harder. Doing as Evan said he walked over to the chair. "Bend over, ass out." Evan was loving the control he had as Cody bent over. "Very good baby doll." 'Baby doll' is the nickname Evan calls Cody. To Evan, Cody is, a living baby doll. Now at this moment Evan has plans to fuck his living baby doll, until his 'baby doll' screams.

Evan took the whip and hit Cody with it two times, hard. "Please Cocoa, more?" Cody begged for Evan to whip him again. Evan, more than happy to give his 'Baby doll' what he wanted, took the whip to Cody three more times. "Thank...You...Cocoa...more?" Cody said between lashes. Begging Evan once more to whip his ass. Cody's cock was leaking so bad the inside of his thong was a wet mess. "Thaank...sooo.." Cody was cut off as Evan ripped the thong off of him. Precum splashing onto the chair and the decks hardwood floor. Evan still had the ripped thong in his hand. Bringing it up to his lips, Evan stuck out his tounge licking the precum that had gathered inside of the thong. "So fuckin yummy!" Evan said as he licked his lips. Evan then tossed the thong onto the deck. Dropping to his knees, Evan spread Cody's ass cheeks apart. Then without warning, Evan plunged his tounge deep inside of Cody.

"Cocoaaa...Feels...Oh fuck..!" Cody cried out in bliss. He didn't care who might hear. Cody was so lost in the feel of Evan's tounge stuck up his ass, life stopped. Evan pulled out his tounge from inside of Cody's ass several minute later. Then as hard as he could, Evan sucked and bit at Cody's hole. "Fuck me!...Yes!" Cody cried out in pure pleasure. Evan smiled as he pulled his mouth away from Cody's dark-pink asshole. Evan stood up, taking the lube, he popped open the top. Taking a pretty good amount, Evan grabbed the dildo and lubbed it up. "Spread those beautiful legs wide for me Baby doll." Evan requested. Cody, more than happy to do it, spread his legs as wide as he could get them. Cody gave himself over to Evan, completely.

Evan took his left hand and spread Cody's ass. Taking his right hand, Evan slowly pressed the dildo to Cody's awaiting hole. Cody's pink hole tensing in anticipation. Evan pushed his hand toward Cody. The dildo slowly made it's way inside of Cody. "Damn...Looks so good inside of you!" Evan said to Cody as he moved the sex toy in and out of him. "Feels so good...but please Cocoa...need to feel you...up inside of me?" Cody begged, tears filling his eyes. Even though Evan loved seeing the large dildo stuck inside of Cody's tight ass. He was so very hard himself, his shorts had a very large wet spot as well.

Not being able to hold back anymore, Evan dislodged the dildo from Cody's ass. Pulling his shorts and underwear down at once, Evan plunged his hard cock into Cody's hole. Cody cried out in pain and pleasure. Evan loves the way Cody feels dry, and Cody was all to happy to let Evan take him that way. "Still so...fucking tight Doll...Love the way...my cock...is smothered...by your tight heat!" Evan cried out in between thrusts. "Need you dee..eeppper..." Cody screamed out. Evan took his hand and slapped Cody hard on the ass. Cody loved the burn on his already whipped ass. "Yeeessss! Going to fuck your tight assss...goood.." Evan moaned back. He was on the verge of filling Cody's ass with a load of hot seed.

Evan pulled his dick out of Cody for a second. Turning Cody to face him, "Lay down" Evan took a hold of Cody's cock fisting it. Cody laid down on the wood of the deck. Evan smiled at him as he climbed between Cody's legs. With no warning, Evan drove his hard cock back into Cody. Cody cried out in pure sexual bliss. He loved the way Evan's cock fit him so perfectly. Evan thrust a few more times, then he filled Cody to the rim. Cody, shortly came after him. Cody's white cream shot from his penis.

After Cody's love milk shot from it's straw. Cody turned into his lovers warmth. Evan held Cody as if a great wind was going to suck Cody up and take him away from this planet. Evan was not ready to let go. Evan's world was starting to evaperate. Someone was trying to take Cody away...

Two hours later, A call was made...Someones plan was failing...this just would not do!

**PLEASE REVIEW...? FEEDBACK NEEDED!**


	16. Chapter 16

**THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE WHO KEEPS REVIEWING and READING THIS STORY! YOUR REVIEWS ARE INSPIRING.**

/#/!/#/

A cellphone smashed to pieces as it hit a brick wall. A very angry man had just found out that John Cena and Randy Orton were still very much together. He was told Randy and John had left the hotel holding hands. The only noticeable thing was the fact that John had a slight limp.

John had walked out of the hotel with his wristbands on, so no one could see where the handcuffs had scraped his wrists raw and red. Other than the sad look on Randy's face every time he looked down at John's wrists, nothing could be detected. This angered the man that much more. He was hoping something bad would happen between John and Randy again. He thought that if John would attack Randy, like John had done before, it would end them. Only now that plan didn't work.

One way or another, John and Randy were going to break-up. They all were, and he was going to personally see to that. The two people he was forcing to help him were failing to do so, and now it was time to make them pay. The man put a big evil smirk on his face, he knew exactly how to make them regret not succeeding with their part of his evil plan.

/#/#/

Two days later, John was coming out of the kitchen. He had just made Randy and himself some dinner. They decided to cuddle up on the couch and feed each other. Randy was still feeling very bad about what he had done to John. John sensing this, wanted them to be close together all the time, and cuddling was a great way for him to calm Randy. Randy smiled as John walked over to him with the plate of popcorn lobster and shrimp with Randy's favorite, smiley fries.

"Sit down Dimples, I will go grab us a couple of beers." Randy requested. John smiled and sat down with the plate as Randy got up and went into the kitchen. A few moments later Randy walked back into the living room with two opened, iced cold bottles of beer. He handed one to John and sat down.

"Thank you Baby" John said. Randy sat down beside of John kissing him lightly on the lips. "This is nice." Randy said as John fed him a piece of lobster. "Yes it is." John agreed. Randy who was feeding John a piece of shrimp, had a smile on his face a mile wide.

They had gone to their first therapy session today. John was feeling really good about it. They met their therapist and got acquainted. Their doctors name was Dr. Alex Shelly. All three of them hit it off very well. John and Randy will be going to see Dr. Shelly on a regular basis, as often as their schedules will allow.

Vince fixed it to so that would be often. John choose only to tell Vince about what Randy had done to him. Vince told John how very sorry he was that Randy and John was going through this, and that he was very proud of them for choosing to stay together and work through things. Vince wished them all the best. He could not believe how very brave John and Randy were to stay together. It takes a lot of courage to get past something as bad as they are going through.

"That was wonderful Dimples, thank you for cooking." Randy said proudly. "Your very welcome." John replied as he smiled, his dimples going deep. John started to get up so he could take the plate back to the kitchen and clean up.

"Please? you cooked, let me clean up? You head upstairs and start your bath." Randy asked gently. John nodded and stood up. He took Randy's head into his hands and kissed Randy deeply. "Thank you baby. You are so good to me." John said kindly. John turned to go run a bath and Randy went into the kitchen.

While Randy was cleaning up the kitchen, John's words kept running through his head. Randy thought to himself "How can I be so good to him? I raped him!" Randy hung his head. He pulled out his cellphone from his back pocket. Opening the phone he made a call.

**"Hey Hunt it's me. Have you decided yet...why not?...please I need this...I deserve it...I raped him Hunter...I hurt John as bad as he hurt me...please I'm begging you!...Oh ok...Thank you so much...ok tomorrow at seven...see you then."** Randy gulped and ended the call. Randy had tears falling down his face. He knows Hunter doesn't want to punish him for what he did to John but he needed this. It was the only way Randy would feel like he could move on from the guilt.

Upstairs John had made the bath water. Randy quietly opened the bathroom door. He became more sad seeing the bruising around John's backside. Watching John gingerly lower himself into the hot water broke Randy's heart all over again. He knew John was still in a lot of pain from the enormous dildo. What was he thinking when he bought it? Was what Randy was thinking as he looked on at John.

"Hey Baby...you ok?" John asked. Seeing the unhappy look on Randy's face started to worry John. Flashbacks from a few nights ago filled John's mind. John unintentionally curled up into himself. Bending his knees up to his chest, John wrapped his arms around them. Randy took a step toward John. John started to moan out and rock himself.

"Please...I didn't...don't hurt me?" John pleaded. Randy froze, he could not believe his ears. He would never hurt John again ever. Randy didn't know what to do. He gave John a sad look and turned around, walking out of the bathroom. Stopping by the dresser Randy grabbed his wallet, car keys and cellphone. He wrote John a note and left the house.

/#/#/

Cody called Evan on his cellphone. **"Cocoa..where are you at?"** Cody asked Evan. 'Cocoa' is the pet nickname Cody has been calling Evan for years, because of the dark brown in Evan's eyes. **"On my** **way doll. Traffic is a bitch right now."** Evan tried to calm Cody. He could tell by the sound of Cody's voice, that Cody was worried about something. **"OK see you when you get here. I need you** **cocoa."** Cody said. He was happy to hear Evan's voice.

Cody had just received a phone call from Satan, and hell was on its way...

**PLEASE REVIEW...? I AM TRYING TO REACH 80...I CAN'T BELIEVE THE AWESOME FEEDBACK...THANks AGAIN...M.J :) THERE'S NOT TOO MANY CHAPTERS LEFT...**


	17. Chapter 17

**THANks FOR REVIEWING AND READING and ALERTING, YOU MAKE MY DAY! LOVED ALL OF THE FEEDBACk ![SWEETNESS]**

**Warning! contains NON/CON and VIOLENCE**

There was a loud knock at the door. Cody thinking that Evan might have forgotten his key, opened the door. "Cocoa did you forge...?" Cody's words were cut off as a very large man charged through the door. "Where's Evan?" asked the tall man. Taking his two large hands, he wrapped them around Cody's neck.

"He's...on his...way." Cody tried very hard to talk. "He fuckin better get here...NOW!" The man said gripping Cody's throat tighter. He rammed Cody up against the wall. Cody did the best he could to fight off the man. Cody was a about to knee the man in the nuts, before he could Evan ran through the front door. "Cocoa...run...get out...now!" Cody tried to scream out.

"Evan...If you leave...Cody here, dies." Evan stopped, staring at the large man's hands wrapped around Cody's neck. "Why are you doing this?" Evan asked in shock. "You know who, sent me here to teach the two of you a lesson. He's not very happy that you to have failed so far." Kevin Nash laughed. "I was told to give you two a taste of what will happen if you do not get Randy and John to break-up." Kevin said taking Cody and tossing him down to the floor.

Kevin reached behind him pulling out a large switch-blade knife. Opening the knife, Kevin pressed it to the side of Cody's neck. Pushing the knife in enough to draw blood. "Don't move Evan, or I will cut Cody even worse." Kevin held a scared Cody at knife point. Evan didn't even blink, he looked on in horror as Kevin tied up Cody. Kevin had taken the rope out of a duffel bag.

Evan and Cody didn't see the duffel bag that Kevin had brought with him. Once Kevin was finished tying Cody's wrists together. He dragged Cody over to a chair and tied Cody to it. Cody's arms and legs were all held down by a very thick rope. There was no way Cody could move anywhere.

Kevin walked over to Evan. "Do you see this knife Evy? Get a good look at it." Kevin told Evan. Taking the knife, Kevin held it close to Evans eyes. "If you don't do what I tell you to do. I will use this knife to carve your boyfriend to bits." Kevin proclaimed. Evan looked from the knife to Cody.

"What do you have to do with this Kevin? Please don't do this. It's not too late you can stop. We promise not to tell anyone?" Evan begged. Kevin didn't respond to Evan. Kevin was to busy laughing at him.

Kevin moved his face closer to Evan's. "Maybe I just get off on hurting people. Now shut the fuck up and do what I tell you to!" Kevin growled in Evan's face.

Cody was trying to fight the restraints on his wrists the best he could. He had to find a way to help Evan, there had to be someway to get help. Cody looked on in horror as Kevin gave Evan his first order. "On your knees!" Kevin ordered Evan. Evan froze, he couldn't do this in front of his 'Baby doll'. Evan took too long to move. Kevin balled up his fist and hit Evan hard in his gut. Evan doubled over in pain.

Kevin took the opportunity to force Evan onto his knees. "How dumb are you? No wonder your and Cody's part have failed. You both are too stupid to do as you are told." Kevin looked down at Evan. "Well it's about time you learn to listen." Kevin said as he took Evan by the hair. Evan was still gasping for breath when he felt Kevin's hand rip at his short hair.

"Don't hurt him...please?" Cody cried out. Tears fell from Cody's eyes as he watched Kevin start to unbuckle his pants. Cody knew what Kevin was about to do and he couldn't bare the thought of it. Looking at Evan in terror, Cody begged again. "Kevin please don't do this." Kevin didn't even acknowledge Cody.

Kevin put his hand inside of his boxers and pulled out his erect cock. Kevin licked his lips. He couldn't wait to feel Evan's lips around his dripping rod. Taking a tighter grip in Evan's hair, he pushed Evan's head to his cock. "Open up...and Suck...Now!" Kevin demanded. Evan would not do as he was told. He didn't want another man's penis in his mouth, only Cody's.

Getting very pissed that Evan refused to open his mouth to let him in. Kevin back-handed Evan in the face. Evan's mouth flew open in pain. Kevin grabbed Evan's face and shoved his cock into Evan's gaping mouth. Evan gagged as Kevin's large cock hit the back of his throat. Finding it very hard to breathe with Kevin's large hard cock in his mouth, Evan started to choke. Tears came to his eyes as the large member was crammed down his aching throat.

"God stop...he can't breathe...stop please?" Cody cried out to closed ears. Evan tried the best he could to relax his throat and take all of Kevin in. Evan really had no other choice. It was this or risk Cody's life. Evan was not going to let anyone take his Baby Doll away from him, not if he could help it.

Hoping to end this hell, Evan started to suck on Kevin's cock as hard as he could. "That's right...suck me bitch...take it all...fuuucckk yeaaahh!" Kevin moaned out. Kevin looked over at Cody and smiled deeply. Kevin knew exactly what he was doing by moaning out in pleasure.

Cody bowed his head and the tears fell like rain. Evan hated every single second of it, and Cody knew this. Kevin was about to shoot his load into Evan's mouth, but pulled his cock out instead. Kevin held onto the back of Evan's head, as Kevin shot his hot, thick cum onto Evan's face, marking him.

Evan went to reach his hands up to wipe the cum off of his face. "Don't fuckin touch it." Kevin said smacking Evan's hands away. Kevin still holding Evan by the hair, pulled him over to Cody. Forcefully Kevin held Evan's face in front of Cody's. "Cody, lick my cum off of Evan's face...Now!" Kevin demanded.

Evan tried his best to struggle away from Kevin's grasp. "Do it now Cody...If you don't...I will make life a living hell for him...Is that what you want Cody?" Kevin asked, evil dripping from his voice. Kevin shoved Evan's face closer to Cody's. "AHHH!" Evan cried out in pain as Kevin started to rip the hair out of his head.

Cody did the only thing he could do. Slowly sticking his tongue out, he licked the side of Evan's cum stained cheek. Cody felt sick as the thick, chilled cum hit his taste buds. It didn't taste anything like Evan's, it was bitter and nasty, and he hated it.

Kevin tossed Evan down onto the floor. He grabbed a hold of Cody's face. "If you don't accomplish breaking-up Randy and John. Next time it will be a hell of a lot worse. I will take Evan and destroy him from the inside out." Kevin warned Cody. Then he took his hand and grabbed a hold of Cody's jean covered dick.

Kevin tightened his grip on Cody . "Fuuucckkk...stooopp?" Cody screamed out in total pain. "Enough Kevin, tell him we will do It...One way or another we will break them up...God...no more please?" Evan cried out with all he had left. Kevin looked back down at Evan. "Unless you want more off this, you better." Kevin said taking his spent cock and putting it back into his pants. "It's your turn next Cody." Kevin laughed as he took his things and left.

As fast as he could, Evan untied Cody. Evan laid his head onto Cody's lap. Cody brushed his fingers through Evan's hair, and cried as strands of hair started to fall out. Evan looked up at Cody's hands. "This needs to end...I can't do that again!" Evan cried out in breath stopping sobs. Evan and Cody was in a living hell, and the only way out was to put other people through it too.

/#/#/#/#/#/#/

John walked out of the bathroom. He was confused about what was going on within himself. What happened, John knows Randy will never hurt him again, so why did he breakdown? He just didn't understand what was going on in his head. "Randy I'm sorry if I scared you." John said.

"Randy, where are you?" John called out. John was looking around the bedroom. He found the note taped to the mirror of the dresser. Sighing John took the note down and opened it up. John's heart sank as he read it.

_"Dear Dimples,_

_I want to tell you how sorry I am for hurting you. I need to take care of a few things before I will be able to move on from what I have done to you. I will be back home tomorrow night after ten. I need to do this. I hope you understand...PLEASE FORGIVE ME...love always...BABY._

The note fell out of John's hands onto the floor. Walking over to the bed, John sat down. He buried his head in his hands and cried. John knew what Randy was going to do and he didn't want that to happen, but John knew he was powerless to stop it...

~O~

**PLEASE KEEP ROCKIN' THE REVIEWS...FEEDBACK NEEDED...I KNOW THIS STORY IS DARK , BUT SOMETIMES LIFE IS THAT WAY TOO...**

**I'M NOT SURE WHEN I WILL GET TO POST THE NEXT CHAPTER. I HAVE A CRAZY WORK WEEK STARTING TODAY...SO I DECIDED TO GO AHEAD AND POST THIS CHAPTER TODAY...HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT!**


	18. Chapter 18

**THANk YOU TO ANYONE WHO 2 ALL THE NEW ALERTS AND FAV'S... [SWEETNESS]...LET'S CONTINUE...**

**~O~  
><strong>

Hunter was downstairs in the game room. He was playing pool with Shawn Michaels. They were having a man's night in. That's what they called 'game night'. Mark and Dave had just left. Dave Batista had left pissed and broke. While The Undertaker had left happy and three hundred dollars richer. Game nights were not very often and everyone enjoys themselves when they can get together.

"Eight-ball corner pocket. Winner gets a blowjob." Shawn said with a devious look on his face. "Not fair you won the last game too." Hunter pouted. Shawn walked over to Hunter taking him into his arms. "I'm sure I will enjoy it just as much as I did the last two, besides you know you love going down on me." Shawn leaned in and kissed Hunter deeply.

Turning back to the pool table. Shawn won the game. "Now in the legendary words of DX. Suck it!" Shawn said grabbing a hold of his own jean covered dick. Hunter rolled his eyes. "That is sooo old." Hunter giggled. "Yeah, but you love it." Shawn replied. "That I do." Hunter said looking down at Shawn's very large bulge.

Hunter looked back into Shawn's eyes, then slowly Hunter dropped to his knees. Shawn looked on in awe as Hunter unbuttoned his jeans. Then with his teeth, Hunter unzipped Shawn's very tight jeans. Hunter took the side of Shawn's jeans and pulled them down to his knees. Shawn's leaking cock sprung out and hit Hunter in the face. Hunter loves it when Shawn goes commando.

Hunter parted his lips as wide as they would go. He was about to take Shawn's manhood into his mouth when the doorbell rang. "Damn it that better not be Dave. We are not letting him borrow money again." Shawn said with a smile. Whoever is at the door, was very lucky that Shawn had already received two blowjobs tonight, or they would have been dead.

Hunter kissed the swollen head of Shawn's cock and stood up, placing his lips onto Shawn's so Shawn could taste himself. Shawn licked his lips and smiled. "Fuck!" Hunter yelled out as the doorbell rang again. "Yes Hunt, but later." Shawn laughed. Hunter shook his head, then went to answer the door.

Hunter cursed and mumbled the whole way. There was a knock at the door this time. "Enough all ready!" Hunter yelled. He jerked the door opened, about to deck the person on the other side, if they knocked again. "No Dave we are not letting you borrow any more money. What the hell..." Hunter's words were stopped when he seen who was at the door.

A broken Randy Orton stood before him. Randy had red, tear filled eyes, angry streams of tears ran down his face. Hunter opened his arms allowing Randy into them. No words were said for a few minutes. Hunter just let Randy cry it out.

"What happened kid?" Hunter asked with worry. Randy was like a younger brother to him. Randy could only cry harder. "Come on let's get you inside." Hunter told him. Randy pulled out of Hunter's arms and followed him inside.

Hunter led Randy into the living room. "Have a seat. Then tell me what's going on." Hunter said. Randy did what he was told and sat down. He put his head down into his hands. Hunter sat down beside of him. "It's time Randy. Tell me what is going on." Hunter said as he placed a hand onto Randy's back. Hunter was gently trying to calm Randy.

"He's...afraid of...me." Randy said between sobs. "Hunter...please can you do it now? I need this...I can't get past what I did to John...Everyday it eats me alive that much more." Randy begged. Randy felt he need to be absolved from raping John and Hunter punishing him was the only way this could happen. "Please Randy I don't want to hurt you. Your like my baby brother." Hunter pleaded.

Randy looked up at Hunter. Seeing the look in Randy's eyes broke him. The eyes that looked at Hunter were full of sadness, loss, pain, and need. Gently Hunter took the hand that was on Randy's back and placed it on top of Randy's head. Hunter looked at Randy with a very sad look on Hunter's face.

"OK I will do it...I'll give you what you need. I will take care of you." Hunter said with tears building in his eyes. "I just need to talk with Shawn first and do somethings. I will set you up in the guest house. It is quieter out there. Go ahead and let yourself in. Randy if at anytime you want me to stop I will. You need to think of a safe word alright?" Hunter asked. Randy nodded his head and walked out of the house. He was very grateful to Hunter. Randy knows how very painful this will be for the both of them.

/#/#/#/#/

John was in the bedroom pacing back and forth. He had to think of what to do. John did the only thing he could think of. Taking out his cellphone he hit speed dial number 3. Waiting for the person to answer was taking forever. John sighed when Hunter's voice mail picked up instead. "Damn it! Now what can I do?" John said agitated.

Trying one more time, John hit speed dial number 4. The phone rang twice, then someone picked up. **"Hey...It's John. Shawn have you heard from Randy tonight?...no...ok..if you do...please don't let Hunter hurt him...I don't know I just think that's what Randy wants to happen...alright...Thanks Shawn." **John ended the call. He didn't know what to do now.

"Where are you Randy? I need you. Please don't do anything crazy." John said as tears fell down his face. John did not want Randy to go through the same beating he took at Hunter's hands. John didn't want Randy to go through anymore physical pain period, Randy had been hurt enough, and by John's own hands.

/#/#/#/#/#/

Shawn found Hunter sitting in the living room with his head in his hands. "Hey Hunt, John called me he wanted to know if I seen Randy. Do you have any idea what 's going on?" Shawn asked as he walked over to Hunter. Hunter lifted his head to look at Shawn. "Hey what's going on?" Shawn asked with worry. He seen the tears that were staining Hunter's cheeks.

Hunter took his arms and wrapped them around Shawn's waist. Then gently, turning his head to the side, Hunter buried his face into Shawn's stomach. Tears fell harder as Shawn gently rubbed the back of Hunter's head. "Randy?" Shawn asked. Hunter nodded his head in response. "You know I can't let you do this Hunter, right?" Shawn asked softly.

Hunter removed his head from Shawn's comforting hold. Shawn dropped to his knees. Taking Hunters head into his hands. "This will kill you and you know it. Look what happened after you punished John. It hurt you so bad I could not get you to talk for days. I thought I was losing you. Hunter this is Randy. If you hurt him like I know you will. You will never get over that. I'm not willing to lose you Hunter, I can't" Shawn said with tears filling his own eyes.

Hunter looked at Shawn deep into his eyes. He knew what Shawn said was true. There would be no coming back from this. Hurting Randy would change Hunter forever. "I don't have a choice Heartbreak. Randy needs this so he can get past what he did to John and they can get on with their lives happily." Hunter stated. "What about our lives Hunt?" Shawn said with anger. "Damn it I know what this will do. It will kill you!" Shawn said again.

Angry tears fell from both their eyes. Hunter hung his head. He didn't know what to do. Shawn's look softened. "Hey, look Paul, if this needs to happen then let someone else do it." Shawn pleaded. Hunter looked up at Shawn. "It can't be you. You don't have a mean bone in your body." Hunter said. "That's the only way I will let this happen Hunter." Shawn replied.

"No, it will not be you, but I do know of someone who will do it." Hunter said. Shawn knew exactly who it was that Hunter had in mind. "I will call him and tell him what is going on. You go talk to Randy. Tell him, if he has to go through with this it will not be by your hands." Shawn told Hunter. Hunter leaned in and kissed Shawn deeply. "Thank you heartbreak." Hunter said then left to go tell Randy.

Randy was sitting down on a sofa in the guest house as Hunter walked in. "Hey kid, we need to talk." Hunter told him.

/#/#/#/

John punched a wall. Grabbing his cellphone, wallet and car keys, John walked out to his car. Walking around and pacing was not doing him a damn bit of good. It only made him feel sad and more angry. John started up the car and pulled out of the driveway. He was going to find his Baby. Even if he had to drive all night and knock on every door of everyone he knows. Randy was in trouble. Randy was about to get hurt bad, and John could feel it. John just hoped he found Randy in time to stop it.

/!/!/!/!/

Randy was standing by the window, when he seen the motorcycle ride up. "What is your safe word Randy?" Hunter asked. Randy looked at Hunter with a very serious look on his face. Staring Hunter dead in the eyes Randy replied. "I'm not going to use one." Before Hunter could protest, there was a knock at the door. Then the Deadman himself walked in...

~O~

**PLEASE REVIEW...? WANT THEM BADLY!**

**A/N; HOPEFULLY IT WILL NOT BE TOO LONG FOR MY NEXT UPDATE...MAY BE A FEW DAYS THOUGH... I ALREADY HAD THIS CHAPTER WRITTEN AND I FOUND TIME TO POST THIS ONE TODAY...VERY HAPPY ABOUT THAT...THANKS M.j**


	19. Chapter 19

**HERE IS THE THANK YOU I WAS TRYING TO SAY AT THE BEGINNING OF THE LAST CHAPTER...ONLY IT CAME OUT [ALL] WRONG! SORRY FOR THAT and THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED, FAVED, AND ALERTED THIS STORY...[SWEETNESS]**

**/#/#/#/**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC VIOLENCE...and well...some pretty disturbing stuff...YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**~O~  
><strong>

Randy breathed a sigh of relief as he laid eyes on The Undertaker. Randy wanted so bad to feel some kind of absolution. He understood why Hunter couldn't do it. Hunter was like his older brother and Randy knew it would hurt Hunter beyond belief to punish Randy, in the way Randy felt like he needed to be. Randy was grateful to Mark for stepping in and helping Hunter out, no matter how odd the request. Mark, finding out everything that has gone down recently, understood where Randy was coming from.

Sometimes guilt can eat at someone until nothing is left and someone saying they forgive you, just doesn't feel like enough. Sometimes, it takes pain to feel forgiveness, to get past the hurt you have caused someone. Sometimes, it's the only way for someone to move on.

"Go to the bedroom." The Undertaker said as he looked at Randy. Randy nodded and went to the room. "Mark, I don't want you to hurt him real bad. Just give Randy what he feels he needs." Hunter asked. "I understand Hunter, but I saw the look in his eyes. Randy might not know when to stop. He looks...lost. I know how that feels Hunt. Sometimes guilt can kill a person." Mark said.

"Yeah I understand. It's just, this is killing me. I hate that Randy feels he needs to do something so drastic to find some kind of inner peace with himself. " Hunter replied. "You know Randy better than anyone. Do you really feel that if he doesn't go through with this, that he could move past it?" Mark asked. "No man, he needs this, I see it in his eyes also." Hunter said sadly. "Alright let's get this over with so the healing can begin." Mark stated. Hunter nodded and followed Mark into the bedroom.

Randy was standing over by the bed when they walked in. Mark walked over to Randy. "Take your belt off." Mark demanded. Randy did as he was told and removed his belt. "Hand it to me." Mark said. Randy gave Mark his belt. Hunter walked over to the door. He was not sure he could watch what Mark was about to do. Without warning Mark took Randy's belt and hit Randy in the face with it.

Randy didn't even cry out in pain as the metal buckle hit his face and blood fell from his lips. "Take your shirt off." Randy was told. Removing his shirt, Randy wiped the blood off with it. The shirt fell to the ground and Randy's belt made it's way to his chest. Still, no sounds came from Randy. Randy looked down at his reddening chest. Slowly, Randy started to feel better.

Randy took off his Jeans and underwear, tossing them with his bloody shirt. "Turn around and bend over." Mark said. Turning around, Randy bent over and placed his hands onto the bed. The first sound came from Randy as the belt was thrashed down upon the skin of his naked ass.

"Ugh." Was the only sound that was released from Randy's throat. The Undertaker whipped Randy five more times with the belt, as no more sounds were heard. "Bed, Now!" 'Taker said. Randy laid down, his bloody back staining the blanket beneath.

Mark placed Randy's belt onto the night stand and walked over to Hunter. "You need to go." Mark warned. "I can't, he might need me...afterwards." Hunter replied softly. Mark understood, he gave a gentle pat to Hunter's arm.

"I need the things Randy asked you to get." Mark requested . Hunter left the room. Mark went to Randy's bedside. Looking down at Randy "Are you sure you want to go through with this" He asked. Mark looked deep into Randy's eyes. He wanted to make sure Randy wanted to continue.

Things were about to get really rough, and Mark wanted to make damn sure Randy was ready for It. "Yes, Please?" Randy begged wanting Mark to go on. Randy looked at 'Taker with pleading eyes. "Don't worry I will not stop unless you ask me too." 'Taker assured Randy. A grateful tear came to Randy's eyes. He was feeling a bit better, but not completely.

Hunter came back into the room with the things Mark needed him to get. Things Hunter could not believe Randy wanted used on him. It made Hunter feel real uneasy and sick to his stomach. Hunter placed the things down onto a bedside table. Sighing, he walked over to the chair and sat down, his legs were feeling very weak suddenly.

Mark reached down to the table picking up Randy's Apex Predator t-shirt. He ripped it into four strips. Randy placed his arms above his head, and Mark tied Randy's wrists to the bed with two of them. Mark picked Randy's belt back up off of the table. 'Taker folded the belt in half. Raising his arm up, Mark came down onto Randy with the belt. "AHH Fuuckk!" Randy screamed out, as the belt ripped into his cock.

/#/#/#/

John Cena had to pull over on the side of the road. He has been looking for his husband and could not find him. John parked the car, bowed his head, and let the tears fall. "I don't want him to be hurt. Please God, let me find him, he is such a good person. Randy has been put through enough." John prayed as he cried.

John had been driving for hours, he went to six different places and no one had seen his Baby. John was at his wit's end. He didn't know what to do, or where to go. He was about to go home, when a song came on the radio. He didn't even realize the radio was on, let alone on a classic rock station.

The song John heard was " Ace of Spades" by Motorhead. John took that as a sign. He put the car into drive and as fast as he could, went to the only place he had not been. Shawn said he had not seen Randy. John didn't ask him if Hunter had. "God, how could have I been so stupid?" John asked.

John pulled up to the Michaels household, He jumped out of his car and ran to the front door. John rang the doorbell and knocked as loud as he could. Shawn could not hear anything. He was down in the basement game room with 'Pain' by Three Day's Grace, playing through head phones as loud as he could get it. Shawn was determined not to hear any screams, that might come from the guest house out by the pool.

John was about to give up hope and leave when his heart stopped. A scream hit his ears. A scream of absolute pain. Someone was hurting, and that someone was his 'Baby'. "No. Please God no?" John begged as he ran towards the scream. John tripped over a pool chair as he ran. He wanted to reach Randy as fast as he could. John stood up and took off running again. He was at the end of the pool when someone struck him from behind.

/#/?/

Randy did not care what Hunter had just begged. Randy did not feel he had been punished enough to let Mark stop. "If you are sure Randy, I will untie you and you can turn over." Mark said with uncertainty. Randy nodded his head as tears fell from his eyes. Mark untied Randy's wrists from the headboard.

Randy turned over onto his stomach, without any desire to have Mark stop. Mark retied Randy's wrist to the headboard. Mark waited until Randy gave him a sign that he was ready to go on. Randy turned his head and looked Mark into his eyes. Then Randy nodded his head.

Mark took the last two remaining strips. Randy spread his legs far apart. Then Mark tied Randy's legs to the bed post. Reaching down to the bedside table, Mark picked up the last thing he would use. Hunter gasped

"Randy stop this please, you do not have to do this." Hunter pleaded for Randy to end this and not go through the pain that was coming. Hunter's plea fell on deaf ears. This was the one thing Randy felt he needed the most. The one thing that would take his guilt of raping his 'Dimples' away. "I...want...this to...happen!" Randy said through gritted teeth. The anger in his voice very noticeable.

Mark walked to the middle of the bed Randy was tied down to. Mark grasped a hold of Randy's ass cheeks. Mark spread them apart as wide as he could. No more words were said, but a deafening scream was heard, as Mark rammed the enormous dildo into Randy's unprepared ass. Randy once again passed out from blinding pain.

/#/#/#/#/

When John came around, his world was in total darkness. Feeling the concrete beneath him, he became confused. Just a few minutes ago, he was in the wrestling ring holding up his championship belt, but now...?

~O~

**PLEASE...PLEASE ..REVIEW? trying to get 100**

**a/n please keep in mind that Randy wanted this to happen. so please don't hate me!**


	20. Chapter 20

**THANkS FOR THE REVIEWS! and to THE NEW ALERTS AND FAV'S! YOU GUYS ROCK...I never imagined this story would reach 100 reviews I am very GRATEFUL! [SWEETNESS] ...**

**~O~  
><strong>

Half an hour later, Randy woke up and he was smiling, from the inside out. An amazing calm and peacefulness washed over him. Randy finally felt absolved, and healed mentally. Now he can get back to his lover and husband and start to finally move on from everything.

Randy was afraid to move his body though. He knew the pain was going to be terrible, but he wanted desperately to get back to John. Randy went to move, there was a sheet covering his body. He was still laying on his stomach. His cock was hurting and he could feel the burning pain on his ass cheeks.

The worse of the pain came as he sat up. "Uugghh" Randy moaned out. The pain had shot from the inside, to the outside of his burning and gaping hole. All the way up his back. Randy knew there would be angry red marks of dried blood across his ass and back. He didn't care though. He finally felt relief.

Hunter and Mark were sitting in the kitchen when they heard Randy moan out. Hunter raised his head up from his coffee cup. Mark laid the newspaper down on the table. They both looked at each other. "Randy's awake. I hope it worked for him. I pray he is finally at peace." Hunter stated. "So do I Hunter, because there is no way in hell I could ever do anything like that again. His scream is still in my head." Mark said.

"Yeah, mine also" Hunter replied sadly. "I'm going to go check up on him, see if he needs anything. If he is better the only thing Randy will want is John?" Hunter commented. Hunter stood up and placed his coffee mug into the kitchen sink. Mark went back to reading the newspaper.

Randy looked up from his striped chest, as Hunter entered the room. Hunter looked at Randy with love and concern in his eyes. Randy looked up at Hunter and smiled the biggest smile Hunter had seen in days. "I'm ok Hunt. I am one hundred percent ok." Randy said.

"You didn't sound OK a moment ago." Hunter stated. "It's just a little painful is all." Randy replied. Randy went to stand up. "Uugh" Randy unintentionally moaned out again. Hunter gave him a rude look. "Yeah it looks like a little pain." Hunter rolled his eyes. "Other than physically, how are you?" Hunter asked getting very serious.

Randy stood up wrapping the sheet around his waist. He walked over to Hunter with a slight limp. Randy placed his hands on both sides of Hunters face and looked him deep into his eyes. Hunter looked back into Randy's

"I swear to you. I am completely healed now. All of the guilt and turmoil is gone. I know now that John and I will be fine. Now all I want to do is go back home and be with my Dimples. I need him, I want to hold him in my arms. As soon as he will let me I want to take him to our bed and make love to him." Randy said as tears fell from his eyes.

Randy felt better, and he only hoped John did too. "I went ahead and set your stuff up in the shower. Make sure you use the ointment on you cuts and bruises ok." Hunter asked. "Alright dad I will." Randy giggled. Hunter rolled his eyes and left Randy, so Randy could get a shower.

Hunter walked back out to the kitchen. Mark sat his newspaper down again, looking up at Hunter. "He wants to go home to John." Hunter said with a huge smile on his face. Mark breathed a sigh of relief. There really was no way he could ever do anything like what he did to Randy ever again. Mark wasn't showing it on the outside, but on the inside he was hurting for what he did to Randy. Even though Randy had pleaded for Mark to do it, It was still got to him.

Half an hour later Mark and Hunter were now sitting in the living room. Hunter was sitting on the sofa had his feet propped up onto a coffee table. While Mark was sitting in a recliner. They were both discussing when to schedule the next 'Man's night in'. Hunter stood up and walked over to Randy, as Randy entered the room. "I'm going to go clean up in the bedroom and let you and Mark talk, ok?" Hunter asked Randy.

Randy nodded and went over to Mark. Mark cringed as he watched Randy attempt to sit down. Randy decided to stand. His ass was real tender and he wanted to avoid letting Mark see him in any kind of pain. Only for poor Randy, he failed greatly at that when he grunted out in obvious pain. Mark stood up, as soon as he did Randy wrapped his arms around him. Mark felt awkward, but hugged Randy back anyway.

Randy released Mark from the hug. Pulling back, Mark noticed the tears falling from Randy's eyes. "I'm sorry I hurt you kid." Mark stated. Randy shook his head. "No Mark, You healed me. You did not hurt me. I am very grateful to you for doing that for me. If there ever is anyway at all that I can repay you. Please do not hesitate to ask. I owe you my sanity and my life." Randy said.

Randy was very thankful for what Mark had done for him. "It had to happen Mark, it just had to." Randy said as he wiped the tears from his face. "I know kid. I know. " Mark replied. Randy leaned in and lightly placed a kiss onto Mark's left cheek. "I'm going to go to my husband now. He needs to know that I am going to be ok. That the both of us are going to be." Randy said getting ready to leave.

Hunter came out of the bedroom. He had a trash bag in his hands that held the bloody blanket and sheets. Randy looked at Hunter with a somber expression. "I'm sorry Hunter for ruining your blankets." Randy said. "It's ok, seeing you in a better place mentally, is enough for me." Hunter replied.

"Thank you both. What you both did for me means a lot." Randy said turning to leave the guest house. " Now I'm going to John." Randy said as he walked out of the door. Randy felt a lot different leaving, than he did when he had entered. Randy felt the weight of the world lifted off of his shoulders. Now he was going home.

/#/#/

It was still very dark as Randy left the guest house. Walking by the pool Randy seen what appeared to be someone laying by the pool. They were lying face down on the concrete. "That's odd?" Randy thought to himself. The closer Randy got to the person, the more frightened he became. The form looked a lot like John's. Finally Randy made to the end of the pool. Randy looked down in terror as he seen that the person really was John.

Randy rolled John over on to his back. "Dimples? oh God. What happened? please wake up. Please Dimples, open those pretty blue eyes for me?" Randy begged. Randy leaned down and with tears falling down his face, Randy gently kissed John. There was blood coming from the back of John's head.

Randy was thinking the worst. "Whaaat." John started to come around. Randy kissed John once more. "Thank God you are ok. What happened Dimples?" Randy asked. John slapped Randy across the face, as Randy was about to kiss John again. "Why the fuck are you kissing me and why do you keep calling me Dimples, Orton?" John asked with anger in his voice, then he passed out.

/?/?/?/

Somewhere, someone was a very happy man. Everything he was hoping for was happening. His plan was finally working. He smiled walking away from the Michaels home. Two couples down and only one more to go.

~O~

**PLEASE KEEP ROCKIN THE REVIEWS...NEEDS TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


	21. Chapter 21

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR ROCKIN' THE REVIEWS! please keep ut up? YOU GUYS ROCK! [SWEETNESS]**

**~O~  
><strong>

Mark and Hunter were just leaving the guest house. Suddenly, Hunter heard his name being screamed out. "What the hell? Is that Randy?" Hunter asked looking at Mark. "Please someone help us, Hunter! Mark! Shawn? anyone help please!" Randy screamed out.

Hunter and Mark took off running toward Randy's voice as fast as they could. "Please John wake up? Someone help us please?" Randy cried out. Hunter and Mark found a sobbing Randy holding a motionless John, in his arms. Randy looked up as he heard footsteps.

"Please Hunter call an ambulance. It's John someone hurt him. Please help?" Randy begged. He was about to go hysterical. "I will call, you stay with Randy and John." Mark told Hunter. Mark went into the Michaels home to tell Shawn what was going on and call for help.

Several minutes later the sound of sirens came speeding towards the house, where John lay unconscious in Randy's arms by the pool. "Help is here Dimples please hold on?" Randy begged. Three EMT's jumped out of the ambulance and went to work on John. They laid John on a stretcher.

After stabilizing John, they rushed him to the nearest hospital. Randy rode in the ambulance with John. Shawn and Hunter followed the ambulance in their truck. Mark chose to stay behind. He wanted to have a look around. Mark had a very uneasy feeling about what had happened. By the looks of things, it looked like John might have been hit from behind. Mark wanted to make sure whoever might of hit John, wasn't still hanging around.

/#/#/#/

The ambulance pulled up at emergency room doors. The EMT's removed John from the ambulance and rushed him inside. Randy followed after them. They wheeled John into a room on the stretcher. "Sorry sir, but you can't come in here. You need to wait out in the waiting room. It is right over there." A friendly male nurse told Randy and pointed over to the small waiting area.

"That is my husband they are taking in there and I will not leave him." Randy said. "I'm sorry sir, but we have to work on him. You need to wait in the waiting room." the nurse replied. He was very well trained on how to handle hostile husbands or wives. "Look nurse...Kendrick. I Will NOT..." Randy was about to go full on viper when Hunter placed a hand on Randy's shoulder. Hunter and Shawn had just arrived to find a very angry Randy about to go off on a poor male nurse.

"Come on Randy let's go over to the waiting room. You need to let them help John. There's nothing you can do to help him right now. If you want to help John, then this is how, by letting the doctors and nurses do their jobs." Hunter told Randy. Randy just gave Hunter a dirty look.

Nurse Brian Kendrick felt really bad for Randy, but there was really nothing he could do for Randy right now. "Please Mr..?" Asked Brian. "Orton, Randy." Shawn said. Randy was still too angry to speak. "Mr. Orton if you will please wait over there, as soon as we know something about you husbands condition I will come out and let you know, but for now I need to get in there." Brian asked as nice as he could. He did not like the way the Viper was looking at him.

Randy sighed and allowed Hunter and Shawn to walk him over to the small waiting area. The room was semi-private. It had four chairs, a small sofa, two small tables and a couple of green tropical plants in each one of the corners. The walls were beige color and made the room feel warm and relaxing.

"Why did you do that? Why did you pull me away from him?" Randy asked with tears falling from his eyes. "Randy, The doctors and nurses have to take care of John. They can not do that, if you are in their way." Shawn said. It took Randy a long time, but the words finally reached his ears. Randy lowered his head, he knew what Shawn said was true. Randy's heart wanted to stop, It didn't want to beat again until it was near John's. Randy gasped out in a need for breath.

"Hunter, Randy's not looking to good." Shawn said quietly. Hunter walked over to where Randy stood. "Hey John's going to be ok. Come on you look like you are about to fall over. Sit down with me?" Hunter asked. Hunter led Randy over to the sofa.

Randy reluctantly and very gently, sat down with Hunter. Randy was still in physical pain from the huge dildo and it hurt like hell for him to sit down. That pain didn't even compare to the pain in his heart at the thought of losing his Dimples forever.

"Hunter I'm scared. John was conscious for just a minute. When he was, I called him Dimples and went to kiss him. He slapped my cheek and asked me why I was kissing him and calling him Dimples. Hunter he called me Orton. The only time John called me by my last name was five years ago when we hated one another. What if John wakes up and doesn't remember us? What if he doesn't remember our marriage. I can't lose him Hunt. I just can't" Randy said. Randy started to sob so hard, he had to gasp for breath.

Hunter and Shawn didn't know what to think about what Randy had just said. Could John have some type of memory loss. Hunter hated the thought of that. Randy and John have been through enough already. They deserved some kind a peace, and now this? Hunter's thoughts were interrupted by his cellphone. He pulled his cellphone from his back pocket and hit 'send'.

**"Hey Deadman what's up?...ok...thanks for looking around...no, nothing yet...ok...lock up the house for us please...ok see you then." **Hunter ended the call. Shawn looked down at Hunter. "That was Mark. He looked around our property. No one was around. He's going to lock up our house and then he will be coming here." Hunter said looking up at Shawn.

"What is fucking taking them so long? Why haven't they came and told me anything?" Randy asked. The doctors have been working on John for over an hour now. Randy was no longer sitting down. The longer he sat down the worse his ass hurt. Hunter could tell Randy was in pain, both physically and mentally. Hunter whispered into Shawn's ear. "I will be right back Heartbreak. I'm going to go down to the pharmacy and pick up some ointment for Randy. I can tell he is hurting." Hunter kissed Shawn and left the room.

Randy was too lost in his thoughts to notice Hunter had even left. That was until Hunter stepped in front of his face. "Here Randy, I can tell you are suffering so go put this on." Hunter said giving Randy the paper bag. Randy took the bag and looked inside. He smiled at how thoughtful Hunter was. "Thanks Hunter." Randy said. Randy went to the bathroom to put on the ointment. The ointment burned at first, then after a moment Randy started to feel a little better.

Randy had just came back from the restroom. He was physically starting to feel better. "Mr. Orton?" nurse Kendrick asked. Randy quickly went over to him. "Yes, Is John alright?" Randy asked hopeful that John was ok. "We have taken John to a private room. I will show you where that is, after the doctor talks with you. Dr. Hardy should be here in a few minutes to talk to you." nurse Kendrick said.

A few moments later Dr. Jeff Hardy entered the small waiting area. "Mr. Orton?" Jeff asked. Randy walked over to him and shook his hand. "Please how is he?" Randy begged for information. "John has a concussion. It appears John was struck from behind. He has a bad gash in the back of his head. Whoever hit him did not want your husband to wake up. I recommend you contact the police and file a report. Mr. Orton it seems to me someone was trying to end John's life." Dr. Hardy stated.

Randy gasped at what he just heard. Could someone really be trying to kill his Dimples. "What the hell? Who would want to kill John? He is a wonderful person and would not hurt anyone. This doesn't make sense." Randy said in confusion.

"Can we see him?" Hunter asked. "Yes come on I will take you to his room." Jeff told them. "Wait Dr. Hardy. I need to let you know what happened when John came to for a moment. John acted as if he didn't know we were together as a couple. It was like he forgotten we are married." Randy explained everything to Jeff.

"Sometimes a very hard hit to the back of the head can cause amnesia. If that is the case hopefully it will only be temporary. We will not be able to diagnose him with amnesia until he wakes up." Jeff explained. "Dr Hardy, if John does have amnesia how long will it take him to recover his memory?" Shawn asked. "I really couldn't tell you, sometimes it could be minutes and sometimes it could be years. There's really no way of knowing these things." Dr. Hardy informed them.

Randy looked at Jeff with tear filled eyes. "Can you please take us to him now?" Randy pleaded. "Yes follow me, but for now only one visitor at a time." Jeff replied. All three nodded and followed Jeff to John's hospital room. "You go in first." Hunter told Randy. Randy hugged Hunter then walked into John's room.

Randy entered the room and walked over to John's bedside. He sat in a chair by the bed. "Hey Dimples. Please remember us. Please...?" was all Randy could say. Then Randy laid his head down on John's chest and cried. Moments later a very groggy and sore John Cena started to wake up. He opened his tired eyes and looked down at Randy. "Orton? What the hell are you doing?" Randy's heart broke as he heard those horrible words...

~O~

**PLEASE REVIEW...? I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU LIKED IT! THANk YOU, M.j**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you for the reviews...you all mean so much! thank you to all of my readers! [SWEETNESS] **

Cody held onto Evan, as if Evan was about to be ripped out of his life. A few hours earlier a monster came into their home and threatened to destroy them. Cody and Evan were warned before Kevin came in that if they didn't help break up Randy and John that they would pay. They never imagined it would be in that way. Nothing was ever said about sexual violence. Kevin forcing Evan to suck his dick, and in front of Cody, rocked them to their very core.

Evan and Cody had showered and brushed their teeth. No matter how hard they tried, Evan could not get the feel of Kevin's cock out of his mouth, and Cody could not get the taste of Kevin's bitter cum off of this tounge.

They were laying on the bed holding each other. Cody was on his back and Evan had his head on Cody's chest. Tears still ran down Evan's face, those tears had pooled on Cody's bare chest. He didn't care though, Evan needed to cry it out so he could feel better. Evan does not have a submissive personality, so it was very hard for him to submit to Kevin and suck Kevin's cock. Even though it was to save Cody from getting hurt, it killed him. Cody knew Evan would have a hard time with the loss of control. Cody was holding Evan and trying to come up with a way to give Evan back the control that he needed to feel. Cody smiled for the first time in hours, as the perfect way came to his mind.

"Cocoa, I need to taste you, please?" Cody begged. He really did need to taste Evan. Cody knew that would be the only way Kevin's bitterness would be erased. Evan raised his head up off of Cody's chest to look him in the eyes. Evan wanted to make sure Cody really wanted this. "If you are sure Cody. Then I have only one request before we get started." Evan said softly. "What is it Cocoa? What do you need?" Cody asked. Evan lowered his eyes. "I need to feel you in my mouth. I need to suck...I need..." Evan could not continue. "Shhh...It's alright Cocoa. I know what you need." Cody said. Evan looked back into Cody's eyes. Cody reached for Evan's lips and kissed him passionately.

Evan lifted up off of Cody. "Undress for me." Evan said meakly. Cody did what he was told and pulled his sweats off. Evan smiled, Cody was not wearing underwear. On a normal day, when Cody and Evan were at home, niether one of them wore any clothes. They loved the free feeling they got from being naked. Now they wondered if they would ever feel that free again.

Evan looked into Cody's eyes and climbed in between his legs. Evan placed soft kisses down Cody's chest. He stopped at Cody's cock. Evan kissed each one of Cody's balls. Then he placed gentle kisses all along Cody's growing penis. Evan hesitated for just one second, then he opened his mouth taking all of Cody in. "Mmm. So good...feels sooo good." Cody moaned out in pleasure. Evan needed this, he loved the feel of Cody's hard cock in his mouth. Evan bobbed up and down on Cody's shaft. Cody was in heaven. This was probably the best damn blow job he had ever been givin in his entire life. Evan was sucking him off like no one ever has. Evan moaned around Cody's leaking cock. He loved the taste of Cody's pre cum, leaking down his throat. It was a promise of what's to come.

"Sooo close Cocoa." Cody cried out. Evan loved the sound of that and started sucking harder on Cody's large love stick. Cody warned Evan one more time, then he shot his creamy milk out into Evan's awaiting throat. Evan eagerly sucked out every last bit. He lapped at Cody's slit to make sure he didn't miss a single drop. Evan had tears in his eyes as released Cody's cock. Climbing up to Cody's face, Evan took Cody's mouth to his. Cody parted his lips allowing Evan to feed him the last bit of cum that was left on Evan's tounge. "That was delicious." Cody said. "Yes I know." Evan beamed as he licked his lips.

Evan stood up off the bed and took off his own sweat pants. He was also going commando. Cody sat up, leaning his back against the headboard of the bed. Evan stood naked beside the bed looking at Cody. Cody bowed his head submissively. "May I taste you now, please?" Cody asked softly.

Without saying a word Evan climbed back onto the bed. He climbed in front of Cody. Evan gave Cody a deep domineering kiss. "Suck me, Now!" Evan demanded. Cody felt as if he was in heaven. Hearing Evan talk like that brought peace to Cody's soul. Eager to please his Cocoa, Cody smiled. "Yes Cocoa, how would you like me?" Cody asked as he always did.

Evan climbed off of the bed. Cody kept his head lowered. "Baby Doll, stand up!" Evan demanded**.** Cody happily obeyed his lover and climbed off of the bed. Cody stood with his eyes lowered before Evan, happy to do anything Evan demanded. Evan smiled inside. He was touched by Cody's eagerness to obey.

"On you knees!" was the demand Evan gave. Cody lowered his knees onto the floor. He awaited for the next command. Evan took his fully erected cock and placed the head onto Cody's lips. "Open" Evan said. Cody parted his lips. Evan placed the head of his cock onto Cody's bottom lip. Evan started to fist his cock. His cock leaked pre cum into Cody's mouth. The drops of pre cum gathered on Cody's tounge. After Evan was satisfied with the amount. He removed his cock from Cody's lips.

Evan looked down at his Baby Doll on his knees. "Swallow!" Evan demanded. Cody smiled as the sweet taste of Evan to come, slide past his tastebuds and down his throat. "Thank you." Cody sighed "May I please have some more?" Cody begged. Evan's pre cum was like an appetizer and Cody wanted the main course. Evan did not reply. He simply took his right hand and placed it on the back of Cody's head. Evan intertwined his fingers through Cody's hair and pushed Cody's head towards his very hard and dripping cock. Cody eagerly took Evan's flesh sword back into his mouth. This time Cody closed his mouth around Evan's cock. "Heaven." was all Evan could say. He was lost in the feel of Cody's hot mouth washing over his cock.

Cody moaned around Evan's cock. He couldn't get enough of the warm hard member in his mouth. Cody hollowed his cheeks around Evan's rod as he moved his mouth up and down, then back up again. Evan could feel the tightning in his balls. He was about to bless Cody with what Cody needed. It brought tears to Evan's eyes knowing that he was about to make Cody better, by taking the taste of kevin away forever. Evan pulled his hand from Cody's hair and rubbed the top of Cody's head. "Close Doll...sooo...hear baby, drink..." Evan said as he shot his load down Cody's needy throat. Cody's heart leaped with joy, as he drank down every tasty drop of Evan's cum. It was sweet like a bit of heaven. Kevin's could never compare, and with the last drop, all taste of Kevin was gone.

Cody looked up at Evan. They both had tears in their eyes. "Stand up Baby Doll." was Evan's next command. Cody got up from his knees and looked Evan in his eyes. Evan leaned in and kissed Cody with every bit of happiness he felt. They loved the taste of each other. "Thank you Cocoa, thank you so much I needed that. I needed the taste of him gone." Cody was crying as he spoke. "I know Doll, I know, me too. Let's go to bed." Evan winked as he said the last part.

Evan kissed Cody again and they headed for the bed. Evan's cellphone went off. Cody gave Evan an alarming look. He started to get a bad feeling. Evan picked up his phone and answered it. **"Hello...hi Shawn...What?...how is he...by who?...ok we are on our way!" **Evan dropped the phone. Shawn told him what happened to John and what they suspected. Cody looked at Evan with concern. "He is crazy, He's really fuckingcrazy. We have to get out of this somehow. All of us. The son-of-a-bitch just tried to kill John...

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW? I LIKE KNOWING WHAT EVERYONE THINKS...IT HELPS ME WRITE BETTER!**


	23. Chapter 23

**THANk YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, ALERTS AND FAVS...[SWEETNESS] **

Evan and Cody got dressed as fast as they could. Evan was real upset. He was worried about his best friend. He needed someone to talk to about what Kevin did to him. Evan knew that Kevin had orally raped him, and that he had no choice to do what he did. Evan need to feel as if he had a choice and submited to Kevin instead of what really happened. He just couldn 't wrap his mind around being forced.

Evan decided to come clean and tell John and Randy what was going on. That someone wanted to break them up and he and Cody were being forced to help. Now Evan needed to tell Cody. "I need to talk to you about something, but we need to do that on the way." Evan said pulling on a shirt. Cody, who was tying his shoes, gave Evan a worried look. Once they were dressed they grabbed their wallets and cellphones, and Evan grabbed the keys to their Mustang. They were about to head out the door. Evan turned Cody to face him. Evan placed his hands on Cody's face. "No matter what happens please remember I will always love you." Evan said with a tear falling down his cheek. Then he gently kissed Cody on the lips, as if it would be their last.

Once inside the Mustang, Evan told Cody what he was planning to do. "No, Evan you know what he said would happen if we told anyone. I love Randy, I do, but I love you more. I can't let that man take you away from me. Without you life is not worth living." Cody said. He placed his head in his hands and cried. Evan took one hand off of the steering wheel and rubbed Cody's back with it. "We have to stop this, He is more crazy than we thought." Evan said.

Cody looked at Evan with red and puffy eyes. "Then we will stop this. We will have to do what it takes to break up Randy and John. Damn it Evan, I am not going to lose you!" Cody yelled. Evan jumped, he had never heard Cody talk to him like that before. Cody noticed the way Evan had jumped. Cody lowered his head, "Im sorry Cocoa, I shouldn't have raised my voice. You can punish me later for it." Cody said. Evan frowned, "I don't think he just wants to break them up any more. As for punishing you, don't worry I will." He replied and grabed a hold of Cody's crotch.

They arrived at the hospital and Evan parked the car. He turned off the engine and turned to face Cody. "We need to do this no matter what happens to us, we need to tell them what he intends to do. You know, he does not plan on stopping after John and Randy are apart. You know Shawn and Hunter are next. We can stop this Cody. We can stop another couple from going through hell. Look at the shit Randy and John have but put through and we had a hand in that. I will not do this anymore, I can't " Evan stated. "Cocoa? I know this, I feel bad too, but I can't risk losing you." Cody proclaimed. "I don't want to lose you either, but if we go through with this I could possibly lose my soul." Evan stated truthfully.

Cody sat there taking in what Evan just said. He understood where Evan was coming from. "Alright if this is what you want, let's go inside and tell Randy and John everything. I don't know what will happen from there, but keep in mind we both could lose our best friends." Cody said. Evan bowed his head. "I would rather lose my best friend, than have him dead." Evan said as he cried. Cody wrapped his arms around Evan and held him for a long time. They knew what they had to do, they only hoped they would survive through it.

/#/#/#/

Randy lift his head off of John's chest. He looked into the eyes of his beloved Dimples and all he saw was confusion. "Dimples please..." Randy words were cut off, as John tried to push Randy away from him. John noticed the IV connected to his arm. He looked around the room. John started to flip out when he noticed he was in a hospital bed. "What the hell is going on? Why am I in a hospital, and who is Dimples?" A very confused John asked. Randy sat back in the chair. He was trying to figure out the best way to answer John's many questions.

"Please calm down, Dimples It's not good for you yo get all worked up." Randy pleaded. "John calmed a little. "So I'm Dimples? Why are you calling me Dimples? You hate me remember?" John said. "That was years ago. I Don't hate you now." Randy said. This confused John even more. He took his hands and rubbed his face with them. He stopped when he noticed the white gold wedding ring on his left hand.

John took his left hand and examined the ring. "Am I married?" John asked. Randy frowned, he was afraid of how John was going to respond to the answer. "Yes Dimp...John you are married." Randy said. "Who am I married to, and why can't I remember?" John asked getting very agitated. "You were hit very hard on the back of the head. You might have some memory loss." Randy replied. "That explains the enormous headache I have, but it doesn't explain who I am married to, and why you keep calling me Dimples...OH fuck!" John exclaimed. He looked at Randy's left hand and seen the matching white gold wedding band. "But you hate me?" John said softly. Randy shook his head. "I used too. This is 2011 John, we fell in love a few years ago and now we were married. We love each other very much John." Randy said as tears came to his eyes. He tried to hold them back, but they fell anyway.

John listened to what Randy had to say and he believed what Randy had told him. John had loved Randy for years, it was Randy who always held back. John just wished he could remember everything. John looked at Randy and started to cry. "What is it Dimp...John?" Randy asked. "I want to remember. I'm married to the man of my dreams and I can't remember any of it." John cried.

Randy smiled at John and took his hand. Randy was overjoyed, he was so afraid John would not believe they are in love. He was elated that John still loved him. "So you believe me? I was so afraid of losing you forever John. I would rather die, than not have you in my life." Randy was openly crying now. He let the happy tears flow down his cheeks. John was still his and nothing was ever going to change that. "Hey, how come you didn't call me Dimples? I like that Baby." John pouted. Randy shook his head and giggled. "What?" John asked. "My nickname for you is Dimples and your nickname for me is Baby." Randy told him with the biggest grin on his face. "May I kiss you Dimples?" Randy asked. John looked deep into Randy's eyes. "Yes Baby, you may." John replied. John had dreamed of kissing Randy Orton forever and now his dream was about to come true. Randy stood up off the chair, standing over John, Randy leaned down to kiss him.

"John. Are you ok?" Evan asked as he came through the door. Randy stood up. "Well I was about to be." John said and shook his head. "Who the hell are you. Oh wait your that kid from Ring of Honor." John said. Evan didn't know what to think. He turned around and walked out of the room. "What was that about?" John asked confused. "That's Evan Bourne, he's your best friend John." Randy stated. "Oh shit! I didn't remember and I was an ass to him." John gasped. "I can't remember anything. Why can't I remember? I hate this." John said getting very upset. "We will figure this out. I'm going to go get Dr. Hardy. He needs to know you are awake and still not remembering." Randy told him. "What do you mean still not remembering? How long have I been like this?" John asked. He started to get more worried.

"Calm down, please Dimples. This only happened tonight ok. You came to for just a moment, I went to kiss you and slapped my face and asked me why I was calling you Dimples." Randy told John in attempt to call him down. "I slapped you? I'm sorry Baby, I never want to hurt you." John said. Tears came to his eyes at the thought of hurting Randy. "Don't cry Dimples I'm ok. we've been through worse." Randy said, then he cringed. He didn't mean to say that last part. He was glad in a way that John could not remember the rapes. Randy was glad that John couldn't remember all the hell they have been through these past several weeks. "What do you mean Baby?" John asked.

Before Randy could respond, Hunter and Shawn came into the room. "Hey John how are you doing?" Hunter asked. "Thank God, at least I remember you." John said lightly. Randy shook his head and Hunter knew then that John could not remember. "I'm going to go get Dr. Hardy now. I will be back, ok Dimples?" Randy asked. John nodded his head. John was hopeing the doctor could give him some answers. The fact that he could not remember anything was killing him. Being married to Randy and not being able to remember it, was starting to break his heart. He wanted to remember everything.

"Is Randy alright. Why is he limping?" John asked Hunter. Hunter did not know what to say. Lucky for him, Randy and Dr. Hardy came through the door. "John. I'm Dr. Jeff Hardy. I'm glad to see you are awake. How are you feeling?" Dr. Hardy asked. "I can't remember being married to the man of my dreams, so I feel pretty damn heart broken, that's how I'm feeling." John said with tears staining his cheeks. Randy walked over to John, and took John by the hand. "I'm not going anywhere Dimples, we will make new memories." Randy proclaimed. John looked into Randy's eyes with hope. "Ok...we will!" John demanded...

Little did they know someone heard the whole thing, and John Laurinaitis was not going to allow any new memories to be made. Randy and John were over...and he would make sure of it...

**PLEASE...REVIEW...PLEASE? IT MEANS A LOT!**


	24. Chapter 24

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR FABULOUS REVIEWS [ROCKIN' THE SWEETNESS]**

A crying Evan sobbed in Cody's arms. "What is it Cocoa, what's wrong?" Cody asked. "Is it John, he's not dea...?" Cody's words were cut off. "No his not dead, but he doesn't know who I am either." Evan cried. "What do you mean he doesn't know who you are?" Cody replied. "When I walked into the room he asked who in the hell I was. I didn't know what to do, or say so I walked out of the room." Evan said feeling really hurt. "I will go get Shawn maybe he will know what is going on." Cody stated. Evan nodded his head. He was feeling so lost and confused.

Cody walked into the hospital room as Dr. Hardy was walking out. Hunter, Shawn, Randy and John looked at him as he came in. "Hey Code's, what's up?" John asked. "Hi John. How are you feeling?" Cody asked. "Like I've been hit in the head by a bolder." John responded lightly. John has known Cody for years, through Dustin Runnels aka Golddust.

Randy was still standing beside of John holding his hand. Randy held John's hand tight. "What's going on? What are you not telling me?" Cody asked. Randy went to remove his hand from John's. John held onto Randy's hand as if his very life depended on it. Randy looked down at John and smiled. "It's Ok Dimples I won't go anywhere." Randy said.

"Cody, John is suffering from memory loss. He can't remember the past six years." Shawn told him. "Oh, so that explains a lot." Cody said. "What do you mean?" Randy asked. "Evan came out of John's room crying. Saying John didn't know him." Cody said. "I'm sorry I hurt his feelings. I hate this Randy I want to remember!" John exclaimed. "Shhh, You will Dimples. You heard what Dr. Hardy said it will take sometime, but you will remember." Randy tried to calm John down. "Baby, what he said was I might remember over time. He didn't say how long it will take." John replied. Randy gave John a sad look. "Then we will do what he said and get you home to familiar surroundings." Randy said.

Randy had hope that once he got John home, John will remember everything, because that is what John wants. Even though he wished somethings could always be forgotten. Randy knew that once John got his memories back, the memory of the rapes will come flooding back too. He was worried how John would handle all of that. Especially after how upset John got over slapping him on the face.

"Cody, do you know Evan pretty good?" John asked softly. Hunter and Shawn giggled lightly. Randy shot both of them death glares. He was afraid they would upset John. "Yeah I know him really well. Evan and I are together. We are in love, after all of this is over I plan on asking him to marry me." Cody said without thinking. Randy gave Cody a strange look. "What do you mean by 'when all of this is over'?" Randy asked Cody. Cody stood there trying desperately to figure out what to say. He was not ready to tell them what was going on. He needed Evan there with him to do that. "John's...memory loss...Is what I'm talking about. Evan is pretty upset. I need to get back out there to him." Cody said.

"Evan is still here?" John asked. "Yeah, he is right outside in the waiting room." Cody told John. "Could you please go get him? I need to tell him how very sorry I am for how I treated him." John pleaded. Randy looked down at John. "Dimples you need to get some rest. This can wait." Randy said. "No Baby I need to do this now. Please understand?" John begged.

Randy seen the hurt look in John's eyes. "Alright, but afterwards you are going to get some sleep, even if I have to get a nurse to give you something. Nurse Kendrick and I are becoming fast friends." Randy said. Hunter and Shawn giggled once more, this time Randy joined in. John and Cody gave all three of them a confused look. "Don't worry kid, we will explain later." Hunter told John. Shawn took Hunter's hand. Shawn looked at Hunter then at John. "John, Hunter and I are going to go and let you get some rest." Shawn said. "Let us know when John gets home. If you need anything call me. Ok?" Hunter asked Randy. Randy held on to John's hand ,but taking his other arm he hugged Hunter with it. "Thanks again for everything, Mark too." Randy whispered so only Hunter could hear. Hunter hugged Randy back. Then Shawn and Hunter left the room. "Cody could you please get Evan now?" John asked. "Yeah I will be right back." Cody said and left the room.

Cody walked back to the waiting room and to a still very upset Cocoa. Evan looked up as he felt a hand caress his hair. Cody's heart broke as red puffy eyes met his own. "John is suffering from some memory loss. That is why he didn't know who you were. Apparently he has a concussion. He is asking to see you." Cody said. Evan's face brightened when Cody told him, John wanted to see him. "Ok let's go. Is Randy still in the room with him." Evan asked. "Yeah."Cody said. "Good, I still want to tell them what John Laurinaitis has planned. Even if John doesn't remember Randy still needs to know." Evan stated. "Alright Cocoa, If that is what you want, I am with you all the way." Cody said. Evan stood up and fell into Cody's arms.

What they didn't know was Laurinaitis had heard what they said, and he was furious. He pulled out his phone and sent a text.

/#/#/#/

Randy went to sit down in the chair beside of John. Randy didn't mean to, but he softly moaned out in pain as he sat down on the chair. "Baby, are you Ok?" John asked worried about him. "Yeah I'm fine." was all Randy said. He was not ready to even try to explain that one to John, not yet anyway. Randy looked at John and could tell he didn't buy what Randy was saying. "I just landing wrong in the ring, I will be fine, just a bruised tailbone." Randy said. It killed him to lie to John, but he would tell John the truth later and then beg for forgiveness. John was about to call him on the fib, John could always tell when Randy was holding something back. Before he could though, the door opened.

Evan held his breath as he opened the door to John's hospital room. Cody held his hand as they walked in. John smiled at Evan, blinding Evan with his dimples. Evan let out the breath he was holding. "Hi Evan, I am real sorry for how I treated you earlier." John said shyly. "That's alright, Cody explained about the memory loss." Evan replied. "Yeah, but that doesn't excuse how rude I was. It feels like I have waited a lifetime to kiss this man. He was about to kiss me then you walked in." John said as he looked at Randy. Turning to Evan, "I really am sorry Evan I hope I can remember soon. I'm trying to remember I really am." John stated. Randy could tell John was getting more stressed out. Randy was about to tell Evan and Cody they needed to leave when Cody's cellphone went off.

"Randy, John there is something Cody and I have to tell you, It's pretty bad." Evan was about to start to tell them everything. "Evan, we have to go, now!" Cody said. Evan turned to face Cody. As he did Evan noticed how sheet white Cody's face looked. Cody gave Evan his phone. Cody had received a grave text message. Evan read the message and gave Cody back the phone. "Sorry John, Sorry Randy, We really are." Evan said as he pulled Cody out of the hospital room.

Once outside the room, Cody and Evan held on tight to each other, they were both shaking. Evan looked Cody into his eyes. "How are we suppose to do this?" Evan asked. "I don't Cocoa, but if we don't then they both are dead." Cody replied. Cody and Evan left the hospital knowing they both were headed back to hell...

**PLEASE...PLEASE...REVIEW...? **


	25. Chapter 25

**THANk YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ROCK IT! [SWEETNESS]**

John looked at Randy confused. "What was that all about? Did they look scared shitless to you? I don't know what that text said, but Cody looked ghost white." John asked. "I'm sure everything will be fine. I will call Cody later, but for now you need to get some rest." Randy replied.

John bowed his head and started to cry. "Hey now, what is it Dimples, are you in pain? I will get the doctor?" Randy asked. He was getting very concerned. John shook his head lightly. "No the pain is not too bad. I just don't want to fall asleep." John said. "Why not Dimples your body needs rest to heal?" Randy asked. "Because I'm afraid if I fall asleep. When I wake up, being married to you would just have been a dream." John said tears continuing to run down his face. Randy took both of his hands and wiped the tears from John's cheeks.

Randy climbed into John's hospital bed. Facing John, Randy wrapped his arms around John, holding him tight. "This is not a dream. We are very much married, and John Cena, My Dimples, I love you. I will always be here with you. Even though you can't remember them right now, and you will, we took vows to never leave each other and I'm not going anywhere. John looked at Randy with hope filled eyes. Then John's dream came true, Randy Orton kissed him for the very first time. This kiss was like none other John had ever experienced. This kiss stopped the hands of time. This kiss took John and Randy's breath away. John loved the way Randy's tongue explored his, and he loved the way Randy tasted. John Cena was in heaven, in the moment that stopped time.

Randy reluctantly pulled away from John's lips. Both of them had tears in their eyes and happiness in their hearts. John felt at peace for the first time since he woke up. John took a deep breath then let out a sigh of relief. Randy seen the peaceful look on John's face. "Feeling better Dimples?" Randy asked. John only nodded his head and fell fast asleep. Randy giggled, "I take that as a yes." Randy said. Then Randy closed his eyes and fell asleep while holding John.

/#/#/#/

Shawn and Hunter arrived home. Parking the truck into the garage, they both climbed out. Hunter walked over to Shawn and wrapped his arms around him. "I need to have another look around, you go ahead and go on inside." Hunter told Shawn and placed his lips on Shawn's. Shawn parted his lips and allowed Hunter's tongue to enter. Shawn's tongue won the dominating fight, as always. Shawn smiled deeply as Hunter lifted his lips off of his. "Mark already had a look around. He told you every thing was clear and no one was around. Lets go to bed Hunt, I need you, Now!" Shawn demanded. Hunter lowered his head and smiled. "Yes Heartbreak, as you wish." Hunter replied. They both went inside the house.

Once inside the house, Shawn and Hunter both checked the doors to make sure everything was looked up tight. After they were both satisfied every thing was secured, they headed up to their bedroom. Shawn and Hunter's favorite place in the world was their bedroom. The room was decorated with a king sized bed. The bed was covered with Shawn's favorite silk camouflaged sheets and thick comforter. There were portraits of Shawn and Hunter covering the walls. A bedside table with a camouflage lamp sat on either side of the bed. There were numerous tropical plants and Bonsai Juniper Trees around the room. The greenery made the room feel very peaceful. A master bath suite with tropical plants and Bonsai Juniper Trees in there as well, was off to the left side of the room.

Once inside of the bedroom Shawn wasted no time asserting his dominance. Shawn looked Hunter down, then back up again very slowly. Shawn licked his lips as his eyes lingered on Hunter's growing bulge. Shawn took his right hand and covered Hunter's clothed cock with it. "These off, now!" Shawn demanded. Hunter wasted no time and followed his lovers instructions. Hunter stood before Shawn with only his shirt on. Shawn walked over to Hunter and pulled Hunter's shirt off over his head. "Now, that is much better" Shawn said admiring Hunter in all of his naked glory. "Now." Shawn said as he pointed over to the bed. "How do you want me Heartbreak?" Hunter asked in low sexy tone. "On your back Hunt. I want to look you in the eyes as I fuck you through the box springs." Shawn demanded.

Hunter's cock became very hard and started to leak at the thought of what Shawn said. Shawn looked down at Hunter's dripping cock. The bulge in Shawn's camouflaged pant's grew. Shawn had to let his own cock free from it's bondage. He pointed to the bed one more time, then slapped Hunter on the ass. Hunter could tell by the hardness of the slap not to waste anymore time. The thoughts of what happened the last time he made Shawn wait still fresh in his mind. Only last week Hunter was able to sit down without pain, but he loved it anyway. Hunter's cock became more hard as he thought back to two weeks ago.

Shawn undressed and stood in front of the bed Hunter was now laying on. Hunter licked his lips as he looked down at Shawn's large cock standing proudly erect. Hunter could not wait to feel Shawn's thick pole deep inside of him. Shawn was thinking the same thing. Before this night would be over both men will have their asses filled with the others hard rods. Hunter and Shawn's love making was always intense. Neither one knew who would get the first ride. So the fight for dominance began.

Shawn moaned out in pure bliss, as he rode Hunter's cock for with all that he had. "That's it heartbreak, moan for me, ride my cock." Hunter cried out. Hunter was in sexual heaven. He knew Shawn allowed him to win the fight for dominance. Hunter could see it in Shawn's eyes, the connection Shawn needed to feel. "Does that feel good Hunt? Do you like watching your cock slide in, then out of my tight ass?" Shawn asked. Shawn loved riding his man. His cocked leaked with pre cum. "Oh fuck yes...Heartbreak I...love it!" Hunter cried out.

Hunter took his finger and ran it through Shawn's pre cum. Hunter brought his finger to his mouth and licked the pre cum off. "Fuck babe, that was hot!" Shawn stated. Hunter smiled at Shawn, then took his finger and again ran it through Shawn's still dripping pre cum. This time Hunter took his finger and ran it over Shawn's full lips. Shawn took his tongue and licked his own pre cum off of his lips. "No heartbreak, that was fuckin hot!" Hunter exclaimed. Shawn leaned down and kissed Hunter deeply. Tongues meshing together.

Shawn continued to ride Hunter's hard member. "Goin...to...cum...fuck yeaaaahhhh!" Hunter cried out as his seed filled up Shawn's ass. The cum dripping out, running down Shawn's crack. "Loved that Hunt. My turn now babe." Shawn said. Shawn let Hunter's cock slide out of him. Then taking two fingers, Shawn placed them inside of his cum filled hole lubing his fingers with it, then he pulled them out. "Spread wide for me Hunt." Shawn said. Hunter did as he was told and bent his knees, spreading his legs wide allowing Shawn access to all of him.

Shawn took his cum coated fingers and pushed two into Hunter right away. "Fuck me!" Hunter screamed out in pained pleasure. "Don't worry Hunt. That's the idea, have some patience will you?" Shawn giggled. Shawn moved his fingers inside of Hunter, scissoring them to stretch Hunter out. "Need more Heartbreak. Please need you buried balls deep in me?" Hunter begged. Shawn wasted little time giving Hunter what he needed. Shawn pulled out his fingers and pushed his cock in balls deep.

"Still so tight, always so very tight...mine!" Shawn proclaimed as he thrust into Hunter's ass. Hunter and Shawn were both in sexual bliss as the both came together. Shawn filled Hunter's ass with his love seed as Hunter shot another load, this time onto his stomach. Shawn collapsed on top of Hunter. Neither one of them cared about the sticky, sweaty cum they laid in. Enjoying being in each others arms, holding onto each other, they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

If only they knew, this would be the last peaceful sleep they will have together for a very long time...

**PLEASE REVIEW.?.? LAST CHAPTER DIDN'T DO SO WELL. I HOPE EVERYONE STILL LIKES THE STORY...I NEED TO KNOW. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks for rockin the reviews! You guys are awesome! **

**a special thank you to; **xenarocks99, fansofcenaton, jademk11, blackdiamonds. 32. 20. 54, and nexus angel for reviewing my last chapter, thank you guys for sticking with me! **[SWEETNESS]**

**/!/!/!/**

**WARNING! This chapter contains non/con rape, firearms and violence*[another dark time]***

John Laurinaitis put his cellphone back in the pocket of his suit coat. He looked at himself in the mirror. Laurinaitis loved the way he looked in his Armani Collezioni suit. He also loved his new job promotion, it gave him all the power he needed to accomplish his plan. He couldn't stand all of the happy couples backstage at Raw and he wanted them ended. If he couldn't be with the one he loved, then why should they.

/!/!/!/

"No matter how this ends, I love you always Cocoa." Cody cried as he held onto Evan. "I will always love you too, we will be ok Baby doll I promise." Evan replied.

Cody and Evan kissed each other one last time, and then walked into hell...

Kevin was waiting for them outside of the hospital. He grabbed a hold of Cody and Evan, then forced both of them into a dirty beat up van. Cody and Evan both knew better than to put up a fight. They were told in that text if they did, Kevin would go into John's hospital room and kill John and Randy both. Kevin had been given a lethal drug. A drug that is clear-less and very much undetectable. He was planning on inserting a lethal amount of the drug into John's IV, if Cody and Evan didn't cooperate. He would inject Randy with the same drug afterwards.

A lot of careful planning went into the plan of the man he was working for. Money has a way of making some people do really heinous things. That is the case for Kevin Nash, he was offered a generous amount of green to follow through with that mans plan. Kevin had every intention of doing every last thing he was told to do.

Kevin was grateful for John Laurinaitis. Laurinaitis had fixed it to where the WWE paid for his husbands medical bills and for that Kevin was very thankful. With Scott's medical bills paid and the extra piles of cash he would make from this "job", Kevin and Scott Hall would be set for life. Kevin had a job to do and he was going to follow through with it.

Kevin drove the van to some woods back behind his house. Scott was still in rehab and wouldn't be at home. The place was perfect. He parked the van near a very large storage building. The inside of the building had been redesigned just for what he was about to do to Cody and Evan.

Kevin opened the back doors to the van. Evan and Cody were holding on to each other tight. Silent tears of fear falling down both of their worried faces. They jumped as the van doors were opened. Kevin pointed a handgun at them. The gun was a silver Beretta and the clip was fully loaded. "Out now!" Kevin demanded. "If you try any thing I will not hesitate to use this." Kevin waved the gun at them.

Evan gasped, "We won't try any thing, please put the gun away?" Evan begged, guns terrified the hell out of him. "NOW!" Kevin said one last time. He went to grab Cody. "We're getting out, please don't hurt him?" Evan begged. Kevin laughed as he stepped back, allowing Cody and Evan to climb out of the van. He was going to do more than just hurt them. Kevin was going to break their very spirit.

"Open the door." Kevin said, pointing to the storage building. Evan and Cody looked to where he was pointing. Cody took Evan by the hand and went to the door. They just wanted this to be over, so they could get help somehow and end this hell once and for all. In the back of the van, Cody and Evan decided that if they made it from this hell alive they were going to tell Hunter and Shawn what was about to happen to them, in hopes that they could find a way to end this.

Cody opened the door to the storage building and he and Evan gasped. The inside of the building looked like a sadistic torture chamber. There were two sets of thick chains with shackles hanging from the wall. Two twin beds with dingy sheets sat on the floor. The beds had steel poles as headboards. A comfortable chair sat over beside of the left bed. To the right of the beds, a large thick chain with thick wrist cuffs hung from the ceiling by a very large hook. There were a table in the left corner of the room. On this table laid many sex toys meant to hurt. Along with belts, whips, chains, and a knife, they were strategically placed in a row. It was very obvious Kevin intended to use every one of them.

Evan and Cody both hesitated, they were stunned in shock. Kevin cocked the gun, "Do I need to use this already?" he asked. Cody and Evan shook their heads and entered the building. They were still holding onto each other very tight. "Evan sit now!" Kevin demanded and pointed to the bed. Cody tried to go with Evan over to the bed. "No Cody, I have other plans for you." Kevin sneered. "Stay and don't move. Now Evan!" Kevin stated. Evan leaned in and kissed Cody one last time. Both of their hearts broke at the loss of contact as their fingers were separated. Evan walked over to the twin bed Kevin had pointed to. Cody looked at Evan in sadness as he watched Evan sit down onto the bed. "Don't move Evan or Cody is dead." Kevin warned.

Kevin grabbed Cody by his arm, dragging him over to the table, and laid down the gun. Kevin took Cody over to the wall and shackled him to it. Evan's heart broke seeing his Baby dolls arms and legs stretched out on the wall. Cody's arms were spread above his head and his legs were spread and locked to the floor by the chains.

Cody was not afraid for himself. He knew Evan was still coping from the last time they were with Kevin. Cody feared Evan would not be the same after this. Tears fell down Cody's cheeks at the thought of what was about to happen. He would give anything to go back in time and find away to stop all of this before it got started. Being a professional wrestler was not worth losing the love of his life over. Cody wished he would have told John Laurinaitis to fuck himself and take his job. This hell was not worth it. Now here he is with the man he loves about to be raped and brutalized right in front of him. If they make it out of this alive Cody vowed to set things right. First he will take care of Evan and make sure he is ok, then he will take care of Laurinaitis personally and end that son-of-a-bitches life.

Cody was tore from his thoughts as Kevin grabbed Evan by the hair and pulled him off of the bed. "AHH!" Evan cried out in pain as hair was pulled from his head. Cody gasped at Evan's cry. "No fighting." Kevin said. "I won't fight you, please don't hurt me?" Evan pleaded. Kevin laughed as he chained up Evan, locking Evan's arms above his head from the chains that hung from the ceiling.

There was a knock on the storage building door. Kevin walked over to the door. "It looks like we have company boys." Kevin said with a shit eating grin on his face. He opened the door and both Evan and Cody's breath hitched at who walked in. "Welcome, what can we do for you?" Kevin asked as John Laurinaitis walked in the room.

"Just thought I would watch the show." Laurinaitis said in his soft raspy voice. He took off the jacket to his Armani Collezioni suit and laid it on the other side of the table. Laurinaitis wanted Cody and Evan to see his jacket, so every time Kevin went to get a vice off of the table, they would know who made this happen. "By all means please feel free to watch, after all this show is for you." Kevin said, evil dripping from his voice. Laurinaitis walked over to the chair and sat down, placing his right leg over on top of his left, he sat back getting comfortable. "Well let the show begin." he said.

Kevin walked over to the table and picked up the knife. He walked over to Cody, taking the knife he cut off Cody's shirt. "Like what you see so far?" Kevin asked Laurinaitis. John nodded his head yes. Kevin held the knife under his chin as he unbuckled Cody's belt buckle. He pulled Cody's belt from the loops of Cody's black dress pants. Kevin took the knife in his right hand, the belt in the other. He took the belt and whipped Cody's bare chest with it. Cody grunted in pain, he refused to cry out. He wasn't going to give Kevin or sick ass Laurinaitis the pleasure of hearing it. Kevin took the belt and hit Cody across the chest harder. Yet again no more than a pained grunt came from Cody.

Kevin didn't get mad, instead he tossed the belt down to the floor. He took the knife and started at the bottom of Cody's pants. Kevin cut them off, then he ripped Cody's underwear off of him. Kevin tossed them to the floor with the rest of Cody's destroyed clothes. Kevin looked Cody in the eyes. "Now it's Evan's turn." Kevin said. Cody looked over at Evan. Evan was staring at him in fear. Cody shook his head, "Please don't hurt him, please? I will do what ever you want, please?" Cody begged and pleaded with Kevin to leave Evan alone. Sadly for the both of them, Kevin was not listening.

Kevin walked over to where Evan hung. Taking the same knife he used on Cody, Kevin cut off Evan's shirt. Kevin looked over at John Laurinaitis. "More, I want to see all of him." Laurinaitis said. All to happy to please the man who was paying for the show, Kevin took the very sharp knife and cut Evan's jeans off. Then Kevin yanked down Evan's underwear and tossed them to Laurinaitis. "Here's you a souvenir from the show." Kevin said. Laurinaitis laughed and then folded up Evan's underwear, sitting them on the arm of the chair. "Thanks I will cherish them always." he said with a smile.

"This is your show, who or what would you like for me to do first?" Kevin asked. "Oh you know what I want." Laurinaitis replied. "That I do." Kevin stated. Kevin looked at Cody then to Evan. He walked over to the table, running his hand over all the various items. He finally stopped at a very wide whip and picked it up. The whip was made of black leather, was about three feet long and the handle had two holes in it, where Kevin placed his fingers into for a better grip.

Walking back over to Evan, Kevin took the whip and dangled it in front of him. "You see this Evan?" Kevin asked. Evan's eyes went wide with fear at the next words he heard. "It's going to hurt so good when I whip the shit out of Cody with it." Kevin warned. "Don't, please...?" Evan started to beg. His plea was cut off by Kevin's large hand. "If I hear you beg me to stop one more time, I will pick that gun off of the table and use it!" Kevin stated. "Do you understand?" Kevin asked. Evan nodded his head yes. Evan didn't want Cody hurt worse, because he failed to obey Kevin. "Good boy" Kevin said then walked over to Cody.

Kevin took the whip and slashed Cody across his already belt lashed abs. Cody only grunted once more. This time Kevin did start to get angry. He tossed the whip to the floor. Kevin reached into his jeans and pulled out a key and unlocked Cody from the chains.

Kevin grabbed Cody and pushed him on one of the beds. Kevin forced Cody's arms above the bed and locked his wrists onto the steel poles. Cody looked on in horror as Laurinaitis stood up and walked over to the bed. Cody shook his head violently from side to side, as Laurinaitis grabbed a hold of his flaccid cock. Laurinaitis grabbed Cody's cock hard. "Ahhh...huurts!" Cody cried out. It felt like his dick was being pulled off of his body. "Well now, we finally hear him cry. Lets just see if we can make you really scream." Laurinaitis sneered.

Kevin stripped off his clothes, his cock was already fully hard. Kevin climbed in between Cody's legs, spreading them as wide as they would go, and without prep or lube Kevin ripped into Cody's unprepared ass.

"UUhhggg...Huurrttss...Stoooppp...Plleeaa...!"

Cody's words were cut off by Kevin's large right hand. Kevin thrust into Cody so hard, Cody could feel the blood start to drip, as Kevin ripped him from the inside out. Cody's screams ripped out Evan's heart as the man he loves was being broken. Kevin ripped into Cody until he felt the tightness in his balls, then he pulled out. Kevin got off of the bed and went over to Evan. "Don't worry Evy you get to have fun too." Kevin said. Kevin took ahold his cock and shot his cum all over Evan's chest and abs. Kevin then looked over at Laurinaitis. Laurinaitis nodded his head and went over to the table.

Cody laid on the bed, he was broken and covered in welts, blood was seeping from his abused and torn hole. He was terrified for Evan as he watched Laurinaitis walk over to Evan with a large dildo in his hand. What no one knows is that Evan has never bottomed for any one. Evan was very much a virgin to anal penetration except for a finger or two, Evan has never been taken from behind. Cody didn't know what to do, he fought as hard as he could against his restraints. Cody desperately wanted to save Evan from what was about to happen.

Laurinaitis walked behind a naked Evan, and grabbed Evan's ass. Laurinaitis looked at Kevin who was standing beside of the table. "You know what Mr. Nash? I would find this much more pleasurable with Mr. Bourne here, over there on the bed." He told Kevin. Kevin agreed and took the other key off of the stand. He walked over and unchained Evan, then tossed Evan face down onto the other twin bed. The beds were close enough to where Evan could touch Cody, but Evan was afraid if he tried, Kevin would hurt Cody some more.

Kevin didn't bother chaining Evan to the bed, instead he went and got the gun. Seeing Kevin with the gun was all it took to keep Evan still. "You try to fight and I won't hesitate to shove this gun straight up your Cody's ass, understand?" Kevin proclaimed. Evan could only nod in fear as Laurinaitis laid down the dildo and started to take his suit off. Laurinaitis was completly naked and stood proudly over Evan. "On your knees boy so Mr. Laurinaitis can fuck you until you see darkness." Kevin demanded. Evan shook his head in fear. "I...I've nevv...I'm a..." Evan stuttered. "Oh my God L. It's your lucky day. It seems Evy here is an ass virgin, Tooo Sweeet." Kevin stated.

John Laurinaitis licked his lips then he climbed behind Evan onto the bed. "Let me get a good look at the virgin ass Mr. Bourne." Laurinaitis said. Then he forced Evan's ass cheeks apart. Laurinaitis stuck a finger into his mouth to wet it with saliva. Pulling his finger out of his mouth, he shoved it into Evan's hole. Evan cried out on pain as two more fingers went in. "Stop...please god stop...you are hurting him?" Cody pleaded. "Mr. Rhodes this wouldn't be happening if you had not decided to tell John and Randy about my plan. This is happening because of you." Laurinaitis stated.

Kevin stood by and watched as the three fingers were removed and Laurinaitis rammed his cock into Evan's virgin hole. "Coodyy...hurts...oowwhh!" Evan cried out in tears of pain. Cody reached his arm out and took a hold of Evan's hand. "I know Evan. Hold on Cocoa, its almost over." was the last words Evan heard then darkness finally came.

Unfortunately the last words Evan heard were not true. It wasn't over, It was just the beginning...

?/?/?/

**PLEASE REVIEW...? **

**A/N; I didn't realize just how dark this story is. The story is pretty much writing it's self. I need to know what my readers think. There was going to be another Non/com chapter. It was going to be chapter 29 or 30. Should I leave it in or take it out? Please review or send pms and let me know what you think. I need to know if the story is too dark for you guys! Thank you. M.j**


	27. Chapter 27

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND PM'S. I RESPECT ALL OF YOUR OPINIONS. **[SWEETNESS]** A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO ; **xenarocks99, fansofcenaton, jademk11, nexus angel, and Dorky LuvBD **for reviewing the last chapter! you rock!**

The next morning Randy woke up with a snoring Dimples in his arms. Randy looked at John and smiled. He kissed John lightly on his left cheek. John started to stir and he opened his eyes, when he did, his eyes filled with tears. "Dimples?" Randy went to ask John what was wrong. John leaned in and kissed Randy as hard, and as passionately as he could. "It wasn't just a beautiful dream, was it? You really are here with me. You really are mine." John stated as he looked from Randy to his wedding band. He was so afraid that when he woke up, Randy would be gone and he would wake up in a hotel bed alone, again. Randy kissed the tears that fell down John's cheeks. "I'm here Dimples, I'm here." was all Randy could say as his own tears fell. That was the same way Randy felt, every time he looked at John.

Moments later Dr. Hardy came into the room. "How are you feeling this morning John?" Dr. Hardy asked. "I woke up and I was still in Randy's arms, so I'm perfect." John replied. "John I want to run another Cat-scan, If it is clear I will let you go home. How is your memory loss, any better?" Dr. Hardy asked. New tears formed in John's baby blue eyes. "No, but Randy is here" John replied. "Are you comfortable enough to go home with him?" Jeff asked. John giggled, "Of course I'm comfortable enough, we're married, look." John said showing Dr. Hardy his white-gold wedding band. Randy laughed at how cute John was acting.

"Sorry it's procedure, we have to make sure you are safe to leave. I checked into the hospital files on you both and..."

"Dr. Hardy I want to go home." John cut the doctor off. He was starting to feel very anxious, suddenly.

"It's alright Dimples, we will get you home." Randy said kissing John on the forehead. He was trying to get John to calm down. Randy could tell John was starting to get worked up. There was a little vein that would stick out and pulse on the side of John's neck, when John got upset. That vein was very visible right now.

John looked into Randy's eyes, what he saw was the truth. John sighed a sigh of relief and laid his head on Randy's chest. Hearing the sound of Randy's heartbeat helped to calm him even more.

"Dr. Hardy when will you get back the Cat-scan results?" Randy asked. He was holding onto John for dear life. "I will put a rush on it so John can go home. I can tell by the monitors that he got worked up at the thought of not being able too." Dr. Hardy replied. "Thank you Dr. Hardy, I just need to remember, I need to..." John broke down crying. "Shhh. I've got you Dimples you will remember, you will." Randy tried his best to reassure John.

"I will have a nurse come in and take you down to Radiology as soon as things are set up. Until then you need to get some rest. I'm going to give you a small sedative to help you sleep." Dr. Hardy said. The vein on John's neck started to pulse again. John looked at Randy with pleading eyes, and shook his head. "Please Randy, I don't want it! Don't let him give it to me, please?" John begged. For reasons John could not explain, the idea of being given a drug he didn't know, scared the hell out of him.

Dr. Hardy walked closer to John and pulled out the syringe. "You need to remain calm John." he said taking a hold of John's IV. "BABY...I don't want this please?" John begged again. Dr. Jeff Hardy had no intentions of stopping. "Dr. Hardy you heard him, he does _not_ want to be drugged." Randy yelled. Randy started to panic at his own words. Memories of those horrible events flooded back to his mind. Sadly before Randy had a chance to physically stop Jeff the drug was already in John's bloodstream. "John, John!" Randy cried out.

Randy looked at Dr. Hardy with everything that was the Viper and Apex Predator. Randy winced as he climbed out of the bed and walked over to Jeff. "He said he didn't fuckin want it. Do you have hard time hearing, doctor Jeff Hardy?" Randy snarled. Jeff Hardy pulled out another syringe and was about to inject Randy with it. The door opened just as Jeff was about to stick Randy.

Jeff placed the syringe back into his lab coat. "Randy is everything OK? We thought we heard yelling" Shawn asked. Shawn and Hunter entered the room. Hunter walked over to Jeff and stared him down as Shawn walked over to John's bedside. "Is John OK?" Shawn asked. "He has been given a mild sedative to help him rest." Jeff Hardy stated. "Yeah, after he begged you not to give it to him!" Randy stated in anger. "What did you do?" Hunter asked Jeff. "Look this was all just a miss understanding. Mr. Orton your husband needs all the rest he can get. This will help in his recovery. I will go get the Cat-scan paperwork done. Then pending the out come of the test, you can take your husband home." Jeff said then left the room.

After Jeff closed the door, he pulled a cellphone out of his lab coat pocket and sent a text.

Randy gave Shawn and Hunter a very sad look and gently climbed back into bed with John. Randy wrapped his arms tight around him, and kissed John on the lips. "I'm sorry Dimples, I'm so very sorry I failed you again." Randy said as tears fell from his eyes. Hunter walked over to Randy and placed his hand on Randy's arm, rubbing it softly. "Hey you didn't fail him." Hunter said. "Yes I did Hunter, John didn't want that sedative. He was scared, no terrified is a better word. I have only seen that look in John's eyes twice. Once when he realized what he did to me after he raped me, and the second time was while I was raping him. I prayed everyday, I would never have to see that look on John's face ever again, and that fucking doctor had him looking just that." Randy cried.

"I'm sorry kid, I understand. Look while John's still asleep, I wanted to know how you are feeling physically. I can tell you are still in pain. Shawn has your ointment, we were going to try to slip it to you without John seeing it." Hunter asked with concern. "Thanks Hunter, It still hurts bad when I sit down as for the lashes they are still red and raw, but there healing. I try to ignore the pain when John accidentally hugs me too tight. I will be OK though, I asked for it after all." Randy said. He was actually in worse pain than that, but he didn't want Hunter or Shawn to know.

As if Shawn read his mind, Shawn looked over to Hunter. "Hunter, maybe Randy should get himself checked out while he is here.?" Shawn asked. "Randy that might be a good idea." Hunter said turning to look at Randy. Randy shook his head, "No, for some reason I don't trust the doctors here. That Dr. Hardy has pissed me off so bad, all I want to do is get John the hell out of here." Randy stated.

Hunter and Shawn both agreed. They couldn't understand why the doctor would inject John with a drug, John clearly did not want. They understood John needed the rest, but they also knew John had said no. "When are they letting John go home?" Hunter asked. "Hopefully after the Cat-scan." Randy replied. "Well, Hunter and I will stay with you and John until he is released." Shawn said . He wanted to make sure nothing else happened. A uneasy feeling was starting to grow inside of him.

It was two hours later and Randy was still holding John. Randy looked at John, as he started to stir in his sleep restlessly. It seemed like John was having a bad dream or fighting to wake up. "Randy...no...don't" John cried out on his sleep. Randy didn't know how to feel, maybe John's memories were coming back? "Dimples, I'm sorry so sorry I hurt you." Randy said softly and kissed John on the cheek. John stirred around some more. "Please Baby...don't go...love you." John said in his awakening sleep. One single tear fell from John's eyes. "Never Dimples, I will never leave you." Randy stated. John slowly opened his eyes. Randy grunted a little when John tightened his arms around him.

Randy looked into John's eyes. "I'm so sorry I couldn't stop Hardy from giving you that drug please forgive me?" Randy begged. "You are still here, and you are forgiven. I was just afraid to be given that drug and I don't know why?" John said. John looked over and seen Hunter and Shawn sitting in one of the chairs. Shawn was sitting on Hunter's lap. "Hi guys, Shawn there are two chairs in here." John said. Everyone laughed, John still had his sense of humor and that was a very good sign.

The door opened and two techs came in to take John down to Radiology. Randy climbed off of the bed and helped John into the wheelchair. John noticed the pain Randy was still in. John was planning on making Randy tell him everything about it as soon as they were home. _"Where ever that is"_ John thought to himself. Randy seen the concern in John's eyes. Randy went down to one knee, so he would be eye level with John. Randy took John's face into his hands. "I'm alright Dimples. I will explain later OK? Lets just get you home alright?" he asked. Randy kissed John, and the techs wheeled John out of the room before he could respond to Randy.

Randy followed John down to Radiology. He was not going to let John out of his sight. Hunter and Shawn stayed back in the room. After the procedure was complete, John was taken back into the hospital room.

An hour later Dr. Hardy came into the room. "All things look good John. The Cat-scan came back clear. I have some medication you will need to take. It will stop any possible brain clots from forming, Jeff handed John the pill bottle, also here is a script for pain. As for the memory loss, that will have to come back on its own. You are free to go." Dr. Hardy said then left the room quickly.

"Did you hear that Dimples? Let's get you home." Randy said. John broke down crying "This really isn't a dream. Let's go home Baby." John said as the happy tears fell.

Once outside the hospital room, Dr. Jeff Hardy took out his cellphone and sent another text...

**PLEASE REVIEW...**


	28. Chapter 28

**THANk YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVES, AND ALERTS! * A SPECIAL THANX TO; **xenarocks99, fansofcenaton, jademk11, blackdiamonds. 32.20.54, nexus angel and Dorky luvBD **for reviewing the last chapter! means bunches : )* [sweetness] !**

**/!/!/!/**

John Laurinaitis smiled at the text message that was on his cellphone. He closed his cellphone, putting it back into his pocket. He walked into the storage building, where Evan and Cody was still being held. "Good morning Mr. Rhodes, Mr. Bourne, enjoying your accommodations.?" Laurinaitis asked with laughter in his voice. Laurinaitis loved what he was looking at.

Cody and Evan both lay naked and uncovered, chained to the twin beds. After Evan was raped by laurinaitis, Kevin chained Cody's and Evan's wrists to the head of each bed, so they could not touch one another. Evan cried all night and it killed Cody that he could not hold Evan and comfort him. Cody was heart broken that Evan was in so much pain. Evan's cries in the night ripped at Cody's very broken soul.

Laurinaitis turned on the harsh light. Evan buried his head into the dingy sheet. He wanted so badly to curl up into himself. Evan was terrified of John Laurinaitis, that man had ripped away a part of Evan, Evan could never get back. Laurinaitis walked over to Evan's bed. Evan let out a fearful moan. "What's the matter Mr. Bourne did you miss me.?" Laurinaitis asked.

Evan shook his head as he lifted it from the sheet. "Please no more...please...don't hurt me?" Evan pleaded. He was afraid to look at Laurinaitis. "Oh Mr. Bourne, you haven't felt hurt yet. Fortunately for you, It's Cody's turn." John Laurinaitis laughed. Evan gasped in fear for his lover. He turned his head and looked into the eyes of evil. "Please, we won't tell John and Randy...please don't touch Cody...please let us go?" Evan begged as he looked into Laurinaitis' evil filled eyes. Laurinaitis only smiled at Evan, then he walked over to Cody.

Then a scream was heard...and the storage building door was opened...Kevin Nash walked in...hell was begging again...

/#/#/#/#/

Randy smiled at the look of wonder on John's face, he was watching John look around their home. "This place looks amazing, It's such a nice house." John stated. Randy pulled John close. "Home, It's your home." Randy said. John's eyes started to water. "Correction, it is _Our Home._" John said, then he kissed Randy softly on the lips.

Randy kissed back, his tongue entering John's mouth. Hearts melted and blood pressure raised, as mouths were explored. As the kiss ended, both men had to catch their breath. "That was amazing" John whispered. Randy blushed and John started to feel very shy suddenly. "Where is our bedroom?" John asked. He was starting to feel nervous, like this was their first time together, and in a lot of ways it was.

That's when it dawned on John that he couldn't remember his first anything with Randy. John became very sad, the sadness filled his eyes. John pulled back from Randy. "Hey Dimples are you alright? What's wrong are you remembering anything?" Randy asked in concern. John took off his black cap, he took his left hand and rubbed the top of his head with it.

John placed his cap back onto his head. "I can't remember anything about us Baby and it kills me. The last thing about us I remember was our fighting. I hate this! I'm married to you, I'M MARRIED TO RANDY ORTON AND I CAN"T REMEMBER! GUHHGG!" John yelled out in frustration. Randy jumped and took a step back. John's anger starting to scare him, Randy tried hard not to let those horrible memories of weeks ago come back.

John seen the frightened look on Randy's face. He took a step toward Randy. Randy stepped back. John paused in confusion and gave Randy a very worried look. "I'm...sorry...I didn't mean to scare you. I...did I ever physically hurt you...while we've been married?" John asked. The way Randy acted at his raised voice worried John greatly. Randy collected himself together and walked close to John. Randy placed his arms around John and held him close. "I'm OK Dimples, you just made me jump is all." Randy said. Randy was trying to avoid the conversation that was bound to happen.

Randy knew at some point John would find out what happened between them. He just didn't know if it he would be the one to tell John or if the horrible memories will come flooding back...

/#/#/#/#/

Shawn and Hunter finally arrived home late in the afternoon. They had taken John and Randy home from the hospital. After John had been released they stopped and filled John's prescription. Shawn and Hunter stayed with John and Randy for a while to make sure they would be alright. John had looked really nervous on the ride home and Randy looked like he would pass out. Shawn thought it was sweet how Randy and John clung to each other in the back seat of the king-cab.

Hunter and Shawn went to unlock the door. Hunter became very alarmed when he found the door ajar. "Shawn, stay back." Hunter said. His need to protect Shawn coming to his mind. "No Hunt. we do this together." Shawn stated. Both of their jaws dropped at what they saw. The inside of their home had been destroyed. Someone one or someones had come into their home and ransacked it. The living rooms furniture had been ripped open by a knife. Broken vases and lamps laid on the floor. "What the hell?" Hunter asked. Shawn held onto Hunter's hand. "Let's go check out the rest of the house then we will call the police." Shawn said sadly.

They checked out the kitchen and the downstairs game room. Both rooms had been turned upside down. In the game room someone took a knife and slashed the pool table all the way down and across the green top. The big screen TV had been smashed and the computer and stereo was broken to bits.

Hunter and Shawn went up to their bedroom. Shawn's heart broke, his peace was destroyed. The bedroom was completely ripped apart. The bed and camouflaged comforter, along with the sheets, had been sliced to shreds. The tropical plants and Bonsai Juniper Trees were ripped apart and scattered around the room. Hunter and Shawn both cried at the ripped portrait of them together.

Suddenly Shawn gasped as he looked to the mirror of the dresser. _"Hunter and Shawn, Enjoy your time together while you can." _was written in big read letters. The red was made to look like blood. "Wha...what...does that mean...Hunt?" Shawn stuttered in fear as he asked Hunter. Hunter looked from the mirror to Shawn. "I don't know Heartbreak?" Hunter replied.

Little did they know _heartbreak _was what laid ahead...

**PLEASE REVIEW...**


	29. Chapter 29

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS YOU ROCK! SPECIAL THANKS TO ALL OF MY READERS AND TO;; **xenarocks99, fansofcenaton, jademk11, Dorky luvBD, and nexus angel** for reviewing the past chapter! [sweetness] **

**WARNING: THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS: Contains non/con and violence. ***YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**** **

**/*/*/*/*/**

_HELL WAS BEGGING TO BE UNLEASHED AGAIN AND IT WAS ABOUT TO GET IT'S WISH..._

Randy held John by the hand and led him into their bedroom. John gasped, "This room is beautiful! I love the hardwood flooring and the glass doors to the back deck. The color on the walls are amazing!" John exclaimed as he was looking around the room. John could not recall ever seeing a softly colored room as this one. The walls held almost every color of the rainbow. John and Randy decided on the colors to give the feel of happiness and enjoyment, and the room did just that. John felt happy and at peace in that room and in Randy's arms, where he was now.

"This room is your baby. You painted it and chose the bed. You wanted a small full sized bed so we would always be close to one another. The black satin sheets and comforter was my idea though." Randy said with a wink. John smiled at Randy then he frowned. "I wish I could remember that. I want my memories back." John said sadly. "I know Dimples. You will get your memories back, but for now just get familiar with your surroundings." Randy said, then he kissed John softly on the lips. John deepened the kiss.

Once their lips finally parted, "We could start making new memories." John said shyly. He took his hands and grasped a hold of Randy's ass. Randy grunted out in pain and pulled back slightly. "I...didn't mean to hurt you. I forgot about your fall. Are you alright?" John asked. "I'm fine" Randy said and then kissed John lightly on the lips. "How about you? Are you feeling OK. Are you feeling any kind of pain?" Randy asked. He knew that it had been less than a week since he had raped John. Randy wanted to make sure John was healed from it.

Dr. Hardy never said anything about John being sexually assaulted. Maybe John was OK then, he hoped. John gave Randy a very sexy look. "Well, as for my head it is kind of sore where I was hit, but as for the rest of me I feel fine. I could use a little...rub down...if you know what I mean." John said and pushed his growing bulge into Randy.

Randy couldn't help it, he had to feel John. Randy reached his hands up John's back, under his shirt. John moaned at the soft touch from Randy. Before Randy could register what was happening, John pulled Randy's shirt off. John gasped at the welt on Randy's abs. "What happened to you?" John asked. "It's nothing I'm OK." Randy said.

Before Randy could stop him, John walked away. John went behind Randy looking for other damage on Randy's body and gasped. "OH my God Randy! Who did this to you?" John cried out. He was sickened and upset by how bad Randy's back looked. There were welts and scabbed over strips running across Randy's back. "It's not as bad as it looks...I." Randy stalled, he didn't know how to begin to explain. "Not as bad as it looks? It looks like someone whipped you with a belt or something." John stated. John walked up to Randy and stood in front of Randy with concern and love in his eyes.

John took his hands and touched Randy's. John looked into Randy's eye then he looked at his hands. Randy looked at John's face and watched as John's expressions changed from love, to concern, to utter shock. John pulled his hands away from Randy's face as if they were on fire. John took a several steps back away from Randy as the first memory hit him. As the second memory slammed into him, he feel to his knees. John looked at his hands as if they were monsters, monsters that hurt Randy. John continued to stare at his hands. Randy went down to his knees to take John's hands into his own. "It was me...I hurt you...I beat you...I...A CHAIN!...My FIST...I...OH God...I RAPED YOU!...It was me!" John cried. "Why?...Why...and you are still here...I?" John stopped as Randy went to touch his face. "No! Don't touch me!...I RAPED you!...I don't want you touching me!...I'm a monster!...Please go Randy? I can't be with you any more!" John stated.

Then John shut down...his world closed off...he had lost everything...his memories took his very life away...

**/#/#/#/#/**

Hunter sat on the sofa inside of the guest house. He was holding a shaky heartbroken Heartbreak in his arms. Shawn had his head laying on Hunter's broad chest. It had been two hours since the police had left. Hunter and Shawn decided to stay in their guest house until they could repair all of the damage done to their home. Shawn's bad feeling from the hospital was growing even more. He couldn't get what the mirror read out of his mind. Shawn jumped as Hunters cellphone went off.

**"Hello?" **Hunter asked as he answered his phone. **"Yeah...does it have to be right now?..OK...one of us will bye there as soon as we can...thank you." **Hunter said then ended the call. He placed his cellphone down on the end table and sighed. Shawn turned to look at him. "What's going on Hunt?" Shawn asked. "That was the police station, they wanted one of us to go over the statement. They said it couldn't be done over the phone." Hunter explained.

"One of us needs to stay here and keep an eye on our place." Shawn stated. "I will stay here and you can go down to the station." Hunter said. "OK, but if you need me you better call. The police can wait." Shawn replied. Hunter and Shawn stood up off of the sofa and walked over to the door. Hunter and Shawn kissed each other goodbye.

If only Shawn and Hunter knew, it might be their last kiss...then Shawn walked out to join hell...Little did Shawn know hell was right around the corner...

**/!/!/!/!/**

Cody's screams were not muffled, Laurinaitis got off on hearing Cody's screams. It made his cock ache with need to cum as he heard the wonderful tear filled screams rip out from Cody's throat. Laurinaitis was in his own personal heaven. He loved the tight feel of Cody's walls around his cock. Laurinaitis was pounding into Cody hard, deep and fast. "AHHH...hurt...stop...please...Ahhh...uuggghh...you are hurting...ME!...Stop...PLEASE!" Cody begged and cried for the pain to stop. This made the second time in twenty-four hours, that Cody had been raped. He was literally being ripped apart.

Cody thought he got his wish, when Laurinaitis ripped his cock from Cody's destroyed hole. "You know Mr. Rhodes, I am really tired of hearing you wine. So I think I know of a good way to shut you up." Laurinaitis snarled. Cody looked on in horror as Laurinaitis moved from in between his legs. Laurinaitis moved up Cody so his cock was touching Cody's lips. "So now you decide to shut up. Open up your mouth Mr. Rhodes, so I can shut you up properly." Laurinaitis stated. Cody shook his head no. He didn't want Laurinaitis' dick in his mouth. Especially after it had been up his ass. That was not safe, he didn't want to taste himself or Laurinaitis.

Laurinaitis didn't care though, he pinched Cody's nose. Cody's lungs burned with the need for air. Cody knew he had no other choice. More tears fell as he opened his mouth. That was all Laurinaitis needed and he plunged his cock deep into Cody's mouth. Cody gagged at the horrid taste in his mouth. Bile rose into his throat, he had no choice but to swallow it down. Cody was in hell with no way out...

Evan chained to the bed, had no way of helping the man he loves, his very spirit was breaking. He was always able to protect Cody and now he has failed. Hell opened up and was starting to take Evan's mind. Evan looked at the ceiling as Cody was being assaulted, he couldn't watch as Cody was force feed Laurinaitis' cock. Evan cried, when he heard Cody gag on the cum that was feed to him.

Kevin walked back into the building and walked over to Evan. "Evy, I have a treat for you. It is time for you to leave." Kevin said. "What?...you are letting us go?" Evan asked. "I never said the both of you." Kevin said. "What about Cody?" Evan begged. "Don't worry about Cody. I don't think Laurinaitis is done playing with him yet." Kevin said.

Cody looked over to Evan with fear in his eyes. They were about to be forced apart. They didn't know if they would ever be together again...

**PLEASE REVIEW...**


	30. Chapter 30

**THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS AND NEW FAVES...YOU GUYS ROCK...THANKS FOR READING... thanks to, **xenarocks99, fansofcenaton, jademk11, Dorky luvBD, and nexus angel **for reviewing chapter 29...[SWEETNESS]**

**/*/*/*/*/**

****AS WARNED THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS: NON/CON RAPE AND VIOLENCE and many bad things...**READ AT YOUR OWN RISK...YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED...! **

**/!/!/!/!/**

As the chains were unlocked from his wrists, Evan grabbed his cut up shirt and wiped the blood from his chest. He was then led over to Cody's bed. Evan was allowed to hold Cody one last time.

Five minutes was all Cody and Evan were allowed to have with each other. That five minutes was awarded to them for "good behavior" as Kevin called it. Evan had to endure five painful lashes to his chest, one lash, for one minute.

The lashes were hard and painful, Cody screamed for Kevin to stop hitting Evan first. Each hit with the whip would rip into Evan's skin, leaving blood in it's aftermath. After the fourth terrifying scream Cody pleaded with Evan to make Kevin stop.

Evan wouldn't have otherwise.

When the fifth hit from the whip took more skin with it and left nothing but blood, Evan finally screamed for Kevin to stop.

Evan gently sat down on the bed beside of Cody. He softly laid his head on Cody's chest. Cody was still chained to the bed, Evan took his hands and grabbed a hold of Cody's. "I love you Baby doll. I...love...you!" Evan cried in a stutter as he held onto Cody. Evan kissed Cody softly on the lips. He did not care that Cody had another mans penis in his mouth.

"Are you OK? Your chest it's..." Cody's words were cut off by another tender kiss. "No...I don't want to leave you! I'm scared for us. What if we nev...never get to see each other again? Oh God Cody...I can't do this...I can't lose you!" Evan cried.

Tears were falling down both of their faces. Evan held Cody as tight as he could. The wounds from the lashes on Evan's chest hurt like hell, but he didn't care. They needed to feel each other one last time.

"Where are you taking him?" Cody asked as Kevin walked over to them. His voice raw from being roughly forced to suck the cock of John Laurinaitis. "Now what would be the fun in telling you that?" Kevin laughed. "I have fun plans for Evan here. So say good-bye." Kevin stated. Evan was horrified at the thought of leaving Cody alone. He didn't want to leave without him. "I don't want to go. Please don't take me away from him, please Kevin? I will do anything you want." Evan begged. "Oh I know you will do anything I want, because if you don't I will call Mr. Laurinaitis and he will kill Cody." Kevin sneered. Laurinaitis looked over at Evan and Cody, then he picked up the knife and nodded at them.

Kevin yanked Evan off of the bed, then pulled him by the arm over to the table that held the sex toys and other devices of torture. "By the way before we go...pick two." Kevin said and he pointed to the items laying on the table. Evan stood there with his eyes opened wide. "Now Evan or I will pick for you." Kevin said. Evan looked over the dildos and anal beads. Reluctantly he chose the smallest dildo on the table and a thin whip. Kevin just laughed at him. "Oh no, those won't do." Kevin said. Kevin reached down and took the large anal beads and riding crop off of the table.

Evan gasped at the size of the beads. There was no way they could fit inside of him. The last bead was the size of a base-ball. Evan was terrified at the thought of having to endure the pain it would cause. "What's the matter Evan. Never played ball before?" Kevin asked with evil in his voice. "Damn these will look so fucking good inside of your ass." Kevin laughed. His cock started to get hard at the thought of it. Evan just looked at Kevin with fear on his face. "Don't worry Evy. I actually plan on being nice and making it less painful on you." Kevin said. Then he reached down and picked up a butt plug.

"Walk over to Cody's bed and bend over." Kevin demanded. He wanted Cody to watch as he shoved the plug into Evan's ass. Kevin pushed Evan in the direction of the bed. Cody gave Evan a sad look as Evan made his way over to the bed. Evan looked down at the love of his life. "Bend over, ass out, now." Kevin said. Evan tried not to cry out as the large butt plug was rammed into him. "Uhhnn!" Evan grunted out in pain as the butt plug went into his already abused hole. "I'm so sorry Cocoa." Cody whispered. "Shh, I will be alright." Evan sadly whispered back. "Time to go." Kevin said. Evan's ass hurt with the plug inside of it, he moaned out in pain as he straightened up. Kevin smiled at Evan's pain, then he pulled Evan to the door.

"I love you Cody, forever." was the last word's Cody heard as Kevin ripped his Cocoa from his life. Kevin opened the door and pushed a naked Evan through it.

Hell greeted Evan with opened arms...

**/!/!/!/**

Hunter was in the kitchen of the guest house when he heard a knock at the door. Putting his coffee mug into the sink he walked to the front door. He didn't want any company right now, he was very upset by what was going on.

"Hey Paul, what's up?" Kevin asked as Hunter opened the door. "Hey Kev. Now is not a good time. There is some stuff going on right now. I will talk to you later OK? You can come back tomorrow." Hunter asked politely.

"No I don't think so." Kevin sneered. Then he took the sledge hammer that was in his left hand out from behind his back and hit Hunter in the gut with it. Hunter bent over in pain. "What the..." Hunter's words were cut off by another hit. This time Kevin hit Hunter on his back. Hunter fell down onto the floor crying out in pain.

Before Hunter knew what was happening he was being dragged out of the guest house. Kevin still held the sledge hammer in his hand, as someone helped him put Hunter in to the van. Hunter could not believe his eyes when he saw who was helping Kevin. "Help me tie him up Deadman." Kevin requested. "No problem Kev." Undertaker replied. "Why are you doing this? I thought we were friends?" Hunter asked 'Taker sadly.

Mark and Kevin both tied Hunter's hands and feet so Hunter could not escape. Mark took a strip of duct tape and taped Hunter's mouth closed. "Can't have anyone hearing you scream." Taker said. "All done Kev, let's get out of here before Shawn gets back." Mark said. Hunter's heart stopped at the thought of Shawn. What if someone came back to hurt him? Hunter had fought back the best he could, but Kevin and Mark were too strong. Hunter struggled against the binding, but it was just to tight for him to break free.

"You drive and I will keep Hunter company." Kevin said as he touched Hunter on his upper thigh. "OK sounds good babe." Mark replied. Mark then leaned in and kissed Kevin deeply on the lips. Hunter was floored by what he saw. Mark never said he was friends with Kevin, let alone lovers and why was Kevin his supposed friend doing this anyway? Hunter was so confused at this moment and very pissed off.

After the kiss ended Mark climbed into the drivers seat and started the van. They drove to Kevin's property deep into the woods. The van stopped halfway between Kevin's house and the storage building that Cody was still being held in. Mark climbed out of the drivers seat and joined his lover in the back of the van with Hunter. Kevin used his strength to over power Hunter and forced him to lay down.

Mark held Hunter's arms over his head so Hunter could not move. Kevin then untied Hunter's feet. "If you kick me, the same person who destroyed your house will destroy Shawn. All I have to do is send a text and Shawn will be as good as dead. Do you understand?" Kevin asked as he ripped the duck tape off of Hunter's mouth. "HELP!...SOMEONE...PLEASE...HELP ME?" Hunter screamed out. Kevin and Mark laughed at him. "Go ahead and scream all you want to son, no one can hear you. We are at Kevin's place, you know no one lives near by." 'Taker sneered. Tears came to Hunter's eyes for the first time. Mark was right no one would be around for miles. Hunter had been to Kevin's house plenty of times. "Why are you two doing this?" Hunter asked. "Because we can." was the reply he received.

Then hell came for him and took him in...

Kevin took a hold of Hunter's jeans and ripped them off leaving Hunter only in his underwear. "What the hell are you doing?" Hunter asked in stunned shock. "What's it look like Hunter? We are about to have some fun with you. See Mark and I are lonely right now, our partner is in rehab and we miss having our threesomes. So that's where you come in. Get it I said cum?" Kevin said. Mark laughed at Kevin's raw humor.

"What, you, Mark and Scott are..." "Lovers, yep you guest it. Ding, ding, ding you win a prize. Let's see what's he won Mark...Oh yeah, he's won my cock up his ass." Kevin said as he yanked off Hunter's underwear.

"Take off your clothes babe. I want to watch you fuck him raw." Mark said. Kevin climbed out of the van and striped off his clothes very slowly to give 'Taker a good show. Mark looked down at Hunter. "I am going to let go of your wrists, but if you try to run or fight, Shawn will die." Mark warned him. Then he showed Hunter the cellphone he had picked up.

Mark climbed out of the van as well and took off his clothes. He kissed Kevin deeply, their cocks rubbing against each other. Mark took a hold of Kevin's semi-hard cock, stroking his cock to full hardness. "Make him scream babe." Mark said. "Oh I plan on it." Kevin said and kissed Mark passionately.

Kevin and Mark climbed back into the van. Kevin climbed between Hunter's legs forcing them apart. With no lube Kevin took Hunter dry. "AHHH...fuck...hurts...fucking stop!" Hunter screamed out.

Someone did hear his screams and it shook them to the core. Evan had been tied up to a tree, about a quarter of a mile away from where the van was parked. He was cold, naked, and in pain. Kevin had left him chained to a large Oak tree with the anal beads in his ass. Only one bead of the six were left out of him. Kevin was saving the biggest one for last. Evan thought he knew who the scream belonged to, he prayed he was wrong.

"Yeah that's it Hunt...Scream for me bitch...I love it when you scream...makes me that...much...harder." Kevin told him between thrusts. Hunter made the choice to try not to scream out again. Kevin rammed his cock as deep and hard as he could into Hunter's tight ass. "You know Hunt, I expected you to be tighter. Shawn must be having a great time dominating you. Never took you for a bottom before. What a bummer, I was hoping to take your butt cherry. How sad. Oh well I have other plans for your ass any way." Kevin said and he ripped his cock from Hunter's ass.

"Here babe, let me finish you off." Mark said. Mark took a hold of Kevin's cock and brought it to his mouth. Mark opened his mouth and sucked Kevin"s cock to completion. A little bit of cum had dripped down Mark's chin. Kevin took his tongue and licked it off of 'Taker's face. "Yummy, you both taste real good." Mark said. Kevin returned the favor and went down on Mark. Kevin sucked on Mark's cock like it was a giant peppermint stick. When Mark's seed exploded into Kevin's mouth, Kevin hungrily drank it down.

Hunter felt the bile rise to his throat. He felt sick at what he just saw. "Don't worry Hunter were not done with you yet." Kevin laughed with evil intent. "Hold him down Marky, this might hurt a bit." Kevin said. Kevin then reached down and took the sledge hammer up off of the vans dirty floor. Hunter's eyes went wide in fear. "It's ok Hunt. I'm not going to hit you with it, I have other ideas." Kevin said. Mark and Kevin then forced Hunter to turn over on his stomach. Mark held onto Hunter's wrists. Hunter's naked body became cold from the steel floor.

The cold was forgotten as Hunter felt the wooden end of the sledge hammer press against his abused hole. "What are doing? NO!...AHHH!" Hunter screamed out as the handle of the sledge hammer was forced in to his ass. "Damn that's hot! Give him more! Go in deeper!" Mark demanded. "Any thing for you Marky." Kevin said.

One final scream came from Hunter as Kevin pushed the sledge hammer into Hunter deeper, this time Kevin twisted the handle inside of him. "SHAWN!" was the last word Hunter screamed. Then he passed out from the pain.

When Evan heard Shawn's name being screamed out, he knew then his prayer was not heard.

Heaven didn't answer.

Hell had instead...

**PLEASE REVIEW...**


	31. Chapter 31

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS and PMs GUYS AND FOR the NEW ALERTS and FAVES, THANks READING THIS STORY...YOU ROCK!**

**a special thanks to: **xenarocks99, nexus angel, centon4eva for your three reviews, FansofCenaton, Emin3mrk0luv3r, jadeMK11, and TheBlackerTheBerry for reviewing almost every chapter in one day! **:D for reviewing chapter 30**. **[SWEETNESS]**

**/*/*/*/***

Randy sat on the floor in front of John with his legs crossed. John was very quiet and wouldn't talk. He continued to look at his hands in shock. The memories he had of raping Randy were killing him. He never ever pictured himself to be the monster those memories showed.

"Please Dimples listen to me please? It wasn't you who whipped me. You need to listen to me, please?" Randy begged for the third time. No matter how hard Randy tried, he couldn't get through to John. He took John by the hands. John tried his best to pull away, but Randy held them in a death grip.

"Let go of me! Don't touch them, they hurt you!" John cried. As tears fell John tried to pull his hands away from Randy's tight grip. "Please Randy go? You shouldn't be with me. I rap...raped you!" John exclaimed. "Stop it John. Stop trying to push me away. I love you and I'm NOT going anywhere!" Randy stated.

Randy took a deep breath and sighed. "I _raped_ you too John...I'm also a monster...you just haven't remembered that yet." Randy told him. John gave Randy a look of confusion. "What?..no...you...raped me?" John asked not believing what Randy had just told him. Randy lowered his head in shame. "It was about five weeks after you raped me. Please forgive me?" Randy begged. "When did it happen. I feel fine. I don't feel like I've been raped." John asked. "It was only this past Monday night, after Raw." Randy said.

John sat there taking in what Randy had just said. He was so confused and needed to remember. "I don't understand Randy. I love you and you say you love me. If we are that much in love with one another, why did we hurt each other so very badly? Rape Randy, we raped each other! Why did we do that?" John asked sadly. "Are you telling me the truth about us loving each other? I love you Randy I always have. If that was the case why would we be so violent to one another? How can this be a good marriage? How?" John asked he was just so damned confused.

"We do love each other Dimples and we have a very strong marriage. Ask anyone on the Raw roster and they will tell you." Randy said. Randy let go of John's hands and stood up. "Come on let's get you up off of the floor." Randy said and held his hand out to John. John looked up at Randy for the first time since he fell to his knees. John looked deep into Randy's eyes and found love in them.

John took Randy by the hand, and Randy helped him up. John continued to look deep into Randy's eyes. "I want to show you something." Randy said. Randy took John by the hand over to a table that sat beside the glass doors. John looked down at the scrapbook that laid on the table. The book had a photo of Randy and John's wedding day on the front of it. "Pick it up Dimples, it's OK." Randy said softly. John placed his hand onto the scrapbook. His fingers ran over the picture of their wedding day. John couldn't help but smile at how happy he and Randy looked. Randy watched as John's eyes filled with love.

John gently lifted the book up off of the table. He carried the scrapbook over to the bed and sat down. Randy sat down beside of John and watched with hope in his eyes. Hope that John will realize just how happy they really are together. Randy didn't want to lose John, not after all the things they have been through.

John slowly flipped through every page of the book. When John was done, tears fell from his eyes. Looking at the book through his eyes, he knew Randy and him were happy and were meant to be together. John closed the book and looked over at Randy. John looked deeply into Randy's bluish-gray eyes. Randy held his breath as he waited for John to respond. John leaned in and kissed Randy softly on the lips.

As soon as John's lips touched Randy's, all of John's memories came flooding back. John was frightened at first by the flood of visions that ran through his mind but once it was done, love remained. Once all of his memories were back, John looked at Randy and his Dimples came out in full force. John took Randy by the face and kissed him deeply. John's heart pounded hard in his chest. Nothing else in the world mattered but the feel of Randy's lips on his. John felt whole and content as he recalled all of the wonderful times he and Randy had in there marriage and that was many.

At that moment, Heaven opened up and took John and Randy in...

"Are you OK? Was it Hunter who whipped you? Why is your ass really sore? I told you I forgave you. Why did you let him do it?" John asked. It took Randy a few moments before he realized John had gotten his memory back. "Dimples?" Randy looked at John in confusion. "Don't Dimple me, Orton. answer me right now. Why did you let Hunter do that to you Baby?" John replied with a question and concern. Randy knew he had to answer John. John only called him "Orton" when Randy had done something that pissed John off.

Randy lowered his head. "I had hurt you. You...I went into the bathroom...when you were in the tub...I must have frightened you because you begged me not to hurt you." Randy said. Tears filled his eyes as he remembered what happened a few short days ago. "You said you forgave me, but I didn't feel forgiven. I don't know how to explain it, but I needed to feel pain to feel release from the pain I caused you. I needed to feel some kind of absolution, I just needed it...Please understand?...I had to have it happen." Randy told him as tears started to rise once more.

John was confused at first, but as the things Randy said started to sink in he understood. He had felt the same way after he had raped Randy. Sometimes pain can make a person feel forgiven.

John took his left hand and lifted Randy's head. "I understand, when Hunter took the chain and hit me with it, I finally started to feel at peace. I felt that I was finally getting what I deserved. With every hit from that chain, it gave me back my sanity from hurting you." John said.

Randy wrapped his arms around John as tight as he could. John hesitated to hug Randy back. He was afraid of hurting him. The slashes and cuts on Randy's back really concerned him. "Are you alright? I mean are we OK?" Randy asked. The worry and pain in his eyes ripped into John. John never wanted to see that kind of pain in Randy's eyes ever again. John leaned into Randy and claimed his lips.

"Make love to me. Please Baby, It's been to long. Please make love to me?" John asked. Randy took one finger and placed it onto John's lips. "Shhh Dimples you don't have to say another word." Randy said and led John over to the bed. Randy gently took off John's clothes. "Lay down Dimples, let me make you fly." Randy said. John nodded his head and did as Randy asked.

Randy took off his own clothes and and gently laid down on top of John. John's breath hitched as their cocks touched. His body felt as if electricity had jolted through it. Every nerve ending became alive. Randy took his hand and got the lube off of the night stand. That was where they kept it for easy access. John and Randy were never very patient when it came to love making. That is why the small trash can beside of the nightstand always contained an empty bottle or two of lube and new clothes were bought often.

Randy popped the top of the bottle of lube, he was about to pour some into his hand. "No, I need you now. Please, just take me now? I need to feel the burn." John begged. He needed to have Randy inside of him that very second. John needed to feel the connection. Randy looked at John with concern. "Please?" John whispered softly.

John lifted his legs and opened them as wide as they could go. Randy took a hold of his hard cock and used his and John's pre cum as lube. Randy slowly did as John asked and he placed the head of his cock against John's pucker that was clenching in anticipation. Randy slowly pushed his cock into John's hole and waited for a nod from John to move. John moaned out in pain at first as Randy went all the way in deep with his hard cock, but the pain quickly dissolved into pleasure.

Randy made slow gentle love to John for the rest of the day and night. Husband and husband spent much needed time together. Another empty bottle of lube did manage to make it's way in to the trash can.

For one brief moment in time John and Randy's lives were perfect and untouchable.

Heaven had hugged them tightly...

**PLEASE KEEP ROCKIN' THE REVIEWS...**


	32. Chapter 32

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING and for the PMs! a special thanks to: **xenarocks99,nexus angel, TheBlackerTheBerry, centon4eva, FansofCenaton, Emin3mrk0luv3r, jademk11, Dorky LuvBD for reviewing ch.30 and 31, WraithRaider, and **cenaholic **who reviewed all 31 chapters in one day! **:D** **for reviewing chapter 31! **All of you mean so much to me! **[SWEETNESS]**

**/*/*/*/*/**

**warnings: firearm usage and mentions of rape..may be dark for some readers..**

Shawn sat down on the sofa, he placed his head in his hands and begin to cry. He had gotten home (well to the guest house) about two hours ago and he couldn't find Hunter any where. Tears of frustration built in his eyes as he recalled all the places he looked and all the people who he had called. No one had seen Hunter and he couldn't find him anywhere. The bad feeling he had earlier was coming back ten fold. It was screaming at him that something bad had happened to Hunter.

Shawn and Hunter always had an amazing bond. They could always tell if one of them became hurt or injured when they were not together. It was as if they were connected to each others body and mind.

Shawn stood up and began pacing the living room of the guest house. He was very confused about what was going on. When he arrived at the police station Detective Scotty Johnson told him no one from the police department had called. Now Hunter was no where to be found. Things just didn't make sense.

"Where are Hunt? I have a bad feeling about this. Oh my God, I'm talking to myself. DAMN IT! Hunter where in the fuck are you? Please come home I'm scared! " Shawn begged out loud. Shawn picked up his cellphone and tried calling Hunter again. When there was no answer he went though all of the contacts on the phone that had went to voice mail. He just had to try again.

Shawn was giving up hope. He had called Mark and Dave Batista again but he still received no answer. He even called Glenn Jacobs (aka Kane) but Glenn had not seen Hunter or heard from him either. Shawn made it to the last person on the list who had not answered and pushed send. **"Yeah Shawn. What's up?" **Kevin asked. **"Hey Kev, have you seen Hunter?"** Shawn replied. ** "No why?" **asked Kevin. **"I had to leave and when I got home he was not here. I'm just worried about him that's all."** Shawn said with fear in his voice. **"I'm sure he is fine Shawn. Hunter is probably just taking a walk or something."** Kevin said lying to Shawn. **"Well if you do hear from him, please let him know I'm worried about him OK?" **Shawn begged. **"No problem Shawn. If I see Hunter I will tell him you are worried and I will send him right home. I will even drive him home myself if I have too." **Kevin was trying hard not to laugh. **"Thanks Kev." **Shawn responded. **"No problem Heartbreak." **Kevin said then he closed his phone.

Kevin busted out laughing as he handed his phone to 'Taker. Hunter's eyes filled with tears at the worry Shawn was feeling. Kevin had the phone on speaker the whole time. Hunter was unable to scream out. Mark was holding Kevin's Beretta to his head. It was the same gun that Mark had just pulled out of Hunter's ass. Shawn was calling Mark, at the same time Mark was using the gun to rape Hunter with it. So while the gun was being shoved in and out of Hunter's hole. Hunter heard "Sexy boy" Shawn's entrance theme play over 'Taker's cellphone. That had crushed Hunter but there was still fight left in him yet. Hunter refused to be broken...

/#/#/#/

It felt like days to Cody since Evan was ripped from his arms and taken by Kevin. In reality it was only a few hours. Cody was still being held hostage in the storage building. He lay naked, cold and alone covered in cum. Cody was trying his best to think of happy things to keep him from going insane. He thought about the first kiss he and Evan had shared.

Ted Dibiase and Cody had been sharing a hotel room while on the road. Ted and his boyfriend Heath Slater had made it to the hotel room before Cody had, and Cody had been locked out. Ted had took Cody's key card from Cody's pants while he was in the wrestling ring. A tired Cody had to wait for Ted and Heath to finish having sex, to finally be allowed to go into the room.

Cody was sitting outside of the room with his head down, he was dozing off and almost asleep when Evan had sat down beside him. After some persuading, Cody decided to follow Evan to his room. Evan's roommate was spending the night with Kelly Kelly and he wouldn't be back until tomorrow. No one on the roster knew about Kofi Kingston and Kelly, they have been going out for a very long time and they chose to keep their relationship a secret. Evan was the only one who knew.

So Cody ended up crashing in Evan's room, with Evan and a six pack of beer. They talked for what seem like hours about everything from the WWE to the Opera Network. When they both started to feel beyond tired, Evan asked Cody if he would cuddle with him and that was just what Cody did. Evan had took the initiative and placed his lips gently onto Cody's. It was a soft kiss at first as Cody timidly parted his lips and allowed Evan's demanding tongue to pass through them. Tongues explored each others mouths and Cody happily submitted to Evan, allowing Evan to take full charge of the kiss. A feeling of belonging had claimed Cody's mind after that kiss and Cody knew he was forever Evan's.

Cody laid chained to the bed as tears fell. Remembering the first night he and Evan made love, had him missing Evan even worse. All of Cody's thoughts were abruptly stopped and Cody cringed at the sound of Shawn's name being screamed out. It was faint but Cody still heard it. "My God it can't be. Was that Hunter? NO...we're too late. No..no..no...Evan we're too late!" Cody cried out. Cody started to feel even worse, He and Evan were too late to tell Hunter and Shawn what was about to happen to them. "Please God let Hunter and Shawn survive what John Laurinaitis has planned for them. Please God forgive me and Evan, we were afraid and didn't want to lose each other. What have we done?" Cody prayed as he cried.

"Talking to yourself Mr. Rhodes? I heard you praying to God, but I hate to break it to you, God is not here right now, I am." Laurinaitis laughed as he walked back into the building. Laurinaitis had been at Kevin's house to freshen up and grab a bite to eat. He entered the building wearing a fresh navy-blue Armani Collezioni suit. "Why are you doing this to Hunter and Shawn, and John and Randy? What did we all do to you. How come you are putting all of us through this...hell?" Cody asked softly.

"I would tell you Mr. Rhodes but that is none of you business right now. I can't having you tell everyone. Haven't you learned your lesson yet?" Laurinaitis asked. Then he walked over to the table and picked up a large dildo. "I could use this again on you if you haven't, only this time I will leave it in you." Laurinaitis sneered.

Cody began to shake, his ass still hurt badly from the abuse to his hole. Laurinaitis had assaulted Cody with that same dildo for almost an hour. The dildo was huge and ripped Cody's ass until it bled. "I...I've learned my lesson...no more...please...no more!" Cody cried out at the thought of that dildo being rammed back inside of him.

"Very good Mr. Rhodes, because if you ever forget it Mr. Bourne is as good as dead, understand?" Laurinaitis asked. "Yes, we both understand. Can Evan and I please be together now? We won't tell anyone, we just want to go home!" Cody asked and then he broke down into hard sobs no more words would come. _"Evan I need you"_ ran through Cody's mind over and over. Cody Rhodes was finally shutting down. He hadn't even noticed that Laurinaitis had left again.

/!/!/!/!/

Mark was just pulling his cock out of Kevin's ass, when Kevin's phone went off. "Fuck better get that Kev. It's a text from your boss." Mark said. Mark then took two fingers and put them back inside of Kevin getting a generous amount of cum on them. Mark took his other hand and held Hunter's nose closed, until Hunter had to open his mouth to breath, when he did Mark shoved the two cum covered fingers into Hunter's mouth.

Hunter gagged at the taste. "Awe, Come on Hunt you should be used to the taste of us by now?" Mark laughed out. Kevin smiled and reached over for the cellphone, reading the text. Kevin looked at Mark with a wide grin. "What did it say babe?" Mark asked. Kevin looked at Hunter who was still tied up and laying naked on his back.

Hunter could tell by the look on Kevin's face, what the text had read would mean more hell for him. Kevin then looked back at Mark. "Well it looks like it's Shawn's turn now." Kevin replied. The happiness evident in his voice.

The van and the trees outside of it, vibrated as the loudest scream was heard. Evan and Cody both, could hear the scream as clear as day.

"NOOO! NOT SHAWN NOOO!" Hunter screamed out in terror...

**PLEASE REVIEW...**


	33. Chapter 33

**THANKS TO EVERYONE READING THIS STORY AND A SPECIAL THANKS TO: **Nexus angel, TheBlackerTheBerry, Centon4eva, Cenaholic, Dorky LuvBD, FansofCenaton, jadeMK11, and, Xenarocks99** for reviewing chapter 31! You guys are amazing! [SWEETNESS]**

/*/*/*/*/

John smiled as he held his beloved husband near. It was late in the evening and Randy had just made love to him for the second time. John was in post sexual bliss, Randy had made him fly. He still needed to talk to Randy about what Hunter had done to him, but for now John wanted to enjoy this peaceful moment.

"Are you OK? How's your head feeling? We're not doing too much are we?" Randy asked before he looked into John's eyes. John had his head on Randy's naked chest. John was lightly touching the fading redness from the belt. Lifting his head he looked at Randy. "I'm fine Baby, Just a little pain, but I am OK." John replied. His head was hurting a little, but he didn't want Randy to stop and make him go to sleep.

Randy's instinct was to always take care of John first. When Randy looked into the eyes of his Dimples, he knew John was in pain, but he didn't want to upset him by saying so. "Let's rest for a while and then this time I get to make you dinner OK?" Randy asked. "Sounds great Baby." John replied and laid his hurting head back down onto Randy's chest. Randy hugged him tightly.

They rested for a while, until John heard Randy's stomach start to rumble. John smiled when it rumbled for the third time. John knew Randy wouldn't move if he didn't say something. He had seen the worried look in Randy's eyes.

"Hey Baby, do you think you could make something for us to eat now? I'm very hungry, and the medication Dr. Hardy gave me for blood clots, says to take it with food." John asked sweetly. Randy started to get a little upset he could not believe he forgot about John needing to take his meds.

"Oh No! Please forgive me Dimples I completely forgot about you taking your medication!" Randy cried out. John jumped at Randy's cry and sat up too fast. John's head starting to swim and he felt dizzy. Randy seen the look of fear on John's face. John closed his eyes and grabbed his head to try to make the room stop spinning.

Randy became very frightened. "Dimples? I'm sorry for making you jump, are you alright? Is it your head?" Randy asked in obvious concern. John took a moment and then slowly nodded his head yes. Randy sighed, he didn't want to hurt John worse, than John already was. "Forgive me Baby please. I didn't mean to worry you. My head just hurts a little worse than I said it did. Forgive me for not letting you know." John whispered, his eyes still closed.

Randy placed his hands on John's, leaned in and kissed John softly on the forehead. "I forgive you always. Forgive me too OK. I should have remembered about your blood clot medication." Randy replied. John slowly opened his eyes, he was very happy to see that the room had stopped spinning and Randy in front of him. "It's OK Baby. We both had some remembering to do. It's been a crazy day, huh?" John said. "It sure has and it's only seven o'clock. Now lay back down and continue to rest. I will go downstairs and make us something to eat, then we will both make sure you take your meds. I love you Dimples more than anything in this world." Randy stated. Tears filled Randy's eyes as he declared his love for John once more. "Love you too, Baby." John replied. Randy kissed John lightly on the lips, then got up to go make them some dinner.

Randy tucked John into the bed under some covers and left the bedroom. He walked down the stairs into the kitchen to begin making John and himself something to eat. Randy decided on some comfort food for John, so he made John his favorite, Vegetable soup and grilled cheese sandwiches on Texas toast. Randy put the soup on the stove and removed the thick bread from the bread box. As he started to butter the bread, he recalled that Hunter and Shawn wanted him to call at seven and tell them how John was doing.

Randy placed the sandwiches on the skillet and took his cellphone out of his back pocket. Randy frowned when he seen that he had several missed calls from Shawn. He had put his phone on silent so it wouldn't disturb John. Randy turned down the stove and listened to his voice-mail.

It seemed Shawn was looking for Hunter and with every new voice-mail he could tell Shawn was getting more and more frantic to find him. Randy turned off the sandwiches, which were now done, and called Shawn. The last voice-mail had only been twenty minutes ago and Shawn sounded really worried. Randy could hear the tears in Shawn's voice. "Why didn't I put it on vibrate?" Randy asked himself out loud. Shawn didn't pick up when Randy called him back.

Knowing John needed to eat so he could takes his pills, Randy turned the ringer on his phone up just in case Shawn called back. When John was done eating he was going to call Shawn and Hunter and find out what was going on.

Randy put the soup and sandwiches onto a tray with two glasses of milk and carried them up to the bedroom. Randy smiled at John. John was all snuggled up asleep and he looked so child like and peaceful. Randy hated to wake him, but John had to eat. Randy laid the tray down on John's bedside table, lightly touching John on his arm. John stirred a little at Randy's touch. "Wake up Dimples it's time to eat. I made you your favorite." Randy spoke softly. "Veggi soup and grilled cheese." they both said at the same time. John smiled as he smelled his favorite foods and at the love and care Randy was giving to him. Randy could tell John was having a hard time trying to sit up. "Here let me help you sit up." Randy offered. John gladly let Randy help him, he was still feeling a little light headed.

Randy helped John to sit up and sat the tray over John's lap. After they had finished eating, Randy told John about the missed phone calls. "I'm going to give you your medication and then I'll try to call them back." Randy explained. "If Shawn was that worried, maybe you should go over there." John said. "No Dimples, you got hurt bad and I'm not going to leave you alone right now." Randy responded. Randy reached over, grabbing the medication and gave two yellow pills to John. Randy made sure John swallowed the pills before standing up and taking their dishes down to the kitchen.

Once Randy was done cleaning up he pulled out his cellphone and tried calling Shawn back again. When Shawn's phone went to voice-mail again, Randy tried to call Hunter. Randy didn't know what to do. Hunter was his best friend but John is the love of his life. He just couldn't leave John by himself. Just then Randy's cellphone went off. He looked down and frowned. "Why the hell is he texting me?" Randy asked himself as he read the text message from John Laurinaitis.

/!/!/!/!/

Shawn was on the verge of have a full blown melt down as he heard banging on the front of the guest house door. Shawn stood up and ran as fast as he could to the front door. Maybe Hunter had forgotten his key?

**PLEASE KEEP ROCKIN' THE REVIEWS...**


	34. Chapter 34

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE READING MY STORY! A SPECIAL THANX TO: **Centon4eva, Xenarocks99**, **FansofCenaton, jadeMK11, TheBlackerTheBerry, Cenaholic, Nexus angel, and Dorky LuvBD **for reviewing chapter 33! means bunches! [SWEETNESS]!**

**Warnings! Chapter contains non/con and violence.**

**/#/#/**

Hunter sat naked on a cold cemented floor. His arms were wrapped around a very large pole, Hunter's wrists were bound by hand cuffs. Mark had drove the van to Kevin's house where they took a hold of Hunter and drug him down the stairs to Kevin's basement.

Kevin had left Hunter naked as he chained Hunter's arms around the thick steel pole. Tears fell down from Hunter's eyes. He knew once Kevin and Mark were done with him, they would be leaving and going after Shawn. It killed Hunter knowing he would not be able to stop it from happening.

Hunter was in a lot of pain from being tortured by Mark and Kevin. Hunter didn't know how he was able to hold on. After Kevin had chained Hunter's naked body to the pole. Kevin took a wide leather strap and whipped Hunter repeatedly with it. Almost every inch of Hunter's back side, from head to toe, was covered in angry red blotches and welts.

The worst part for Hunter was when Kevin took a hold of his penis and started stroking it. Hunter tried to will his cock not to get hard but his body failed him and he came all over Kevin's hand. Hunter realized just how big of a cum slut Kevin and Mark really were, when Kevin took the hand that was covered in cum and started to lick the it off. Hunter gagged as Mark and Kevin both licked the cum off of Kevin's hand.

Bile rose in Hunter's throat as Mark and Kevin talked about how they hoped Shawn's cum tasted just as good. Hunter begged with everything he had for Mark and Kevin to please leave Shawn alone and let him be, only to fall on ears that were not hearing and uncaring.

Mark had walked over to Hunter before they left and forced Hunter onto his knees. Mark then forced him to open his mouth, forcing Hunter take to suck him off. Hunter gagged not only at the taste, but the thought of sucking off his best friend. Well someone who he had thought was a friend. Having Mark's cock in his mouth brought what felt like a hammer to Hunter's heart.

Mark had held Hunter's face as he rammed his cock into Hunter's mouth, face fucking him. Mark shot his cum in Hunter's unwilling throat and forced Hunter to swallow it. Hunter couldn't help it and he vomited the cum up onto the floor. Mark became enraged and slammed Hunter's head into the steel pole. Hunter saw black, he had been knocked unconscious.

Ice cold water was felt on Hunter's naked skin, they had shocked him awake. Mark and Kevin laughed as he shivered in coldness from the ice water. When Hunter opened his eyes he noticed Mark and Kevin were fully dressed out in all black. He knew they were done with him for now. Hunter also knew that meant something else. They would be hurting his Heartbreak.

Another plea was left unanswered as Kevin and Mark had left Hunter alone. Alone to imagine all of the horrible things yet to come...

/!/!/!/!/!/

"How do you want to play this Mark? Should we get Shawn first or take care of C and E?" Kevin asked his lover of five years. Mark and Kevin were just leaving the house. "Let's take care of Cody first, then we can take of Evan. I want a crack at Evan, well at Evan's crack. I would love to break that little one." 'Taker stated.

Kevin was starting to get hard again as he imagined watching the big Undertaker breaking small little Evy. "Yeah I would love to watch as you ram your hard cock into his tiny pucker." Kevin said. Mark was about to respond, when his cellphone went off. He answered the call. Mark frowned at the end of the call and told Kevin what was going on. Scott Hall had a suicide attempt in rehab, and was wanting and needing to see them.

Kevin had to follow through with the 'job', he had no choice to finish it. Kevin knew he was about to retire and would not make as much money as he used too. Kevin had no choice but to do Laurinaitis' bidding.

"I will go take care of Shawn. You go take care of our sweet angel OK." Kevin said. Kevin felt the tears well up in his eyes, wishing he could be the one to go to Scott instead. John Laurinaitis hired him to do a job and he had no choice but to complete it.

"Please Mark, make sure Scott knows how much I miss him and wish I could be there?" Kevin said softly. Kevin then kissed The Undertaker deeply. 'Taker's tongue plunged deep into Kevin's mouth. Kevin relished in Mark's amazing taste. The mixture of Hunter and Kevin's cum still lingered on Mark's taste buds. Kevin wanted more, but he knew it was time to finish what John Laurinaitis had started.

**/!/!/!/!/**

Pain, without any way for him to stop it, invaded Evan Bourne. There was anal beads in his torn ass and there was rope tied around his aching cock. Kevin had been back to visit him again.

Evan couldn't really know what time it was, but it felt like an hour since he heard Shawn's name being echoed through the woods. Evan wanted to pass out in fear as he watched Kevin Nash approach him again. "Awe, what is it Evan? Didn't you miss me?" Kevin asked. Evan bowed his head down in defeat. The last bit of fight Evan had left, slowly seeping away.

Sadly, Evan found out all too painfully, what it was that Kevin wanted. Evan's arms ached as Kevin released the binding from his arms. Evan took his sore arms that had been bent backwards for hours, and rubbed them. "How is Cody?" Evan asked quietly. Evan didn't want to anger Kevin. He was hoping that if Kevin was not mad, he would tell him something about how Cody was.

Kevin did not respond. He looked right through Evan and took all that Evan had left? Or so Kevin thought.

Evan gave into Kevin giving him everything he knew Kevin wanted. When Kevin took his hand and touched Evan's limp cock, Evan moaned like he was enjoying it. Kevin told Evan to beg to be touched, Evan did just that. Evan closed his eyes and imagined it was Cody's mouth around his penis as Kevin sucked on it. Then as Evan's cum finally exploded into Kevin's mouth, Evan took his leg and kicked Kevin as hard as he could into the balls. Kevin doubled over in pain.

Evan ran like hell as Kevin was down. He wanted so bad to go back to Cody, but knew he couldn't, Evan had to find help. Evan ran and ran as fast as he could through the woods, finally coming upon a road. He took the last bit of strength left in his body to run and save the man that he loves.

Evan did not have to go far when finally heaven opened up it's arms to him.

**PLEASE KEEP ROCKIN' THE REVIEWS...**


	35. Chapter 35

**THANKS YOU GUYS, FOR CONTINUING TO READ THIS STORY! I KNOW HOW DARK IT CAN BE AT TIMES! A SPECIAL THANX TO: **TheBlackerTheBerry, Emin3mrk0luv3r, Centon4eva, Eelectric-Diva for faving, Dorky LuvBD, Cenaholic, FansofCenaton, Xenarocks99, Blazing Glory for alerting, Nexus angel and jadeMK11 **for reviewing chapter 34! [SWEETNESS]**

**/*/*/*/**

Randy walked back upstairs to John. Randy smiled as he entered the room seeing John. John was sitting up in bed and was watching a video from their wedding day. "Hey Dimples, what are you doing?" Randy asked. John looked up from the TV and smiled, silent happy tears were falling down his face. "Hi Baby. For a short time I couldn't remember being married to you. When I woke up in the hospital with the memory loss, I felt so alone. The last thing I had remembered was feeling empty. I'm just feeling so thankful to have you in my life. I never want to go back to feeling that alone again. Being married to you Randal Keith Orton is a blessing, one I will never take for granted" John said as the tears started to flow freely.

Randy was struck with awe. He never knew just how lonely John was before they finally let their true feelings show. Randy walked over to John and sat down on the bed beside of John. Randy took John's head in his hands. "I feel blessed to have you in my life too. Before we finally acted on our true feelings I was an angry man. I was lost in despair and could never find peace. You brought light, happiness and contentment into my life. I will love you always John Felix Anthony, you will always and forever be mine." Randy stated and kissed John softly on the lips.

"Did you get in touch with Shawn?" John asked. "No I couldn't get in touch with Hunter either. I don't know what is going on? John Laurinaitis sent me a text though." Randy said. "Why. What did he want?" John asked. John Cena did not care for Laurinaitis on bit. That man always gave him the creeps. "He said I have to meet with him tomorrow at five. He claims it is very important and is about my being on Raw." Randy replied. "Our meetings are always on Mondays before Raw, that is odd." John said. "Yeah I know but what choice do I have. Laurinaitis is currently over Raw. Let's not worry about that right now. Right now I want to spend more quality time with you." Randy responded.

John nodded his head. Then he leaned in and kissed Randy. "Baby, we need to talk about what Hunter did to you. I want to talk about it before we go to sleep. I wasn't there and I need to know." John said quietly. He didn't want to upset Randy but this had to be talked about. "Alright, I will tell you everything and give you every detail just please try not to get upset? How is your head feeling, is the mediation you took making your head hurt less?" Randy asked. "I will do my best not to get upset Baby and yes the meds are helping. The pain is not so bad now." John smiled as he replied.

Randy nodded his head and took a deep breath, then began to tell John everything...

/!/!/!/!/!/

Evan knew he was naked but he needed to find help. Evan didn't have to walk long when he came upon a log cabin. The cabin was small and looked to be unoccupied. He walked upon the porch and knocked onto the door. Evan took his hands and covered his dick as he waited for someone to answer. After waiting for a few moments, Evan decided to try and open the door. He hated the idea of entering into someones home without them knowing it, but he had to help Cody.

The door was unlocked when he tried to opened it. Evan walked in and had a look around. He opened a door to a bedroom. Heaven was looking down on him as he found clothes that almost fit him. Evan put on a pair of gray sweats and looked around for a phone. Sadly no phone was found, but he didn't give up. As fast as he could Evan left the cabin to go back to the road. He prayed hard for a way to get to Shawn fast. Hunter couldn't save Shawn in time to stop Kevin and Mark, hopefully he could.

Evan walked as fast as he could down the road. He was very weak from hunger and the hell he had been put through. A beat up pick up truck made it's way down the road. Evan waved for them to stop. Hitchhiking was dangerous, but after the hell he had just been put through, what did he have to lose.

The old blue Chevy stopped. Evan sighed in relief when he seen the driver. The driver of the truck was a woman. She looked to be around forty years old and appeared to be very nice.. "Hey what the hell? I almost hit you!" she exclaimed as she opened the door. "Please ma'am. I need help, a friend of mine is in danger and I have to get to him! PLEASE HELP ME?" Evan begged. The woman saw the fear and heard the worry in Evan's voice. For some crazy reason, she believed him.

"OK get in, but take a good look at what is behind my head. If you try anything I will use it." she said. Evan looked behind her and saw a shotgun. Evan froze, the hell Cody and himself went through came flooding to his mind. Evan broke down and started to cry. "Please...I won't try...anything...I have to help my...love him..." Evan could not go on speaking, the sobs took his voice away. "Climb in. Where can I take you?" Renee asked.

Once again Heavens arms opened wide.

/#/#/#/#

Shawn's heart leaped as he heard the banging on the door. He prayed that it was Hunter. Shawn got to the front door and opened it as fast as he could. . He could not believe who was at the front door. A half naked Evan Bourne was standing in front of him. "Evan? What in the hell happened to you? No offense but..."

"It's Hunter, Shawn. Please we need to go now!" Evan spoke loudly as he caught his breath. "What the hell? Where is he?" Shawn asked.

Shawn stood with his mouth hanging open and his fists clenched tight. He could not believe everything Evan had just told him. Shawn was in shock and beyond pissed off. Finally after a second, The Heartbreak Kid went into action.

"Evan listen carefully to me. If what you just said is true then we need to act fast. I will go to Kevin's and find Hunter and Cody. You need to go tell John and Randy about what the fuck is going on and everything you know. Then after everyone is safe, John Laurinaitis is a dead man." Shawn exclaimed.

Shawn vowed, Laurinaitis and Kevin Nash were not going to get away with hurting the people he loves. Shawn and Evan didn't know Mark was behind it too.

Evan listened to Shawn, he trusted him and knew Cody would be saved soon. Evan needed to go tell John everything that he had done and what Laurinaitis had planned.

Evan knew he had to set things right...

**/!/!/!/!/**

John was silent as Randy told him everything that happened. Randy had his head lowered as every detail was told. Randy thought everything was OK.

If only he hadn't failed to notice how John's eyes had clouded over.

Hell once again was opening it's doors...

**PLEASE KEEP ROCKIN' THE REVIEWS...**


	36. Chapter 36

**THANks FOR THE REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE WONDERFUL! A SPECIAL THANX TO:(**Nexus angel, TheBlackerTheBerry, Cenaholic, FansofCenaton, Centon4eva, jadeMK11, Dorky LuvBD, Xenarocks99 for faving and alerting, and Emin3mrk0luv3r**) for reviewing chapter 35. [SWEETNESS] : D**

**WARNINGS****! Chapter contains non/con and violence*****_**A FINAL DARK TIME**_*****(maybe)?**

**/!/!/!/!/**

Randy finished telling John everything that happened with the punishment from Mark. No details were left out. Randy was still sitting on the side of the bed in front of John, his head lowered and silent tears fell. Randy hated to tell John the part about the dildo being rammed up inside of him, but he had no choice. They had took vows to always be honest with one another and Randy was.

Randy wiped the tears from his face and waited for John to respond. Randy felt John's hands touch his back and then his neck. Randy's eyes began to widen in fear as he felt John's hands around his neck start to tighten. Randy lifted his head and looked at John in surprise. Terror struck Randy's heart at the look in John's eyes. It was the same look from those two horrible terror filled events. Randy knew what this meant. His stomach sank and his heart raced. Randy knew his Dimples was gone.

John used full brute strength and tossed Randy onto the floor. Randy landed on his back with John on top of him. John kept his left hand around Randy's throat. The other one was used to rip off Randy's sweats and underwear. John then lowered his boxers. Randy hadn't even noticed John had already gotten ready for bed. John kicked off his boxers and forced Randy's legs apart. John climbed in between Randy's legs. Randy tried to fight back but John's tight grip around his neck was making it hard for him to breathe.

"If you wanted to be fucked up the ass with something hard and painful. You didn't need a dildo! ORTON!" John spat and placed the head of his hard cock to Randy's pucker.

"PLEASE..GOD...NO...DON"T...NOT AGAIN!" Randy cried out as the room started to fade...

**/!/!/**

Cody cried out in devastation, once again his hole was being ripped apart by a sweaty and drooling John Laurinaitis. Cody was starting to dry up inside. With every thrust from Laurinaitis a little bit more of Cody was taken away. The final tiny bit that was left was ripped from Cody. Instead of pulling out of Cody when he came, this time Laurinaitis left his cock in Cody's ass and shot his dark seed inside of him.

"No! You came in me! God NO! Evan and I we were...NO!" Cody cried out one last time. Laurinaitis laughed at him, "You don't need to worry about Mr. Bourne anymore. Mr. Nash took care of him, Mr. Bourne is dead." Laurinaitis told him. Feeling defeated, Cody believed the evil man, mental blackness took Cody away. The man who he lives for is dead and he wanted to be also. Cody Rhodes was no more, he was officially broken.

Laurinaitis could see the life in Cody's eyes had gone out. "One couple down, only two more to go." he said and pulled his cock out of Cody's bleeding and ripped apart hole. John Laurinaitis walked over to his clothes and pulled out his cellphone. He opened the phone and sent a text. Laurinaitis then dressed and left Cody alone. He had other couples to rip apart now. The WWE couples were going to pay one by one all of them would end. Laurinaitis was going to see to that.

/!/!/!/

Kevin Nash was all smiles as he drove to Shawn's house. All the things he was going to do to Shawn swam in his head. Making his other head twitch in anticipation. Nash licked his lips at the thought of finally getting a hold of Shawn's tight ass. Kevin had waited for years to tap that ass and now he was finally about to get his wish. His only regret was that Hunter wasn't there to enjoy the show.

Kevin loved the look on Hunter's face as they left him alone. The screams from Hunter as he took that sledge hammer and gun, fucking Hunter's ass with it, were beautiful to his ears. "That's what you get Hunter for not being there for me while I was going through hell with Scott. Some friend you were." Kevin said to himself.

Kevin pulled up to Hunter's house. "WHAT THE HELL!" Kevin yelled out when he seen Shawn's pick up truck gone. Kevin parked the van and climbed out. He went to the door to the guest house and knocked. Finally after banging for a few minutes he got really pissed and bust the door open. He looked around the guest house for Shawn.

When Shawn couldn't be found. Kevin made his way over to the main house. "FUCK!" Kevin screamed out. "Where the hell did you go Shawn? God help your soul when I find you and rip you apart." Kevin sneered. He climbed back in to the van, he decided to leave and finish off Hunter. Kevin didn't even give Evan a second thought. Kevin took his keys and started the van. The engine stalled and would not kick over again. Kevin took his fists and hit the steering wheel. His 'job' became a hell of a lot harder...

**/!/!/!/!/**

John's mind was gone as the head of his cock touched Randy's hole.

"JOHN FUCKING STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU ARE ABOUT TO KILL RANDY! OH MY GOD ARE YOU GOING TO RAPE HIM AGAIN? STOP CENA...NOW!" Evan yelled out and tried to pull John off of Randy. Evan was just too weak and John was not listing. Randy tried to help and fight off John, but John was not budging. "Help me please?" Randy crocked out faintly. Evan looked around the room to find anything to hit John with. He picked a lamp off of the bedside table. Evan went to hit John with it. "No don't...hit him...on his head" Randy barely made the words come out in time. Evan took the lamp and smashed it on John's back.

Evan tossed down the broken lamp and pulled John off of Randy. Randy gasped for precious air. "Sorry I had to hit him, he was about to rape you again." Evan said. He was watching as Randy checked John out. Randy wanted to make sure John was still breathing. "Thanks Evan...I don't know what's wrong with him?...He just snapped, he was OK one minute then the next...my Dimples was gone...he...he snapped. Oh God...he was going to...to...rape me again." Randy said then he broke down crying.

Evan walked over to the bed and pulled off a blanket and a sheet. He took the blanket and covered Randy. Randy took off the blanket and laid it on John. John had not moved from the hit. He just laid there shaking staring into space. "Here Randy" Evan said and handed him the sheet. Watching Randy cover John and put him first touched Evan's heart. He never knew until that moment just how much Randy truly loved John. Even though John tried to rape him Randy put John first.

At that moment Evan broke and the tears fell. "Please forgive us Randy please? We had no choice." Evan cried out. Randy looked up in confusion. Before he could question Evan about what was going on John started to moan out. "Baabby? What...I'm...head hurts...?" John moaned out in pain. Everything was hazy and he felt sick to his stomach. "No...oh no...no...no...not again!" John cried out. The last time he felt like this was on that terrible day several weeks ago. John started to move and realized he was naked, laying face down and covered with a blanket.

John looked around and saw Randy sitting beside him on the floor. Randy had the sheet covering his lower half. John knew then what he had done. Before anyone could help him up, John vomited on the floor.

"Help me Evan. We need to get John into the bed." Randy said. Randy stood up his head was still woozy from lack of air. Evan tried his best to help Randy with John, but he cried out in pain. It was then that Randy noticed just how bad off Evan was. He noticed all of the cuts and welts on Evan. "God kid what happened to you?" Randy asked in concern. "Let's get John taken care of and I will tell you both." Evan said shyly. He had forgotten he wasn't wearing a shirt and knew his back looked bad. Randy could smell the dried cum and sweat coming from Evan. He was about to say something, but before he could John vomited on the floor again. "Don't touch...hurt you again..." John tried to speak but the pills he took were fading and slowly taking John with it.

Randy and Evan managed to get John onto the bed. John was slowly starting to come around. Randy picked up the blanket and covered John back up with it. "Why? Why do you want to take care of me? I ra..raped you again Baby. God what have I done?" John asked, then he broke down into raging sobs.

Randy stood beside of John the sheet still wrapped around his waist. He sat down beside of John and held him tightly in his arms. "Shhh Dimples. I'm OK. You didn't rape me I swear to you." Randy tried to calm John. He knew the stress was bad for John's head. "If I didn't, then why are we naked? I can't remember again. I just CAN'T remember!" John cried out. "You almost...ra...you tried to.." Randy just didn't have the heart to tell him. John leaned back from the hug and looked into Randy's eyes, just as did, _John ripping off Randy's sweats, _John gasped at the flashback. Randy knew John was remembering. The look of horror was as plan as day on John's face.

John watched Randy, Randy took his hand's and touched John's face. John then felt Randy's hands on either side of his face. _John's cock at Randy's hole, someones voice. "_I was so close! I almost forced you! God Baby I'm so sorry!" John said loudly. "I know your sorry. I'm fine though, Evan got here just in time." Randy said.

John looked around for Evan and saw him standing by the bathroom door. Evan had finished cleaning up the puke. He had washed his hands and just came out of the bathroom. "John are you feeling ok? I hit you pretty hard, I'm sorry." Evan said. John looked at Evan. _John's hand around Randy's throat. Randy's face turning red._ John was shocked to sudden horror. He had almost killed the man he loves. "Get the hell away from me Randy! I almost fucking killed you!" John yelled out. He then tried to push Randy away from him.

Randy was not having any of that, with all the strength he had, Randy held onto John. "NO Cena! I'm not going any damn where. Something happened again. You were not yourself. It was just like last time. Your eyes were clouded over and you were gone." Randy explained. "Why baby? Why did this happen again?" John asked in desperation. "I don't know Dimples, I just don't know, but I do know that I love you and together we will both find out." Randy stated.

"I know what happened." A small voice over by the bathroom door said. John and Randy both looked at Evan for the answers they so desperately needed.

Evan took a deep breath and prepared himself to lose his best friend forever...

**PLEASE KEEP ROCKIN' THE REVIEWS...**


	37. Chapter 37

**THANks FOR THE READING AND A SPECIAL THANX TO**: Centon4Eva, Nexux angel, Xenarocks99, Cenaholic, jadeMK11, Emin3mrk0luv3r, TheBlackerTheBerry, FansofCenaton, and Dorky LuvBD **for reviewing chapter 36. [SWEETNESS]**

**/!/!/!/!/**

Shawn checked under the seat of his truck. Shawn smiled as he felt his Diamond Outlaw Compound Bow and arrows. His shotgun was under the set as well. Just in case something happened he would be prepared. Shawn Michaels was ready to fight for the man he loves. Even if he had to kill to do that. Shawn pulled onto Kevin's property. He had no idea where to look. Evan didn't know where Hunter was so Shawn decided to find Cody first. Then he and Cody could look for Hunter together.

Shawn found the storage building. He parked the truck and pulled his shotgun out from under the seat and climbed out. Looking around for danger and scoping the place out first, he finally opened the storage building door. Shawn's breath hitched at what he saw. The inside of the building was something out of a horror film, with chains and hooks hanging from the ceiling and walls. Shawn looked over at the table and all of the sick and twisted sex toys that lay on it.

Shawn covered his mouth at the sight he saw before him. A naked Cody laid chained to one of two twin beds. There were red lashes across Cody's chest and his penis looked red and swollen. Shawn eyes slowly filled with tears he had never seen another human being look in that bad of shape. Evan said they had been raped, but he couldn't believe just how badly they had been tortured.

Shawn slowly began walking over to Cody, he didn't want to scare him. "Hey Cody." Shawn spoke softly. Shawn became more worried when Cody did not respond. Cody's eyes were opened and he was looking up at the ceiling, but he made no movement and said nothing. "Cody, it's Shawn you are safe now, no one is going to hurt you anymore." Shawn said. Yet no response came from Cody, he just stared into space.

Shawn stepped closer to the bed. He could see the blood that came from Cody's ass. It had pooled onto the sheet below. "What the hell did they do to you?" Shawn whispered. He prayed the same thing hadn't happened to Hunter. Shawn started to panic at that thought. "Please Cody, you need to talk to me. I can't help you if you don't." Shawn pleaded. Shawn was getting desperate, he reached down to touch Cody on his arm. Cody still didn't move, the light in his eyes had faded.

Shawn looked around the room for a key to the chains and something to dress Cody in. He saw the cut up clothes laying on the floor and could not find a key. "Damn it, I think I have some clothes in the back of the truck, I will be right back to get you out of here." Shawn stated. Cody hadn't heard anything Shawn said. He was too lost without Evan.

Shawn walked out of the building and over to the truck. Shawn always kept a backup set of clothes in the adjacent toolbox on the bed of his pick-up. He was an avid hunter and Shawn never knew when he might get bloody from killing a deer or two. He reached into the tool box and pulled out a Stanley handsaw. Being a survivalist, Shawn had everything and anything he might need.

Shawn took out a pair of camouflage jeans and a black t-shirt. He closed the toolbox back and went to the cab of the truck. He opened the door and took out a bottle of water. Shawn closed the door and walked back over to the storage building.

Shawn opened the door, went in and walked back over to Cody. Shawn sat the water and clothes down on the chair. Then he took the handsaw and hacked at the chains, finally Shawn was able to cut Cody free. Shawn opened the bottle of water and raised Cody's head, he brought the bottle to Cody's lips. Cody didn't open his mouth, the water ran down his chin. "Cody Runnels! You have to listen to me! Evan is going to kick my ass if I don't bring you home to him. Now drink this water!" Shawn exclaimed loudly.

Cody responded for the first time at sound of Evan's name. "Ee..vv..an's de..ad." Cody cried out in a hoarse voice. Shawn's heart broke at the words he had just heard. He shook his head in misery, poor Cody thought Evan was dead. "Listen to me Cody. Evan is not dead. Right now he is at Randy's and John's telling them what happened to the both of you and what John Laurinaitis is up to." Shawn said. He prayed Cody would come around and help him, knowing Evan is still alive.

Cody blinked, "Cooccooa alive? You lie...no...he's dead...Kevin killed him...Laurinaitis said so." Cody had to pause in between words while talking, his throat had been fucked raw and it hurt him to talk. "Cody, Evan is at John's, and Hunter is missing. Please help me? I can't leave you here, but if you don't get up I will have to." Shawn spoke honestly. Cody finally heard what Shawn had said about Evan. Cody turned his head and looked for truth in Shawn's eyes. "He's alive?...Cocoa didn't...leave me?" Cody asked slowly.

"Yes Cody, He's alive, come on we need to get you out of here, Evan needs you!" Shawn replied. Cody nodded and tried his best to sit up. "Uhhnn...fuckin...hurts." Cody cried out in pain. Shawn took his hand, wrapped it around Cody's arm, and helped Cody to sit up on the side of the bed. "I...need a minute...my legs feel weak. I don't know for how long but...Kevin chained me...to bed...and then Laur...he..ra.." Cody couldn't go on. He broke down sobbing into his hands.

"It's OK you don't have to talk about it. I already know what happened to you before Evan was forced to leave you. Come on, we need to try to get you moving. I have to find Hunter. We don't have much time. I don't know how long it will take for Kevin to figure out what happened to the van he was driving." Shawn said.

On the way to Kevin's, Shawn called Glenn and told him what happened. Shawn asked him to please go over to his house and if he seen Kevin pull up, to please rig Kevin's van for it not to start, and Glenn did just that. Glenn had wanted to go help Shawn, but Shawn told him he could help by fixing it so Kevin could not leave. Shawn wanted to take revenge. Glenn understood that and wished Shawn the best.

Cody looked away from Shawn and lowered his head. "I...I heard Hunter. He screamed...your name." Cody said sadly. Cody kept his head lowered. He didn't want to see the pained expression that would be on Shawn's face after he told him. Shawn sighed out loudly. "Evan told me the same thing. Here, they might be big on you, but I grabbed some clothes out of my truck. Take a drink of water and then put them on. I have to get to Hunter." Shawn told Cody.

Cody did as he was told and took a drink of the water. His throat hurt as he swallowed, but the wetness from the water soothed it a little. Cody took the camouflage jeans and slide them up to his knees. Shawn helped Cody to stand up. Shawn frowned at the pain Cody was going through. He wished he had some kind of underwear for Cody to use. He knew how painful the zipper of the jeans would be once it rubbed against Cody's raw dick.

Cody gasped out in pain as he zipped up the jeans that were a little too big. "Sorry they don't fit you too well. I can only imagine the pain you are going through. I pray Hunter is not going through the same thing." Shawn said. Cody didn't have the heart to hurt Shawn so he chose not to tell him about hearing Hunter's other screams. The ones Cody heard before Hunter had screamed out Shawn's name.

Guilt filled Cody's heart again. "Come on let's go find Hunter. Where do you want to start?" Cody asked.

Cody hoped he and Shawn would find Hunter. Then he could start to make thing's right by telling Shawn and Hunter everything...

**PLEASE KEEP ROCKIN' THE REVIEWS...**


	38. Chapter 38

**THANKS FOR READING AND A SPECIAL THANKS TO: ** FansofCenaton, DorkyLuvBD, Cenaholic, Nexus angel, Xenarocks99, Emin3mrk0luv3r, Centon4Eva, TheBlackerTheBerry, and jadeMK11 **for reviewing chapter 37. [SWEETNESS]**

**WARNINGS: Chapter contains mentions of rape and violence.**

**/!/!/!/**

A cold naked Hunter still sat on the dirty cement floor in the basement of Kevin's home. His voice was sore from screaming and he was in unbelievable pain. Hunter's ass hurt so bad, there was still blood leaking from it. He could only imagine how bad his ass was torn. His stomach hurt from lack of food and throwing up. The smelly vomit of cum and what ever else he had ate that day, still laid beside him. Hunter wanted so bad to get to Shawn. Hunter was literally exhausted from the tears that he cried in fear for Shawn.

Hunter could not fathom Kevin and Mark touching his Heartbreak and hurting him in the same way he had been hurt. "HEARTBREAK!" Hunter screamed out in frustrated agony. He hugged the pole tightly, he needed someway to feel soothed. Hunter felt the blood seep from his ass a little more and he started to cramp up badly. Hunter felt as if he was dying.

/#/#/#/#/

Cody took in a deep breath as he walked out of the storage building. He was so afraid he would never leave that place alive. He looked around, it was dark and he was afraid Laurinaitis would show up and drag him back into hell. "Are you sure Evan is OK? Laurinaitis told me he was...dead." Cody could barely say the last word. Shawn left the building with his handsaw and walked in front of Cody. Shawn wanted Cody to see the truth in his eyes. "Look at me Cody. I promise you, Evan is very much alive. He is at John's, I told him to go tell them what was going on." Shawn said trying to help Cody realize Evan was safe.

Shawn helped Cody into the truck. Once again Cody cried out in pain as his ass touched the seat. Shawn closed the passenger side door and walked around the truck. He lifted up the lid to the tool box, put in the handsaw and took out his Outfitter first-aid kit. The first-aid kit was filled with anything a person might need, no matter what the circumstances might be.

Shawn walked to the drivers side of the truck. He opened the door and climbed in. Shawn handed Cody the first-aid kit. "Here there's somethings in here that can help with the pain." Shawn said. Cody took the kit and opened it up. He was amazed by all the things that were in it. Even the trainers working with the WWE didn't have that much stuff. "Wow, your prepared for anything. Thank you Shawn." Cody whispered softly.

"There's some ointment in there that will ease the burning and pain." Shawn said. Cody knew what he was talking about. "Would you mind if I put some on now. Well what I can reach anyway." Cody asked shyly. He was too embarrassed to talk about it, but he was in a lot of pain. "That's fine. I'll drive to Kevin's house while you do it." Shawn replied. He didn't want Cody to feel uncomfortable or ashamed.

Cody nodded his head and took out the ointment he needed. He unzipped the jeans and opened the cap to the cream. Cody squeezed a generous amount on to his right palm. He took his hand and put it in his pants. Cody gasped as the coldness from the ointment touched his cock. He took the cream and rubbed his aching cock and balls with it. A few moments later the cream started to absorb into his skin and he felt a little better. Cody pulled his hand from the jeans and zipped them back up.

Shawn pulled up to Kevin's house. "I was going to have us split up to look for Hunter, but with the amount of pain you are in I think we should stay together." Shawn stated. Cody was grateful for that, he didn't know where John Laurinaitis was and he didn't want Shawn to leave him by himself. "Thank you for letting me stay with you. I'm scared. I don't know where John Laurinaitis and Kevin are, and I don't want them to...hurt me again." Cody said as tears welled up in his eyes. Cody hated how weak minded he felt, but sometimes abuse can make you feel that way.

"It's alright Cody I understand. Let's go." Shawn said. The both of them climbed out of the truck. Shawn grabbed his Outfitter first-aid kit and shotgun, then shut the trucks door. Cody froze at the sight of the gun. He couldn't move from fear. "Cody? Hey it's OK. I won't use it on you." Shawn said with a small smile. "Kevin...held a gun on...us...and threatened to use it." Cody stammered. Tears fell from Cody's eyes in fear.

"Come on let's go find Hunter and then you can get revenge on those bastards OK?" Shawn responded. Cody nodded his head, "I will carry the kit if you want." Cody said. Shawn handed the first-aid kit to Cody. Shawn smiled and they walked into Kevin's house.

As soon as Shawn busted through the locked door, he heard a scream. "_Heartbreak!_." Shawn heard coming from the floor below. Shawn frowned and gasped at the voice. "Hunter? Oh God was that Hunter?" He asked Cody. Cody heard the cry also. "Yeah I think it came from downstairs." Cody replied. "The basement. HUNTER!" Shawn yelled. Shawn had been in Kevin and Scott's house plenty of times, he knew exactly where to go.

Cody followed after Shawn as he went to the basement door. Shawn stopped at the door and held his shotgun at a stance. He motioned for Cody to stand back. Shawn opened the door and said a silent prayer for Hunter to be alright. "Hunter, Hunt are you down there?" Shawn asked. Shawn's heart fell at the lack of response. "Hunter it's me, it's Shawn" Shawn said as he started to descend the steps. Shawn was looking all around as he walked down the stairs.

Shawn stopped breathing for one moment as he saw Hunter. The man Shawn loves laid naked and unconscious on the hard cement floor. There was a pool of blood where Hunter had sat and vomit was beside him. Shawn forgot everything and ran over to Hunter. Hunter was laying down, his arms handcuff around the pole. Shawn's heart was cracked open again at the sight from the vomit, he knew it was cum. "Cody quick please run as best as you can and get the handsaw from my truck it's in the silver toolbox HURRY!" Shawn yelled. Cody was silent, he turned around and ran out of house to get what Shawn needed.

"Wake up Hunt. Please it's Shawn wake-up!" Shawn begged. Tears fell from Shawn's eyes. Shawn checked for a pulse, it was faint, Hunter was still alive. "Heeaarrtbrreaak?" Hunter grunted out. "Yes Hunt, that's right it me. Please wake up. I need you!" Shawn replied.

Hunter opened his eyes and tried his best to move, but he was restricted by the handcuffs and how he laid from passing out. "Kevin and Mark, they...raped me...I couldn't...stop them..." Hunter was about to say more, but he was cut off by the basement door opening.

"NO...No more...!" Hunter cried out. All he could think about was Kevin and Mark coming down the stairs and hurting Shawn. "It's alright Hunt. It's just Cody. He is helping me." Shawn explained. He would go into detail later and tell Hunter everything. Hunter tried to hide his privates as best as he could. He didn't ever want another man, other than Shawn, to see him naked again.

Finally it hit Shawn what Hunter had just said. "Kevin _and_ Mark? What the hell? Mark fucking Calaway had a hand in doing this to you also?" Shawn asked in disbelief. Hunter could only nod. He was hurting bad and he still couldn't believe it himself.

Shawn started to panic as Hunter became limp and quiet. "Cody quickly hand me the first aid kit. Shawn ripped off his shirt and placed it to Hunter's bleeding ass. "This is going to hurt Hunt., but I have to stop the bleeding." Shawn told him. Shawn pressed the shirt firmly to Hunter's hole. Hunter softly groaned out in pain. "Cody here, call an ambulance Hunter needs more help than I can give him." Shawn cried. "Please hang on Hunter, we are getting you help." Shawn said.

Then Shawn prayed he wasn't too late...Too late to save the man he loves...

**PLEASE KEEP ROCKIN' THE REVIEWS...**


	39. Chapter 39

**THANKS FOR READING AND A SPECIAL THANKS TO: **Centon4Eva, Nexus angel, Blazing Glory, Dorky LuvBD, Cenaholic, jadeMK11, FansofCenaton, Xenarocks99, and TheBlackerTheBerry **for reviewing chapter 38. YOU GUYS ROCK! [SWEETNESS]**

**/*/*/*/***

"I know what happened." Came a small voice from the bathroom door. John and Randy looked over to where Evan was standing. John looked at Evan in confusion. "What do you mean? How could you possibly know why I keep hurting the man I'm madly in love with?" John asked. John's eyes were red from tears. Evan was glad John had his memory back it would make it easier for Evan to explain. Evan took a deep breath and began to tell Randy and John all that he knew.

"Several weeks ago Cody and I were back stage at Smackdown. We had just came out of the locker room when Cody received a text from John Laurinaitis. The text said we had to meet him on Monday, four hours before Raw began. That if we didn't neither one of us would be used in the show." Evan said.

Evan sighed and continued on. "That Monday was going to be the first Raw Supershow. Cody and I were both excited because we would be able to spend more time together. If one of us didn't get to be at Raw that meant we would not be able to be together. It seemed our time together was getting less and less. I love Cody with every thing I am, every time we are apart hurts us." Evan paused.

Tears filled Evan's eyes, he was missing Cody real bad right now and was worried about him. Evan could only hope Shawn had found him by now and that he was alright. "OK so what does that have to do with us?" Randy asked he was starting to get irritated. "Let him finish Baby. We both know how hard it is to find time to be together in our line of work." John said softly. John's head was starting to hurt worse and now his back was hurting from where the lamp had looked at John, then back at Evan. Randy nodded at Evan to go on.

We got to the arena where Raw was and Laurinaitis was waiting for us. He had us follow him to a small room. The room was away from the locker rooms." Tears fell from Evan's eyes as he went on. "In the room, Cody and I were told that if we didn't do everything we were told to...Laurinaitis would end our jobs. He would fix it to where Cody and I would always be jobbers and never succeed. I wanted to tell him to fuck off then he told us that if we didn't go through with what it is he wanted, he would make our lives hell. That he would force us apart and always keep us on separate shows away from each other." Evan looked at John and Randy with pleading eyes. Eyes that plead for forgiveness.

Cody and I love each other, like the two of you love each other. We felt we had no choice. We asked Laurinaitis what he was up to. He said it wasn't for us to know. That if we didn't follow through on the instructions he gave us, Cody and I would pay dearly and not only with our jobs, but our lives too. Laurinaitis basically threatened us to keep quiet." Evan said.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Randy asked. "Laurinaitis said if we did he would kill Cody and I would be made to watch." Evan replied as he sobbed. "Please forgive us, We felt we had no choice." Evan pleaded. "Forgive you for what? not telling us Laurinaitis was up to something you didn't know anything about?" John asked softly. John closed his eyes and rubbed the sore place on the back of his head. "No, There is more, right Evan?" Randy asked. Randy could sense there was more to what Evan was telling them.

Evan nodded his head and wiped at the tears that were falling freely down his cheeks. "Be...before Cody and I were allowed to leave the room...Laurinaitis pulled out a needle and syringe out of his suit pocket. He then pulled out a glass vial of what seemed to be some kind of drug out of his pocket." Evan paused to wipe at the tears and calm his breathing.

"Laurinaitis then walked over to a bag that was in the room and pulled out two bottles of water. He opened them, sitting them on a table, and then injected the drug into the water. After closing the bottles back he filled the syringe back up full and walked over to Cody taking him by the arm. Laurinaitis looked at me and told me if I didn't make sure John drank the water Cody would be injected with a lethal amount and he would never be the same. I asked Laurinaitis what the drug was. He told me if I really wanted to know, He would shoot Cody up with it and I would find out. I begged him not too and he handed me the two bottles of water and said I knew what to do if I wanted to keep Cody safe." Evan rattled off what he said so fast, John was unsure he understood what Evan had just said.

Randy wasn't unsure though he understood everything and he was pissed. "You allowed John to be drugged?" Randy yelled. John was silent and Randy was beyond gone. His mind was full on viper now. "I will kill that son-of-a-bitch! John Laurinaitis is a fucking dead man!" Randy yelled out. He could not believe everything he was just told.

"Please forgive us? Cody and I had no choice but to do as we were told. Wrestling is our lives you know that." Evan tried to explain the best he could. John understood that, but Randy was in no state of mind to give a shit at that point. Randy stood up and stormed over to Evan. Evan took a step back, he could feel the anger rolling off The Viper. Randy balled up his fist and reared back his arm. "John raped me twice because of that damn drug. He took a chain and rammed it up my ass. Before he was done, he had put his fist inside of me. You fucking let him be drugged! Randy screamed in Evan's face.

Evan backed all the way up to the wall. He was very afraid of what Randy might do to him. "Please don't hit? I was raped too. Cody and I both were!" Evan cried out. Randy barely had time to stop himself from hitting Evan in the face.

John gasped at what he just heard from Evan. "Baby, don't hit him. You heard what he just said. Look at Evan you can tell he's telling the truth." John said sadly. Evan could not believe his ears. He knew John was a true friend but he never imagined John would stop Randy from kicking his ass. Not after what he had done. Randy turned away from Evan and looked back at John. John had his head in his hands and was starting to cry. "Hey Dimples it will be OK. we can get through this too." Randy said as he walked over to John. John started to sob, Randy hugged him tightly. "What is it Dimples are you alright?" Randy asked, he was starting to get very worried.

John hugged Randy back as tight as he could. "I finally know. We finally know. It wasn't really me who did those horrible things to you. _It wasn't me!_" John cried. "No Dimples, it wasn't you I knew it wasn't you when you were doing it. I felt that something was going on inside of you." Randy said reassuringly. John removed one of his arms and placed his hand on the side of his head. "Is your head hurting worse?" Randy asked as he pulled back from the hug. John closed his eyes and nodded. Randy knew all the stress was not good for John, and this situation was very stressful.

"Let me get you one more of your pain pills. Dr. Hardy said you could have two if the pain didn't ease up." Randy said. He reached over to the pill bottle and opened it up. Randy took out another yellow pill and grabbed the glass of water on the table. "Here Dimples this will make you feel better." Randy said and handed John the pill and glass of water. John opened his eyes and started to take the medication. "WAIT!" Evan called out. "Did you say Dr. Hardy?" Evan asked. Evan and Cody were unaware of who John's doctor had been. "Yeah." John whispered his eyes wide in alarm. John's head hurt worse from Evan's tone.

"The vial of drugs had Dr. Hardy's name on it. Randy did you say John had already taken some of the meds?" Evan asked. Randy nodded and looked on in disbelief. "It makes sense now, what had set John off again. John had been drugged, all of this shit had happened because of a drug!" Randy said.

"Evan I need to find another doctor for John. He is in pain and I don't trust the hospital. Can you stay with John while I call Hunter? I need to let him know what is going on and get his help." Randy asked. Evan looked at Randy with a sad expression. "There's more Randy. There something you need to know and It's about Hunter." Evan said. Randy seen the grave look an Evan's face. Randy took a deep breath and braced himself for what Evan had to say.

/!/!/!/!/

Kevin Nash was an angry man as he headed down the road. He was on his way home to break what little bit of spirit Hunter had left.

Then after he was done with Hunter, Shawn would finally be next...

**PLEASE KEEP ROCKIN' THE REVIEWS... : D  
><strong>


	40. Chapter 40

**THANks TO EVERYONE READING, FAVING AND ALERTING THIS STORY! A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO:** Centon4Eva, Xenarocks99, FansofCenaton, Cenaholic, Nexus angel, Dorky LuvBD, TheBlackerTheBerry, and jadeMK11 ** for reviewing chapter 39! [SWEEETNESSS]**

**/*/*/*/*/**

A very lonely man made his way through the home that he once shared. The home he walked through was no longer filled with love and laughter.

Joy, tenderness and light, no longer found a place in the home. All of that was taken away on the day, the love of his life was taken from him. Now the house that once was a home is empty and left with nothing but cold and bitterness.

The lonely man made his way to his once shared bedroom and sat down on his empty bed. A bed him and his husband used to share.

John Laurinaitis picked up a beautiful picture frame and held onto the picture of his lost dead lover. He placed the picture frame against his chest, holding it over his heart. "I'm getting revenge for you honey, just like I promised you on the day you died. All of those fucking bastards will pay. If we can never be together again, then neither can they." Laurinaitis said as he swiped the tears off of his face. Then he placed the photo back down on his bedside table. He reached down and picked up his cellphone, smiling as he sent a text.

/#/#/#/#/#/

Kevin was so lost in his hate for Hunter and his need to fuck Shawn. He failed to notice the ambulance and Shawn's truck, that had past him by on the road. Kevin's cellphone went off and he picked it up. Opening the cellphone, he read the text message. Kevin frowned at what it read. Laurinaitis wanted an update on how his plan was coming along. Kevin sighed and chose to ignore the text. He pulled up to his house and parked the van.

Kevin had to adjust his pant's as he climbed out of the van, thinking about fucking Shawn and making Hunter watch had started to make his cock hard. Kevin was all smiles as he made his way up the walk to his front door. He walked onto the large porch and frowned. "What the fuck is this?" Kevin said out loud. He had just seen the damage to the front door. It was obvious someone had busted the door in.

Kevin carefully walked past the broken front door, into his house. He looked around and didn't see anything else disturbed. He couldn't tell that anything was taken. Then it came to him. "Fuck, Hunter." Kevin stated. He went as fast as he could to the basement door, almost tripping over a chair along the way. It only took him a second to realize something was not right.

The basement door was opened and that was not how he had left it. Getting really mad, Kevin stormed his way down the basement stairs. He stomped so hard his foot went through one of the steps. "Damn it!" Kevin exclaimed as he seen no Hunter chained to the pole. "How in the hell did he get free?" Kevin asked looking down at the sawed apart chain. That's when it dawned on him. "SHAWN!" Kevin screamed. Then he hit the pole Hunter had been chained too. "FUCK" Kevin screamed out as he cradled his battered fist.

Kevin knew he had to get things back under control. If he failed to complete the job he was paid to do. Laurinaitis would make _him_ pay. Kevin knew he couldn't take any chances in having that happen. He knew just how crazy Laurinaitis has become. Kevin could only imagine what horrible things that would happen to him at the hands of Laurinaitis. He had seen Laurinaitis in action and Kevin knew what he was capable of.

Ironically just as Kevin was thinking that, his cellphone went off again. Another text message came across his cellphone. It was once again from John Laurinaitis. Kevin replied this time and sent back a text message. Kevin told Laurinaitis everything was OK and going according to plan. That he was just finishing up taking care of Shawn. Kevin put his cellphone away and sighed. He needed to find Shawn and Hunter, then take care of them fast before John Laurinaitis found out that he had just fucked up big time.

Kevin wished he could call on his lover Mark to help, but Mark was on his way to Boston, Massachusetts to be with their other lover. That was many states away from Tampa, Florida. Kevin was just going to have to find a way to do this by himself. Kevin walked out of the house, he needed to release some pent up frustration. "I think it's time I paid little Coddles a visit." Kevin said and licked his lips. To Kevin Nash sex was the cure all to anything.

Kevin climbed back into the beat up van and started it up. He drove a half mile down the tiny dirt path that led to the storage building. The door to the storage building was still closed. Kevin climbed out of the van and walked up to the door.

Stopping outside of the door, Kevin unbuttoned his jeans. He took his left hand and lowered into his jeans and underwear. Grabbing a hold of his cock, stroking it to semi-hardness in anticipation of fucking Cody. Kevin pulled his hand out of his jeans and opened the door expecting to see a naked Cody chained to one of the beds. Instead Kevin Nash got a huge shock. Both of the beds were unoccupied and Cody Rhodes was no where to be found.

"Mother Fucker!" Kevin yelled. "Now what the fuck am I going to do?" Kevin asked himself. Kevin started to get nervous and pace the floor. He was so angry, he destroyed the inside of the building. Kevin Nash was pissed and now he was going to have hell to pay. Especially after Laurinaitis finds out he had failed. Kevin didn't have time to waste he had to think of something and fast.

Kevin stormed out of the storage building and back to the van. He climbed in, closed the door and tried to start the van. Only this time the van would not start and it never would again. The piss in the gas tank had finally fucked up the motor.

Kevin took his fists and hit the windshield. The glass shattered. Kevin looked at his busted and bleeding hands.

A huge smile came to Kevin's face as he thought of someone who could help him. Kevin took out his cellphone and punched in a number.

**"Hello, Dr. Hardy...it's me...I need your help...can you come over right away...I promise you will have some fun. Too sweet...I'll see you in a few" **Kevin said in a sex laden voice.

/#/#/#/#/

An ambulance flew down a back road outside of Tampa. The Emergency Medical Technicians in the ambulance knew all to well the home they were called to. They had been to that house plenty of times for alcoholic overdoses and domestic violence. This time was different though, the Emergency Medical Technicians have never seen anything before, like what they had seen tonight. The driver of the ambulance drove with watery eyes. Seeing the damage that was done to the man in the back broke his heart. EMT, Steve Borden drove in silence as he made his way to the nearest hospital.

Steve Borden pulled the ambulance up to the hospital emergency doors. He and the other two Techs, climbed out of the ambulance and helped to take an unconscious Hunter into the emergency room. A very upset Shawn pulled up behind the ambulance and climbed out of the truck. A nurse came out to help the EMT's. "I'm sorry sir you can't park there." nurse James said. Shawn nodded and looked at Cody. "Cody please park the truck I have to go with Hunter?" Shawn asked. Cody nodded and slid over to the drivers seat. He drove the truck around the parking lot and parked. Cody climbed out of the truck, locked it and went to find Shawn. He prayed for Hunter along the way.

Shawn followed the stretcher that his love laid on. He was trying very hard to hold it together for Hunter. Shawn knew he needed to be strong for him. The doctors and nurses took Hunter into the trauma room and started working on him. The somber look on the nurses and doctors faces did little to comfort Shawn.

"Sir, you need to go wait in the waiting area while we work on him." nurse James said. Shawn looked on in fear not even acknowledging what was being said to him. Nurse Mickie James placed her hand upon Shawn's shoulder. As she did the heart monitors they had put on Hunter to monitor his heart, flatlined. Hunter was fading and fading fast. Shawn stood there in disbelief.

Another nurse walked up to Shawn and nurse James. "Mr. Michaels you need to go. I'm sorry but we have to work on him." nurse Brooks said. This time Shawn heard and understood what they were saying. Reluctantly, Shawn backed out of the room. Once in the hallway, Shawn dropped down to his knees, the man he loves was dying.

/!/!/!/!/!/

Laurinaitis was very pleased to say the least, after he received the text from Kevin. Everything was going according to his evil plan. "Two couples down, only one more to go. First Mr. Rhodes and Mr. Borne. Then Mr. Helmsley and Mr. Micheals, and now for the ending to the last couple." His evil smile grew.

"Mr. Orton and Mr. Cena will be never more." Laurinaitis laughed in his raspy voice.

Then Laurinaitis picked up a photo of Randy and John and lit it on fire with a burning black candle..."May the fires of hell open its arms and take you both in...once and for all." Laurinaitis spoke.

Then he watched as the flames licked up the photo until nothing was left but ashes...

**PLEASE KEEP ROCKIN THE REVIEWS...I CAN NOT BELIEVE I ALMOST HAVE 300.**

**I NEVER DREAMED! : D**


	41. Chapter 41

**HEY! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE READING THIS STORY. I REALLY DO APPRECIATE ALL OF YOU AND A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO :** Xenarocks99, Centon4Eva, Cenaholic, Nexus angel, Dorky LuvBD, FansofCenaton, Blazing Glory, jadeMK11, AuntJackie, TheBlackerTheBerry, and Emin3mrk0luv3r **for reviewing chapter 40!**

**( I can't believe I have 302 reviews) ALL OF YOU ROCK ! [SWEEETNEESS]**

**WARNINGS; mention of rape and abuse.**

**/#/#/#/#/**

Evan stood in front of Randy, he was trying to find the right words to say. Evan needed to tell Randy and John about the screams he had heard, but he wanted to leave out the details about what had happened to him. He was not ready to talk about the rape and all of the horrible things Kevin had put him through. "Evan, you said there is more I need to know?" Randy asked. His gut was telling him it was something bad.

"If something is wrong with Hunter I need to know." Randy continued. Evan looked at John, "I think maybe we should get John to a doctor first." Evan replied. John looked at Randy and seen the worried look on his face. "I'm alright, please Randy needs to know what you were going to say." John said quietly. John's head was hurting bad, but he wanted to know as well.

Evan lowered his head looking down at the floor and his bare feet. He didn't know if he could face Randy and John and tell them everything that happened to him, so he started slowly. "Last night after Cody and I left your hospital room. Kevin Nash was waiting for us outside by the back doors. We were told that if we fought him, he had a drug and was going to inject into John's IV and then you, killing you both." Evan paused and took a deep breath.

Evan noticed how badly his feet were cut up. They just now started to hurt him. The adrenaline had kept him from noticing it earlier. He grimaced at the pain he was in. "Sorry for stopping. I...I'm not feeling well right now."Evan said. "It's OK Evy take your time." John replied. Evan flinched at that nickname. That was the same one Kevin had used as Kevin was raping him. John noticed the flinch right away. "Hey are you alright?" John asked out of concern for his best friend.

Evan looked up at John slowly and shook his head no. "Kevin took us to his storage building and chained us up. This morning, Kevin told Cody and I that he was letting me go. That's not what he really meant. The only way I could hug Cody goodbye was if I took painful lashes with a whip. That's why I ha..ave...the red marks. He pu..put a butt...plug inside of me. Then Kevin ripped me away from Cody. I had no idea where he was taking me. Kevin walked me at gun point for about ten minutes then we stopped at a tree. Kevin had a chain in his hand, he took the chain wrapped my arms backwards around the tree and chained my wrists to it. Kevin removed his clothes, turned me sideways, he...pulled out the...plug and forced his...cock...inside of me." Evan slowly said.

Evan had left out most of the horrible things that happened to him and Cody. Evan knew if he tried he would completely break. Tears started to fall from his face. This surprised Evan, he thought there were no more tears left.

Randy went to touch Evan on the shoulder. He wanted to give Evan some securing comfort. Only Evan took a step back. "I...can't...be touched. I'm so...dirty..._Tainted_...I." Evan had to stop from talking. The tears were taking over what little bit of voice he had left. Evan started breathing rapidly and he had a very hard time catching his breath. John became very worried and he tried to stand up off of the bed. Randy hadn't noticed that John had sat up on the side of the bed. Randy had been looking at Evan as he listened to what Evan had to say.

Evan continued to have breathing problems. Randy watched in concern as John made his way to Evan. John walked slowly over to Evan but he finally made it. Evan looked John in his eyes, John placed his arms gently around Evan giving him a gentle hug. Evan didn't flinch this time, this time a sense of calm filled the space where fear had been. Evan gently pulled away from him. He looked at John and gave him a soft half smile. John nodded at Evan to go on.

Taking a stabilizing breath Evan continued on. "After Kevin was finally done...he came in...me. He used his cum and inserted...large anal...beads inside me...and left me chained to that tree. I don't really know how long he was gone but a while later I heard faint muffled screams coming from the opposite side of the woods. I knew they were not Cody's screams." Evan paused for another moment.

"I will never be able to get Cody's screams out of my head as John Laurinaitis...raped him." Randy looked at Evan with wide eyes. "Laurinaitis raped Cody! Did I just hear you correctly?" Randy asked. Randy always looked at Cody as his kid brother. Evan could only nod yes as his sobs were turning heavy once again. John took his arm and placed it around Evan's shoulder in an attempt to calm him. "Laurinaitis is a dead fuck! Dimples I'm going to kill him, I swear." Randy said the anger getting the best of him.

"Go on Evan if you can." John encouraged Evan to continue once more. "About a little while later I heard another scream from the same person. It was obvious to me then who the scream belonged to. It was Hunter I know because he screamed out Shawn's name." Evan said carefully.

John took his arm from around Evan and walked over to Randy. John became very worried about Randy because he had turned a shade of white that John had never seen on his very tanned husband before. John walked over to Randy and stood in front of him. "Baby, are you alright Please talk to me?" John asked. Randy felt his knees start to buckle. "Come on Baby lets get you to a chair." John said. He led Randy over to the fireplace chair. "Here baby sit down, I'll get you a glass of water. John left Randy's side and went into the master bathroom to retrieve a glass of water for Randy.

Randy looked up at Evan who was still standing by the bath room door. The sad look on Randy's face tore at Evan's heart. "Are you sure it was Hunter?" Randy asked in a monotone voice. Evan nodded his head. "Yes Randy, I'm sorry, but it was." Evan replied sadly. Randy lowered his head, he was letting every thing that Evan had told him sink in. John walked out of the bathroom with a full glass of cold water in his hand. He walked back over to where Randy sat by the fireplace. "Here Baby, drink this, you look like you might pass out on me." John whispered and handed the glass of water to Randy.

Randy took the glass of water from John and took a sip. Randy looked back to Evan. "Evan do you think Kevin was...raping Hunter too?" Randy asked with a pained expression on his face. Evan didn't want to tell Randy what he thought.

The silence from Evan already told Randy what he had expected. "I have to get to him, but I can't leave you Dimples. You are still in too much pain." Randy said as tears filled his beautiful eyes. He was so turn in helping Hunter and being with John. Randy looked up at John, John knelt down in front of Randy, and took one of Randy hands in his. "I found your old script for percocet and I took two. My head is already staring to feel better. You do what you feel you need too. Go ahead and go save Hunter, I will be alright." John told Randy.

Randy took the glass of water and sat it down on the small table that sat beside of the chair. He took his hand and placed it on the side of John's face. Randy wanted to look deep into John's eyes to make sure John was telling him the truth. Randy looked into John's eyes and found no pain. "Alright, I will go to Hunter."Randy said softly.

"Randy you don't have to leave, Shawn is already on the way to go save Hunter and Cody." Evan said. Before Randy could reply, John's cellphone went off. John stood up and walked over to the bedside table, picking up the phone. He looked at the phone to see who was calling him. Randy and Evan watched as John walked over to Evan. "Here Evan I think you might want to take this call."John said. Evan frowned as John handed him the phone.

Evan hands started to gently shake as he answered the phone. **"Hello?" **Evan waited with bated breath. Tears spilled past his eye lids as he heard an angels voice. **"Oh God Cody, are you alright?...yes he's here...OK I will let him know...I'll be praying for him too...Baby Doll?, I love you...see you soon." **Evan wiped the tears from his face as he pressed the 'end' button on John's cell phone. Evan took a few moments to collect himself. He looked at Randy and then at John.

Randy stood up and walked toward Evan. "It's Hunter isn't it?" Randy asked and held his breath. Evan nodded yes. John walked over, to stand beside of Randy and placed his arm behind Randy's back to hold him up. Randy released the breath he was holding. "What happened?" Randy asked. Evan gave a sad sigh and spoke softly. "Hunter is in intensive care. He might not make it. Cody said Shawn wants you to come to the hospital as soon as you can." Evan paused before continuing on. "Randy, you might have to say good-bye to him. Hunter is not doing to good." Evan said as tears rimmed his eyes once more.

Randy's legs started to buckle at what he had just been told. John caught Randy just before he hit the floor. John helped Randy to stand back up. "Evan I'm going to help Randy get ready to go. You can borrow some of Randy's clothes. There in the closet, go pick something out for Randy and yourself, and go get cleaned up. By the time you are done, we should be ready to go to the hospital." John directed Evan on what to do.

Evan nodded his head and walked over to the closet. He picked out two pairs of jeans and two navy blue t-shirts. Evan walked back out of the closet and laid a set of the clothing onto the bed. Then he walked towards the bathroom.

"Baby, we need to get ready to go." John said to Randy. Randy was in shock it was very hard for him to function right then. John walked Randy over to the bed and helped Randy to get dressed in the jeans and t-shirt. "Sit down Baby I will help you with your shoes." John said softly. Randy did as he was told and let John put on his socks and shoes. After John was finished helping Randy He walked over to the closet and dressed himself into jeans and a t-shirt as well.

Evan finished cleaning up as fast as he could. He was worried about Hunter and was very desperate to be back in his Baby Dolls loving arms. Evan's heart ached as he remembered the last time he had seen Cody. It was only earlier this morning, but to Evan it felt like a lifetime.

John and Randy were on there way to the bedroom door when Evan came out to join them. John handed Evan a pair of flip flops to where. "Thank you John, Guy's I really am sorry about everything If Cody and I had came to you sooner..." Evan was cut off by a soft hug from John. "I'm kind of mad, but the hell Kevin and Laurinaitis put you and Cody through is punishment enough." John said softly. John let go of Evan and took Randy by the hand. "It's time Baby we need to get you to Hunter." John whispered.

John, Randy and Evan walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs. Then the three of them left the house to say good-bye to a loved one...

**PLEASE KEEP ROCKIN THE REVIEWS...**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

**A/N: I am currently working on two new stories. "****REVENGE IS SWEET****" is a idea for a story given to me by Cenaholic and "****Different Worlds but same Hearts****" is from jadeMk11 and will be co-written by her. I hope you all will check out both of those stories too. I hope to have the first chapters for both of the stories posted the same day that "****PAIN WITHOUT LOVE****" is completed. I want to turn these three stories into a series, I want the series to have at least five stories or more. So if anyone has an Idea for stories four and five please pm or review and let me know! **

**thnx to all who are following "****PAIN WITHOUT LOVE"****[**** you all are amazing] ! [sweetness remains] **


	42. Chapter 42

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND REVIEWING! A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **Cenaholic, jadeMK11, Centon4Eva, nexus angel, Xenarocks99, FansofCenaton, Emin3mrk0luv3r, and TheBlackerTheBerry **for reviewing chapter 41! (still rockin') [SWEEETNEESS]**

**/#/#/#/#/#**

Cody gently touched Shawn on his shoulder. Shawn was sitting in the waiting room in the intensive care unit. After getting Hunter partly stabilized, the doctors had Hunter taken to the ICU so they could monitor him better. They had yet to allow Shawn into the room with him.

The last time Shawn was able to see Hunter was when the doctors were wheeling him to the room. Shawn was devastated at how pale and weak his lover had looked. Shawn had begged Hunter to please hold on as Hunter disappeared behind a glass door. Shawn tried to watch Hunter through the glass, but the nurses pulled the curtain closed and Shawn could not see what was going on.

"I brought you a cup of coffee. You look like you need it." Cody said. Shawn looked up at Cody. "Where in the hell is Mark? How could he do this to us? I thought we were all friends. I thought..."Shawn couldn't continue on. His confusion over why Mark turned on them was taking over his mind.

Cody didn't have time to respond when a doctor came through the waiting room doors. "Mr. Michaels?" the doctor asked. Shawn stood up so fast he forgot about the cup of coffee in Cody's hand and it spilled all over his shirt. Shawn was in so much shock from what was going on, he didn't even feel the heat from the coffee burning his arm. Cody picked up a box of tissues from a table and wiped off the coffee the best he could from Shawn's arm.

"I'm Mr. Micheals. Please how is he? How's Hunter?" Shawn asked. "My name is Dr. Anderson and I have been working on him. You are listed here as his emergency contact. Is that correct?" asked Dr. Anderson as he looked down at the clip board in his hand. "Yes sir, He does not have any family, I am all he has." Shawn replied softly. The look in his eyes begged Dr. Anderson to go on. "Please Mr. Micheals you should probably sit down. Cody touched Shawn on his arm. Shawn looked at Cody and sat down waiting for Dr. Anderson to continue.

Dr. Ken Anderson sat down on a chair in front of Shawn and Cody. Cody had thrown away the empty coffee cup and gently sat down beside of Shawn. "Mr. Michaels, Hunter has suffered some major trauma to his body. It appears." Dr. Anderson paused and looked at Cody. "Are you sure it is alright to speak about this in front of him?" Dr. Anderson asked. Shawn looked over to Cody and then back at the doctor. "Yeah It's alright, He is family." Shawn said, talking about Cody. Cody's eyes filled with tears at what Shawn had said.

"Mr. Michaels..." Dr. Anderson was interrupted by Shawn. "Please call me Shawn?" Shawn asked. The doctor nodded his head. "Shawn, Hunter suffered trauma to his anal region, which resulted in a mass amount of rectal bleeding. It appears to be from some foreign object and sexual assault." Dr. Anderson said. "I'm very sorry, but Hunter has gone into a coma from the blood loss. We have given him a blood transfusion, but the next twenty-four hours will be very critical. If Hunter does not come out of the coma, his vital organs could begin to shut down. I want you to prepare yourself, It does not look good. If you know of any loved ones who might want to say good bye to Hunter, you should give them a call." Dr. Anderson said in his trained medical voice.

If Shawn had not been sitting down already, he would have hit the floor. Shawn Michaels world had just crumbled before his very eyes. Shawn could not even responded to what the doctor had said. Shawn's whole existence might be leaving this world, and if that was the case so would he.

/#/#/#/#/

Kevin smiled as Jeff Hardy walked into the house. Kevin had took a shower and erased all of the sex smells and different scents from his body. "Hey _BIG SEXY_" Jeff said as he walked up to Kevin. Kevin smiled and took Jeff by the waist. "Did you bring it?" Kevin asked. Jeff became slightly pissed. "Yeah I brought it! Just so you know, you don't get it until you give me what I want first." Hardy replied.

Kevin frowned at Jeff, "Look I don't have time to do that right now. As soon as my job is finished, I will give you _anything_ that you want." Kevin said. He was in a hurry to get to Shawn and Hunter and finish the 'job'.

Only, Jeff Hardy had other ideas. Jeff reached into the back pocket of his hot pink jeans. He pulled out a small vial of drugs. "Here is what you want. If you don't give me what _I _want, right now, you will not get it." Jeff taunted Kevin. Jeff took the vial that consisted of the lethal drug and placed it back into his back pocket.

Jeff looked at Kevin in the eyes with a deadly look. Kevin removed his eyes from Hardy's death glare. Kevin knew he was defeated, if he wanted to complete the job Laurinaitis hired him for, he had to give in to Jeff. Kevin had no choice but to submit and do what Hardy wanted him too.

Jeff took one last domineering look at Kevin. Jeff then took his arms and crossed them in front of his jeans. "In the words of DX, I have two words for you..." Hardy's words were cut off as Kevin fell to his knees.

Kevin could never get enough of what Jeff's dominating ways did to him. That, and the thought of Shawn sucking his cock shortly, brought Kevin to his knees. Kevin would do anything to have The Heartbreak Kids lips wrapped around his dick.

Dr. Jeff Hardy unbuttoned his hot pink jeans, lowering them just above his knees. The jeans were just low enough for Jeff's cock and balls to be exposed. Jeff looked into Kevin's half lidded eyes one last time before his cock was engulfed in amazing warm heat. The heat was from Kevin's hot saliva. "That's it my fucking hot cum slut, suck my cock. Take my fuckin dick deep into your mouth." Hardy demanded.

Jeff loved the way Kevin's mouth fit so hotly around his cock. Kevin liked sucking Jeff's cock, he wanted to taste every bit that Jeff had to offer. Everything that was going on in Kevin Nash's life stopped the moment his mouth clamped around the hard, hot cock, in his mouth. At that moment all that mattered to Kevin was sucking on Jeff's penis.

Jeff's cock was like a rare treat to him. A treat so yummy, Kevin would give anything to keep that treat. He couldn't though. Jeff Hardy was possessive and If Jeff knew Kevin was married to Scott Hall and fucking Mark, the fun would be all over. Kevin had kept Scott and Mark a secret from Jeff on purpose.

Kevin slurped and sucked on the head of Jeff's cock. Taking as much pre cum into himself that he could. A throaty moan came form deep inside of Jeff as Kevin took Jeff's cock down his throat. "Damn you have amazing gag reflexes." Jeff moaned out. Kevin smiled and hummed around Jeff's throbbing cock. The moaning sent Jeff Hardy over the edge. "Uuuuhhhooohhh, yeeaaahhh!" Jeff exclaimed as he shot his creamy, hot cum in Kevin's needy mouth. Kevin drank the cum like it was chocolate milk, he savored every last drop. Kevin lapped at the slit just to make sure he didn't miss any.

Kevin was still on his knees as Jeff took his now deflating cock out of Kevin's mouth and lightly tapped each one of Kevin's cheeks with it. "Mine" was the last thing said. Kevin rose back up off of his knees and pulled up Jeff's jeans, carefully placing Jeff's cock and balls back inside. Kevin zipped up Jeff's hot pink jeans and then he and Jeff left the house. They were on their way to end lives...

/#/#/#/#/#/

A pacing Shawn stopped walking. He looked over at Cody who was pacing also. "Are you sure you called Randy?" Shawn asked Cody for a third time. Cody walked over to the door to the waiting room and looked down the hall. He looked back over to Shawn, "Yes Shawn, they should have already been here by now. If it's OK with you I want to go wait for them by the hospitals front doors?" Cody asked. He was beyond anxious to be in his Cocoa's arms again.

"Yeah that's alright with me. If I'm not here when you get back, I will be in the room with Hunter, hopefully. Damn! Why want they let me in to see him yet?" Shawn asked. Cody walked back over to a distraught Shawn. "You heard what Dr. Anderson said they need to run more tests. They will let you see him as soon as they are done I know that they will. I will be back with Randy soon alright." Cody replied. Shawn nodded and continued to pace.

/!/!/!/!/!/

A very sore Evan drove Randy and John to the hospital in Randy's hummer. It hurt like hell for him to sit down yet, but they finally made it. John couldn't drive because of the medication he had taken and Randy was not able to focus on anything bur Hunter so Evan was the wisest decision. Even though he was not driving with his license. His wallet was still back at that horrid storage building. Evan knew he could never go back there so he would just have to get everything replaced.

Cody breathed a sigh of relief as he watched the three of them walk up to the hospital doors. Cody had chose to pace outside he needed fresh air. He loved Shawn dearly, It just hurt him so much that there was nothing more he could do for him.

As painful as it was, Evan tried his best to limp as fast as he could to Cody. Cody could see the distress on Evan's face. Cody met Evan halfway through the parking lot. Both couples cried as they gently embraced. Cody wanted to squeeze the life out of Evan but he knew how bad Evan's back was from the lashing.

Evan kissed Cody deeply his tongue taking over inside of Cody's mouth. Cody needed to fell Evan's dominance over him once more. Finally, for the first time in twenty-four hours, the couple finally felt at peace.

Evan pulled his lips reluctantly away from Cody's. "Where is Hunter?" Evan asked as Randy and John caught up to them. John was having a little difficulty walking from his back being hit. "Come on I will take you guys to Shawn. He was waiting in the waiting area. They haven't allowed Shawn to see Hunter yet. I hope they do soon because if they don't Shawn will likely destroy the whole hospital." Cody replied.

The four of them walked into the hospital and back to the ICU waiting room. Randy sighed when they got there. Shawn was not in the waiting area. "Sit down guys I will go find Shawn." Cody said. "I'm going with you Baby doll. I'm never leaving your side again." Evan stated.

Together Cody and Evan went to find Shawn. They walked down the hall to the ICUs front desk. "Can I help you?" nurse James smiled widely at the handsome couple. "Yes I'm looking for Shawn Michaels he was here for..." nurse James cut him off. "Mr. Michaels is in with him right now." she replied and pointed over to a room with a curtain closed. "Give him some time with Hunter and I will let him know you are looking for him." Mickie said. Cody and Evan nodded and turned to go back to the waiting room.

/#/#/#/#/

Shawn clamped on to the hand of the man that was his mate for life. "I'm not letting you go Hunt. Do you hear me? I might not be married to you yet, but I'm not allowing you to leave me!" Shawn stated firmly. Shawn was on his knees beside of Hunter's bed. Shawn's back was to the curtain.

"Damn it! Please Hunt? Please don't leave me alone like this? If you leave this world then so will I. I can not make it through this sad world alone." Shawn cried, closed his eyes and laid his head in their intertwined hands. It felt like hours, but was only a few moments when Shawn felt a hand gently touch his head. He raised his head to look at Hunter and was met with beautiful tear filled eyes staring back at him.

"I'm not going anywhere Heartbreak." Hunter replied...

/!/!/!/!/!/

Dr. Jeff Hardy and Kevin Nash made their way into the hospital lobby.

_SOMEWHERE IN A HOSPITAL, DEATH HAD COME TO CLAIM SOMEONE..._

**PLEASE KEEP ROCKIN THE REVIEWS...**


	43. Chapter 43

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! A ****SPECIAL THANK ****YOU TO MY ****NEW ALERTS**** AND: **Centon4Eva,Nexus Angel, TheBlackerTheBerry, Cenaholic, Xenarocks99, jadeMK11, FansofCenaton, Emin3mrk0luv3r, and Blazing Glory **for reviewing chapter 42! [****SWEETNESS****]**

/*/*/*/*/*/

_Love won over Hell on this Friday night. This morning Hell had taken over in six different peoples lives. Three couples had lived through hell on this day, but in the end Heaven reigned. _

'/'/'/'/'/

"I'm not going anywhere Heartbreak." Hunter replied again. Shawn still looked at Hunter in disbelief. Hunter could say no more. The last bit of energy he had was spent when he repeated himself for the fourth time to Shawn. Hunter understood, his exhausted smile was plastered on his face as his head hit the hospital pillow with a silent thud.

The smile on Hunter's face was brighter than the nearest sun in a big Montana sky. He looked upon Shawn with the greatest love he had ever been blessed with. A peaceful tear softly trickled down Hunter's left cheek as the thought of what might have been, fled through his mind.

What might have been was a private nightmare and Hunter was glad Shawn would never have to live through it. The nightmare was filled with torture and pain Hunter personally went through in the past several hours. A pain he was not sure he would ever be able to open up and talk about with Shawn.

Shawn stood up off of his knees and pulled a chair up to the side of Hunter's bed. Shawn took a hold of Hunter's hand again and watched as Hunter started to fall asleep. "I need to let Randy, John, Evan and Cody know that you are alright. They are going to kill me for leaving them waiting in the waiting room for so long." Shawn said. Hunter slowly opened his eyes and gave Shawn a confusing look. Shawn went to give Hunter a kiss on the lips, but Hunter flinched and pulled back. "Sorry Heartbreak...I just...don't feel clean...right now. I...I..." Hunter tried his best to explain.

Shawn took Hunter's hand he was still holding and gave it a gentle squeeze. "It's alright Hunt. I don't know what they put you through but I am _always _going to be here for you. Take your time and get better. I will still be here when you do feel clean again." Shawn said as a silent tear fell from his eye. His lover was hurting and all he could do was watch as Hunter went through the pain. Shawn would give anything to take Hunter's pain away and carry that pain for him.

Hunter gave Shawn a half smile. "Thank you for understanding." Hunter said. Hunter yawned and Shawn knew he needed to get his rest. "I'm going to let you get some sleep. I want to let them know how you are doing." Shawn said. Hunter closed his eyes and nodded his head. "Please be here when I wake up?" Hunter whispered slowly. Shawn stood up off the chair, giving Hunter's hand another gentle squeeze. "I will be right back. I'm never leaving you Hunt, _never_." Shawn replied.

Shawn didn't know if Hunter had heard those last words or not. The familiar and comforting sound of Hunter snoring filled the air before the last word was said. "_Never_" Shawn spoke again and he let go of Hunter's hand. Then he walked over to the glass door opening it up.

/#/#/#/#/#/#/

It was somewhere close to midnight and a new Saturday morning was just about to begin. Randy held a sore John in his arms as they waited for news on Hunter.

Cody and Evan had came back to the waiting room one hour ago, and they had yet to hear from Shawn.

John and Randy were waiting for Evan and Cody to return. John was needing a hot beverage and Randy was afraid that if John had coffee it would upset John's stomach again. Randy looked down at John, who laid in his arms.

Randy lightly smiled and kissed the top of John's head. He loved it when John didn't wear a baseball cap. Randy loved the feel of John's short hair, the way it ran under his fingers made him feel comfort. He loved the way John looked up at him as his hand touched the back of John's neck.

Randy's hand had just reached the nape of John's neck as Evan and Cody returned with the beverages they went to retrieve. Evan spoke softly as he handed John his decaffeinated green tea.

"Hear you go John. I remembered you liked two sugars and milk in your tea." Evan said as he went to hand John the cup of hot green tea. John lifted his head from Randy's chest and sat up. "Thank you Evy...I mean Evan." John corrected. He remembered the look of terror on Evan's face the last time Evan had heard the shortened version of his name. John took the cup of tea from Evan's hand and took the lid off of it. Evan watched as John blew into the cup of tea to cool it down. He sat down beside of Randy and John.

Evan slowly took John, by John's empty hand. Evan would never be comfortable letting another man touch him, other than Cody ever again. Evan knew his career as a professional wrestler was over. There was no way he would ever be able to be touched by anyone else.

The only way Evan would be able to continue in the WWE was if he could wrestle Cody or John forever, John was like a brother to Evan, and Evan knew John would never hurt him in the way Kevin had. Evan hated Kevin Nash. Kevin Nash had caused the death of his dream.

"John, you can call me Evy. I'm OK with you calling me that." Evan spoke honestly. John looked in Evan's eyes and seen his distress. John knew at that moment Evan was struggling with what had happened to him. John seen the honesty in Evan's eyes, yet the fear was so much there in the front of Evan's eyes, it ripped at John's heart.

John's best friend, his 'brother' was hurting, and it hurt him so bad he had no idea how to help Evan. John sipped the cup of tea as Randy took the cup of coffee from Cody. "Have you heard from Shawn yet?" asked Cody. Randy shook his head no as he took the coffee from Cody's hand.

Randy took a sip from the hot beverage. "Not yet. I want to go ask, but.." Shawn walked into the waiting area as Randy was about to finish what he was saying. Randy, John, Cody and Evan all held their breath waiting for Shawn to tell them something. No one could tell by the expression on Shawn's face if the news would be good or bad.

Randy stood up and walked over to Shawn. Shawn plastered a big smile on his face. "Hunter's going to be OK!" Shawn exclaimed. Then finally for the first time the dam broke and all of Shawn's pent up emotions came flooding out. He dropped to his knees and sobbed hard raging sobs. The others watched as Randy lowered himself to his knees and placed a comforting arm on Shawn's back. "I...almost lost...him Randy...I almost lost my...reason for living..." Shawn stuttered between the raging sobs.

Randy continued to gently rub Shawn's back. "Let it out Shawn. Let it out." Randy encouraged. John walked over to Randy and placed a hand on his shoulder. Randy looked up at John with tear filled eyes. Hunter was going to be alright.

**/!/**

As Kevin and Jeff were just about to get into Jeff's car, one of Kevin's neighbors pulled up the driveway, pulling behind Jeff's car. Kevin put a false grin on his face and tried to appear nice, which was a very hard thing to do considering that he was in a hurry to get his job done.

An older woman with rollers in her graying hair and a cigarette hanging from her mouth exited her old Plymouth car. "You alright Mr. Nash? seen a ambulance here again. That husband of yours home come back home again?" Kevin's neighbor asked.

Kevin looked at her with a stunned expression. That explains where Hunter went. "Uhh yeah that's right and I just found out. I need to get to him, so If you will excuse me." Kevin said. The old woman stared at Kevin then moved aside to let Kevin and Jeff get into Jeff's car. She watched as they backed the candy apple red Ferrari down the long driveway.

"What in the hell did that old woman mean by "your husband"?" Jeff asked in an angry voice. "Oh it's nothing...you know how senile some old people can be." Kevin replied. He hoped like hell Jeff believed him. "Yeah I guess your right." Jeff stated and the subject was forgotten.

Kevin pulled up to the hospital and parked the car. He turned the car off and put the keys to the Ferrari in his pants pocket. Kevin watched as Jeff took the lethal drug and filled a syringe up with it. Kevin and Jeff climbed out of the car and walked up to the hospitals front doors.

They made their way into the lobby at the hospital Jeff worked at. Jeff had on his doctors scrubs and lab coat, He had changed in the car while Kevin was driving. That was very tricky, considering Kevin had never driven a five speed and his foot kept falling off of the clutch. Jeff was still rubbing the bump he had on his head and he could of swore there was a bruise on his ass.

"You need to stay here I can't be having anyone seeing you with me, they might get suspicious." Jeff told Kevin and he put the syringe into his lab coats left pocket. The lobby was deserted being that it was eleven pm at night, hardly anyone was around. Kevin gave Jeff a dirty look. Jeff rolled his eyes, "Sit down and wait for me to come and get you. I will be back soon." Jeff said in a aggravated tone.

Jeff had the drug Kevin needed and Kevin knew there was no need to argue with Jeff, not if he wanted to delay completing the job. Laurinaitis never said anything about murder, Kevin was just going to give Laurinaitis an extra bonus. Who knows maybe he will get a bonus as well.

Kevin sat down in the lobby waiting area and Jeff went to the floor he worked on. Thirty minutes later a aggravated Dr. Hardy made his way over to Kevin. Kevin stood up from the chair he had been sitting in. "Well is it done? Did you kill Hunter?" Kevin asked. The smile that was spread wide across his face was instantly erased as Hardy shook his head no.

"What do you mean _NO_?" Kevin asked. "Hunter is not here. I did some checking around and they must have went to a different hospital." Jeff replied. "Damn it!" Kevin exclaimed. He started to get real anxious. He had to find Hunter and fast before Laurinaitis text him again. "Calm down Big Sexy I have the address to the hospital right here." Jeff smile and gave Kevin the piece of paper. Kevin took the paper and read the address. "Come on let's go. I'm driving!" Kevin demanded. It seemed to him like Jeff was toying with him and it was starting to piss him off.

/

Forty-five minutes later, Kevin and Jeff were finally at the correct hospital Hunter was in. Kevin and Jeff walked into the half deserted hospital. They were walking down an empty, long hallway.

Kevin stopped and turned facing Jeff. Kevin reached out and took a hold of Jeff's covered cock. Jeff moaned at the touch.

Before Jeff knew what had happened he felt a sharp pain in the side of his neck.

Jeff Hardy pulled something sharp out of his neck and looked down. Jeff looked at his hand that held the empty syringe.

Darkness was claiming Dr. Jeff Hardy.

_Death _had came to claim him...

/!/!/!/

**PLEASE KEEP ROCKIN THE REVIEWS...AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

**I HOPE EVERYONE HAS THEIR DREAMS COME TRUE IN 2012! **


	44. Chapter 44

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO:** Centon4Eva, TheBlackerTheBerry, Xenarocks99, Prima-Donna2002 for faving, nexus angel, Cenaholic, Emin3mrk0luv3r, Dorky LuvBD, jadeMK11, and FansofCenaton **for reviewing chapter 43! [SWEETNESS] **

**/../**

It was Midnight on a very early Saturday morning. Shawn was on his way back to Hunter's hospital room to see him. "Excuse me sir, but visiting hours are over." nurse Madison Rayne stated. Shawn stopped and walked over to the ICUs front desk. "Yes ma'am I know, I only left his room so I could tell his loved ones how he was doing. I need to go back in there with him." Shawn said in a gentle tone. "I'm sorry sir, but I can't let you go in there. Mr. Helmsley needs his rest." nurse Rayne replied.

Tears filled Shawn's once happy eyes. "Please ma'am, you don't understand. I promised Hunter I would be there with him when he woke up." Shawn explained. The thought of Hunter waking up and he not being there terrified Shawn. Nurse Rayne sighed, this was the part of her job that she hated. She hated keeping people away from their loved ones. "I really wish I could let you go back in there, but sir I am just not allowed." nurse Rayne said sadly.

Shawn didn't know what to do, the need to get back to Hunter was overwhelming him. A rage came to Shawn, one he had not felt in a while. It wasn't really all nurse Rayne's fault. It was a combination not being able to get back to Hunter and of what Mark and Kevin had tried to do to them.

Shawn balled up his hands and slammed his fists down onto the nurses station desk. "Your not listening to me. I have to get back in there before he wakes up!" Shawn exclaimed through gritted teeth.

The waiting room that Randy, John, Evan and Cody were sitting in was just down the hall. All four of then heard Shawn's fists hit the desk, and Shawn's angry plea. "I think we should go out there and see if we can help."John spoke softly. Randy nodded his head and together the four of them walked out of the waiting room and down the hall. They seen the distress Shawn and nurse Rayne were in. Randy walked to Shawn before anymore damage could be done.

"Sir, if you don't calm down and remain calm I will have to call security." nurse Rayne spoke calmly. She understood why Shawn was getting angry, some visitors do the same thing. Nurse Madison Rayne was well trained to handle all types of situations. She wasn't just a nurse with a pretty face she was a damn good kick boxer and she also wrestled for an independent wrestling promotion. Madison was ready for anything, anyone might through at her.

"That won't be necessary ma'am. Nurse Rayne, this man and the man he loves, have been put through hell in the past several hours, can you please find a way to allow Shawn to go back in the room with him?" Randy asked in a calming tone. Before nurse Rayne could respond Dr. Anderson and Nurse James came out of Hunter's room. The both of them had somber expressions on their faces.

Shawn walked over to them with a terrified look on his face. "What's going on? Is Hunter alright?" Shawn asked and held his breath for their response. Randy, John , Evan and Cody walked up behind Shawn. Randy stood behind him. He was afraid if the doctor had bad news Shawn would hit the floor.

"Did something happen to Hunter?" Shawn asked again. Dr. Anderson gave Shawn a grave look...

/#/#/#/#/#/

Kevin Nash had it all figured out. Well so he thought he did. He casually walked down the deserted hallway and left a dead Dr. Hardy laying in a small storage closet. Kevin had scoped out the hallway for a security camera. When he didn't see one he knew it was the perfect time to get rid of Dr. Jeff Hardy.

Kevin walked to the main part of the hospital as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened, like murder. He walked up to the front desk. A nice looking receptionist was working at the desk. "Yes sir, how may I help you?" Allen Jones asked. Kevin leaned in with a sexy smile. "I'm looking for a patient here. His name is Hunter Helmsley." Kevin said.

Receptionist Jones typed on the computer keyboard. After a moment he looked up from the keyboard and back at Kevin. Allen smiled at Kevin and told him the room number Hunter was in. "Sir, he's in room 3-1987. It is in the ICU on the third floor. It's after visiting hours though, you won't be able to get into see him until seven am." Allen replied.

Kevin thought about what he had just been told. Kevin looked into Allen's soft eyes, then down at Allen's full lips. "What time are you off? It looks like I have some time to kill, would you like to get a cup of coffee, or something?" Kevin asked. He had winked at Allen as he said "or something". Allen was shocked, he loved being flirted with and the looks of Kevin Nash made his cock start to jump to life. "I'm off in ten minutes if you don't mind waiting?" Allen asked. As Allen's luck would have it his replacement Jeff Jarrett came to take his place at the front desk.

Kevin stood back from the desk and waited for Allen to grab his things. Allen walked around the desk to Kevin. Kevin wrapped his arm around Allen's waist. "My name is Kevin. My lovers call me Big Sexy." Kevin said as he walked Allen out of the hospitals front doors.

/!/!/!/!/

"It's Hunter he is demanding to go home. I don not recommend that right now." Dr. Anderson replied. Shawn released the breath he had been holding. Randy placed his hand's on Shawn's back. He was afraid Shawn would pass out anyway. Shawn's eyes widened, "So he's alright and awake?" Shawn asked. Dr. Anderson frowned and replied. "Yes Shawn, Hunter is awake. He apparently heard you arguing with nurse Rayne."

Shawn lowered his head in shame. "I'm sorry for how I acted but I need to be with him. I need to be by his side." Shawn responded. Randy rubbed Shawn's back in a effort to comfort him. "We understand that. Hunter's vitals went up when he heard you. To bring his vitals back down you can go in there with him, but the rest of you will have to come back during regular visiting hours. Hunter is out of the woods now. In the morning we will be moving him to a regular room. Shawn can call you and tell you what the new room number is." Dr. Anderson explained.

"Your letting me stay with him?" Shawn asked as he swiped at the tears that had fallen down his cheeks. Shawn was so thankful that Hunter was still alright, what the doctor had told him was still sinking in. "Yes Shawn, you can go in there with him, but Hunter needs his rest. The blood loss and blood transfusion have weakened his body and he will need plenty of sleep. Hunter will be feeling very tired, sore and weak for a few days. He needs to take time to let his body heal properly." Dr. Anderson stated.

Shawn thanked Dr. Anderson and turned around to face Randy, John, Evan, and Cody. "Thank you all so much for being here for us. I'm going to go back in there and be with Hunter now. I will call and let you know what room they have moved Hunter to after they get him settled." Shawn told them. Shawn hugged Randy, John, and Cody, but when he went to hug Evan, Evan jumped back. "I'm sorry...I can't!" Evan stated. Shawn just gave Evan a sad look and nodded his head. "You don't have to apologize, I understand." Shawn said sadly.

Evan took Cody by the hand and pulled him in the direction of the elevators. "We will see you later, I want to get Evan home it has been the longest day of our lives." Cody said. "OK we will see you later then. Take care Evan if you need anything please give me a call." John said. Evan nodded and then they turned and walked away.

Randy and John felt the same way. It had been one of the longest days of their lives as well. "Tell Hunter I love him and we will see him in a little while. I want to get John in the bed. We have had a pretty bad day ourselves." Randy told Shawn. Shawn gave Randy a confused look. "We will tell you about it when we come back. Right now I want you to go in there and enjoy being with your man."Randy said. "I will enjoy it. Take care and I will see you guys later" Shawn replied and hugged John and Randy once more.

Shawn watched Randy and John leave on the elevators and he turned to go into Hunter's room. Shawn opened the glass door and walked in. "Took you long enough." Hunter said with a smile...

/?/?/?/

_What do you think, will A.j survive his time alone with BIG SEXY? _

**PLEASE KEEP ROCKIN THE REVIEWS...**


	45. Chapter 45

**YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! THANK YOU FOR READING AND A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO:** jadeMK11, TheBlackerTheBerry, Centon4Eva, nexus angel, Cenaholic, Dorky LuvBD, Emin3mrk0luv3r, Xenarocks99, Prima-Donna2002, and Blazing Glory **for reviewing chapter 44! [SWEETNESS]**

**/#/#/#/#/# **

John yawned as he and Randy entered their home. Randy held John's hand and they went up to their bedroom. John was floored once more as he seen the shape the room was left in. What he had almost done to Randy again came flooding back to him again.

John turned and gave Randy a worried look. "Baby, can we sleep in another room. I just don't think I can sleep in here not after everything that has happened in here." John spoke as a tear fell down his cheek. "You love this room Dimples, are you sure about that." Randy asked. John nodded his head. I like the other rooms too. I just don't...I hate the memories that this room holds now." John explained.

Randy looked around the room and sighed. John was right some of the memories that the room held were bad. "Yeah, It does hold some pretty terrible memories. How about the room downstairs by the den?" Randy asked. "Alright, we can take this room and turn it into a library or something." John replied. Randy and John grabbed the clothes they will need for their showers and left the room. John took one more sad look into the room he once loved, then he closed the door on the horrible memories.

John and Randy walked hand in hand down the stairs. Randy stopped John along the way in the kitchen. "Wait here I forgot to get something." Randy said. John nodded and walked over to the fridge to get a bottle of water as Randy left the room. Randy walked up the the bedroom and walked over to the bedside table on John's side of the room. He took the bottles of pills Dr. Jeff Hardy had prescribed for John off of the table. Randy walked into the bathroom and opened the two bottles. Randy took one of each pills then emptied both bottles down the toilet. He didn't trust Dr. Hardy and he didn't want anyone getting a hold of that medication.

Randy took the empty pill bottles and placed the two pills back into them. He wanted to find someone to have the two pills checked out and find out what it really was. Why it would change John's personality the way it had. Before leaving the bathroom Randy opened the medicine cabinet and took out his old bottle of pain meds. He knew John would be needing it when he woke up.

Randy walked out of the bathroom and over to the door. He took the bottle of strawberry lube off of the dresser along the way. He smiled as he walked down the stairs. Randy was hoping he and John could make new memories. He placed the lube in his back pocket and walked into the kitchen.

John smiled at Randy as he entered the kitchen. John handed Randy the bottle of apple juice he took out of the fridge for him. "You read my mind" Randy said as he took the bottle of juice from John's hand. John frowned at the pill bottles. "I...can't take those Baby...please don't make me?" John pleaded out of fear. The thought of what those pills made him do, killed a tiny part of him inside. John backed away from Randy in fear.

"Oh God no, I'm never going to make you take these. I kept one of each pill and dumped the rest down the toilet. It's OK Dimples come here. I know how bad the medication hurt you." Randy said and he opened up his arms. John released the breath he was holding and walked into Randy's awaiting arms. Randy embraced John with all that he had. John lowered his hands to Randy's butt.

John pulled back from the hug and gave Randy a sly look. "What's in your back pocket Mr. Orton?" John asked. Randy blushed and looked down at his shoes. "Umm...I don't know what you are talking about Mr. Cena-Orton." Randy replied in a child like voice. John walked back up to Randy and held him close.

Randy smiled as he felt the bottle of lube being removed from his back pocket. John pulled away from Randy again. "This is what I'm talking about Mr. Orton-Cena." John said as he showed Randy the half empty bottle of lube. Randy shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know." Randy said. John leaned in and kissed Randy deeply. "You ready to make new memories Baby?" John asked. Randy nodded his head yes and pulled John into a heart stopping, breath taking, hot kiss. John melted into the kiss.

Their socks and shoes came off in the kitchen. Out in the hallway above the stairs, two shirts were tossed to the floor. On the stairs leading down the den, two pair of jeans laid strewn out among seven steps. Two pair of boxers laid by a gray leather sofa and John Cena stood naked in front of one pool table.

Two hard cocks leaking precum rubbed against each other. Randy claimed John's mouth once more before pulling away from John. "Are you sure you are not in any pain?" Randy asked. He knew that the hit to John's back and head was bad.

John looked at Randy with lust filled eyes. John felt no pain right then. The adrenaline of Randy making love to him, was all he felt. The only pain he had was in his cock, that pain was the need to have Randy's mouth wrapped around it. "I am sure, on your knees, Baby please?" John begged. Randy leaned in and kissed John with everything that was him. Randy's tongue proved it's dominance. John relinquished any little bit of control he thought he might of had.

Randy smiled into the dominating kiss. They needed this John and Randy needed to feel reconnected. Randy still hurt from the punishment given to him by Mark, but he was going to ask John anyway.

Randy looked into John's baby blue eyes. He could not believe what he was about to ask. "Dimples, please take me? I need to feel you Dimples, deep inside of me." Randy whispered. John looked into Randy's eyes with bewilderment. It took John some time to make sure he had heard Randy correctly, and then he still was not sure.

Randy seen the confusion in John's eyes. "I need this John, _please _Dimples make love to me?" Something took over inside of Randy, he didn't understand what it was. He only knew at this moment he needed, better yet he _craved it,_ John's cock buried inside of him.

John took his hands and laid them upon Randy's face. He searched for the truth deep inside of Randy's eyes.

John became scared as he saw the truth. Randy wanted this, Randy wanted John to make love to him.

John pulled away from Randy, the fear John felt was evident in his eyes. Randy moved in closer to John. He kissed John passionately on the lips once more. "I need to feel you, I have to feel you! I..." Randy's next words were cut off by John turning them so Randy's back was facing the pool table. "I can't, I don't want to hurt you." John stated. Randy took the lube he was still holding in his hand and handed it to John. "Yes you can. I _want _this." Randy stated. John took the bottle of lube and opened it up. He poured some onto his palm.

John took Randy's cock and gripped it in his hand. John spread the flavored lube on  
>Randy's leaking cock. Randy pushed his cock into John's warm fist. "Feels so good." Randy moaned. "Looks so good." John replied. John lifted Randy upon the pool table. Randy inched back until he was in the middle of it. John climbed on top of Randy, he laid between Randy's spread legs.<p>

Their cocks touched once more. John closed his eyes as his hand inched closer to the crack of Randy's ass. John opened his eyes,and pulled his hand away, then looked at Randy questioningly once more. "Please?" was whispered by Randy one more time.

Randy took the strawberry lube and put a generous amount in John's hand. Randy took John's hand in his and rubbed the lube over John's fingers. John was still reluctant to make the move. Randy seen the hesitation on John's face.

Without words Randy took John's lubed hand and placed it at his pink hole. John still hesitated so Randy slowly took John's finger and pushed it in his hole. John looked at Randy with a worried look on his face. "It's alright Dimples, it feels good. Please push your finger deeper into me?" Randy begged with assurance.

John pushed his finger deeper into Randy. Randy crunched up his face slightly because of the pain. John started to pull out his finger, but Randy stopped John's hand from moving. Randy shook his head no. Randy took control of John's hand and moved John's finger in and out of his hole. "I want two. Put two of your fingers inside of me." Randy asked.

John shook his head no. "I don't want to hurt you Baby. I've hurt you enough already." John whispered. "I know it will hurt at first, but I want this." Randy replied. John looked deep into Randy's eyes and seen the fire and needy passion behind them. John pulled out his finger and went back in with two. "Mmmm, now stretch me out Dimples. Get me ready for your hard coooccck." Randy cried out in pleasure as John's fingers hit his prostate. Randy started to move his ass to try and work John's fingers in deeper. "Need more, I'm ready, Dimples please let me feel you inside of me?" Randy asked. The feel of John's digits inside of his ass was driving Randy crazy with lust and he wanted more.

John had the look of fear on his face again, so Randy took John's hand and removed it from his ass. John's cock was hard and leaking precum. Randy went to take the bottle of lube again. John placed his hand on Randy's. "I want to talk first. I need to make sure you are OK from the dildo. Baby, I would love to know what your hot channel feels like. I would love to feel your walls clamp around my cock, but I will not hurt you."John said. Tears fell from his eyes and on to Randy's cock. John took his hand wrapped it around Randy's cock and wiped off the tears.

Randy leaned up, took his hands and wiped the tears that were falling down John's face, off of John's cheeks. Then Randy took the tears John had cried and rubbed them on John's cock. "You won't hurt me Dimples. I won't let you." Randy exclaimed. John believed what Randy said and he took his tear lubed cock and pushed it into Randy's relaxed hole.

John looked for any signs on Randy's face that showed if he was in pain. "Feels good...Go deeper." Randy demanded. John took his cock and pushed all the way into Randy until his balls touched Randy's ass. "Ohhahh...mmnn!" Randy cried out in pained pleasure. "Please move, need you to move." Randy exclaimed.

John loved the feel of Randy's walls so tight around his thick cock. John's dripping precum helped his cock move easily in and out of Randy's tight hole. "God...so..tight...Baby...feels like...heaven." John was lost inside of Randy, the world outside was forgotten. Everything that had happened to him and Randy disappeared with every soft trust of his cock.

"That's it Dimples. Love the feel...of...your cock in me...deeper..please?" Randy begged. The words Randy said sent John in to pure lust and need. John changed his angle a bit and when he did his cock hit Randy's prostate. John thrust hard into Randy's love spot over and over again.

"Ohhh...fffuuucckk...yyeeaahh!...faster...Dimples..love it!...Fuucckk...me!" Randy screamed as his untouched cock erupted with hot white seed. The cum shooting on his stomach. Randy Orton had never experienced anything like it. John had taken him to a whole new sexual level, one Randy Orton will be wanting to visit again and again. Randy felt no pain, all he felt was whole.

"Going...to...fell you...up...Baby. Gonna...cuuummm...Ohh...yeah...soo...ggooodd!" John cried out between hard fast thrusts. Two thrusts later and John filled Randy's ass full of hot thick cum.

John didn't pull out right away. He laid down gently on top of Randy, ignoring the cum on Randy's abs. Randy wrapped his arms around John and smiled. Happy tears of joy fell from both of their eyes. John claimed Randy's lips in a fiery hot kiss.

John pulled back from Randy's lips and looked deep into Randy's eyes. Randy knew what the look was for. "No pain Dimples, only pleasure. I promise. Please promise me one thing?" Randy asked in a panting breath. John looked and found truth in those icy gray eyes. "Anything!" John whispered.

Randy took his arms and pulled John even closer. Promise me you will make love to me again. I never dreamed it would ever feel this good." Randy spoke with truth and love in his heart. "I promise." John replied...

/!/!/!/

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER WAS A SPECIAL REQUEST FROM CENAHOLIC ! ( I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!)

I HOPE ALL OF YOU DID!

**PLEASE KEEP ROCKIN' THE REVIEWS...**


	46. Chapter 46

**THANks TO ALL OF YOU READING THIS STORY! A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **TheBlackerTheBerry, nexus angel, Cenaholic, Centon4Eva, FansofCenaton, Blazing Glory, Prima-Donna2002, Xenarocks99, jadeMK11, Dorky LuvBD, and Emin3mrk0luv3r **for reviewing chapter 45! I can't believe I have 350 reviews! You guyz are rockin' it![SWEETNESS]**

/#/#/#/#/#/

_One am: a scream is heard. Two am: the sound of a cellphone going off fills the air. Three am: a cry is moaned. Four am: someones still breathing. Five am: Hells about to begin again._

/*/*/*/*/*/

Evan and Cody walk into their cozy beach front home. The strike of one fills the air. Evan jumps at the sound of his mother's Grandfather clock. Evan used to love that clock, but right now it sent a chill of fear through his skin. Evan's jumping made Cody jump as well.

Cody gently took Evan in his arms. Evan winced at the pain. "It's alright Cocoa, it's only the Grandfather clock." Cody whispered. Evan gently pulled away from Cody. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." Cody said. Cody was worried he had hurt Evan's cut and bruised back. "You didn't hurt me Baby Doll, Kevin did." Evan replied.

Cody sighed and walked up to Evan. Cody leaned in and gently placed a soft kiss to Evan's lips. Their lips parted and Cody started to cry. The feelings of what had happened to him came flooding to his mind. "Where do you think they are? I...I'm afraid Cocoa...I'm afraid they will come back to take you away from me." Cody paused. "There's something Shawn told me, you need to know." Cody said. Cody knew what he was about to tell Evan would only make Evan that much more afraid and rip his world further apart, but Cody thought Evan had a right to know.

Cody walked over to the fireplace in their living room and had his back to Evan. Evan was starting to get worried by how Cody was acting. "Doll please tell me?" Evan asked. Evan walked over to Cody and placed a hand on his back. Cody looked at Evan with a grave look on his face. Cody took Evan by his hands and held them tight. "Hunter told Shawn, Mark Calaway was involved in what happened to him. 'Taker helped Kevin kidnap and rape Hunter." Cody stated. Evan gasped in shock and shook his head in disbelief. "No, He has to be wrong. There is no way Mark would do something like that. He just wouldn't!" Evan exclaimed and pulled his hands away from Cody's grasp.

"Cocoa I'm sorry. Shawn would not lie about a thing like that, neither would Hunter. What would they have to gain by lying about it." Cody said. Evan started to become mad. "NO! They lie, If Mark helped Kevin do that to Hunter, then that means he knew about what Kevin was doing to us. Mark would...He would...have stopped him..." Evan cried. "I'm so sorry. I wish it wasn't true, but Shawn would never lie about this." Cody replied.

"If it's...true...then that means...my...dad allowed me to be raped." Evan yelled out in anger. He reached up to the mantel and picked up a picture. The picture was of him and The Undertaker when Evan was eight years old. The picture was one of those rare moments father and son got to spend together. If anyone ever asked about the photo, Evan always told them he met 'Taker as a fan when he was a kid. Evan took the picture frame and smashed it into the fire place.

Evan fell to his sore knees and cried. Angry sobs came from the depths of his soul. The man who was suppose to protect him from everything had failed him. "Maybe if we had told him everything that was going on from the very beginning he would not have helped Kevin to do what he did." Cody spoke softly. He was afraid to try and hold Evan right now. When Evan was this angry it was always safer to leave him alone. Evan Bourne was a lot like his father when he was mad.

Evan looked up in Cody's eyes with hope. "Maybe? Do you think he knows what Kevin and Laurinaitis did to us?" Evan asked. "I wish I knew." was all Cody could say. He didn't know what to think either. How could a father allow their son to go through such a horrible thing.

Evan Bourne came into this world as a secret. Mark was only eighteen when Evan was born. Only Mark, Evan, Evan's mom Dixie, and Cody knew about Mark being Evan's dad. Evan wanted to keep his father a secret he was afraid if people in the WWE knew, they would say Evan was only in the WWE because of who his father was.

Evan had fought like hell to get where he was in his career. Tears filled Evan's eyes at the loss of his dream. "It was all for nothing." Evan cried. Cody looked at Evan with a confused look. "Keeping the secret that Mark is my dad was all for nothing. My career is over Cody. I'm quitting the WWE. I won't ever be able to wrestle again." Evan said sadly.

Cody knelt down to where Evan sat on his knees. "Our wounds will heal. We will be able to wrestle again?" Cody stated. Evan gave Cody a sad look and shook his no. "You don't understand. I _NEVER _want to be touched by another man again. I can't stand the thought of having another mans hands touching my body. I'm sorry Cody but other than you or John I don't want to be touched. I can't!" Evan exclaimed.

Cody didn't know what to think. He wondered if he felt the same way. Would he ever want to wrestle again? He didn't know right now. Right now all he knew was Evan and him were hurting deeply and needed time to heal.

Cody just hoped he and Evan would get that time to heal, they still didn't know where Kevin and Laurinaitis were...

/

Allen Jones cried out as Kevin's large cock was pushed beyond any barrier a man has ever been. Allen had never had another mans cock inside of him that was as big in length and girth as Kevin's member. He was in pure and utter bliss as Kevin tore into his ass. Kevin had been pounding into his ass for over an hour.

Allen could not believe the stamina that Kevin had. "Fuccckkk Yeeeaaahhh...Big Sexy...fuck...me...deep...rip meee...ooopppeeennn!" A.J screamed out as Kevin relentlessly pounded into his ass. Blood dripped from torn hole, but he didn't care. No one has ever been able to give it to him that damn good. The pain was unreal and he fucking loved it.

Kevin loved pounding into Allen he was practically ripping the man apart, but Allen still begged for more. Kevin smiled at the moans of "more, harder, and fucking deeper" came from Allen's mouth. Allen was on all fours as Kevin rammed his cock into him. Kevin took his hands and racked his finger nails down Allen's back, leaving blood seeping from his back.

"Feels...fucking awesome...deep inside of you." Kevin stated. He could not believe how damn tight A.J was. Kevin took his hand and reached around in front of Allen. He took Allen's hard, weeping cock into his hand and started stroking it in time with his thrusts. "Fuck...yank on my cock harder...need it...harder." Allen demanded. Kevin could not believe what he just heard. He had been looking all his life for someone like A.J. Someone like himself, a pain slut. Allen loved to receive it and Kevin loved to give it. What a match made in hell.

Kevin smiled as he did what Allen asked for. Kevin took his hand and roughly pulled on Allen's cock. The harder he pulled the more Allen ask for.

Thirty minutes later, both erupted with a mass amount of cum shooting from their cocks. Kevin collapsed on back. Ten minutes later, "That was amazing." was whispered from both Kevin and A.J at the same time. Kevin kept his cock in Allen's ass. He wanted to remember this night forever. "Are you seeing anyone?" Allen asked. "No one I can't get rid of." Kevin replied...

/#/#/#/#/#/

"It seems I have no choice but to call in reinforcements." John Laurinaitis said to the photo of the man who was no longer on this earth. John Laurinaitis picked up his cellphone. He knew the person he was calling would not be up at two o' clock in the morning, but he dialed the number anyway. This time a text message just would not do.

**"Sorry to wake you, but I need your assistance...I will pay double than last time." ** Laurinaitis said. He smiled at the excited voice coming across the cellphone speaker. **"Mr. Nash must be having a hard time completing the job and I am **_**NOT **_**taking any chances. I am too close to getting what I want...Yeah that's right. Mr. Nash has yet to produce any further results. Yes, that's exactly what I want you to do. I will text you with further details...me too." **Laurinaitis closed the phone and ended the call.

"One more step closer Nugget." John kissed the photo. He finally drifted off to sleep in a peaceful dream...

/#/#/#/#/

Shawn was still holding the hand of this love. He was about to drift off to sleep. "No...Not Shawn...leave him alone." Hunter cried out in his sleep. Shawn jumped awake at the cry. He took his free hand and touched Hunter's face with it. A startled Hunter jumped at the touch and pulled away from it. Shawn pulled his hand back as if Hunter was on fire.

Hunter looked around the room. He was still half asleep and unsure as to touched him. Hunter breathed a sigh of relief when he seen who had touched him. "What's going on?" Hunter asked. Shawn still shaken, gave Hunter a sad look. "You were having another nightmare, I touched your cheek and you jumped." Shawn said.

Hunter didn't know what to say. He hated this, he had woke up for the second time from a nightmare. The first nightmare had a sledge hammer in it. "Try to relax and get some more rest." Shawn said. "What good will that do Shawn, If all I am going to do is have fucking nightmares." Hunter said in a gruff voice. Shawn sat there in shocked silence. This was the first time in years that Hunter had not called him Heartbreak when they were alone.

Hunter frowned at the shocked look on Shawn's face. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to get angry with you Heartbreak, It's not your fault, I can't sleep well." Hunter said. He hated how he hurt Shawn's feelings, that was not what he wanted to do. "You have been put through a lot, It's OK." Shawn replied.

Shawn went to touch Hunter's face, but Hunter pulled back. "I'm not...clean yet...Heartbreak. I can't let you touch me right now." Hunter stated. "I won't hurt you, Hunt." Shawn said sadly. "I know." Hunter whispered. Hunter couldn't explain to Shawn how he felt, because he didn't understand himself...

*!*!*!*!*

Janitor, Eric Bischoff was in the middle of his shift. He was walking down the hallway to the maintenance elevators. The wheel to the mop bucket he was using started to wobble badly. "Damn hospitals, can't ever get new bucket's" Bischoff said out loud. Eric took the mop bucket and sat it over beside of the wall. He walked over to the little storage closet that was cross the hallway.

Eric Bischoff gasped at the sight before him as he opened the door. A man in doctors scrubs and lab coat laid on the storage room floor. Eric knelled down and touched the man on his shoulders. "Excuse me Dr..." Eric looked at the name on the lab coat. "Dr. Hardy!...fuck are you alive? Come on Dr. Hardy wake up! Please don't be dead?" Bischoff begged. He shook Jeff harder and checked to see if he was breathing. "Awe Fuck he's dead." Eric said when he couldn't feel Jeff breathing.

Eric stood up and was about to leave the room and get help with Jeff's body. Eric turned his back to Hardy and went to open the door. "What...is...going...on?" Dr. Jeff Hardy asked. Eric Bischoff turned around, looked at a very much alive Dr. Jeff Hardy, and fainted...

/!/!/!/!/!/!/

Two miles from the Nash residence a man driving a black Dodge Charger made his way down the winding road. It was five am and he was on a mission. He smiled at the job he was about to do. He was about to do something he always wanted to.

He could not believe his luck. Not only does he get to take out Kevin Nash, he's going to get paid for it. Then when he is done killing Kevin, he get's to fuck the two men he has always wanted to have. He couldn't wait to fill up their insides with his cock.

Dave Batista was about to reopen Hells gates again...

.

**PLEASE KEEP ROCKIN' THE REVIEWS...**

a/n; I know Evan is not really the son of The Undertaker but for this story he will be :D

Again thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I hope you will keep reading and reviewing...M.j


	47. Chapter 47

**THANKS FOR READING! AND A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **Nexus Angel, Prima-Donna2002, Centon4Eva, Cenaholic, TheBlackerTheBerry, Blazing Glory, Xenarocks99, jadeMK11, Dorky LuvBD, Emin3mrk0luv3r, FansofCenaton, darkdancer1234 for faving and alerting **for reviewing chapter 46! [SWEETNESS]**

**/!/!/!/!/**

Jeff Hardy made his way up to his knees. They were still very weak from the drug. He looked around to see where he was. He seen a man unconscious on the floor. "What the hell? He put me in a storage closet? Fucking bastard, can't believe he tried to kill me! Just wait till I get my hands on you Nash. You are a dead man!" Jeff exclaimed.

Then he reached in his back right pocket that held the lethal part of the drug. What Kevin didn't know was that there were two parts to the drug. The first shot sedated the person so they couldn't scream the second part was the lethal part of the drug that shut down every organ in the body slowly. Bringing a torturous death to the person shot up with it.

Hardy finally stood up on his feet. His legs were wobbly at first but they finally stabilized enough to where he could walk. Jeff slowly walked over to the storage room door. He had to lean on the door for a moment to catch his balance. He opened the door and looked down the hall. He knew he was in the maintenance hallway. Jeff smiled knowing there were no security cameras in the hall. He was glad for this, now when he took revenge on Nash no one would think he had a motive to do it. That way the cops would not suspect him. Jeff walked out of the storage room, leaving a passed out Eric Bischoff behind.

Jeff held on the the wall as he made his way to the maintenance elevators. He didn't want to be seen so he was going to take the back way out through the basement floors. He made it to the elevators and punched the button to open the doors. After a few moments the doors to the elevators opened up and he stepped in. Once the elevator doors were closed, Jeff pulled out his cellphone from his right lab coat pocket. "I'll teach you to fuck me over, _Big Sexy_." Jeff snarled.

Jeff typed in a text message, laughing as he pushed the send button. The elevator stopped on the basement floor and Jeff walked out of it. He made his way down the hall and out the doors. He looked around for his car. "Damn that son-of-a-bitch. Wait till I get my hands on you. You are a dead man Kevin Nash. A fucking dead man." Jeff said to himself when he seen his car was gone. Jeff pulled out his cellphone and sent another text. Then he sat down on a hospital bench and waited for his partner to arrive. Jeff smiled warmly at the thought of seeing his lover of six years.

Jeff Hardy didn't have to wait long when a canary yellow Porsche 911 turbo, pulled up in front of him. The door to the Porsche opened. Jeff stood up slowly and walked over to the car. "Hey Rainbow you look like hell. Get in let me take are of you." the man behind the wheel said. Jeff slowly climbed in to the Porsche. "Thank you for getting here so fast. I know it is early." Jeff said sweetly. "Any thing for you Rainbow. I would do anything for you no matter what time of the day it was." Jeff was told. Jeff smiled and tears filled his eyes. "You are awesome, you know that?" Jeff asked. Jeff was kissed on the lips. "Really Rainbow, Really." Mike Mizanin said then kissed Jeff Hardy deeply.

/!/!/!/!/!/

Two very sticky men pried themselves apart from each other. John rolled off of Randy and laid down on the pool table beside of him. Randy and John held hands as they laid side by side. Randy turned his head and looked at John. "That was amazing Dimples, I think we should shower and get you to bed." Randy said. John smiled at Randy then touched his lips to Randy's. "I needed...I'm glad I made...love to you. It was beyond...anything...I had ever imagined." John stuttered. He was feeling shy all of the sudden and his headache was starting to return.

Randy smiled at the blush on John's cheeks. He looked into John's eyes finding love in them. Love wasn't all he found, Randy could see the pain behind John's baby-blue eyes. Randy placed a soft kiss onto John's lips. "You gave me the experience of a lifetime and I love you for it. Thank you Dimples for taking me to a new sexual high." Randy said as a stray tear fell from his eye. "You welcome Baby, so very...welcome." John said. John was trying his best to hide the pain from Randy. He didn't want this morning to end.

Randy, being the loving man he was, knew John was experiencing a lot of pain. "Dimples I'm going to run us a hot bath and get you two more pain pills. I Know that you are in pain Dimples, you can't hide that from me."Randy said. John smiled lightly "I should have known, I couldn't keep anything from you. Thank you Baby for taking care of me."John whispered. "It's what I was put on this earth to do." Randy sweetly replied.

Randy helped John up off of the pool table. John groaned out in pain from his back. He hated that he couldn't stop the groan, he didn't want Randy to become more worried than he already was. John knew it was too late when Randy looked deep in his eyes with concern. "I will be OK once the meds kick in Baby." John said before Randy could say anything.

John and Randy walked into the bedroom. "Baby, I think we left our clothes in the kitchen." John spoke. "It's OK, I will go get them. I need to get your medicine anyway. Sit down on the bed and I will start running the bath water." Randy replied. John smiled and gently sat down on the side of the bed. His back was starting to become more painful. He wasn't mad at Evan though, he was glad Evan stopped him from raping Randy again. Tears came to John's eyes as he recalled what he might have done again. He was hurting, but grateful.

Randy walked out of the bathroom and seen the tears falling down John's cheeks. "Hold on Dimples I'll go get my pain pills for you and make you feel better." Randy said. He thought John was crying from the physical pain he was in, not knowing it was from the mental pain John was feeling. The mental pain of hurting Randy again. John looked up at Randy and gave him a sad smile.

Five minutes later Randy reentered the room with their clothes and the bottle of pain pills. Randy walked out to the den and took a bottle of apple juice out of the mini-fridge. He walked back into the bedroom and handed John the bottle of juice. John watched as Randy opened the pill bottle and took out two of the white pills. John swallowed the pills and placed the bottle of apple juice on the bedside table.

Randy was watching John the whole time. "Uh Baby, aren't you forgetting about something?" John asked. Randy stood there for a moment thinking about what it was John could have been talking about. "Oh yeah." Randy said then he leaned down and kissed John passionately on the lips.

The sound of running water hitting the floor filled the air. "Uh That wasn't it." John laughed. "OH SHIT!" Randy exclaimed and giggled as he took off as fast as he could to the bathroom. Randy walked out of the bathroom and laughed. "Uh Dimples,are you ready for a swim?" Randy asked. John smiled at the laughter and happiness in Randy's voice. After all, laughter is the best medicine.

Randy took John by the hand helping John off of the bed. They walked into the bathroom. John gasped at the sight before his eyes. Randy had found the time to light softly scented candles all around the bathroom. John's heart swelled at the love Randy made him feel.

Randy walked John over to the tub and helped him to climb in the hot water. John sat down into the steamy water and Randy climbed in behind him wrapping his arms around John. John laid his head back on Randy's chest and melted into Randy's arms. The pain in his head and back melted away as well. His Baby took all of his pain away...

/!/!/!/!/!/!/

Allen looked up into the eyes of his new obsession. Kevin was standing over the bed looking down at a restrained A.J. Kevin loved the way Allen looked spread out on the bed. His arms were handcuffed to the headboard of the bed and his legs were chained to the bottom rails. Kevin walked over to the table and took a large dildo off of it.

Allen shook his head no at the size of it. "What's the matter Puppy? Do you want the bigger one?" Kevin asked. Allen nodded his head. Kevin walked back over to the table and took a bigger dildo off of the table. "No Big Sexy, bigger?" Allen begged. Kevin smiled and picked up the largest dildo off of the table and walked over to Allen.

Allen licked his lips as Kevin climbed between his legs with the enormous dildo on his hand. "Lube?"Kevin asked. Allen shock his head no. Kevin smiled and rammed the dildo in Allen's ass. "Fuuuccckkk...yyeeaahhh...hurtsss...soooo...gooodd!" Allen screamed out. The scream was music to Kevin ears. "Damn that's hot. I would love to stay and admire that dildo deep in your ass, but I have a job to do." Kevin said. "You will be back soon, want you?" Allen asked. "Are you kidding me? Of course I will. You Puppy are a fucking dream come true." Kevin spoke honestly.

Kevin climbed off of the bed and walked up to the head of it. He leaned down and kissed Allen hard on the lips. "Now you stay here, leave that dildo up inside of your ass and when I get back, I will reward you and make you scream so pretty." Kevin said. Allen nodded his head in agreement . He hoped Kevin would come back soon. Until then he would do what Kevin asked and enjoy the size of the fake cock inside of him...

/!/!/!/!/!/

Batista climbed out of his Dodge Charger and walked up to Kevin's front door. "Damn don't tell me someone got to the bastard before I did. Oh well that just means I can move on to the next part of my Job." Batista said seeing the damage to Kevin's front door. Dave turned and walked back over to his car. He climbed in and grabbed his cellphone off of the passenger seat. Batista opened his phone and scrolled down the contact list. He smiled when he came across the number he was looking for and pushed send.

A voice came over the cellphone. **"Hi! This is John Cena. You can't see me right now, but if you leave a brief message, I will get back to you. Please leave your number after the beep?" **Dave Batista licked his lips at the sound of John's voice and he closed up the phone. "Soon John, soon." Batista said and started up his car.

Dave Batista pulled out of the driveway and was on his way to finally fulfill his long awaited dream...Randy Orton was just an added bonus...

.

**PLEASE KEEP ROCKIN THE REVIEWS...**


	48. Chapter 48

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **nexus angel, Xenarocks99, Centon4Eva, Prima-Donna2002, Cenaholic, darkdancer1234, Emin3mrk0luv3r, jadeMK11, FansofCenaton, TheBlackerTheBerry, Blazing Glory, and Dorky LuvBD **for reviewing chapter 47! **_and _Demoniac Bastard Scorpio for reviewing chapter 46!** [SWEETNESS]!**

**/!.!.!/**

Kevin walked out of the storage building, or love shack. That is what he told Allen Jones it was. Kevin made A.J wait outside, while he cleaned everything up. He took Cody and Evan's ripped and cut clothing and had put it in a trash can. The sheets on the bed were changed as well. There was a box that sat under the table that held extra sheets and alcohol for cleaning up the whips, toys and paddles. Kevin might have been a sexed crazed, cum slut, but he was a clean one.

Kevin took the keys to Jeff's Ferrari and walked over to where he had parked the car. He opened the door to the car and climbed in. Once he started the car he backed out of the dirt drive way and pulled onto the road.

Kevin drove to his house and parked Jeff's car. He walked into his house and ran upstairs to his bedroom and grabbed some clean clothes and took a quick shower. Kevin grabbed a granola bar, bottle of water, the vial of drugs, syringe and left the house as fast as he could. It was almost seven am, and visiting hours would begin soon.

Kevin left Jeff's Ferrari in his garage and climbed into his own car, a jet black 1969 Camaro. He pulled out of his drive way and took off down the road. Kevin was on his way to the hospital Hunter was in and where Dr. Jeff Hardy's dead body laid in a storage closet. He was in a hurry to finish off Hunter and Shawn.

/!/

John Laurinaitis was getting restless in his plan and he wanted instant results. Randy and John had yet to have their relationship destroyed and he wanted that to happen now. Because if he could end the strongest relationships first, the rest of them would be easy.

It didn't matter to John Laurinaitis who the couples were, John Laurinaitis wanted an end to all of the happy couples he was forced to watch as his soul was already dead. John Laurinaitis could no longer feel love he could only feel pain.

Pain without love is how he now lives his life. That was the way John Laurinaitis wanted it, because when he felt pain, at least he could feel some kind of emotion. There is a hole in his heart where love once was.

/*/*/*/*/

Kevin made his way to the hospital. He frowned as he parked the car at the back entrance. All he wanted to do was get back to Allen. The way he left Allen chained up to the bed would not leave his mind, he wanted to get back to him as soon as possible. Within the past few hours, neither Scott or Mark had crossed Kevin's mind.

Kevin climbed out of his muscle car and locked the doors. He entered the hospital a different way than before. He wanted to avoid going down the same hall that the storage room was in. The same storage closet he had left Dr. Jeff Hardy's dead body in. He took the paper that had the room number Hunter was in and looked at it.

Kevin walked to the main part of the hospital and found the elevators. A very shook up janitor was exiting the elevators with two men and a stretcher. The stretcher had a empty body bag on it. Kevin smiled at the thought as to where the men could be going with it. Once the elevator was empty, Kevin stepped in. He pushed the button to the third floor and and smiled. He was about to finish the second part of his job.

The ride to the third floor went fast. The doors to the elevator opened and he stepped out. Kevin made his way down the hall and to room 3-1987. He made his way to the room and slide back the glass doors.

Kevin smiled when he seen no Shawn in the room, it would make injecting Hunter with the drug that much easier. Kevin pulled the syringe out of his jacket pocket, then walked over to the bed. "I hope you have enjoyed your time with Shawn, because it will be your last." Nash said with evil in his voice and hatred in his heart...

/!/!/!/!/!

Two physically and mentally scarred and battered men clung on to one another, as if they were about to be ripped apart. Evan laid with his head on Cody's chest as Cody held onto him. Cody took good care of Evan's wounds on his back.

Once Evan was out of the shower, Cody gently put healing cream on Evan's back along with bandages to protect his wounds. When Cody was finished showering, Evan returned the favor by helping Cody with salt water for his still sore and aching throat.

Together they made a small meal. It had been hours since they had eaten, but neither one really had much of an appetite. It took some doing, but Evan finally talked Cody into having some soup. They stood up eating at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

Tears filled Evan's eyes as he watched Cody try to eat. Cody was having a lot of trouble eating the solid food. It hurt Cody's throat every time he swallowed the chicken. "How about we try to get some sleep?" Cody asked. He gave up on eating the rest of his soup. Evan nodded, he hoped by the time they woke up Cody's throat would feel better enough to eat some breakfast.

"That sounds good. I want to hold you Baby doll. I need to feel you near me." Evan said in a soft voice. Cody took the two bowls of soup and placed them in the sink. They would clean up together in the morning. Evan walked over to Cody and took him by the hand. Together they walked into their bedroom.

Evan looked at Cody and blushed. "Baby, can...I want to...I need to...will you sleep...naked with me?" Evan asked shyly. Cody smiled at Evan's blushed cheeks and nodded. "I need to feel close to you too." Cody whispered. Evan and Cody walked over to the bed. Cody took his hands and gently pulled Evan's shirt over his head. Evan did the same thing with Cody.

Cody went to pull down Evan's sweat pants, but Evan stopped him. Cody became worried at Evan's alarmed look. "Cocoa, are you alright?" Cody asked. Evan's look softened, he needed this, he needed to feel comfortable with Cody. Evan gave Cody a sad half smile and took a hold of Cody's hands. Evan placed Cody's hands on his hips and nodded his head at Cody. "Yes Baby doll, I will be." Evan replied. He took Cody's hands and helped Cody pull his sweats and underwear off. Cody smiled at his naked Cocoa, he would never get enough of that sight.

Evan took his hands and pulled down Cody's sweats. Cody pulled back a bit before allowing Evan to pull off his boxers. "Cocoa, my...d..it's...pretty red. I..." Cody's words were cut off by Evan. Evan took his finger and touched Cody's lips. "I understand. I will help you. Let me take care of you Baby doll." Evan said. Cody nodded his head and let Evan pull his boxers off. Evan tried to hide the sadness he felt, when he looked at Cody's cock, but he couldn't help it.

"Lay down Baby doll, I know just the thing to make your cock better." Evan said. He walked into the bathroom and grabbed something. Cody smiled as he watched Evan walk out of the bathroom with a special ointment. Evan walked over to Cody's side of the bed and sat down beside of him. He took the ointment and put some into his hand. Evan rubbed his hands together making the ointment warm. "I will be as gentle as I can." Evan said.

Evan took gentle care with Cody's penis as he rubbed the healing ointment on it. Cody loved Evan's gentle touch. Even though his cock ached, he still couldn't help getting hard from Evan's touch. "That feels really good Cocoa." Cody said. Evan smiled, he leaned down and gently kissed the head of Cody's cock. Cody smiled at Evan and tears filled his eyes. He was so afraid Evan would never be able to intimately touch him again.

Evan looked into Cody's tear filled eyes, he knew exactly what Cody was thinking. Evan prayed he would never lose Cody, because if that was to happen he would forever be alone. There would be no why he would ever be able to be sexually intimate with another man. Cody Rhodes was his one and only true love.

"Would you like for me to continue?" Evan asked as he continued to rub Cody's hardening cock. Cody nodded, "Please Cocoa? your hand feels so good...it's like you have a magic touch. You take my pain away." Cody moaned out in bliss.

Evan moved his hand up and down Cody's cock. Cody let all the pain and hell, Kevin and Laurinaitis put him through melt away at Evan's touch. Cody took his hand and touched Evan's, together they brought Cody to completion. Evan took Cody's cum covered hand and kissed it. He licked the cum off of his lips. Evan knew when he was ready, Cody would return the favor.

Evan stood up off of the bed and went into the bathroom. He walked back out with a wet wash cloth and wiped off Cody's hand with it. "Thank you Cocoa, you take wonderful care of me." Cody said. "That's the way it should be. "Evan replied. Evan walked over to his side of the bed and gently laid down on his side facing Cody. Cody pulled the covers up over them both. They held each other close and drifted off to sleep...

/!/!/!/!

Shawn was on his way back from McDonald's. Hunter spent thirty minutes begging Shawn to go get him an egg mcmuffin and a large caramel iced mocha's with extra caramel drizzle. He didn't want to go at first. Shawn was not ready to leave Hunter's side. He had a bad feeling about leaving him alone. Hunter gave Shawn a look with those eyes that made Shawn's heart do flip flops and then he had no choice but to do as Hunter asked.

Shawn walked into Hunter's room with the bag and two drinks. "Here you go Hunt. Three egg mcmuffins and two large iced caramel coffees." Shawn said. "Alright sleepy head, time to wake up." Shawn said. He walked over to the table and sat down the bag and drink tray. "I went all the way down town to get this for you, you better wake up and eat it while it's hot." Shawn pouted. He walked over and stood in front of Hunter's bed. "Hunter are you OK!" Shawn cried out when he didn't get a response...

**PLEASE KEEP ROCKIN THE REVIEWS...**


	49. Chapter 49

**THANk YOU ALL FOR READING! AND A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **Centon4Eva, TheBlackerTheBerry, Dorky LuvBD, jadeMK11, Xenarocks99, nexus angel, Cenaholic, and FansofCenaton ** for reviewing chapter 48! [SWEETNESS]**

/*/*/*/

"How did you sleep Dimples?" Randy asked as he claimed John's lips. They were laying in bed facing each other, tangled in each others arms. "Alright I guess. I can't get Evan off of my mind though." John replied. Randy sighed, "Yeah I can't get Cody off of my mind too. We all need to get together and talk about everything that has happened." Randy said. "Let's shower and then we will go see Hunter and Shawn." Randy said. He reached over to his bed side table and picked up his cell phone.

Randy read the missed text. He put the phone back down and hugged John once more. "I will go start the water." Randy said and kissed John once more. John smiled as Randy pulled away. He watched as Randy walked toward the bathroom. John was glad to see Randy only had a slight limp. He licked his lips at the sight of Randy's naked ass. John leaned back in the bed, he was happy to find his back and head was not hurting as bad as before. He figured it was from the hot bath he soaked in with Randy and the wonderful sex he and Randy had on the pool table.

Randy walked out of the bathroom. "The water is nice and hot for you." Randy said. John sat up in bed and stood up. Randy watched John for any sign of pain from him. John smiled as he walked over to Randy. "How's your head and back feeling? I have a few more pain killers if you want me to get them for you." Randy said. He didn't want his Dimples to be in any more pain.

John walked up to Randy and wrapped his arms around him. "They are feeling a lot better. I want to try and make it today with out any medication." John said. Randy gave John an unsure look. John kissed Randy deeply on the lips and pulled back. "You Baby, are all the pain relief I need." John said as his dimples popped.

Randy's hard look softened at John's words. That, and the truth shone in John's eyes. "I'm glad you are feeling better. Let's get washed up and get to the hospital. Hunter and Shawn is probably waiting for us." Randy said. John released his Baby from his arms. "Lead the way."John replied. Randy took John by the hand and led him into the bathroom.

Randy watched as John stepped into the steamy shower water. He loved the way John's naked body glistened as the water hit John's bare skin. "Are you joining me?" John giggled. John couldn't help but notice the way Randy was looking at him. Sex was written all over Randy's pretty face. "Uhh...Oh yeah." Randy replied, after what John had said sunk into his brain.

Randy stepped into the shower in front of John. Randy looked John up and down admiring his lovers hot body. "You look amazing." Randy said. John blushed at the tone of Randy's voice. John tilted his head down, Randy took his finger and placed it under John's chin. He gently lifted John's head. John looked into Randy's eyes and the world melted away once more. One more time it was just John and Randy. Nothing and no one could touch the abiding love they felt for one another. Forever love was the peace they felt, and it was untouchable.

John picked up the Axe chocolate body wash and opened the lid. He poured some into his hands, lathering them up. John took his lathered hands and touched Randy's chest with them. Randy looked down and watched as John ran his lathered hands all over his chest.

Randy could not stop his body from reacting to John's touch. The further John"s hands made their way Randy's body, his cock began to react. "It seems someone is enjoying what I am doing." John said. He could not take his eyes off of Randy's hardening member. "I always enjoy your touch." Randy said.

John smiled a devious smile. Then moved his hands lower. He took a hold of Randy's cock and lathered it up. Randy could not help but moan out at the wonderful feeling of John's hand wrapped around his dick. "Feels so good." Randy whispered. Randy grabbed the Axe chocolate body wash and instead of putting some on his hand he squirted it onto John's bare chest. John gasped at the coldness at first, but that quickly faded as Randy took the body wash and rubbed it on John's chest.

Randy took his hands and lathered the body wash over John's pecks. "mmm" John moaned as Randy took John's nipples between his fingers. Randy pinched John's nipples making them hard. John continued to stroke Randy's cock with his right hand.

Randy turned them around so John's back was away from the spray of the water. Randy's eyes popped as he watched John. John took his soapy left hand and brought it to his ass. He pushed in two fingers right away. "Awe fuck...that's...that's..."Randy didn't get a chance to finish. Instead he dropped to his knees taking the head of John's cock into his mouth.

Both men were in heaven. while Randy was bobbing up and down on John's hard leaking cock. John had two fingers moving in and out of his ass preparing himself for Randy. "Baby, want to cum...with you inside of me." John could barely speak, the feel of Randy's mouth sucking and slurping on his cock was amazing. Randy removed his mouth from John's dick with a pop. He stood up off of the shower floor.

Randy kissed John deeply. John kissed back with a sudden urgency. "It's alright Dimples, It's OK. I will take care of you." Randy said. He loved it when John become sexually needy. The need for Randy to be inside of him overwhelms John sometimes. So much, sometimes his body will slightly tremble. This was one of those times.

"Turn around for me Dimples. I want to watch you prepare your self for me." Randy requested. John did as he was asked and faced the shower wall. Randy's heart skipped a beat when John turned around. The sight of John's fingers moving in and out then back into his ass over and over again drove Randy crazy. "Enough! I need to be inside of you now!" Randy exclaimed. John blushed and removed his fingers from his well prepared hole.

Randy lathered up his cock one more time and put the head of his cock against John's pink pucker. "Are you ready for my hard cock to be inside of your tight ass, Dimples?" Randy asked. The way Randy asked John that question, took John's breath away, he could only nod his head yes.

"Ohhh Baby, so big...feels sooo goood." John cried out as Randy's hard cock went past John's tight ring of muscle. It burned at first as he was stretched further, but John love it. Randy waited for John to adjust before he pushed his cock the rest of the way in. "Still so tight Dimples." Randy said. "Move Baby, move your cock in and out of me. "I'm ready, I neeeeddd yyooouu." John moaned out as Randy began to move his dick in and out of him. "Yeeesss...that's it right there. Please don't stop...oh baby harder...pleeeaassee." John begged as Randy continued to hit his little bundle of nerves.

Randy started pounding into John harder. John was up against the shower wall. His hard cock hitting the tiled wall. "Is this what you want my Dimples? My hard rod being rammed into you?" Randy asked. "Fuuccckkk yeaahhh!" John cried out. John took his hand and grabbed a hold of his leaking cock.

Randy seen this and smacked John's hand away. "Mine" Randy said as he wrapped his hand around John's hard cock. John leaned his forehead onto the shower wall. The feel of Randy's cock moving deep inside of his ass, hitting his prostate and watching Randy stroke his cock, sent John over the edge. He came with a cry as his cum covered the shower wall and Randy's hand. Randy took his cum covered fingers and touched John's lips with it. "Taste yourself for me Dimples. Lick your cum off of my hand." Randy demanded. John did as he was asked and parted his lips, sticking his tongue out he licked his cum off of Randy's fingers.

Watching John taste himself was all it took to send Randy over that same edge. "Uhhhuuuggghhh...ffuuccckkk...ssoooo...yyyuuummmmyyy...ggoii...cuuummmiingg!" Randy screamed out as he came deep inside of John. He couldn't move for a few minutes, neither one of them could. Randy held John tightly in his arms as they came down from their sexual mountain. Finally after a moment Randy removed his cock from John's well used hole. Randy knelled down and kissed each one of John's ass cheeks. He took the body wash and cloth and washed his cum from John's ass.

Randy stood up and John turned around facing Randy. Randy leaned in and deeply kissed John, tasting John's essence on his tongue. John melted into the kiss once more. Randy pulled his lips from John. Tears filled both of their eyes. Love and passion had overwhelmed the both of them...

/!/!/!/!/

Kevin Nash stormed down the hall to the elevators. He was seeing red, that was not Hunter in room 3-1987. He walked down to the main floor of the hospital. Kevin made his way to the front desk. "How can I help you? The person at the desk asked. Kevin smiled, he remembered the man from earlier. He was the one who replaced Allen. "Yes you can." Kevin said in a seductive voice. "I'm looking for a patient here, His name is Hunter Helmsley." Kevin replied.

Jeff Jarrett typed the name onto the computer. He looked up at Kevin and gave him a somber look. "I'm sorry sir, but I'm not allowed to give out that information." Jarrett said. Kevin looked at him in shock. "Excuse me, but why are not allowed to tell me?" Kevin asked. "It is a confidential room number." Jarrett replied. "What do you mean confidential?" Kevin asked. "Sir, there is a list, and if your name is not on it, I can not give you that information." Jarrett stated.

Kevin knew his name would not be on the list, so he had to try and think of another way to get what he wanted. He put on the sexiest smile he had and leaned down towards Jeff. "What time are you off?" Kevin asked with a wink. Jeff Jarrett gave Kevin the biggest smile. "I'm off in an hour and I'm not gay!" Jeff Jarrett stated. Kevin balled up his fist and turned away from the desk. "Looks like I will have to find you myself Hunter." Kevin said to himself. Then he stormed off.

/!/!/!/

"Hunter?" Shawn asked again as he walked over to the side of Hunter's bed. He touched Hunter on the arm and shook him. "Hey Hunt. Are you alright?" Shawn asked. Shawn didn't get a response. He turned and walked toward the door to go find a doctor. "Where are you going Heartbreak?" Hunter asked. Shawn breathed a sigh of relief and turned back around.

Shawn wasted no time running back over to Hunter. "God Hunt. You had me worried to death. I brought your food back from McDonald's, I tried to wake you up and you wouldn't answer me." Shawn said as a single tear fell from his eye. Hunter held out his hand to Shawn. Shawn hungrily grasped Hunter's hand. "I'm sorry Heartbreak. I guess I was more tired than I realized. Please forgive me for worrying you?" Hunter asked. "Of coarse I forgive you Hunt." Shawn paused.

Shawn looked Hunter deep into his eyes. "May I kiss you Hunt?" Shawn asked. Hunter hated to break Shawn's heart, but he was just not ready to be kissed yet. The taste of Mark and Kevin, even though it wasn't really there, he still tasted their cum in his mouth. The sad look on Hunter's face gave Shawn his answer. Shawn put a brave smile on. "It's alright Hunt, you will be able to feel clean soon. I will be here for you no matter how long that takes." Shawn said again. He wanted to make sure Hunter knew he would always be there for him.

Hunter was about to reply, when the door to the hospital room opened up. A doctor neither Hunter or Shawn couldn't recall seeing before, walked into the room. "Hello Hunter, I'm Dr. Jeff Hardy. How are you feeling today. I have a medication I need to give you through your IV. It will help you to heal faster. Jeff said as he walked over to Hunter's IV post. He took the syringe filled with the second part of the lethal drug out of his lab coat. Jeff took a hold of the tubing he was about to insert the needle into the catheter when the door to the room opened again.

Shawn turned around and smiled. "Hey John, Randy you guys made it." Shawn said. Dr. Jeff Hardy took one look at Randy and John then bolted for the door. "Son-of-a bitch. He's getting away."Randy yelled. Randy went after Jeff, but it was too late and Jeff had disappeared. "Hunter are you alright?" John asked. "What the hell is going on?" Hunter asked.

An out of breath Randy walked back into the room. "That was the son-of-a-bitch that gave John the drug that caused him to rape me, and John almost raped me again yesterday because of the same drug!" Randy exclaimed.

Shawn and Hunter gasped at what they were just told. "You were drugged? That's why you raped Randy and you almost did it again?" Shawn asked. John looked down at the floor. He still hated what he had done. "Yes." he replied quietly.

"John Laurinaitis is behind all of this." Hunter, Shawn, Randy and John all turned to the voice. They never heard Evan and Cody walk into the door. "John Laurinaitis is the one trying to break us all up and he needs to be fucking stopped. I've had enough of this shit and It needs to fucking end. I want revenge!" Evan cried out through gritted teeth.

John, Randy, Hunter and Shawn were all stunned. None of them have ever seen such anger and pure hate radiating off of Evan as it was right then. "Then Let's figure out a way to end the bastard." Hunter said and they all agreed.

/?/

_"Are you all set_?" someone asked. "_Yeah it's a go. Finish the job. John and Randy won't know what hit them_." John Laurinaitis text back.

"Finally it's almost over." Laurinaitis sighed.

**PLEASE REVIEW...**

**IT'S MY DREAM TO REACH 400...**

**PLEASE KEEP ROCKIN' THE REVIEWS?**


	50. Chapter 50

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO : **TheBlackerTheBerry, Centon4Eva, nexus angel, Cenaholic, Prima-Donna2002, Blazing Glory, Xenarocks99,jadeMK11, Dorky LuvBD, Emin3mrk0luv3r for reviewing chapter 48, and FansofCenaton **for reviewing chapter 49. **

**[SWEETNESS]**

/!/!/!/!/!

Jeff Hardy took off as fast as he could down the hall of the hospital. He didn't even wait for the elevators to open, Jeff took the stairs instead. Jeff knew he had fucked up at that moment. He was pissed, Laurinaitis never told him Hunter and John knew each other. Yet here he was running for his life from the wrath of the viper.

Jeff finally made it to the main floor of the hospital. He looked around at his surroundings. Jeff breathed a sigh of relief, he noticed that he knew no one around him. He walked into the mens bathroom and removed his lab coat. He pulled his cellphone from his back pocket. He opened the phone and pushed the number one.

**"What do you need lover?" **Mike Mizanin asked. ** "Meet me at the side of the hospital."** Jeff responded. Jeff took off around the corner and headed to the side wall of the main floor. **"I will be right there." **Mike said and put his cellphone away.

/!/!/!/!

Kevin leaned on the side of the wall. He was exhausted, running down the three flights of stairs, took all his breath away. He opened the door to the stairwell. Kevin gasped at the sight before him. Down the hall stood the man he thought was dead. Kevin closed the door to the stairway and sat down on the steps. "How could this be? I killed him?" Kevin spoke to himself. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. Kevin was sitting down on the steps thinking of what he should do next. He pulled out his cellphone out of his back pocket. Kevin frowned as he seen no new text messages.

Kevin stood up and walked back over to the door. He opened it very slowly and peaked down the hall. He breathed a sigh of relief when no Jeff Hardy was found. Kevin walked down the hall. He was on his way back to the maintenance hallway. Kevin wanted to make sure he was not seeing things. Five minutes later he was at the beginning of the hall. He hoped no one would be around, he was lucky so far.

Kevin made his way to the door of the storage room. He took a hold of the door knob and opened the door. He gasped. "Can I help you sir? Are you lost?" janitor Christopher Parks asked. Kevin was not expecting to see a live person in the storage closet, and that person was almost a tall and big as he was. "Uhh no...sorry...I...seem to have the...wrong room." Kevin stuttered. He closed the door to the room and took off walking.

Christopher Parks opened the door to the storage closet and watched as Kevin disappeared down the hall. He then pulled out his cellphone and sent a text. Kevin Nash was about to go down into the Abyss.

_/!/!/!/!/!/_

Shawn was sitting on the hospital bed beside of Hunter. He was holding Hunter's hand. John and Randy was sitting on a small love seat and Cody was sitting in a chair. Evan was standing beside of him. (well pacing was more like it) Evan was so very tired and pissed. John had tried to calm him down, but nothing could, Evan needed to get things off of his chest. The thought of being raped by Kevin Nash and the thought that his own father might have known about it was ripping him apart inside.

"So it's settled then everyone knows what they need to do?" Hunter asked. "Yeah John and I will stop by the store on the way home. We will pick up a tiny recorder so I can record everything Laurinaitis says." Randy told him. He had told them about the meeting he had with John Laurinaitis at five o' clock that day. "I don't like this Baby. I have a bad feeling about it." John stated.

Randy sighed, "I know Dimples, but it's the only way we can get the proof we need, then we can take it to the police and they can arrest that fucker for everything he had done to all of us." Randy replied. He knew John was worried, but he had no other choice. They needed proof and to find out who else was working for Laurinaitis. John laid his head on Randy's chest and held him tight. Randy hugged John back and tried to calm the older man. He could feel John's heart racing.

"It's almost three we better get going." Randy said. John reluctantly released Randy from his hold. John stood up and walked over to Evan. Evan took a step back at first, but he remembered John would never hurt him.

Evan looked over at Hunter, Shawn and Randy. "Before everyone goes, there is something I need to tell all of you. There is something about myself no one knows except for Cody." Evan said. He gave John an apologetic look. "I'm sorry for never telling you this." Evan started. Cody took a hold of Evan's hand to comfort him. What Evan was about to say, was going to be very hard for Evan. John stepped to the side and walked back over to Randy. He had never seen a look so serious on Evan's face before.

"I don't know where to start so I'm just going to come out and tell you." Evan took a deep breath and continued. "Mark Calaway is my dad. He met a girl named Dixie Carter when he was sixteen. At eighteen I came along. I was kept a secret, that's the way I wanted it. From the time I was eight I knew I wanted to be a professional wrestler. I was afraid that if anyone knew the Undertaker was my father, they would say I was handed my job in the WWE because of him." Evan stopped to breathe.

Tears fell from Evan's eyes. He looked Hunter in the eye, "Hunter I am so sorry that Mark hurt you like he did." Evan said sadly. "It's Alright Evan you can't control what other people do." Hunter spoke honestly. He wasn't angry toward Evan, his heart went out to him instead.

Evan swallowed the lump in his throat and asked, "Hunter, do you think my dad...knew what Kevin was doing to me?" Hunter hated to think about everything he had been put through by Kevin and Mark, but for Evan he would try. The kid looked so damn broken to him.

Hunter was silent for a moment. "I really don't know Evan. All I can tell you is your name was never mentioned to Mark in front of me. I'm sorry, but I really don't want to talk about this anymore." Hunter tried to hide the tears that were welling up in his eyes. "It's OK I understand, thank you all for being so understanding. Please forgive me John for not telling you." Evan said. John walked up to Evan, "There is nothing to forgive." John replied. He gently took Evan in his arms and hugged him. Evan lightly hugged John back with one arm, then he pulled away.

Cody stood up off of the chair and faced Evan. "I'm very proud of you Cocoa. That was a very brave thing you did." Cody said. Then Cody placed a kiss, gently on Evan's lips. Evan deepened the kiss, he needed to feel Cody's warmth. Evan pulled away from the kiss. "Randy I hope you get the information we need. Please be careful John Laurinaitis is insane." Evan said. "Thank you Evan, don't worry I will." Randy said. Cody and Evan said good bye to everyone and left.

Randy walked over to Hunter. He went to give Hunter a hug good bye, but Hunter flinched. Randy understood, he and John both did. "Be extra careful Randy, and call me when you get what we need." Hunter said. "I will Hunter, Let us know when you get released."Randy replied. John and Randy said their good byes as well.

Randy and John left the hospital and stopped by the nearest Radio Shack store. Together they looked for a small recording device. Randy picked up a covert audio recorder. It was small and looked like a key chain. They were told it was the best one their was. Randy paid for the recorder with his credit card and they left the store. Randy drove them home.

John held onto Randy tightly as they entered the house. "I will be alright Dimples, I promise." Randy said. He could feel John trembling in his arms. John was about to reply when Randy's cellphone went off. Randy pulled the phone from his back pocket and opened the text. "Speaking of Satan himself." Randy said and showed John the text. "Go get what we need from that bastard, then please come back home to me?" John said.

Randy kissed John deeply, tears filled John's eyes as Randy pulled away from him.

Fear filled John's heart as he watched Randy walk out the door...

/!/!/!/!

John Laurinaitis sat behind the desk at his home office. He was all smiles at what was just about to happen. The ringing of the door bell sounded through out his large house. He looked at the photo on the desk. "Looks like it's time Nugget. I'm about to get everything I wished for. The end to the WWE." Laurinaitis said to the blonde man in the photo.

Laurinaitis stood up and walked to the front door. He opened the door and smiled. "Welcome Mr. Orton. How are you today?" Laurinaitis asked with a smile on his face and hell in his heart...

_**/!/!/!/!/**_

John was drinking a glass of water and pacing the living room floor as the doorbell rang. He walked over to the front door and opened it. The glass of water he was drinking fell to the floor and shattered. "Dave what are you doing here?" John asked. "What do you think?" Batista replied and took John by the neck, pushing John inside...

.

**PLEASE KEEP ROCKIN' THE REVIEWS**_**...ALMOST AT 400! YOU GUYS ROCK! **_

**!*!*!**

**A/N-Chapter **one of ***REVENGE IS SWEET* **is **now **up. It is my new _**centon **_story. The **idea **came from **Cenaholic**. I **hope **all of **you **who are **reading **and **reviewing **this **story **will **read **and **review **my **new **one! **thank you **guys so **much **for your **continued support**! :D


	51. Chapter 51

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **Centon4Eva, nexus angel, Blazing Glory, Cenaholic, Xenarocks99, jadeMK11, Emin3mrk0luv3r, TheBlackerTheBerry, Dorky LuvBD, DragonBby who reviewed almost every chapter in one night!, FansofCenaton, and DARKDAUGHTER17 ** for reviewing chapter 50! 453 yes! You guys are amazing! *****crying happy tears***** luv you all! [SWEETNESS]**

**.  
><strong>

*****WARNINGS: READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!*****_**the final and last dark time**_*******

Hunter and Shawn looked at the doctor when he came into the room. Shawn held Hunter's hand tightly. Hunter hated that all he was comfortable with was letting Shawn hold his hand. He had seen the kiss that Evan and Cody shared. Hunter wished he could feel comfortable with Shawn kissing him, but right now he just couldn't.

Hunter could see the rage in Shawn's eyes as the doctor walked over to him. "Excuse me Dr. Anderson, but do you know of a Dr. Jeff Hardy?" Shawn asked. He could not believe that someone like Dr. Jeff Hardy was allowed to work in that hospital.

Dr. Ken Anderson gave Shawn a confused look. He didn't understand where Shawn's hostility was coming from. "No Shawn I do not. Why do you ask?" Dr. Anderson replied. "Dr. Hardy came in here a little while ago. He was about to inject Hunter's IV with some kind of drug. Dr. Hardy told us it would make Hunter heal faster. Our friends came into visit and when Dr. Hardy noticed them he took of running. If Randy and John had not came in when they did, who knows what might have happened." Shawn replied.

Dr. Ken Anderson was at a loss for words, he could not believe what he was just told. "I have never heard of a Dr. Jeff Hardy, but let me go and check it out. I can tell you this, looking on your chart the only drug you were suppose to be administered was a antibiotic and Demerol for pain. Both of the drugs are to only be administered to you by my orders. Normally nurses administer those medications, not the doctors." Dr. Anderson explained. "Could you please find out if Dr. Hardy is employed here?" Hunter asked. They needed a way to find Dr. Hardy so he could pay, for what he had done to John and almost did to Hunter.

"Yes I will go check on that right away. I do not like the idea that anyone dressed up like a doctor can just come in here, especially after you set it up so that your room number was confidential." Dr. Anderson replied.

Hunter and Shawn both looked at the doctor with a confused look on their faces. "I'm sorry? I don't understand. What do you mean by a confidential room?" Shawn asked. "It is where the person wanting Hunter's room number would have to be on a list to get it. It reads on Hunter's chart that you Shawn, requested to keep Hunter's room confidential." Dr. Anderson stated.

Shawn looked down at Hunter, they were both confused as to what was going on. "I never requested to keep Hunter's room unknown. I don't understand what is going on there." Shawn said. "I will be back. I need to see if I can get to the bottom of all that is going on. I will put a security guard on your room until you are released." Dr. Anderson said.

"When will that be? I want to get out of here and go the hell home?" Hunter asked. He knew, he still felt weak and he hurt like hell, but all he wanted to do was go home. Hunter sighed, when he remembered that he would have to go to the guest house instead. "What is it Hunt?" Shawn asked. He seen the sad look on Hunter's face. "I was just thinking about home. We need to find away to get it repaired, I bet it was Kevin who fucking wrecked it." Hunter stated in anger.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to interfere, but you said your house was wrecked?" Dr. Anderson asked out of concern. "_Our home_, was wrecked and almost destroyed." Hunter replied as angry tears filled his eyes. "I'm sorry to hear that. This really concerns me. I recommend that you tell the authorities, when they come to get your statement, about the attack." Dr. Anderson stated.

"They already know about our home." Shawn spoke up. Hunter looked at Shawn with a scared and angry look on his face. "Heartbreak?" Hunter said. Shawn looked down into Hunter's eyes. His heart broke at the sadness in them. "I'm not going to tell them what happened to me. I can't!" Hunter stated. The angry fear on Hunter's face ripped at Shawn's very soul.

Shawn was about to respond to Hunter when the door opened and two people walked in. Shawn and Hunter knew the one person it was Detective Scotty Johnson. They didn't know the woman who was with him. "Hello Mr. Michaels, Mr. Helmsley. This is my partner Detective Shawna Cowan. We are here about an assault on Mr. Helmsley " Det. Scotty Johnson said. Shawn sighed, he knew Hunter was not going to take this well.

"I need to go take care of those things. Excuse me Detective Johnson, Could you please have me paged when you are finished here?" Dr. Anderson asked. If there was someone out there pretending to be a doctor in _his _hospital, he wanted the authorities to know about it. Shawn watched as the doctor walked out of the room. He looked at the Detectives and back down at Hunter. This was not going to go to well, and that worried Shawn greatly.

/!/!/!/!/!/!/

Randy took two deep breaths, then followed John Laurinaitis into his house and down a hall. The hall was long and finally ended at a door. Laurinaitis opened the door and motioned for Randy to follow him inside.

Randy smiled as he went in, the room looked to be Laurinaitis' office. Randy hoped he would see something laying around that gave him an idea as to what John Laurinaitis was truly up to. It took Randy all of the will power he had, not to grab John Laurinaitis by his very neck and break it. Randy took his thumb and turned on the recording device. "So what is this 'meeting' about, Laurinaitis?" Randy asked causally.

John Laurinaitis walked around to the back of his desk and looked down at the photo of his dead lover. He lowered the photo face down on the desk so that Randy could not happen to get a look at it. "Well Mr. Orton, seeing that I am the Executive Vice President of Talent Relations and the Interim General Manager of Monday Night Raw, we need to decide if you have a future on Monday Night Raw." Laurinaitis stated. "I'm not following you? What do you mean by, have a future on Raw?" Randy asked. He was curious as to where Laurinaitis was going with this.

John Laurinaitis walked around to the front of his desk, where Randy stood. Randy took a step backwards. Laurinaitis became too close to him, for his liking. "Well let me try and explain. I want something from you Mr. Orton, and if I do not get it, your services will no longer be needed on the show." Laurinaitis sneered. John Laurinaitis had Randy where he wanted him and Laurinaitis was about to take everything he wanted from that man.

Randy balled his fist up, but as he did, he remembered the key chain. "What is it that you are wanting Laurinaitis, my autograph?" Randy asked. Laurinaitis moved in closer to Randy. "No Mr. Orton, what I want is you." exclaimed Laurinaitis. Randy moved forward, their body's were only five inches apart. "Well you can't have me. My heart and body belongs to John Cena. You know that we are happily married and that will never change." Randy said. The anger and venom was starting to rise in Randy, he didn't know how much longer he would be able to stand in front of Laurinaitis and not rip his heart out.

"Your marriage might be strong now, but not for long." Laurinaitis replied. "What in the hell is that suppose to mean?" Randy asked. "Let's just say right now Mr. Cena is getting a visit from an old friend of his, well an old _enemy _anyway." Laurinaitis said with an evil laugh.

Randy was confused as to what or _who _Laurinaitis was talking about. The satisfied look on Laurinaitis' face evident. "Who? are you? talking about? Oh fuck...Batista!" Randy cried out and tried to run for the door. Laurinaitis grabbed a hold of Randy as tight as he could. "Your not going anywhere Mr. Orton, besides it's too late. By now Mr. Batista had already taken what he wants from your husband...and now it is my turn." Laurinaitis replied.

John Laurinaitis ripped at Randy's shirt. The material easily ripped away...

/!/!/!/

"Daavvee? What...are you? Plee...aa..ss..ee..." John could not speak any further as the hand around his throat tightened. Batista pushed John hard, John stumbled onto the floor. John looked up at Dave with confusion and fear in his eyes.

Dave took his right hand and grab the top of John's jeans with it. He ripped at the jeans. The button to John's jeans popped off and clanked on the glass table, beside of the wall. John did the best he could to fight back, but the unexpected attack was just too much to fathom.

Dave had won the fight, John had Batista's cock ripping him apart before John could even get out the rest of the first sentence. "...Why...are...you...here...?" John said before the blackness came...

**PLEASE REVIEW?...PLEASE keep ROCKIN' the REVIEWs...**


	52. Chapter 52

**THANk YOU ALL FOR READING! and A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO:** Xenarocks99, nexus angel, Cenaholic, TheBlackerTheBerry, Blazing Glory, Emin3mrk0luv3r, DARKDAUGHTER18, Centon4Eva, jadeMK11, CenaRKO1986, FansofCenaton, DragonBby, and Prima-Donna2002 **for reviewing chapter 51! a special thank you to my new ALERTS as well! [SWEETNESS] **

**WARNINGS : **_**a/n: This is the last chapter that will contain rape! I know that I said in the last chapter it was the final dark time, but This chapter continues from where chapter 51 had left off... This Chapter will contain...Non/Con...violence...and death...please...**_

*****READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!** **

**/!/!/!/!/**

"...why...are...you...here?" John cried out as the blackness came to claim him. John's body went limp as he passed out. Dave Batista kept ramming his hard cock deep into John. "Oh no you don't! Your not passing out on me!" Batista exclaimed. Dave reached over to a black pack he had been wearing around his waist when he showed up at John's front door. The pack was now lying on the floor beside of his discarded clothes and John's ripped ones. Batista grabbed the pack and opened it up. Batista dug around inside of the bag. He smiled when he found the things he was searching for.

Dave pulled hand cuffs, smelling salts, and a syringe out of the black leather bag. He put the tip of the syringe in his mouth and pulled the small plastic cover off of the needle with his teeth. Batista looked down at an unconscious John Cena and laid the syringe down on the floor beside of John. He pulled his cock all the way out of John's now bleeding, ripped hole and climbed off of him.

Dave pulled John down the hall and drug him into the kitchen. He then took John's wrists and hand cuffed John to the island. The island was stainless steel and the poles were bolted to the floor in the middle of the kitchen. Batista was going to make sure damn John was not going anywhere. Batista walked back into the hall way and picked up the black pouch, smelling salts and syringe. He made his way back down the hall and into the kitchen. Batista laid his naked body back down on top of a bleeding John, climbing back in between John's legs again.

"Time to wake up, I can't wait to hear your beautiful screams." Batista laughed as he took the capsule of smelling salt and broke it open, waving it under John's nostrils. John started to come around almost immediately. He could still feel Batista's hand wrapped around his throat. "AHHHHuunngghh!" John screamed out in pain as Batista rammed his rod back all the way in, pushing his cock deep inside of John. John's eyes started to roll in the back of his head, he was about to pass out from the pain again.

Batista slapped John on the face hard. "Oh no you don't Dimples, isn't that what Randy calls you, Dimples? Wakie Wakie hands on snakie." Batista sneered as he grabbed a hold of John's cock, pulling it real hard. John's eyes flooded with tears of anger as Batista touched his privets, and called him Dimples. That is Randy's name for him, no one was allowed to call him that, only Randy. "Awe why so sad Dimples? Don't you like the way my cock feels deep inside of you? Doesn't my hand feel good stroking your dick? Too bad your Baby is not here to see this. I bet Randy would love to get off watching you get fucked by another man." Batista sneered.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Batista demanded. Dave removed his hands from John's cock and red, bruised throat. He took his hand and grabbed John's face, forcing John to face him. "I said fucking look at me Dimples!" Batista yelled as he picked something up off of the floor. Slowly John looked up at Batista, and when he did fear it's self almost made John's heart stop. John looked on in terror at the syringe in Batista's hand.

John struggled the best he could to fight Dave off, the hand cuffs were just too tight, they cut into John's wrist, bringing blood. Batista held onto John's face tight and held him down. Batista took the needle and stuck John into the side of John's neck with it. He placed his thumb at the other end of the syringe and pushed the drug into John.

The drug Batista shot John up with was called Ephedrine, it was a stimulant, Dave knew if he waited for a few minutes John would have no choice but to stay wake, the drug would prevent John from passing back out again.

"Uuuhhhggghh...stooooppp...!" John screamed out as he felt Batista's cock rip his bleeding ass even wider. "Ooohhhh Yeeeaahhh! So damn tight Dimples, I could fuck you all day and night...good thing it is early yet huh?" Dave taunted. Batista continued to ram himself in and out, then back into John over and over again. "Huuurrtttss...uuuuggghhh...sstttoppp...plee...!" John's cries of pain were cut off as Batista's lips were mashed onto his. John struggled to move his head to the side, he was trying everything he could to stop Dave from kissing him. In the past five years only Randy's lips have ever touched his.

John prayed for the darkness to come and claim him again so he wouldn't have to continue to feel the pain, but it never came. Dave Batista was not only ripping John's insides apart, He was taking all of the intimate things John loved about him and Randy and was trying to rip those out as well. Batista pulled his lips away from John's, but not before forcing and plunging his tongue deep into John's mouth.

"Raaannndddyyyy!" John cried out in a whisper as Batista's lips left his own. Batista smirked at John. Dave laughed, "Randy won't be coming to save you Dimples, he is having some fun of his own right now. Well that is if John Laurinaitis is having it his way." John gasped at the words he heard. "God no! Not...no...Randy!" John cried out in fear. The thought that Randy was going through the same thing he was right now, was just too much for John's mind to take. John screamed out one last time in pain as Batista came hard inside of him...

/!/!/!/!/!/!/

Mark sighed as he climbed out of the rental car. He hated what he was about to do. Kevin's husband had took his own life, before Mark's plane had even taken off. He had no choice but to rent a car and head back to Kevin's house. Mark felt that Kevin should be told about Scott's death in person.

Mark walked into the house and looked around for Kevin. He searched the whole house, even the basement that Hunter was once held in. Mark had walked down the stairs to the basement. He couldn't find Hunter or Kevin. _ "What the hell, maybe Kevin has Hunter tied up in that old storage building he used to have on the property, that is if it's still there.?" '_Taker thought to himself.

Mark left the basement and the house, making his way back to the rental car. He drove to the storage building and climbed out of the small car. "I can't believe that was the biggest vehicle that they had." Mark said out loud as he shook his head. He made his way to the door of the storage building and opened it up. "What in the hell? Who in the hell are you?" Mark yelled.

AJ jumped at the mans voice. He was lost in his own sexual thoughts. Mark moved closer to the man who was bound to the bed. "Ugh ummn" AJ stuttered. Mark looked down at a cum covered Allen, who still had the dildo inside of his ass. "Never fuckin' mind I know what you are doing here. You must be Kevin's new play _thing_!" Taker stated.

Mark was beyond furious. He stormed around the room and started to toss things and kick stuff. His heart stopped as his eyes feel onto the over turned trash can. A shirt, well a part of one, laid on the floor. Mark bent down and looked at the torn material that was stained with dried blood. "Evan?"...Mark exclaimed. He picked up the shirt and stood up.

For the first time Mark really looked around the storage building at all the chains that hung from the walls and the ceiling. Mark gasped and tears filled his eyes at the thought of what might have happened to his son in this very room. "Evan?...

/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/

His heart was pounding so hard in his chest as he ran to the front door of his home. His heart stopped at the sight of the scattered clothes on the floor. His heart broke as he saw the streaks of blood that trailed to the kitchen door. His heart shattered at the moans he heard coming from down the hall.

Randy took off running to the kitchen, He stopped for only one second at the sight before him. Batista was sitting on top of John's chest and had his cock in John's mouth. John's eyes were tear filled, red, and bulging as he gagged around Dave's thick cock.

As quietly as he could Randy reached for a knife. Randy took the large kitchen knife and plunged it deep into Dave's neck. The knife went straight into Batista's jugular vein. Randy pulled Dave off of John. John gasped for air, when Batista's cock was yanked from his throat. "Ran...dy?" John crocked out. Randy looked for the key to the hand cuffs, finding them in the black pouch. He unbound John's wrists and took him into his arms. Randy held onto John, and John held onto his life line as tight as he could. "It's all over. I've got you Dimples. Batista can't hurt you anymore." Randy said to a shaking John. John shivered at the nickname, then looked over to a bleeding and dieing Dave Batista.

One last gurgle came from Dave Batista, then hell welcomed him with open arms...

**PLEASE KEEP ROCKIN THE REVIEWS...**

**a/n:** _As noted at the top of the chapter this will be the last chapter with Non/Con...I'm sorry to anyone this chapter might have upset...I hope you all will continue to keep reading and reviewing...but for story reasons this chapter had to be written the way it was...thank you M.j_


	53. Chapter 53

**THANK FOR READING! A SPECIAL THANK TO: **nexus angel, Xenarocks99, jadeMK11, Centon4Eva, Blazing Glory, Cenaholic, Dorky LuvBD, Emin3mrk0luv3r, DARKDAUGHTER18, TheBlackerTheBerry, FansofCenaton, and darkdancer1234 ** for reviewing chapter 52! [SWEETNESS] **

**.  
><strong>

**Warning: Chapter contains graphic sex...NC/17 type stuff...nothing Non/Con...it's a different kind of dark... you have been warned! **

**.  
><strong>

**/!/!/!/!/!/**

Randy held a shaking John in his arms as he cried. "Talk to me Dimples please, tell me what he did you. You need to tell me, I can't let you leave it bottled up inside, so it can take you away from me. Sorry Dimples but you need to tall me?" Randy pleaded. He knew that if John kept what Batista did to him bottled upside, John would never be alright again, someday.

"Ba..Batis...he...his...peni...OH God No...I'm...sorry ba...baby...I had another mans...inside of...me I'm so soorrryy!" John cried out in between sobs. The fact that another man other than Randy, had just been inside of him, had finally hit John full force.

Randy gently rocked John as he cradled him in his arms. "Dimples listen to me, please never say you are sorry again, you did not ask for it, what that bastard did to you was not your fault." Randy said as tears filled his own eyes. Randy saddened even further, he had noticed how every time he called John by his pet nick name, John would flinch. Randy hated to ask John why, but he needed to know. Before Randy had a chance to ask John though, the sirens were heard in a distance.

John trembled at the sound of the sirens, he gasped in fear. "No...No...they will take you away from me! He's dead...you stabbed...him...they can't take you away!" John cried as the sirens came closer. Randy took his hands and placed them on either side of John's face. "Shhh. He was raping...he was assaulting you, I did it defending you from a predator. It's OK, they won't take me away from you Dimples." Randy assured John. Randy noticed John flinch once more. "He called you Dimples, didn't he?" Randy could no longer hold it in. John nodded his head yes in response.

Randy looked back over at a bleeding and deceased Dave Batista. "May hell welcome you with open arms, you deserve no better reward." Randy said to the dead man lying on the floor...

/*/*/*/*/*/

Evan continued to pace the floor of his and Cody's home. After watching Evan wear a hole into their light blue carpet, Cody finally had to speak up. He walked over to Evan with a mug in his hand. "What is this?" Evan asked as Cody handed him a cup. "It's your favorite, Raspberry tea. I thought it might help to calm you a little." Cody replied.

Evan blew into the cup of tea to cool down the hot liquid. Cody smiled as he watched Evan take a drink. "Thank you Baby doll it taste perfect. Where is yours? I will make you a cup if you want one." Evan rambled. Cody smiled lightly at Evan, he knew Evan was worried. Evan always nervously rattled his words off when he was worried. "No Cocoa, I'm fine I made the cup of tea for you. I knew it would help to calm you." Cody said.

Evan gave him a confused look. "What are you talking about." Evan asked innocently. Cody placed a gentle kiss to Evan's lips. "Cocoa, this is the longest you have stood still in the past two hours." Cody explained. Evan took another drink from his tea. "Your right I'm just so worried about Randy and John. I can't shake this feeling, that John needs me or something, I don't know how to explain it, It's just a bad feeling I have right now." Evan replied.

Cody understood where Evan was coming from, he was worried about Randy as well. He knew what John was capable of. Cody shivered at the thought of what Laurinaitis did to him. Evan noticed the way Cody began to shiver. Evan sat the cup of tea down onto the coffee table. He took Cody gently into his arms. "It will be over soon Cody and he want hurt you anymore." Evan said. Evan could tell what Cody was thinking, the second Cody started to tremble.

Cody held onto Evan as the tears fell from his eyes. He was so thankful to have Evan by his side. "I thought he was going to take you away from me forever." Cody cried as he spoke. Everything he and Evan had been through came flooding back again. "I would rather die than live without you." Cody said breaking out in gasping sobs. He was finally letting every thing out he had bottled up inside.

Evan held Cody tighter in his arms and let him cry it all out. "I'm here forever Baby doll, forever." Evan whispered as he assured Cody. Evan allowed Cody to pull away from him once Cody's sobs had quieted. It was then, Evan knew what Cody needed to feel better, he was just not able to give that to him just yet, not completely anyway. Evan could see the need in Cody's eyes. Cody needed to feel Evan take control over him.

Evan smiled as he thought of something that would help Cody a little bit. It wasn't much but it was a start to giving Cody what he needs. Evan looked deep into Cody's eyes. Cody's heart skipped a beat and soared to the sky. He knew the look on Evan's face and it brought him comfort instantly. "Kiss me, now!" Evan demanded of Cody. Cody's breathe hitched, and he felt alive for the first time in days. He wasted no time doing as he was told and smashed his lips to Evan's. Peaceful bliss claimed Cody's mind and soul in that kiss.

Evan kissed Cody passionately, reclaiming his dominance over Cody with that kiss. For Evan and Cody that was exactly what they both had needed.

Evan allowed Cody to pull his lips from his two and a half minutes later. Cody knew the kiss was cut a little short of the five minutes Evan always demanded when he took control over him, but he loved it anyway. Evan was reclaiming him again and that was all that mattered. "Thank you Cocoa, I needed that." Cody spoke softly. Evan took Cody's head into his hands. "I know Baby doll." Evan said and kissed Cody's lips lightly, "So did I." Evan whispered.

They continued to look into each others eyes, the warmth shined in both sets. "Your tea is getting cold. I will go warm it up for you." Cody said Evan removed his hands from Cody's face. "That sounds good. Make yourself a cup too." Evan replied. "I will." Cody said. Cody looked at Evan lovingly, one last time before disappearing from the living room. Evan walked over to the fireplace. The smashed picture frame lay still broken on the logs. Evan knelled down and touched the photo. "Dad. Did you know?" Evan asked out loud. Silent tears fell from Evan's chocolate eyes...

/#/#/#/#/#/

Shawn opened the door to the guest house for Hunter. He watched as Hunter entered into the house before him. Shawn had never seen his man so weak before, his need to take care of Hunter over powered any other need he had ever felt. Hunter walked into the living room of the guest house. "Hunt, I will put your meds away and then get the bedroom ready." Shawn told him. Hunter looked around the room, lost in deep thought. "Hey Hunter? What is it." Shawn said. He had never seen Hunter so lost in thought before.

Hunter sighed, "Mark is Evan's dad, I feel bad for Evan." Hunter finally spoke. "Why is that Hunt?" Shawn asked. Hunters expression became serious, "Because Evan is about to lose a parent. The next time I see Mark, he is a dead man." Hunter stated. Shawn didn't say anything back to Hunter, he nodded his head in response. He hoped Hunter wouldn't take a life, but after the hell he had been through Shawn knew Hunter was determined to give Kevin and Mark what they both deserved...

/!/!/!/!/!/

Mike Mizanin hummed around the thick, hard cock in his mouth. His own cock leaking precum as his lover plunged three fingers deep into his ass. He was in heaven, lost in the sixty-nine position, on top of his Rainbow.

"Mmmmm, yeah, suck me off. Swallow all of me!" Jeff Hardy demanded from his lover. Jeff took a hold of Mikes cock and brought it to his mouth. He stuck out his tongue and licked the mushroom head of Mike's dripping dick. Jeff pushed the tip off his tongue as far as it could go into Mike's slit, loving the salty taste that was leaking from it. Jeff continued to move his three fingers around inside of Mike's loosening hole.

"Ahhh, ummm," Miz cried out around Jeff's cock as his prostate was prodded at by Jeff's long fingers. Jeff smiled and removed his tongue from Mike's slit, licking his lips as he did. "Does that feel good? Do you love having my fingers hit that one spot that drives you crazy?" Jeff asked. Mike pushed back onto Jeff's fingers as a response. Jeff smiled wickedly as Mike tried to fuck himself on his fingers. He pulled the three fingers out of Mike's hole. "Rainbow!" Mike cried out at the loss of Jeff's fingers in his ass.

"What is it?" Jeff asked innocently. "Your fingers." Mike wined. Jeff placed a teasing kiss to the head of Mikes cock, running his tongue all around the head, this time making sure to lap at the sensitive area just underneath the mushroom like head. "Mmmm. Raaaiinnboww. please quit teasing me." Mike begged. Jeff removed his tongue from Mike's cock, he loved it when Mike got all frustrated with need.

"You tell me what you want. let me hear you beg for it." Jeff demanded. Jeff opened his mouth and took all of Mike's weeping member into his mouth. "Ohh yeahh, so good, please Rainbow, please put your fingers back inside of me?" Mike pleaded. Jeff continued to suck on Mike's cock. Scrapping his teeth along the member every time it moved in and out of his mouth. Mike lost all control as Jeff gently nipped at the head of Mike's cock. "Ahhh, fuck me! Please need, need your finger's inside of me! I need to feel your fingers ram deep into my...aaaasssss...ooohhh." Mike cried out in pained, pleasure as Jeff rammed not only three but four fingers deep into Mike's tight hole.

"Is that what you wanted my prince? My fingers buried deep into your ass. Does that feel good?" Jeff asked as he continued to move his four fingers in and out of Mikes relaxing hole. Mike could only whimper in response. Mike's cock was leaking so much precum, Jeff caught droplets of it on his tongue, as it dripped from the slit. He loved having Mike on top of him. It gave him just the right angle to plunge his fingers into Mike's ass, deep.

Mike continued to rock back and forth, then back again onto Jeff's digits. He was whimpering so bad. "What's the matter my prince? Do you need more. I can give you more baby is that what you want? Just say the word and you can have my whole fist inside of you." Jeff taunted.

Mike nodded his head and took all of Jeff's cock into his mouth as a response. "Mmmmm, That's my kinky prince." Jeff said as he pulled his four fingers from Mike's well stretched pucker. Jeff reached over and grabbed the bottle of lotion that lay beside of him. He opened it up and squirted a generous amount on to his hand. Jeff laid the bottle of lotion back down on the bed. He spread the lotion all over his left hand, all the way up to his elbow.

Mike bobbed his head up and down Jeff's dick. He wiggled his ass in front of Jeff's face. "Remove your hot mouth from my cock, I want to hear you beg for it." Jeff said. Mike removed Jeff's wet cock from his mouth and wiggled his ass once more. He looked back at Jeff with lust filled eyes. "Please...Rainbow? I want it!" Mizanin pleaded. "Want what?, What does my prince want me to do?" Hardy asked taunting Mike once more. Jeff licked at the head of Mike's penis once more.

"Please, Rainbow? Enough already fist me! Ram you whole damn hand in my ass!" Mike screamed out. "As you wish my prince." Jeff replied. Mike's screams of pleasure and pain as he pushed his fist into Mike was like music. It went straight to Jeff's cock, he took his fist and pushed in further. Mike pushed back on Jeff's arm wanting to get more of it in him. "What a wonderful slut you...areee."Jeff cried out. Mike rewarded Jeff for making him reach an all time sexual high. He took Jeff's cock deep throating it all the way down his throat.

Jeff's pubic hairs tickled Mike's nose. Every time Jeff moved his hand inside of Mike it hit his sweet spot head on. Mike hummed and sucked and slurped around Jeff's cock. The sounds Mike made, sounded like a hungry animal afraid it's food would be taken away from it.

Jeff took all of Mike's cock into his mouth balls deep. He pulled his hand almost out then rammed it back in again, this time more of his arm went into Mike. That's all it took to send both men over the edge. Jeff came in Mike's mouth as Mike exploded in Jeff's. They both greedily swallowed each others hot, thick cum. They released each others cocks from their mouths. Mike collapsed on top of Jeff his head gently laying on Jeff's spent cock. Mike lifted his head and kissed each one of Jeff's balls lightly. Jeff knew those kisses were a kiss of gratitude.

"Do you want me to leave my hand inside or you for a little while?" Jeff asked his lover. He knew how Mike liked for him to leave it in for several minutes afterwards. Mike could not move or speak, his sexual high was just too great, he could only nod yes in response. Jeff reached his head up and placed a kiss on Mike's ass.

"Thank you Rainbow." Mike said after he got his voice back. Jeff was about to respond but his cellphone on the table went off. Jeff knew all to well who the text was from...

/!/!/!/

Dr. Jeff Hardy made his way into the home of John Laurinaitis. He had a medical kit with him as he entered. "Mr. Laurinaitis, are you still here?" Jeff called out. "It's about damn time Mr. Hardy." Laurinaitis replied from a distance. "Where are you?" Jeff asked, It took a few minutes for Jeff to find him. Jeff finally walked into the office and found Laurinaitis sitting in a chair over by the desk. "Damn! what in the hell happened to you?" Jeff asked.

John Laurinaitis gave Jeff an angry look. "More like who and you are going to take care of him for me." Laurinaitis rasped out through his busted and swollen lips...

/!/!/!

Cody walked over to Evan, who was still holding onto the scratched photo. "Here is you tea Cocoa." Cody said. Evan turned to face him. Cody's heart sank at the tears falling down Evan's face. He sat the two cups of tea down onto the table. Cody placed his hands gently on Evan's upper arms. "Did he know?" Evan whispered. Cody was about to reply when a knock was heard at the door.

"I will get it." Evan said in a heavy voice. Cody removed his hands from Evan's arms. Evan walked over to the door and opened it up.

Evan froze at the sight before him. Standing at the door with tears in his eyes, holding a part of Evan's bloody shirt, was The Undertaker...

.

** PLEASE KEEP ROCKIN THE REVIEWS...{BEGGING FOR THE SWEETNESS} **


	54. Chapter 54

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE FOR READING! A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **Centon4Eva, nexus angel, jadeMK11, Xenarocks99, Emin3mrk0luv3r, FansofCenaton, TheBlackerTheBerry, Dorky LuvBD, DARKDAUGHTER18, Blazing Glory, BeingHumanLove, Cenaholic, DragonBby ** for reviewing chapter 53! [SWEETNESS] **

**/!/!/!/!/**

**WARNING****...PLEASE, DO NOT READ THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS BEFORE READING THE WARNING UNDERNEATH...**

**/./././././././.**

**THIS IS THE ENDING TO THE STORY!***ALL BETS ARE OFF NOW, **

**ALL KINDS OF CRAZY SHIT WILL HAPPEN: PLEASE...Turn back now if you can not stomach.. VIOLENCE and DEATH...and TALK OF VIOLENT RAPE!******

**This is my first story...I have loved writing it...I will love Ending it even more...**

**.**

**PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

/!/!/!/!/

Evan took one look at Mark and took a few steps backwards. The bloodied shirt 'Taker held in his hands brought everything he had been put through back to his fragile mind. Cody ran to Evan's side. "Get the fuck away from him!" Cody screamed out. Mark jumped at the tone of Cody's rabid voice.

Mark lowered his head and looked down at the bloody fabric. A tear drop fell onto the blood stained material. Evan turned his head to look at Cody. He placed his hand onto Cody's shoulder. It was Evan's way of letting Cody know he was OK. Cody reluctantly took a step back from Evan, reassured by the look from Evan's cocoa eyes.

Mark lifted his head up to look at his son. "Is...this...yours?" Mark could barley get the words out as he asked Evan about the remnants of the shirt he had found. Tears filled Evan's eyes, 'Taker fell to his knees when Evan eyes fell to the floor.

Cries of anger and grief raped the Undertaker's very soul, his worse thought had come true.

Evan took a shy step forwards. "Dad?" Evan asked so softly, it was almost missed by the broken man kneeling before his son. Mark pried his tear blurred eyes from the jagged shirt before him, looking up into the eyes of confusion.

"Kevin?" Mark asked darkly, he held his breath for the response. Rage came as the breath escaped Mark's body. If a human could breathe fire, Mark Calaway would have. His son had nodded yes.

Evan watched as his father sobbed into the bloodied shirt. He slowly lowered to his knees. Mark raised his head from the soiled rag. "Did...did he rape you son?" Mark whispered, he could barley speak those horrid words. Evan looked into his father's eyes, then lowered his head. Evan could not bring himself to say the words, not in front of his dad, the embarrassment and rage were just too great.

No words were needed, the silence was enough, it ripped his soul apart, 'Taker could barely breath as the rage inside overwhelmed him.

Evan looked at the man who made him, Mark was quaking with uncontrollable grief. Sobs shook Taker's body as he cried out in anger and pain, his lover had raped his baby boy...

/!/!/!/!/

Kevin Nash made his way from the hospital. He was in shock and pissed. Kevin thought for sure he had killed Jeff Hardy and now that was not the case. He couldn't take care of Hunter and Shawn now, without risking being seen by Jeff.

Kevin sighed as he made his way to the car. He had no choice but to go see John Laurinaitis. Kevin was out of ideas for completing the job. A feeling of dread filled Kevin's mind as he spotted his black Camero.

Out of no where a white utility van pulled up beside of him. Kevin was violently pulled into the van. "What in the hell?" Kevin asked. Before Kevin could even fight back, Abyss tased him with a Double Trouble 1,200,000 Volts Stun Gun. Kevin's body shook violently as the volts went through him, taking his breath away.

The large man grabbed Kevin arms and tied him up with metal chains. His wrists and feet were both bound, before he could even begin to get his mind caught up with what was going on. "Just drive around for a while. I can take care of this as you drive." Christopher Parks told the driver of the van. "No problem, for how long?" Scott Steiner asked. "About an hour or so, shouldn't take too long to finish the job." Abyss replied.

Scott Steiner nodded his head and pulled out of the hospital parking lot. Abyss pulled a cellphone from his back pocket. He sent a text as Kevin looked on. Abyss sat the phone down and picked up a ball gag. "Can't have anyone hearing your screams now can we?" Abyss asked. "Who..are ..you? Why, are you, doing this?" Kevin croaked out. His body weak from the electric shock he had received.

Abyss took the ball gag and forced it into Kevin's mouth. He then clamped it behind Kevin's head, holding it in place. Kevin's cellphone went off. The ringtone made Kevin's heart stop for a second. "I believe that is the answer to one of your question." Abyss replied. He took a hold of Kevin, turning him on his side and pulling Kevin's cellphone from his back pocket.

Abyss rolled Kevin back over onto his back and opened the cellphone. "And here is the answer to your other question." Abyss said as he allowed Kevin to read the text message. Kevin could not believe what the message had read.

"_Mr. Nash it appears you have failed in completing the job I gave you. You were told from the very beginning that there would be consciousnesses if you failed to complete the task. Mr. Parks is only the first of those consciousnesses. Mr. Nash you services are no longer needed. Good luck in your future endeavors. Sincerely, Mr. John Laurinaitis. E.V.P. of T.R and I.G.M of M.N.R."_

Kevin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He then slowly opened his eyes to see Abyss with a crow bar in his hand. Abyss took his free hand and ripped at the button of Kevin's jeans.

Kevin took another deep breath and waited for the pain...

/#/#/#/

Evan and Cody both, now stood by the coffee table in the room. Cody had asked Evan to sit down, but Evan couldn't seem to sit still for too long. "I'm going to make that son-of-bitch pay for touchin you son, I promise." Mark declared. Evan looked over to 'Taker who was still standing by the door. Mark went to move closer to his son. Evan raised up his palms to stop him from moving forward.

A look of unreal anger crossed over Evan's baby face. "Who is going to make you pay for touchin Hunter, _DAD_?" Evan asked in a deadly tone. Cody took a step back from his lover at the sound of the darkness in Evan's voice. He had never heard anything like it from Evan before.

Mark gasped at the question. The bloodied shirt that he was still holding to, fell to the floor. "That's right dad. I know what you and Kevin both did to Hunter. I was tied to a tree with anal beads shoved up my ass as I heard Hunter's screams!" Evan yelled. "How could you do that to another human being. How could you rape someone, make someone suck you off against their own will? HOW!" Evan screamed.

Evan's body shook from rage and confusion as he waited for Mark to answer him. Evan's fists were balled up and a sweat broke out on his forehead from the anger he was feeling. "HOW!" Evan demanded to know.

Mark took three steps back from his angry son. Evan hung his shoulders in defeat. "How?" he asked again as tears claimed his whole being. "I don't know. What can I do to make it up to you?" Mark whispered to his son.

Evan walked up to his father, his rage coming back ten fold. "What? How can you make it it to me? Hunter, your best friend, is the one you need to make it up too! You raped him! You belong in prison, for what you have done!" Evan cried out. Before he could control himself, Evan's fist met the right side of 'Taker's face.

Cody jumped and went to put himself between Mark and Evan. Evan took his hand and placed it on Cody's shoulder to stop him.

Mark took a step back from Evan and lowered his head in defeat. He was not mad at his son for striking out at him the way he did. He was taken a back as the reality hit him. "Your right son, I do deserve to go to jail. Can I spend a little while longer with you and then you can go with me as I turn myself in." Mark asked his broken son.

"You wou...would do that for me?" Evan replied. Mark nodded his head yes, "I would go to hell for you son." Mark replied...

/!/!/!/!/!/!/

Kevin Nash pulled up to the storage building on his property. He opened the door to his Camero and gently climbed out. It had felt like hours that he had been apart from Allen, he couldn't wait to see him again. A battered and bleeding Kevin opened the door to the building and walked in. His screams could be heard a mile away as Kevin took in the sight before him.

Allen Jones still laid with the dildo in his ass, chained to the twin bed. Kevin looked on in horror as the blood poured from AJ's slit throat. He became violently ill at the sight of AJ's own cock shoved in his mouth. "Who?..._Laurinaitis_!" Kevin cried as he looked on at his dead soul-mate.

Kevin fell to his knees, he could only imagine what Laurinaitis might do next...

/#/#/#/#/

Hunter sighed as he gently climbed out of the bed. He wanted to be careful not to wake Shawn. Hunter quietly got dressed. "I'm sorry Heartbreak, but I have to do this. They both deserve to pay." Hunter whispered and left the bedroom. He walked out of the guest house and locked the door to keep Shawn safe. Hunter walked to the garage of the main house and opened up the garage door.

His aching body screamed at him as he lifted the sledge hammer from the floor...

**.**

**PLEASE KEEP ROCKIN THE REVIEWS...! Thanx again to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story...only two more chapters left!**


	55. Chapter 55

**THANK YOU FOR READING! and A VERY SPECIAL THANK YOU TO:**nexus angel,Xenarocks99, Centon4Eva, FansofCenaton, Emin3mrk0luv3r aka FallenAngel-Outcastgurl09 , TheBlackerTheBerry, jadeMK11, Cenaholic, Dorky LuvBD, and Blazing Glory **for reviewing chapter 54! [SWEETNESS]**

**a/n Thank you to Cenaholic for being the 400th and 500th reviewer! YOU ROCK GIRL!**

**.;.;.;.;.**

**WARNING: ***THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENCE and DEATH...and TALK OF VIOLENT RAPE!*** **

**,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;**

Randy jumped and ran out of the bathroom in full blown terror. "God no! please stop!" John screamed out in pure horrific pain. Randy ran to John as fast as he could, taking a sleeping John into his arms. "Dimples" John seemed to flinch at the word. Randy lowered his head in pain. He didn't mean to call John by the nickname it was a habit for him, one that was going to kill him to break, but he knew for John he was going to have too.

Randy held a crying John in his arms. "Dim, wake up John, I've got you, your safe now." Randy whispered. John continued to tremble and whimper in his nightmarish hell. Randy pleaded to God to let him climbed into John's nightmare and bring him peace, to somehow help John feel safe again.

"Stt...oop huu...rrtts" John moaned out again. Randy held John tighter and rocked him gently in his arms. "I'm here, Baby's got you. I'm here, please wake up?" Randy pleaded, the cries from John's nightmare were ripping into him, he could barley breathe. Randy had to make John feel safe again.

Randy breathed a sigh of relief as John slowly stopped trembling. "I've got you John, your safe." Randy whispered once more. John started to wake up at the warm feeling of being safe in Randy's arms. "That's it. I've got you John, your safe now." Randy whispered once more as John slowly began to open his eyes.

Randy was glad John's nightmare was over. Now if only he could end the waking nightmare that threatened and already tried to destroy them. Randy shivered at the thought of what he had to do to John Laurinaitis so he could leave and save John. He could still taste Laurinaitis in his mouth. Randy wanted to gag at the thought of sucking that man off, but he had no choice. He had to save the man he loved.

Randy smirked as he remembered leaving Laurinaitis in a bloody heap, after Laurinaitis made the mistake of taking his hands off of his shoulders. He relished in the scream that came from Laurinaitis' throat as he bit down on his cock. "I'm sorry John, but I had to do it." Randy said with out thinking.

John slowly lifted his head from Randy's bare chest. He looked at Randy in deep confusion. Tears welled in his baby blue eyes. "Why did you...not call me...Dimples? Do you not...love me...anymore? I'm sorry he...put it inside...of me...I didn't want...him too?" John stuttered as he cried out in mind destroying pain.

Randy gasped at the words he just heard. "Oh God no, I do love you! Fuck Joh...Dimples I'm so sorry if that is what you thought. Please don't think that, please? It's not your fault, what that monster did to you was never your fault, you didn't ask for it. Oh Dimples I'm so sorry!" Randy cried out as he held onto John with everything he had. "Then why?" John asked quietly. Randy looked down into John's sad, reddened eyes. "Because when I call you Dimples you flinch, It's slight but I can feel it. I just didn't want you to hurt anymore." Randy spoke in sad honesty.

John took in what Randy just said and sat silent for a moment. "Please don't stop calling me Dimples. I'm not going to let that bastard Laurinaitis take anything else away from me! He has fuckin' done enough." John said as his anger rose. Randy was waiting for John's anger though, he knew it was one of the emotions John would be going through.

John calmed himself a bit, it took a tighter hug from Randy to do so, but it was finally accomplished. "What did you have to do?" John asked. Randy sighed, he had forgotten he had said anything. "I, when I went to that meeting," Randy paused trying to gather himself.

John watched as the tears filled his baby's eyes. His heart sank, he just knew what Randy was about to say would rip him further apart. "I went down on him. Laurinaitis had bolted the door to the room, I tried to run but he cornered me and forced me to my knees, he said the only way I could leave and get to you was to open up and take him in, I'm sorry Baby, I had no choice." Randy whispered and the tears finally fell from his eyes.

Randy paused to gather himself together, so he could go on. "I tried to finish him off as fast as I could, but it was not working. He kept taunting me with the fact that you were with Batista alone in our home, I bit down as hard as I could on him. He released my shoulders because of the pain and when he did I beat the hell out of him. I made sure was Laurinaitis unconscious when I fled to get to you!" Randy said as he sadly relived the hell that he had also went through.

John started to cry, his heart ripping at all they had been put through. He gently touched his lips to Randy's. Randy paused at first but fell into the warmth of his lovers soft lips. They kissed each other gently. It was a loving, healing, life affirming kiss, once their lips parted Randy and John both knew they were going to be OK one day.

Silence filled the room as they clung on to one another. Randy continued to cradle his husband in his arms. John held onto Randy tight. John jumped at the knock on the door. "Please don't answer it? I can't see anyone right now. Please?" John begged. Randy didn't know what to do. The knocking at the door continued. After a few moments of no knocking Randy's cellphone went off. He removed it from his back pocket, opening it up. "Dimples, I have to open the door. It's Hunter, he is outside." Randy said.

John sat up and gave Randy a worried look. "He's out of the hospital? Go answer the door. He should be at home." John exclaimed. Randy released John from his arms and stood up from the bed. John did the same and followed Randy up the stairs to the front door. John shivered as they passed by the kitchen, he didn't dare to look in. The memories were too horrible.

"I'm coming Hunter!" Randy called out as he made his way to the door. John held onto Randy's hand. He pulled back on Randy's arm before Randy could open the door. "What if it's a set up Randy? What if there is someone else works for Laurinaitis that we don't know about?" John exclaimed. Before Randy could respond Hunter called out to him.

John breathed a sigh of relief when he heard Hunter's voice. Randy gave John a loving, understanding look then opened the door. "Hey Hunter. When did you get released from the hospital and shouldn't you be resting?" Randy asked out of concern. "Can I come in first, I need a favor from John. Hunter took a step towards John, John flinched and took several steps back. Hunter gave Randy a confused look. "Come on in Hunter, there's something we need to tell you."Randy said in a somber voice. Hunter followed Randy into the house.

Hunter became very concerned as he passed through the home, he could tell by the looks of it something bad had to have happened. Hunter gasped as he walked by the kitchen. "Randy? Is that blood?"Hunter asked. John cringed, "I, I can't do this." John said as he took of running to the stairway. Randy watched as a distraught John took off down the stairs to the den.

"What's going on? What the hell happened?" Hunter demanded. Randy took a cleansing breath, then he told Hunter everything.

Hunter was enraged by the time Randy told him what had went on. Randy told Hunter everything from what he did to Laurinaitis, to the rape of John and the death of Dave Batista.

Hunter followed Randy down the stairs to John. Randy looked on in shook at what he saw. John was fully dressed out in black and looked like he was ready for combat. "What are you doing Dimples? Where are you going? "Randy asked. "To take out lives back." John simply stated.

Two things were agreed upon at that moment. One, Hunter was going after Kevin and Mark, and two, Randy and John were going to extract their own revenge.

Before the nights end, lives will be lost, and payback will be a bitch...

!/!/!/!/!/!/!

Hunter left Randy's house in one of John's cars. He needed a car Kevin would not recognize. Hunter pulled out his cellphone and dialed Evan's number. He thought Evan had a right to know about what was about to happen to his father. **"Hello?"** Evan answered. **"Hey Evan, It's me Hunter. I just wanted to let you know that I will be paying 'Taker a visit and it won't be a friendly one." **Hunter warned. **"Hunter, dad turned himself into the police about thirty minutes ago." **Evan said. Hunter could hear the tears in Evan's voice. **"What? He did?" **Hunter asked in disbelief.** "Yeah, he did it for you and for me. That was the only way we could move forward as father and son. I was going to call you, but I just needed some time to come to terms with all of this. Detective Scotty Johnson was the one to take dad in if you need to verify it" **Evan explained then he ended the call. He just couldn't handle talking anymore about it.

Hunter was in shook, he was amazed by the love Mark felt for his son. Hopefully The Deadman would get the help he needs someday. Hunter realized sometimes love will make a person do some crazy assed shit. Like what he was about to do right now. He was about to do anything in his power to protect Shawn, even if that thing was taking a mans life.

/!/!/!/!/!

Kevin finally gathered himself together enough to leave his dead lover behind in the storage building. He made his way to the Camero he was just about to open the door when he decided to walk to his house instead. Kevin felt he needed the air, hoping it would clear his head. His cellphone vibrated in his back pocket. He removed it and opened it up. A look of confusion crossed his face when he noticed it was from the rehab center his husband Scott Hall was in.

**"Hello?"...What?...No! This has to be a joke!...Scott can't be dead!...suicide? are you sure?...Where is Mark Calaway? He is suppose to be there by now?...oh OK...yes I will make arrangements...thank you." **Kevin ended the call he was about halfway to his home. He stopped and broke down. His husband of fifteen years had took his own life, or was it taken from him?

Kevin was lost in his confusion, he tried to call Mark and couldn't get through. His phone kept going to voicemail. "What the hell is going on? Where are you Mark?" Kevin said out loud. "Mark is a little locked up right now." Hunter said.

Kevin jumped at the sound of his enemy's voice. Before Kevin even knew what hit him, excruciating pain flooded the back of his head. Kevin landed with a thud, face first. Hunter squatted down and took his hand grabbing Kevin by the hair pulling his head up so Kevin could see him. "Remember this? No it's not the same one but it should still help you to remember." Hunter said showing Kevin the sledge hammer. Kevin could only nod his yes. "This is for ramming one up my ass, for taking my best friend, for tying Evan to a tree and violating him and Cody, for wrecking my home and trying to get to Shawn. This is for doing that son-of-a-bitches bidding." Hunter said. He stood up and raised the sledge hammer above his head. "Tell Laurinaitis hello when you see him in hell." Hunter said as the sledge hammer landed on Kevin's head with a bloody thud...

/!/!/!/!/

"Who the hell is it!" John Laurinaitis screamed at the ringing doorbell. He was getting more pissed off with each gong he heard. Laurinaitis took a hold of the door knob and flung open the door. "Well if it isn't..." Laurinaitis' words were cut off by John's hands around his throat. "You fucked with the wrong damn family! _Mr. Laurinaitis! _Now it's time for payback you fuckin' son-of-a-bitch!" John screamed out in the face of John Laurinaitis. The hands around the neck of Laurinaitis tightened.

Before John could do more though Laurinaitis fought back, the grip loosened from his neck as he kicked John's shin. Randy attempted to stop Laurinaitis from running to the door but stopped. Laurinaitis had pulled a knife from his pocket and threatened John with it. Randy instinctively went to John holding him tight.

Laurinaitis took the opportunity to flee to the door. He ran to his Cadillac CTS Coupe as fast as he could and opened the door. As fast as he could Laurinaitis climbed in and started the car. He was pulling out as Randy and John both fled the house going to their own car, John's 1966 Dodge Hemi Charger. John was going to make damn sure John Laurinaitis was not going to get away.

Laurinaitis pushed on the gas to get away from the black car that was closing in on him. Detectives Scotty Johnson and Shawna Cowan were not far behind John's car. They had seen both cars take off and they chased after them. Laurinaitis did everything he could to get John off of his tail. John was not going to stop until Laurinaitis pulled over an the hell ended.

Both cars chased Laurinaitis down crowded roads then to winding ones. No one seen the construction site that was at the end of a bridge. Before anyone knew what was happening a car was flipping through air. Laurinaitis had lost control of his car and catapulted off the side of the bridge sending the Cadillac sideways and tumbling over and over into a fiery ball of metal and flames.

Randy and John looked on as their hell finally ended in a ball of flames...

/!/!/!/!/!/

A feeling of peace came over him, as John Laurinaitis looked into the eyes of his beloved husband. "It was all for you Owen, All for you." Laurinaitis said smiling at the man he loves. The man he sought revenge for. Owen smiled back at John Laurinaitis. "Wait! Where are you going?" Laurinaitis cried out as Owen Hart faded from his sight.

The vision of Owen was replaced by six dark shadows, shadows that opened their arms and dragged John Laurinaitis straight into hell...

..

LOVE IT! HATE IT! LET ME KNOW! PLEASE REVIEW...

One more chapter left...This chapter was really hard for me to write, I hope all of you liked it! I did my best!

Lot's of love...M.j : )


	56. Chapter 56The End!

**I WANT TO SAY THANK YOU! THANK YOU ALL FOR READING MY FIRST STORY! HOPEFULLY THIS STORY WILL BE ONE OF MANY! I CAN NOT THANK EVERYONE WHO HAS READ AND REVIEWED THIS STORY FROM THE VERY FIRST CHAPTER ENOUGH! YOU ALL MEAN THE WORLD TO ME! THANK YOU FOR MAKING MY FIRST WRITING EXPERIENCE A REMARKABLE ONE! **

**A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **Xenarocks99, Centon4Eva, Cenaholic, TheBlackerTheBerry, BeingHumanLove, nexus angel, FallenAngel-Outcastgurl09, Dorky LuvBD, CenaRKO1986, FansofCenaton, jadeMK11, Blazing Glory, DARKDAUGHTER18, and DragonBby **for reviewing chapter 55! This is the last and final chapter! [SWEETNESS] **

**/!/!/!/!/!/**

**One year later...**

"I can't do this anymore!" John exclaimed. Randy took a step back, he knew John was not mad at him, John just needed to vent.

Two months ago, Shane McMahon took over the WWE. Vince died on a sunny April day, four days after Randy's birthday. Shane came in and changed the WWE back to PG-14. The first thing he did was have the creative team turn John heel. John fought with all that he had to stop it from happening, sadly he lost in the end.

John fell to his knees before his love. Randy watched helplessly as John cried, his heart breaking for his husband. Randy lowered himself down before John, wrapping John into his arms. "You didn't hurt me Dimples, I'm fine." Randy tried his best to reassure John he was OK from the chair shot to his back. John looked into Randy's eyes, finding truth in them.

John finally broke down, all of the fear he felt needing an escape. "I don't want to do this anymore Baby, I can't." John cried.

Randy was truly worried, he had not seen John this upset in a very long time. He gave John a very long, concerned look, that's when Randy noticed the wadded up piece of paper in John's hand. Randy gently took hold of John's hand, the one that held the paper in it.

"What's this?" Randy asked softly. "It's the reason I can't do this job anymore. It's the script for this Sundays pay per view" John sobbed as he released the crumpled paper into Randy's hand.

Randy opened the paper, he gasped at what it read. "I can't do it! Baby I Can't! I went to Shane to change it. He said if I don't go through with it like planned, I was fired! I begged him to just take out that one object, but he flat out refused." John stated. Randy took his Dimples into his arms. He understood how John was feeling. Randy sighed, he knew John's career in the WWE was over.

"A chain Baby,! A metal chain! I'm done with the WWE. I refuse to use a chain! I...I can't" John cried out in utter defeat. Randy could not believe the nerve Shane had, Shane knew everything that happened in the past between he and John. Randy grasped John tighter, trying hard to contain his growing anger.

"Then I'm leaving with you. If you go then so will I. I can not be in the WWE without you." Randy stated firmly. "John looked into Randy's eyes in shock, his mouth falling slightly open. "I can't let you do that Baby." John said. "It's OK Dimples. I can see it in your eyes, the truth behind your leaving. I have felt it for weeks now. From the first time you picked up the microphone and was forced to hit me with it. It ripped your heart out. I understand." Randy paused and kissed John gently on his forehead. "It's time Dimples, It's time for the both of us to retire and start the family we have longed for, for so very long." Randy continued.

John gasped out happily. "You mean it? You really mean it?" John asked excitedly. Randy could not help but smile widely at John's enthusiasm. "Yes Dimples I mean it. We will go tell Shane we quit right now, then tomorrow we will go visit the adoption agency. It's time Dimples. Let's go become dads, and begin the rest of our lives together as a family." Randy replied. John and Randy stood up from their knees.

John sighed, "You know Shane will fight us on breaking our contracts. What if he forces us to stay. Wrestling against you has just been too hard on me, on the both of us." John said, feeling the fear start to rise.

Randy knew where John was coming from. From their first match against each other. John was made to pick up a chair and hit him in the stomach with it. The look of sadness that filled his Dimples eyes, tore at his heart, it hurt worse than the actual hit to his stomach.

"Shane won't stand in our way, Hunter will see to that. This all happened because Shane begged his dad to hire Laurinaitis, So we can counter sue him for allowing a man like John Laurinaitis to work for the WWE. We will be alright Dimples, I promise there will be no more pain." Randy proclaimed.

Randy then gently took his husband into his arms and John felt the pain and fear of having to use that chain on his husband, melt away...

/!/!/!/!/!/!/

**Three months later...**

"I'm so proud of you Cocoa." Cody softly spoke to his lover. Evan could only nod as the silent happy tears streaked his red cheeks. He was still trying to catch his breath. Cody moved in closer taking his sweaty husband into his arms. "Damn that WWE Championship Belt looks hot around your waist." Cody stated.

Evan grabbed his new husband by the arm and proceeded to lead him into the empty looker room. The look in Evan's eyes going straight to Cody's package. He knew exactly what was about to happen and he could not wait.

Over the past year Cody and Evan have been seeing a wonderful therapist that has helped them to both heal from the rapes and trauma they had both been through. With the strong love they share and a lot of patients Cody and Evan were getting back to where they once were. A happy fun loving couple.

Evan did still cry out sometimes in his sleep and Cody would flinch if he heard someone with a raspy voice. They both knew the hell they were put through would always be there in the back of their minds, but together they would be there for each other forever to help one another through any long term pain.

The door to the locker room shut and Evan's look became serious, Cody became instantly hard. "Shower Now!" Evan demanded and pointed toward the shower room. Cody's smile widened, he grabbed two towels and headed to do what his husband of three months ordered.

Evan smiled at the way Cody eagerly moved to the showers. Once they were in the shower stall Cody awaited further instruction from his man.

Evan melted at the look of complete trust in Cody's eyes, It overwhelmed him. Evan was very proud of his husband, it had taken Cody sometime to be totally submissive for him, but over time Cody began to crave it and as a gift to Evan on their wedding night Cody gave Evan his complete and utter trust, he gave Evan himself and complete submission.

"Undress me." Evan demanded. Cody happily did as Evan requested and slowly, seductively undressed his Cocoa. "I want to see all of you Baby Doll, undress for me." Evan said seductively. Cody removed his ring attire, his hard cock bouncing free from it's confines.

Evan walked over to the shower knobs and turned on the hot water. "Get in." Evan said. Cody climbed into the shower and under the hot spray of the water.

Evan climbed in and stood in front of him. Evan claimed Cody's lips, his tongue as always winning the fight for dominance, Cody smiled as he gave in and Evan's tongue claimed it's rightful fight.

Evan turned them so that the water would run down his back. He took Cody's face into his hands. Evan looked deep into Cody's eyes for assurance to continue. Cody knew what Evan had been longing for, something Cody had yet been able to give. It was light, but Evan caught the slight nod of Cody's head.

Evan's breath hitched quietly as he gave the demand. "On your knees Doll." Evan said. Cody locked his eyes with Evan's as he gave Evan what he demanded. Tears filled Evan's cocoa eyes as he watched his man, Cody dropped to his knees before him. The tears trickled down his cheeks as Cody opened his mouth to take his first taste of Evan in over a year.

Cody cautiously parted his lips, keeping his eyes looked with Evan's the whole time. He moved his head forward and gently took the head of Evan's cock into his mouth. He didn't do anything at first, just held his head still getting reacquainted with the taste of all that was Evan.

Tears filled Cody's eyes as the delicious salty taste of his Cocoa coated his longing tongue. Cody tried not to cry, but he couldn't prevent the tears from falling silently down his cheeks. He had missed the taste of Evan so much he never truly knew that until now.

Evan gently wiped the tears from Cody's wet cheeks. Then he placed his hands gently on Cody's head.

Evan pushed Cody's head forward, encouraging Cody to take more of his cock into his mouth. Cody took as much of Evan into his mouth as he could. Evan moaned as the tip of his cock hit the back of Cody's throat. Evan almost lost it right there as he watched Cody close his eyes and begin to gently suck on his cock. "Ahh Baby Doll feels of good, missed this so much. Bob your head up and down on my shaft baby doll." Evan gently demanded. Cody's stomach doing happy little flips at Evan's demand. Cody sucked up and down on Evan's cock. The pleasing moans coming from Evan going straight to his own hard cock.

Evan could not pry his eyes off of Cody as Cody's head moved up and down his dick. "Sweet...oh lor...feels soo goood." Evan cried out. Cody's mouth was doing amazing things to him. Cody opened his eyes, his cock almost exploding at the look of total ecstasy on Evan's face. "Touch yourself, I want to watch you cum for me!" Evan exclaimed. Cody did as he was told and wrapped his hand around his own cock. Cody moaned at the touch.

Evan couldn't help but cry out in bliss as the vibrations of Cody's moan went through his cock. "Fuck yeah! That's it! Tug on your dick as you suck on mine, gooood baby, soooo gooood." Evan was lost and ready to fill Cody's mouth.

"I'm abbouut to let go baby, tassttee mee, aahhhh ccuuummmiing,bbaabby!" Evan cried out as Cody swallowed his seed as if were life's greatest gift. Cody lost it as the taste of Evan's warm seed filled his mouth, he too came as he swallowed every last drop his Cocoa had to offer.

Evan looked down lovingly at Cody as he took Cody's cum covered hand. Cody watched in awe as Evan took his hand and licked it clean.

Tears fell from Cody's eyes as Evan also tasted him for the first time in over a year.

Evan helped Cody up off of the shower floor and held him tight. "I'm so proud of you Baby Doll, so very proud." Evan cried. "Me too." Was all Cody could say.

They both knew they were healing even more and now they could build from that and become even stronger...

**One mouth later...**

"I now pronounce you husband and husband you may now seal the deal with a kiss." Cheers and whistles were heard for miles as Hunter claimed the lips of his husband, Shawn "I love you Shawn, thank you for loving me and never giving up on our love." Hunter said with tear filled eyes, once their lips parted.

Hunter had struggled for months with the anger had felt. He had became distant from Shawn, and it was months before Hunter could even show any kind of affection to him. Shawn swore he would never leave Hunter and always stand by him and he held true to that. Shawn was there when Hunter had hit rock bottom to lift him back up and hold on tightly.

"I love you too Hunt. Thank you for letting me love you, our love is worth never giving up on." Shawn replied. He knew Hunter always loved him even when Hunter was hitting the bottle and drinking himself into oblivion. Shawn always knew Hunter would be alright one day.

That one day finally came after Shawn encouraged Hunter to go seek the answers he needed. Hunter went four months ago to see Mark in prison. It was then that Hunter was finally able to come to terms with everything that happened to him and he was finally able to move on.

Now here they were about to start their lives as a happily married couple...

**Later that night...**

The candles lined up the edges of the staircase all the way to the bedroom, red and white rose rose petals decorating the middle. Randy had John lying on the bed lightly caressing his cheek with his thumb while he looked deeply into the blues eyes that sometimes looked haunted.

John put his hand on top of Randy's and leaned into the touch,closing his eyes.

"I love you dimples."Randy said and claimed John's lips in a soft kiss that was one of pure gently sucked on the lower lip requesting entrance which John dipped his tongue and started probing and exploring the warm mouth.

John moaned as Randy traced his fingers on his face and neck,his mouth following the fingers which left a tingling sensation on John's slowly removed John's shirt and threw it on the floor and rubbed John's chiseled chest with his palms,his fingers teasing the nipples into hard sensitive nubs.

John breathed in air as Randy caught one hard nipple between his lips and swirled his tongue around it,sucking and biting it.

"Baby,"John whimpered when Randy's tongue began heading further down, tantalizing the dent on his stomach,licking all the way past it onto the skin just below the waist where the elastic of John's boxer shorts fell.

Randy came back up and kissed John's lips, eliciting a stifled moan from John. "I want to make love to you dimples" John opened his eyes and looked at Randy and the emotion he saw in those eyes was so intense."Yes. Make love to me baby."

That single sentence went straight to Randy's heart and bounced all the way down to his dick,hardening it kissed John once more,then pulled the precum stained ash grey boxers off.

He took hold of John's cock and started pumping it lazily, his icy blue eyes boring into John's. John bucked up a little and let out a whine.

John changed position so that he was on top, and removed Randy's clothes. He kissed him on the lips and licked all over his hard tanned sexy body body that always had him drooling. "You're perfect Baby. You're like a god to me." He praised and took Randy's cock in his mouth. He bobbed up and down, sucking on the swollen head as gently as he could.

"Dimples." Randy whispered. "Ohh."

John smiled and sucked much faster. Randy, unable to contain himself, started thrusting up into John's mouth and opened his eyes when he felt the loss of John's touch on his body. He looked at John, who was sitting on his heels on the bed,a scared look on his face.

Randy realized what he did and quickly sat up and held John's shoulders."Oh my God dimples. I'm so sorry. I didn't realize,I'm sorry." John looked down and nodded. "It's not your fault. Sometimes a memory just comes to me and I tense up. I don't mean to ruin our moment."

Randy gripped him tighter."I know baby. I'm like that sometimes too. I can never hurt you John. I hope you know that. I love you way too much to ever lay a finger on you like that."

John nodded and rubbed Randy's arms. "I know and I love you too and I want you so much baby. Just take it slow with me, alright?"

"Alright. I'll be extra careful." Randy replied and pushed John delicately on the bed and put his cock in his mouth to bring it back to hardness. He licked his way down to John's heavy balls, his tongue traveling further and further until he found John's puckered hole. He swirled his tongue around it and slowly pressed it into the hole and drove it inside.

"Ohh Randy." John moaned in a loud voice. "Ah,feels amazing." Randy prepped him nice and slow until John felt like he was about to explode." I'm ready baby. Please make love to me."

"You sure Dimples?" Randy asked and John nodded. Randy pulled the drawer and took out the lube. He squeezed a generous amount on his palm and lubed his fingers. He then drove the fingers inside John's pucker and probed inside, brushing against his sweet spot randomly.

"Randy please. I'm going to cum if you keep that up." John moaned. Randy smiled and slicked his own length with the remaining lube and aligned himself on John's well prepped hole.

"I love you dimples. I promise to be gentle." Randy cajoled as he slowly inched in.

John tensed a little, shifting in discomfort, something he had been doing since the ordeal one year ago. Randy took his lips and kissed him, pouring all his love and promises into that kiss and it worked into making John relax.

When Randy felt John completely relax,he started moving in and out at a slow rhythmic pace."ohh!Dimples. Oh God!"

The lovers moaned as they moved together in their cosmic lovemaking. Randy increased his pace as the heat increased and he began brushing at John's sensitive bundle making him groan in pleasure.

"Oh God, Baby! Harder!"John begged and Randy deepened the thrusts, going at a firmer pace making John scream out loud every time his hard cock pressed into the prostate.

"Oh fuucckk! I feel so good in you baby!" Randy drawled out pounding into John hard. "I love you so much baby! Ohh!'

They screamed incoherently as their lovemaking turned cursed and swore and made promises to each other that would normally sound ridiculous. "I want you to fuck me from behind Randy." John said and Randy pulled out turning John on his stomach.

John positioned himself on all fours and Randy bent and licked the exposed wet pucker then slid back inside in one go, hitting John's prostate as the penetration got deeper in this position. "Oh God! Holy shit!" John shouted as Randy pulled out and slammed back in balls deep.

"I'm not going to last long Dimples. Fuck! You're so hot and so tight around me." Randy said, his thrusting becoming nonrhythmic and his balls tightening.

"Me neither baby. Pound deep into me! Make me yours again." Randy obliged his husband and thrust quicker and harder. "I'll never leave you my love. You're mine forever baby"

He took hold of John's sex and pumped it as he hammered into his prostate repeatedly and drove John over the edge. "Baby,I'm fuck. Oh God! Oh shhiiitt! bbaaabbyy ooh!" John screamed as he shot his cum onto the sheets.

Randy placed pillows under John's hips and pushed him forward,his cock still inside John. He lay on top of John's back and continued thrusting deeply.

John clenched his ass, tightening his hole around Randy's already over sensitive penis and Randy could not hold back anymore. "Ooh yeah!" He moaned as his pearly essence came shooting in John's tightened hole. "Oh God baby!"

He collapsed on top of John until he came back down from his sexual haze. He turned John around and kissed him lovingly.

John and Randy enjoyed this long night of love making while they could. Tomorrow they would be bring home their newly adopted four month old son, Anthony Kieth Orton.

They would be starting their lives as dads and their little family will be complete...

**!/!/!/!/!/!/ **

**Six months later...**

On a warm sunny morning Bret Hart stood alone before the graves of his brother Owen and John Laurinaitis. He looked down on the two graves with an expressionless face. "And they think this is truly over"Bret exclaimed. He looked down at the cellphone in his hand, sending a text...

?.?.?.?.?.?

**I NEVER IMAGINED ENDING THIS STORY WOULD BE SO DAMN HARD...**crying right now****

**THANX AGAIN TO YOU ALL...PLEASE ROCK ME SOME REVIEWS...**

Love it? Hate it? - Should there be a sequel? and if there was, would you read it?


End file.
